A Time Traveler
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: Legolas had wished for a second chance with Katherine. And he got his wish. But loving the lady of darkness will never be easy. Specially when Katherine has traveled back in time and Legolas has no idea who she is. [Sequel to Lady Of Darkness]
1. Chapter 1: Short Tale Of Katherine

**AN: Hello everyone. I'm back with the sequel to 'Lady Of Darkness'. I hope you like this story. If you have any suggestions or ideas please let me know. This chapter is basically the summary of the previous story. I'll update soon. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 1: Short Tale Of Katherine**

Once upon a time there was a girl living in the real world. Her name was Katherine. Selfish, cunning, manipulative, insensitive, those were the words befitting to describe her. Until she landed in the magical world known as the middle earth. Katherine grew up reading the stories of the lord of the rings and the hobbit, therefore she knew everything. What happened, what was going on, and most importantly what was going to happen. One by one Katherine met every member of the fellowship and other important people. At first Katherine only wished to return to her own world but slowly she found friendship and love in this magical world of Arda. Katherine had craved for love and affection deep down in her heart since her mother died. The adventures of middle earth began to change Katherine for good.

However as it is in every other fairytale, obstacles came into Katherine's life when everything was going on well for her. Katherine found that she was no ordinary girl. She was in fact descendant of a dark witch who helped lord Sauron forge the ring of power. Katherine turned out to be the protector of the one ring that she had sworn to destroy and free middle earth from the evil of Sauron once and for all. Katherine discovered that as long as she lived, the ring couldn't be destroyed.

At the revelation of this harsh and cruel truth, Katherine had to make some hard choices. Since she couldn't bare the thought of her loved ones suffering and dying, Katherine decided to sacrifice herself. If she no longer lived in middle earth, Frodo could destroy the ring as he was meant to. Katherine didn't just want to die though. She wanted to bring down Sauron along with her. She did destroy his army before ending her own life. Wishing everyone the very best in her heart, Katherine had jumped off the wall of Mordor and went straight into the fire. Her loved ones watched her fall. They couldn't do anything to save her. They were devastated. Specially Legolas who was in love with her.

Everyone thought that the story of Katherine ended with her death however that wasn't the reality. The reality was something entirely different. And her story was far from over.

When Katherine was falling from the black wall, she knew within seconds death would embrace her. Katherine had faced dangerous situations many a times before. She was after all the tenth member of the fellowship. However death was never so inevitable before. For a brief moment, Katherine felt the fear of death. As she saw herself falling towards the burning fire underneath, Katherine feared dying. The fear triggered something inside Katherine. She always had magic in her blood. After all her ancestor was a great witch of Arda in her time. Dark and terrible but great.

Katherine involuntarily released an energy of magical power from herself. It did something. The broken pocket watch that Katherine had found and kept on person, suddenly started ticking. Before Katherine could hit the stone hard ground and burn to death, she vanished into the thin air. Her body was never found. She was believed to be burned into ashes. Her friends and loved ones grieved for her. Not knowing that Katherine wasn't dead. Not at all. She was only about to begin a new adventure. But of course... _in a different time_.


	2. Chapter 2: Venture Into The Past

**AN: I didn't think I would get reviews on the very first chapter. You are all amazing. Thanks to Guests, bloomisakura, MissKitty, Gwestiel for your reviews. This is another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 2: Venture Into The Past**

Many animals roam around in the woods and into the mountains however, the huge black bear was no ordinary animal. It was a skin changer. His name was Beorn. The last of his kind. But this was not about Beorn the shape shifter but what he found into the woods while roaming around. An unconscious human girl. Probably from Lake-town since that was the nearest place where humans live in. Beorn sniffed the girl to see if she was still alive and found that she was. There were a few scratches on the girl here and there but no severe wound. Beorn couldn't help but be confused about what a human girl was doing into the woods, not to mention all alone. She wore a dress of royal quality so Beorn assumed she was someone important. But then again, if she was from royalty then why there weren't any guards with her. And why was she unconscious? Beorn could tell she wasn't attacked or anything. If the girl was attacked, she would be badly wounded. Everything about the girl was mysterious. Nevertheless, the bear changed back into his human form and carried the girl to his home. Beorn couldn't leave a helpless unconscious mortal girl in the middle of the woods.

Beorn laid the girl on his bed and covered her with blanket. It should make her comfortable. He saw a small pocket watch. The gold chain attached to the watch was wrapped around the girl's wrist. Beorn freed the watch from her hand and checked it. The watch appeared to be broken. It wasn't any of his concern but he kept it safe so that he could return it when the girl wakes up. And then Beorn started waiting for the girl to wake up. He had almost fallen asleep but a loud gasp woke him up. Beorn opened his eyes to see the girl sitting up on his bed and looking around his house with utter shock and confusion.

"Where the hell am I?" The girl asked after sometime, looking straight at Beorn.

"You are in my home" replied Beorn in his deep voice. "I found you unconscious into the woods and brought you here."

"What wood?" asked the girl getting more confused than before. As if she was supposed to be someplace else.

"And who are you?" The girl demanded to know. She didn't sound very grateful to Beorn even though he helped save her life by not leaving her back into the woods among wildlife. Beorn answered her anyway.

"My name is Beorn."

Just as Beorn said his name the girl furrowed her brows at him. She looked him up and down and whatever the girl realized troubled her to no limit. "You don't happen to be the skin changer Beorn, are you?" asked the girl as if she was hoping that he was someone else.

"Yes, I'm a skin changer. How do you know me?" Beorn asked but the girl ignored his question and exclaimed with shocked tone of voice-

"You're still alive!" This irritated Beorn a bit. The girl was speaking as if he should've been long dead.

"You have any objection to that?" The question knocked some sense into the girl and she vehemently shook her head.

"No no no objection at all. I'm alive too. It's just... nice to meet you" said the girl awkwardly and she still looked very troubled. Very very troubled. And confusion.

"What is your name girl?" asked Beorn realizing the girl wasn't going to introduce herself. She was too lost in her own thoughts. As if trying to figure out something.

"Huh! Oh... it's Katherine. Um... nice to meet you." The girl said that again as if she couldn't think straight. She couldn't even form coherent sentences. And she didn't mean it both times. Katherine was just so confused about what was going on. Why wouldn't she be? First of all, the last thing Katherine remembered was jumping off the wall of Mordor. She was supposed to be dead, not find herself in the house of a skin changer. Secondly, the said skin changer was suppose to pass away even before the war of the ring started. Her situation didn't make sense to Katherine at all. But she had to find out what was going on. Finally Katherine stopped thinking to herself and looked at Beorn.

"There isn't any war going on right now, is there?" Katherine asked with unsure tone of voice. She didn't know what to ask and what not that would reveal minimum information to the skin changer.

"Not that I know of" replied Beorn. Okay that wasn't helpful at all. Katherine thought in her mind. If a war was going on Beorn would know about it. Since there wasn't any war going on, Katherine remained clueless about her situation. Beorn on the other hand found the question really strange.

"Oh good. Good. Everyone's living in peace then. That's good." Katherine knew she was blabbering like an idiot but given her situation she was allowed to be a little unsmart. However Katherine had began to suspect what must've happened with her. If there was no war against the dark lord going on and Beorn the shape shifter was still alive, it could only mean one thing. Katherine somehow traveled into the past. However she was hesitant to jump to conclusion right away. Not to mention, Katherine had no idea when in the past she was in if that is indeed the matter here.

"So um you've got any kids?" Beorn felt startled for a moment. Who was this stranger girl? At first she was all alone into the woods, unconscious and now without telling him anything properly about herself, she was asking him if he had any kids. What Beorn didn't know was that, Katherine was only trying to figure out in what time she was in the past.

"No. I'm the only skin changer alive" replied Beorn. He titled his head a little at Katherine. She was muttering something under her breath and counting with her fingers. She looked up at Beorn again.

"Have you met someone named Thorin Oakenshield? He's a dwarf" asked Katherine with voice full of curiosity. Beorn frowned at her. She was the stranger in his home. He was supposed to be asking her questions. Instead she was interrogating him. What was the girl's deal? Beorn stood up on his feet. He was a huge man indeed. However his height didn't intimidate Katherine. She kept looking at him and waiting for his answer.

"I will answer no more question as long as you don't tell me who you are and where did you come from? What were doing into the woods?"

Katherine sighed out heavily. What was she thinking that Beorn would just keep answering her questions? "Look, I understand you want to know about me and I'd have gladly answered all your questions but I don't know myself how I ended up into the woods. I swear I am more confused about what is going on with me than you are. And I need your help to un-confuse myself. So please please please tell me have you met Thorin Oakenshield yet?"

Beorn remained silent for a moment. "No, I've never met him." He replied at once.

"So it means Smaug is still out there" said Katherine to herself. But instead of saying that in her mind, Katherine had said it out loud unknowingly.

"Why are you talking about the dragon?" Beorn asked right away. Again Katherine avoided answering his question.

"He's sleeping in the lonely mountain, isn't he?" Katherine asked sounding very shocked. Beorn furrowed his huge brows at the girl.

"Everyone knows that. The dragon's been sleeping inside Erebor for almost two hundred years and I ask again, why are you speaking of the fire breather?" However, Katherine was in no state to answer his question. She just realized that she's in the past even before the hobbit story began. Katherine had no idea how it happened but she couldn't doubt that it indeed happened. She knew enough about Beorn to know that he doesn't joke. He was saying the truth and if so then she has indeed time traveled into the past. Suddenly Katherine felt sick. She felt a lump forming in her throat. Pressing a hand over her mouth, she ran outside the door and threw up in a corner of the yard. Katherine felt dizzy in her head and felt like passing out. Beorn came out to help her. He gave Katherine a glass of water.

"Thanks" said Katherine taking the glass from Beorn and drinking the water greedily. Shape shifters unlike humans have keen senses and some sorcerer like abilities. They could sense things that others couldn't. When Beorn focused on Katherine to find out if she was sick with the help of his heightened senses, the skin changer suddenly noticed something about the girl that he didn't sense before. It surprised him. It changed his mind about the girl. Katherine noticed Beorn staring at her. His gaze confused Katherine. Because his eyes had suddenly become soft.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You must be hungry. What do you wish to eat?" asked Beorn. Even his voice turned softer than before. Katherine however gave him a confused look. She was indeed starving though. But why was Beorn so concerned about it. Not that Katherine didn't appreciate it. It just seemed odd to Katherine for some reason. Because a moment ago Katherine felt that Beorn would ask her to leave his house any moment. Specially since she wasn't answering any of his questions.

"Um.. whatever you have" said Katherine with unsure tone of voice. If the one ring was anywhere near Katherine she would have blamed it for Beorn's sudden concern for her but since there was no ring around, Katherine could only be baffled about it. What the hell just happened? Katherine followed Beorn inside the house again. He pulled out a chair for Katherine and motioned for her to sit down. Getting more confused, Katherine slowly sat down. She was feeling weak after all. Beorn started to prepare food for Katherine.

"You must have a lot of questions about me" spoke up Katherine knowing it to be true.

"I do" admitted Beorn truthfully. "But I don't wish to put you under any stress. You already look troubled enough. Eat first then tell me whatever you feel like letting me know." Wow! Katherine could only think that. For a moment she couldn't believe this. Beorn should really be interrogating her. Not that she wasn't glad to be spared of it. But it seemed strange. Unreal. Beorn put a plate full of food in front of Katherine. Her mouth immediately watered. Katherine realized it then exactly how hungry she was. But she hesitated a little which didn't go unnoticed by Beorn.

"Eat, you need the nutrition."

Before Katherine knew it, she was stuffing her mouth. It felt like she hasn't eaten anything in ages. While Katherine was eating, Beorn gave back the pocket watch to her. "I believe this is yours."

Just as Katherine saw the broken pocket watch everything made sense to her all on a sudden. That bloody thing was a time turner. Of course it was. Even the dumbest person on earth or middle earth could figure that out after what happened. It explained her situation. It explained everything. Katherine took the watch from Beorn and examined it carefully. It was still broken but it must have worked when she was falling to her death otherwise she wouldn't be here. Now why it suddenly worked and saved her life was a different question entirely. But at least Katherine now knew how she ended up in the past. However the other worldly girl couldn't decide whether to be happy about it or not. Well she was definitely glad not to be dead but she had wished to go back to her world. At least she was away from everyone from the future, specially Legolas. How could she have possibly faced him? After everything that happened. No, ending up in the past was definitely a blessing for Katherine. Even though she was all alone, it was still better than being in the future. Here Legolas didn't know her. Here she didn't wrong him. Here, they will never meet or know each other. Because despite the timeline, Katherine will never be good enough for the elf prince. It was better to just keep a long distance from him.

Katherine would never stop loving him though. She will always love Legolas, always. And she would miss everyone. Aragorn, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin and Sam. Then there's Boromir and Faramir. Oh dear Frodo. How terribly Katherine missed him already. And the hobbit hasn't even born yet. What a situation! Complicated and funny. It made Katherine sigh out heavily.

"I assume this watch has a sentimental value to you" spoke up Beorn gaining Katherine's attention. She shook her head.

"No, not exactly but it did save my life." Katherine said the last part more to herself than to Beorn. It was true after all. Beorn wanted to ask what she was talking about but refrained himself.

"Where's your family? They must be worried about you" said Beorn.

"I don't have a family" said Katherine however she didn't sound upset about it. But Beorn could tell that she wasn't lying.

"What about your husband?" Beorn couldn't help but wonder.

"I am not married" replied Katherine not finding the question odd because in middle earth, most human girls her age are married. So it was only natural that Beorn thought she could be married. However Katherine's answer made the skin changer come to a conclusion about her.

"Is that why you were in the woods all alone? Because you are banished from your home. After all humans don't take kindly to a woman having a child out of wedlock." Unfortunately for Katherine, she was drinking milk that time. She spat out all of it and started coughing violently. While Katherine tried to soothe away the coughing, Beorn wondered why she got so shocked suddenly. When Katherine could speak again, she exclaimed loudly.

"I am not having a child. Why the hell would you think that?" Katherine asked Beorn with disbelieve in her voice. Beorn got confused at that.

"Yes you are. I can sense a life inside you. Do you not know you're with child?"

"No no there's been a mistake. I assure you I'm not pregnant. I can't be" said Katherine with surety in her voice. It was impossible for her to have kids. The doctors declared it clearly.

"But you are" insisted Beorn.

"No, I am not. I just felt a little sick back then that's why I threw up. It wasn't a sign of pregnancy or anything" said Katherine stubbornly. Beorn didn't understand why Katherine was denying it so strongly. He thought it was because the child was a bastard child. After all Katherine confessed herself that she wasn't married. He breathed out deeply.

"A life is growing inside you. Sooner or later you'd realize it." Beorn paused a little. "You are welcome to stay here as long as you wish Katherine" saying that Beorn ended the conversation there. Katherine on the other hand glanced down at her abdomen. The memories of making love with Legolas filled her mind. Could it really be possible? A small voice inside Katherine told her that it was indeed true. There was a life inside her. And not just any life but an elven life. It was only a matter of time before Katherine would bring a new life into this world and the child will become her entire world.


	3. Chapter 3: Letters Of Truth

**AN: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for the reviews. It's amazing. Thanks to Nadia, Kittykawaii4, bloomisakura, diridiri, Prettygirl16, Gwestiel, Erwynia, Denpa-chu, windsongspringheart, MissKitty for your reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you all like it. Please read and review. Love you all.**

 **Chapter 3: Letters Of Truth  
**

It was raining heavily outside. The wind was blowing wildly. Since it was around midnight, nothing can be seen but darkness. In such stormy weather, Katherine's bedroom looked extremely cozy and warm. Fire was burning in the fire place. A candle in the room kept the darkness at bay. Katherine was busy writing on her desk when she should be peacefully sleeping. What was she writing? She was writing a letter. A letter of truth. That one day her son would read and he will find out answers to all his questions. Questions that he has begun asking his mother but she couldn't give him any answer.

 _My dear Liam,_

 _You're growing up so fast. It seems only yesterday that you came into my life and I held you for the first time. That was the happiest day of my life. You were a miracle for me. I can never explain with words what I felt that day when I heard your first cry. The very first time I heard your voice. I can't believe it's already been two years. Time flies fast with you my dear son._

 _The reason I'm writing this letter is because today you asked me about your father. I couldn't tell you anything about him. Not even his name. My sweetheart, now you are too young to understand what happened. But one day you will know everything. I had thought that I'd tell you everything myself when you grow up. But then I sorrowfully realized, I wouldn't be with you when you'll grow up enough to understand everything. You are going to take a hundred years to become mature and I'm only a mortal human. My heart will always want to be with you but my body will grow old and fragile and I won't have any choice but to leave you behind. It's the cruel reality my son. That's why I've decided to write everything down on papers. So that one day, when you are ready to learn the truth, you could read this letter. And many other letters that I am eventually going to write for you. However, a part of me feels that it would be better for you if you don't learn the truth. As the saying goes, what you don't know, can't hurt you. But you have a right to know the truth. And I can only wish that you'd be strong enough to handle it.  
_

 _Now where do I begin? First let me tell you everything that happened after I ended up in the past. Your guardian and best friend Beorn had found me in the woods after the time turner took me away from the future and thrust me into the past. That incident took place almost three years ago. He offered me a place to stay. I don't know what I would've done if he hadn't helped me out that time. I had no place to go. And soon I found out about your coming. I must confess here that at first I panicked. I wasn't ready to be a mother at all. I wasn't ready to raise a child. Not to mention completely on my own. However later I understood something. I understood that, being a mother really changes a woman. While giving birth to a new life, she is reborn as well. She realizes that no longer she lives for herself only. All the priorities in her life change the moment a mother looks at her child. I was no different. The moment I saw you, you became my life, my everything. I knew I would do anything for you. I was automatically ready to raise you. The only purpose in my life was to protect you and keep you safe. And it still is. That's what I'll always do._

 _On one hand there was happiness of your arrival but on the other hand there was fear for your life. Being born and raised into a different world I never knew before what it meant to have a child out of wedlock. How disgraceful it is considered in middle earth. A crime even and an unforgivable sin. At that time, I wished to be in my own world. Because there being an unmarried mother wasn't a big deal at all. People are actually more helpful towards single mothers. But that is not how it is in middle earth. And the fact that you are half elf and looked completely like an elf made the situation more dangerous._

 _I couldn't risk the elves learning about you. They would've surely taken an interest and inquired about your father. If I had lied to them they would've known it and if I had told them the truth, they would've still thought that I was lying to them. The truth is just so unbelievable my son. Extremely hard to believe. And then the elves could have punished us both. Though generally kind beings but elves could be wrathful when they want to be. I couldn't let any harm come to you. You would understand after reading this letter one day, why it was so important for me to keep your existence a secret from everyone? Why I don't let you go anywhere? Not even to lake town. I know my dear that you wish to venture beyond the woods and mountains. I know you wish to see the world. And one day you will. One day you'll have adventures of your own. When you'll grow up and learn how to survive yourself, how to defend yourself against danger. For now I could only give you books to read to learn about the world and tell you stories. But something is telling me soon they won't be enough to satisfy your growing curiosity. And I worry about that day._

 _Anyway, since I had to keep you a secret, I had decided to live with Beorn knowing he wouldn't harm me or endanger you. And after I told Beorn everything about me, he was more than willing to help me. He made us the cottage we are currently living in. He's great, isn't he? Yes, my son, Beorn knows everything about you and me. Right now apart from me, he's the only person who knows everything about my life story. He also knows who your father is. Oh Liam, you have no idea how much you look like your father. If you stand beside him anyone would know you're related to him. You have the same pointy ears, the same piercing blue eyes, blonde hair and fair skin. You even has his smile. Really you inherited nothing from me. That's why I named you Liam. My grandfather's name was William. I have very fond memories of him. Sadly we only got to spend very little time together. He died when I was very young. By naming you after him, I just wanted you to have something of me and my world._

 _My world! The place I called home before. Once I desired to go back there. But I never thought about it since you were born. Even if I ever find a way to go back, I won't go. Because I won't be able to take you there with me. The way you look, having two pointy ears, and non-human grace, I can't take you in that world and have you fit in. I'll have to keep your existence a secret even there. Besides, you belong in middle earth. And I can't live without you. One day you'll probably live with your kin. Although I will be long dead by that time. I know Lord Elrond will welcome you in his valley. However I have a feeling you will go to Mirkwood first. I know the woodland realm calls you. And I know why. You are a wood elf after all. Yes sweetie, you are a wood elf. And your father is none other than the prince of Mirkwood himself. Legolas Greenleaf. How I still love him so much. And you never let me forget about him. You resemble him so much._

 _I often wonder if I was still in the future, what would he have done after learning about you? Would he have decided to accept us? Probably not. He wasn't in love with me. Even if he did accept us it would be out of responsibility, not love. That's why a part of me wishes for him to never find out about you. I don't have the heart to deal with his rejection. But it doesn't matter anymore. I am in the past where he doesn't know me. Even if someone told the prince of Mirkwood that he has a son, he wouldn't believe it. How could he believe that? He never even met me in this timeline. And god know what his father King Thranduil would do if such thing is spoken in front of him._

 _Liam, I forbade you to go anywhere near Mirkwood for good reasons my son. You don't understand it now but one day you'll realize why. The wood elves are dangerous. They don't like strangers roaming into their woods. Even their own kin. They will attack you at first sight. And I couldn't even bear the thought of you getting into danger. Hopefully one day you will understand my actions even though now you dislike it very much that I don't even let you go near the borders of Mirkwood. I wish I could tell you everything right now because nowadays your growing curiosity and questions have me really worried. But somethings must happen in an appropriate time. Not before it.  
_

 _I'll write more about my adventures with the fellowship in the next letter. One day you'll read these letters and see your mother under a different light. But no matter what, always remember that I love you. More than anything. More than life._

 _Your mortal mother,_

 _Katherine._

Katherine put the pen into the ink pot. A heavy sigh escaped her breath. She neatly folded the letter and put it inside an envelop. Katherine then sealed the letter with red wax. She got up from the chair after putting the letter into the drawer. She took the candle with her and walked into another room. There in a small bed, a beautiful little elfling was sleeping in. Katherine felt her heart filling with happiness as she watched her son. He was truly a blessing for her. Liam though only two years old, he was very smart. He could understand things a human child of his age wouldn't understand. It was clear that his mental development was faster than of a human child. Physically he was faster and stronger too. His eyes were always full of curiosity and his mind was filled with questions. Katherine leaned over and lightly kissed the elfling's head. She was careful not to wake him up. She affectionately smiled at him.

"Sleep well my little angel."

Katherine walked out of the room soundlessly. She put the candle down on the dinning table and walked over to the main door. It was still raining heavily outside. It seemed that the storm would continue the entire night. Katherine opened the door and stepped outside. Rain water immediately started soaking her. Katherine didn't care. She walked further away from the door and into the front yard. She spread her hands and let the rain fall on her. In that moment she felt like the old carefree Katherine. It has been a long time since Katherine acted a little childishly. Yes, a mother sacrifices a lot while raising a baby. Katherine gave up on her own wishes and desires too. But in the end, one smile from her little angel and every sacrifice was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4: Liam's Adventure I

**AN: Thank you: windsongspringheart, MissKitty, diridiri, Denpa-chu, Erwynia, KittyKawaii4, Gwestiel, bloomisakura for reviewing the previous chapter. I am glad that you're liking the story so far. Any ideas or suggestions please let me know. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Love you all. Hugs and kisses.**

 **Chapter 4: Liam's Adventure I  
**

"Liam... breakfast's ready." Katherine yelled from Beorn's kitchen after preparing breakfast. Shortly after Katherine called her son, Liam and the skin changer entered the door.

"Good morning Beorn!"

"Good morning Katherine. It smells good in here" said Beorn sitting down at the table. The elfling however ran to his mother and hugged her tightly. Since Liam was barely three foot, Katherine had to lean over to hug her son back and kissed the top of his head. Even though small but Liam was strong enough to ride a pony and not fall off. And he could climb trees so quickly and gracefully that Katherine can't help but be amazed at his skills. Liam was a good swimmer as well and he could bond with animals very quickly. All of the animals in Beorn's farm were Liam's friends as well.

"I've made honey cakes. Your favorite." Katherine let her son know with a smile.

"Thanks mum" said Liam smiling back at his mother.

Even though an elf, but Liam didn't know the elvish language. There was no way for him to learn it. Katherine knew only a few words. Beorn didn't understand that language at all. And unfortunately there wasn't any book in the Lake-town library with the title 'Simple ways to learn elvish' or any similar book like that. Katherine simply didn't have any access to any elvish written book. Obviously a small town such as Lake-town where humans live in wouldn't have anything elvish. Apparently Liam would have to learn the language later in his life if he wishes to. For now he spoke like his mother though. Using words such as cool, dude and OMG! Katherine tries not to say such words in front of Liam but old habits die hard. And the kid is a fast learner. So it wasn't entirely Katherine's fault.

"Go sit down." Katherine said to Liam, letting him go from her embrace. Liam ran to the table and settled down in his chair. Katherine served the breakfast and they all started to eat.

"Mum, I had a dream last night" said Liam quite excitedly. Katherine smiled and asked-

"Really? What was it about?"

"It was abou-" Liam began to speak with his mouth full. Katherine immediately gave him a look.

"Liam don't speak with your mouth full. It's bad manners." Liam quickly chewed and swallowed the food. He heard Beorn chuckle a little. It made Liam giggle as well. Then the elfling tuned his attention back to his mother.

"I dreamed that I was in Mirkwood" said Liam with the same excitement but Katherine's smile immediately disappeared and she visibly tensed up. She and Beorn exchanged a look. Liam didn't notice it though and he continued talking. "I met with other elves. They wanted to be my friends. They wanted me to stay with them."

"And what did you do?" asked Katherine with serious curiosity. She also feared the answer. Even though it was just a dream.

"I didn't stay with them" said Liam truthfully. Katherine inwardly sighed in relief. "I came back for you mum." Katherine gave her son a huge smile. She leaned closer and kissed his forehead affectionately.

"That's my boy. And dreams are just dreams Liam. The wood elves wouldn't want to be your friends. They will capture you and punish you for entering their realm" said Katherine knowing she was scaring the elfling but she had to. Liam needed to fear entering Mirkwood to keep him away from there. Besides, Katherine wasn't really lying. If she remembered correctly, the wood elves did capture and imprisoned Thorin and his company when they entered the woodland realm. Although the event hasn't happened yet but that didn't mean Mirkwood was a safe place for tourists.

However Katherine knew in her heart that the wood elves weren't dangerous enough that they would hurt a little elfling. But what if they hurt him by mistake. What if a terrible accident happens? And also there are spiders in that wood. And many other dangerous beings. There was no way Katherine would ever allow Liam to go anywhere near that dark forest. To Katherine it was worse than Harry Potter's forbidden forest. Because that forest wasn't sick unlike Mirkwood.

"I don't want to loose you honey. You do remember your promise, don't you?" Katherine asked with strong tone of voice. Liam vehemently nodded his head.

"Yes mum, I'll never go near Mirkwood forest." Katherine gave him a smile.

"Good boy."

Katherine noticed that Liam has finished eating his breakfast. It was time to announce Katherine's plan for that day. She looked at Beorn.

"Beorn have you loaded the fruits and vegetables into the carriage?" inquired Katherine. Beorn nodded his head.

"I did it at the dawn."

Hearing that Liam looked at his mother with shocked expression on his face. "You're going to Lake-town!" Liam exclaimed with disbelieve in his voice. He was shocked because Katherine didn't tell him anything about it before. And for valid reasons.

Katherine felt like groaning out loud. She knew what was about to happen. Liam would ask her to take him with her. And of course Katherine would deny. Liam would plead at first and then start throwing anger tantrums. Katherine would leave without him anyway. Liam would sulk the entire day. He wouldn't talk to Katherine when she will come back home. But then Katherine would apologize to Liam, give him gifts and sweets, whisper affectionate words to him. Eventually Liam would forgive his mother and embrace her. And everything will be alright as before. But that didn't mean, Katherine didn't despise the fighting between them.

"Yes Liam. I need to take the fruits and vegetables to Lake-town to sell them and buy a few things from there. I will bring you a few new books." Katherine wanted the conversation to end there but it was just a wishful thinking.

"But mum you promised this time you'll take me with you" said Liam with whiny tone of voice. There was a huge pout on his lips. Katherine raised her eye brows at him.

"And when exactly did I make that promise?"

"The last time when you went to Lake-town" said Liam with as much honesty as he could muster in his voice. Katherine stared at him for a moment then said-

"Nice try." She shook her head to herself in hopelessness. Katherine watched the lower lip of her son start trembling a little and tears gathering in his eyes. She rolled her eyes though. Katherine knew the difference between real tears and crocodile tears. Specially when it comes to her son. Beorn stayed out of it. He knew better than to get involved in an argument between mother and son. And he wouldn't dare take a side.

"Liam, honey you're not old enough to have an adventure yet. And Lake-town isn't that great" said Katherine trying to reason with her son.

"How would I know? I've never seen it." Liam said back angrily.

"Well trust your mother's opinion."

"Why can't I have my own opinion? Please I wanna go there. I see the same trees everyday. I wanna see something new." Silence fell over mother and son. Katherine remained quiet while Liam stared at her with hopeful eyes. She inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"I'll go to Lake-town and I'll try to come back as soon as possible. And I want you to be good while I'm gone" said Katherine indirectly stating that Liam can't go with her. Katherine hated breaking her son's heart but it was for his own good. When people of Lake-town would see an elfling with a human girl they will wonder about it, inquire about it and it was quite possible that before Katherine knew it, she and her son would be in grave danger. Katherine won't let that happen. Even if Liam was heartbroken but at least he will be safe this way. She understood her son's misery though. The only two people Liam knew were his mother and Beorn. And the animals were his only friends. Liam wished for more company in his life. And of course change of scenario.

"You don't love me" stated Liam with broken tone of voice. He hopped off his chair and ran out of the kitchen with tears in his eyes. Katherine called after him but he didn't listen. Kids. Katherine sighed out heavily while shaking her head to herself. Being a mother is so tough sometimes. At that moment Katherine felt defeated.

"He'll understand everything one day" said Beorn in an attempt to console Katherine.

"Yes" agreed Katherine. "But I won't be alive that day."

Beorn stayed quiet for a moment then spoke up again. "I think you should tell him everything now. Children possesses an open mind." Suggested Beorn. Katherine breathed out a sad laugh at that.

"You've no idea how many times I've considered that. But I fear. What if I tell Liam about his father and he wishes to meet him. You do realize what will happen then, don't you?"

"Yes, wood elves are not known for their friendliness" agreed Beorn. "But maybe Liam wouldn't want to meet his father. If you explain the danger of the situation to him properly." Katherine scoffed at that.

"You know him Beorn. Liam is one reckless kid. He'll definitely want to see his father. Even if just to satisfy his curiosity." Beorn knew Katherine was right. The little elfling had little fear in him. He wouldn't hesitate to throw himself in danger if his mind his set. "And how do you tell your son that your father loved your mother only because he was under some black spell and it was nothing real. And everything that happened between them was a huge mistake. I don't know how to tell him that." Katherine inhaled a deep breath. She decided to let Beorn know about the letters.

"I'm writing some letters for Liam. Explaining everything in them. That's what I'll leave behind for him. The truth and answers to all his questions."

"Whatever you think best for him Katherine" said Beorn understanding that a mother knows the best for her child. Katherine nodded her head to Beorn. Liam's sad face appeared in her mind. It upset Katherine as well.

"I should leave for Lake-town now. It's getting late" said Katherine more to herself than to the shape shifter. Then she looked at Beorn.

"Liam probably won't come out of his room for a while. Would you please try and cheer him up when he comes out? Take him to swimming perhaps" said Katherine. There was unmistakable worry in her voice. Katherine thought about not going for once but if she didn't take the fruits and vegetables to Lake-town soon then they would start drying out and rot. And she wouldn't be able to sell them anymore. Too bad middle earth didn't have refrigerator like many other technology. Besides, Katherine has run out of supplies as well. If it wasn't absolutely necessary, Katherine would have really cancelled going. And Beorn couldn't go instead of her because he had to guard Carrock. Besides, Katherine was better at dealing with people than Beorn. He would just scare everyone off in Lake-town.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of him while you're away" said Beorn with assured tone of voice. Katherine smiled at him.

"Thanks Beorn."

Soon Katherine left for Lake-town. Beorn started waiting for Liam to show up. Usually Liam doesn't like staying alone for very long. But when an hour passed and Liam didn't come out of the cottage, Beorn grew suspicious. Liam should've come running to him by now. After sometime more, Beorn made his way towards Katherine's cottage. He thought he would find Liam inside but the elfling wasn't there. Beorn thought Liam went into the woods and perhaps towards the river. Beorn started heading over there. However when he got there, he didn't see any sign of Liam. Beorn started to get worried. He decided to phase into his bear form. As an animal he would be able to track the elfling faster. Within few moments, Beorn turned into a huge black bear. He sniffed the air and the ground. Liam didn't come anywhere near the river. Beorn kept looking around and then suddenly he picked up his scent. Beorn followed that trail. It led him towards Mirkwood. It worried the skin changer to no limit. He quickened his pace.

It didn't take long for Beorn to reach the elven gate at the beginning of Mirkwood forest. To his horror he found one of his pony's there. Beorn asked the pony about Liam. It told him that the elfling has gone inside the forest. Beorn thought his heart would stop beating. Without wasting any time, Beorn entered the forest. He must find Liam before he gets into any trouble or Katherine comes back home. Beorn hoped he wasn't too late. He was already feeling guilty. He was supposed to look after Liam. But he failed. As a result, the elfling was wondering around somewhere in Mirkwood. Only if Beorn knew how difficult it would be for a skin changer to find someone in the darkness of Mirkwood.

On the other hand, Katherine reached Lake-town. Not having any idea what was happening back home with Beorn and Liam. Only if there were cell phones in middle earth. Katherine stopped at the gates of the town with the carriage filled with fruits and vegetables that she and Beorn grew in their garden. There was also honey and milk in huge jars. Katherine would give them all to Bard in exchange for coins. Then she would buy necessary things from the market in Lake-town. Yes, Katherine knew Bard the bowman or as people called him at present, Bard the bargeman. When Katherine came into the past and she went to Lake-town for the first time, she purposefully sought out Bard knowing he was someone who would be kind enough to help her out. And Katherine was right about that. However Bard didn't know much about Katherine and he had no idea about Liam. One good thing about Bard, he never pried about Katherine's personal life. Unlike Alfrid Lickspittle. Oh how Katherine hated that man.

"Look who we 'ave here! Ms. Katherine!" Alfrid greeted her with a huge nasty grin. ' _Why he's always at the gates when I come in town?'_ Katherine wondered in her mind helplessly. "I was dying to see your pretty face again."

 _"Too bad you aren't dead already._ " Katherine thought in her mind while she bitter sweetly smiled at that asshole. Katherine didn't wish to stand there but she couldn't enter without good inspection first.

"I'm here to deliver these goods to Bard" said Katherine keeping her tone of voice normal and not snap at that good for nothing man.

"Oh when will that day come when you'll come here to see me and not that Bard." Alfrid said Bard's name with plenty amount of bitterness.

 _"When the hell freezes over. Actually not even then."_ Katherine said in her mind. Back when Katherine was just Katherine and not Liam's mother, she wouldn't have hesitated to insult Alfrid on his face. But now things were different. Katherine couldn't afford getting into trouble with Alfrid. After all he could manipulate the master of the town and prevent Katherine from entering Lake-town in the future. Where will she buy things then? Specially books and clothes for Liam.

"It's always a pleasure meeting you Alfrid" said Katherine as much pleasantly as possible.

"Then why don't you join me for dinner tonight?" asked Alfrid getting closer to Katherine. He intended to invade her personal space as well. ' _Right, if I join you, I'll become your dinner.'_ Oh how Katherine wished to punch him in the face.

"I can't stay. I need to get back home" said Katherine still trying to sound formal.

"Ah home... Ms. Katherine I don't recall you ever telling me where exactly is your home and who do you live with?" asked Alfrid with serious curiosity.

"How is that any of your business exactly?" Katherine couldn't help speak sternly this time. Alfrid looked at her angrily for that.

"What do you have in your carriage?" the asshole asked with authoritative tone of voice.

 _"Dynamite to blow you up"_ answered Katherine in her mind. "The usual Mr. Alfrid, fruits and vegetables" said Katherine stopping the urge to roll her eyes.

"Is that so? I have to go through everything first and then believe that" said Alfrid grinning evilly. Katherine knew he was going to ruin the goods in the name of checking. She was thinking of a way to stop him when someone spoke up.

"Alfrid, I'll do the checking for you." Bard came there. Katherine couldn't be happier to see him. She remained silent in front of Alfrid though. Bard checked everything in front of that jerk without ruining the goods. Having no other choice, Alfrid gave Katherine clearance and let her pass through the gates. When Katherine and Bard were out of sight from Alfrid, she smiled at the bowman.

"Bard, it's so good to see you again. How are you doing? Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything's fine Katherine. How are you?" Bard asked with a friendly smile.

"Good. Are the kids well?" Katherine asked with concern about Bain, Sigrid, and Tilda. She met them couple of times. It hasn't been long since their mother died. Where Katherine was a single mother. Bard was a single father. That's why Katherine understood Bard well. Given that Bard has to take care of three kids but his situation was a lot less complicated than Katherine's. Not that Bard knew anything about it.

"Yes they are fine now. Two nights ago, Sigrid had high fever though." Bard informed Katherine. He still sounded worried.

"Oh dear, how is she now?"

"She's recovering" replied Bard shortly. "She'll be happy to see you."

"I wish to meet them too. I have brought some honey cakes for them." Katherine had planned to come here last night so when she made the cakes for Liam, she made some for Bard's kids too.

"Thank you" said Bard showing genuine gratitude. He loaded the goods from the carriage to his barge. There was no road ahead, only water. So the carriage wouldn't be of any use from where Katherine and Bard were standing. After securing the carriage, Katherine got into the barge and Bard started to row. Little did Katherine know while she was visiting Bard and his family, her son Liam on the other hand was having the adventure of his life?


	5. Chapter 5: Liam's Adventure II

**AN: Thank you- windsongspringheart, bloomisakura, Denpa-chu, kittykawaii4, Gwestiel, MissKitty, diridiri, Ramogna Fa Ley. For taking the time to write such wonderful reviews.**

 **Chapter 5: Liam's Adventure II**

Tauriel was quite well known in Mirkwood. She was after all the captain of the guard of woodland realm. A fiery red headed beauty with great fighting skills. King Thranduil himself trusted her to keep his kingdom safe. Since Tauriel became the captain of the guard, she didn't fail the elven king. Not once. She was good friends with the prince as well. That didn't mean Tauriel didn't work hard to keep her position. The honor she has, it wasn't simply given to her but earned.

The captain of the guard was patrolling near the borders along with a small troop of guards. It was very usual for Tauriel. Most of the time nothing happens while patrolling but sometimes the guards encounter with spiders. They were growing in numbers everyday. This time however something else happened. Tauriel was walking through the trees. Even though she didn't sense any danger nearby but still she was careful. The other guards were on alert as well. After all danger wouldn't blow a horn before coming. Suddenly something moved up in a tree. Tauriel heard the leaves rustling. She quickly looked up and narrowed her eyes. Something was up in the tree, hiding behind the leaves. She could hear it's heavy breathing.

Tauriel signaled the others. They set their arrows into their bows. Tauriel herself pointed an arrow at the tree. She pulled back the string, ready to shoot whatever or whoever was up in the tree. She released the arrow but her unseen target moved out of the way so the arrow hit the tree instead. It proved that whatever creature was up in the tree, it was watching her. Otherwise Tauriel couldn't have missed. The captain was ready to signal the guards to fire away their arrows as well but before she could do that, something fast bolted out of the tree and started running away. Tauriel and the other guards looked at each other. Everyone looked shocked and baffled and very very confused as well.

" _Ane han selda?_ (Was that a child?)" asked Celahir, one of the guards. Even though for a moment but the elves saw who it was hiding in the trees.

"What a child is doing into the woods, so far from the fortress?" asked Lolindir, another guard of the troop. That was what Tauriel was thinking. But it was no time to stand still and think.

" _Lintie aphada men_. (Quickly follow him.)" commanded Tauriel as she herself started running. The child was wearing ordinary human clothes but a human child couldn't be that fast. He was going from one tree to another like an elfling. Tauriel feared that he might slip and fall considering how small he was. He couldn't be very old. The trees were very high. If he fell and hit the ground, he could break a few bones. Tauriel regretted pointing arrow at a child and threatening him. It must have scared him very much. No wonder why he was running away from them as if chased by death itself.

The child was fast but he couldn't possibly be faster than the trained woodland elves. Celahir caught him quickly and safely brought him down from the trees. The child who turned out to be a little pointy eared elfling kept struggling and thrashing against the guard. He was trying very hard to get out of his hold.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The elfling screamed at the top of his lungs. He was crying and looked very scared. His whole body was shaking like a little bird. He was so young, so beautiful and pure. Tauriel felt more horrible about her action after looking at the elfling properly. What would she have done if her arrow really hit the target? She could've badly wounded him. Or worse kill him. Tauriel could have never forgiven herself after that. Thank the Valar that it didn't happen. Thank Valar that she missed. Tauriel never thought she would be so glad to miss hitting a target. Even though she felt relieved, Tauriel still felt very guilty though.

"Celahir, let him go" said Tauriel. She couldn't bear to see the child struggling. There was no way any of the guard was going to disobey Tauriel. Celahir put down the little elfling. He immediately backed away from the guards and pressed himself against a tree. His fair cheeks looked red from crying and fear was shining in his azure eyes. Tauriel wished to scoop the little elfling up in her arms and calm him down. Assure him that there was nothing to fear. Wipe away his tears. But Tauriel could see that she was the one the youngling was afraid of.

"It's alright. We are not going to hurt you." Tauriel carefully took a step forward which immediately made the elfling go stiff. It made the captain step back. Tauriel realized she couldn't help with making the situation any better. She looked at Lolindir. "Go inform Lord Legolas of this situation and request him to come here."

Tauriel looked back at the elfling. She could hear his fast heartbeat. Again she couldn't help but wonder, what a young elfling like him was doing in the forest? And not just any forest but a forest with darkness and filled with foul creatures. But then again seeing the elfling, Tauriel realized that he wasn't old enough to really understand the seriousness of the danger or the sickness of the forest. But where were his parents? Was he lost? And why was he wearing human clothes instead of elvish robes? Tauriel couldn't help but wonder all those things in her mind. While waiting for Legolas to come, Tauriel observed the elfling carefully. He looked a lot like Legolas and King Thranduil. The elfling got shinny white hair. A bit darker shade perhaps. It was barely touching his shoulder blades. And bangs covered his forehead. Even his hair style was odd for an elfling. Not that he didn't look cute. The elfling was undoubtedly the most beautiful youngling Tauriel has seen in her life. He got the same stunning blue eyes as the prince and the elven king. For a moment, Tauriel suspected the little elfling to be related to them. Perhaps a distant relative. But then again, someone related to the king wouldn't be in the woods all alone.

Legolas reached Tauriel as fast as he could on his horse. It wasn't everyday that an elf child is found lurking outside the borders. The matter was of great concern. When the prince of Mirkwood got there, he saw Tauriel and the other guards were surrounding a little elfling. Tauriel looked very worried and more importantly clueless. Apparently she didn't know how to handle the situation. The little elfling wasn't letting anyone near him. Even at that moment, it seemed that he wanted to run away and escape from there. Of course Tauriel couldn't let him run away. It wasn't merely unsafe to wonder around in the forest all alone but downright dangerous. Specially for a child. Tauriel sensed Legolas arriving.

" _Hir nin Legolas!_ (My lord Legolas!)"

" _Ped nin winimo lare._ (Tell me what happened.)" Legolas wanted to hear everything from Tauriel herself. The captain quickly explained everything. Legolas then looked at the elfling properly. The prince couldn't help but be surprised upon seeing the youngling for the first time. The little elfling resembled him and his father so much in appearance. It was really baffling. Legolas could tell that the elfling didn't live in Mirkwood. The prince would've surely remembered seeing a youngling in the realm who looked so much like his younger self. As Legolas started approaching the elfling, he looked up at the prince. The fear that was fading away a little bit, returned full force into the youngling. His face turned pale and his heartbeat picked up again. No one has looked at Legolas with so much fear before. But unlike Tauriel, the prince of Mirkwood didn't stop or backed away. He kept walking closer to the elfling. Legolas could sense that this time the elfling was too scared to move a single muscle. He stood rooted on the ground.

It was sad that the elfling was so scared of them. Everyone thought it was because Tauriel tried to hurt him and the other guards as well pointed arrows at him. They couldn't have known the real reason behind his fear. Legolas understood whatever happened was merely a mistake on Tauriel's part. After all who could have thought that a child was hiding up in the trees of the forest. The only things that lived in the forest of Mirkwood now were filthy creatures of the dark. Nothing good grew anymore.

Legolas reached the elfling and crouched down on one knee before him. He leaned closer and started saying some ancient elvish words to the elfling. Slowly but surely, the elfling started to relax and calm down. His fear started to lessen. However it didn't disappear completely. The pace of his heartbeat started coming back to normal from abnormally fast. Once the elfling was calm enough, Legolas smiled at him and cupped his face affectionately. Just as Legolas touched the elfling he suddenly felt something. He felt a connection with him. A connection, Legolas didn't quite understand. He felt the need to protect this elfling and keep him safe. As a father would feel about his young child. It had Legolas startled for a moment. He looked into the youngling's eyes.

" _Nalye wanwa, winimo?_ (Are you lost, little one?)"

Legolas asked with soft tone of voice. But the elfling only titled his head a little at Legolas. As if he didn't understand what Legolas just asked him.

 _"Bass gen nostari?_ (Where are your parents?)" Legolas asked in elvish again. This time as well there was no response from the elfling.

"My lord, I don't think he knows elvish" said Celahir who like others has been observing the elfling as well. His assumption was correct and it was very strange because elvish is the first language young elves learn. Even before they learn the common tongue. Legolas considered what the guard said. He looked back at the elfling and spoke in common tongue this time.

"What is your name little one?" Legolas asked with a soft smile. The elfling remained quiet for a moment but then he spoke up-

"Liam." He said his name with barely audible voice. Liam? Such an uncommon name for an elf. Legolas thought to himself. But then again, everything about this little elfling seemed mysterious and uncommon. He didn't even say whose son he is. Everyone knew to mention their father's name while introducing themselves to a stranger.

"I've never heard of that name before, specially for an elf" said Legolas truthfully. "But it appears to suit you little one." Liam remained quiet. He still looked timid.

Surviving the darkness of Mirkwood forest wasn't an easy task. When Liam first entered the forest he sensed the sickness immediately. A part of him wanted to get out of the woods right away but his curiosity kept him going. Liam let his elvish senses guide him through the forest. He stayed up in the trees most of the time. It was easier for him to go from one tree to another than walk on the elven path through the forest. Not to mention, it helped him avoid any encounter with the foul creatures that resided inside that forest. Liam was extra cautious about the spiders particularly. Katherine has told him about those monstrous beings plenty of times and Liam never wished to come across one.

Speaking of Katherine, Liam felt terrible about breaking his promise to his mother. She would be so upset with him. At the time Liam entered Mirkwood, he was angry and hurt because his mother didn't take him to Lake-town. But later when his anger cooled off, Liam started regretting his action. Hurting his mother was the last thing Liam wished to do. But by that time Liam started feeling guilty about entering the forest, it was too late to turn away. Liam came so far, he couldn't leave without finding out how exactly other elves looked like. He just had to see the elves for once with his own eyes.

But things didn't go well for long. Elven guards found him. They surrounded him. One even shot an arrow at him when he was hiding up in the tree. Instead of gazing at the beauty of the elves, Liam had to run for his life. He regretted coming to Mirkwood. He regretted breaking his mother's promise more than before. His mother was right. Wood elves were indeed very dangerous. They weren't friendly as Liam dreamed them to be. They would probably kill him for entering their forest. At that moment, Liam just wanted to go back home to his mother. But the elves have him trapped. And now Liam had no way to escape. Nowhere to run to or hide.

"Please don't kill me!" Liam said it to the prince of Mirkwood with low shaky tone of voice.

Legolas was shocked to hear that. Why in the name of Valar, a little child would plead to him to spare his life? No elf could ever even imagine hurting a youngling, let alone kill one. Did the little elfling not know that? Even though an elf himself, Liam didn't seem to know much about elven kind. At least not anything good. Looking at the elfling before him, Legolas could tell that Liam really believed that his life was in danger. Tauriel was shocked as well. Did she terrify the elfling so much? Why was he thinking they were going to kill him? It was something beyond unimaginable.

"No one here is going to hurt you little one" said Legolas with assured tone of voice but the elfling gave him a doubtful look. As if he didn't exactly believe those words.

"How would I know you're not lying?" Liam asked quite innocently after gathering up all his courage. He was a smart kid after all. He knew not to trust strangers. Katherine has told him many many times never to trust someone he didn't know. Not that Liam was meeting a lot of people on a regular basis but his mother still taught him to be careful.

Legolas on the other hand, couldn't help but be surprised at the elfling's question. The guards standing there were shocked to say the least. The prince was never accused of lying or questioned like that. Not even by King Thranduil. Thankfully they were dealing with a child who had no idea about who Legolas was. If a grown up had done this, he would surely be punished for offending the prince. Legolas shook off his surprise and spoke up again-

"I am Legolas Greenleaf, son of king Thranduil, the prince of Mirkwood." Legolas introduced himself thinking his identity would earn the little elfling's trust. However the elfling only raised his eye brows at the prince and said-

"So?"

The response startled Legolas to say the least. No one has ever done that before. He didn't know that the little elfling didn't really know the importance of royalty or their power or how to properly address someone from royalty for that matter. In Liam's eyes everyone was equal. Everyone equally important. Living with Beorn taught Liam never to deem another life lesser than his own. And unfortunately his mother never taught him how to correctly behave with the royalty. Not to mention, his mother herself wasn't very good at it. Katherine never learned how to constantly flatter a king or a prince with praising words.

Instead of getting angry, Legolas felt amused. He could tell that the elfling didn't mean any offense. He just didn't understand why being a prince makes someone different than a common person. Legolas decided to approach the elfling in another way.

"I am not lying. Elves do not lie young one" said Legolas to the unaware elfling. "And I give you my word. I won't let any harm come to you."

Liam felt confused about whether the elves couldn't lie or they choose not to lie. And should he really believe the elf who was promising to protect him and keep him safe? In his heart, Liam felt as if he could trust the older elf. Even though he didn't know anything about him except for his name and that he's a prince. Liam decided to listen to his heart. Also he didn't have many choices in this matter. Liam slowly nodded his head to the older elf. Telling him wordlessly that he is trusting him. Legolas smiled at the elfling. He looked over at Tauriel before looking back at little Liam.

"Would you forgive my friend Liam? She didn't mean to hurt you" requested Legolas. The elfling looked at Tauriel then back at Legolas then again at Tauriel. The captain of the guard was actually feeling anxious. She really wanted forgiveness from the child. She didn't want him to look at her with fear. Liam thought in his mind that if the elleth wanted to hurt him, she could've done it already. Perhaps she really didn't mean to harm him. After a while, Liam nodded his head. Tauriel smiled at that widely. She came near the elfling. This time not making him go stiff. She knelt down before him as well like Legolas.

"I thank you for your kindness little one" said Tauriel very solemnly, putting a hand on her chest. "I apologize from the bottom of my heart for unknowingly trying to harm you and scaring you with my action. Nothing like that will ever happen again. I promise that to you." Liam smiled a little at Tauriel. Accepting her heartfelt apology.

"Will you be my friend Liam?" Tauriel asked hopefully. Liam thought about it for a moment.

"Only if you take me back to my mum." Liam said politely. Tauriel frown in confusion. She and Legolas looked at each other.

"What is a mum?" Legolas asked sounding confused too.

"Mum means mother" said Liam as if that's the most obvious answer and it was but not for Legolas or other elves. Legolas didn't comment on that. Instead he asked a more important question-

"Who is your mother?"

"Katherine" replied Liam. He didn't understand that he was being sort of interrogated now. Upon hearing the name, Legolas realized that she was no elf. An elleth wouldn't be named Katherine. And that name was uncommon as well.

"Is she a human?" Legolas asked for confirmation. The elfling nodded his head.

"And your father?" asked Tauriel just as curiously. But Liam didn't have an answer to that question.

"I don't know. Mum doesn't speak about him." Interesting. Legolas thought to himself. It doesn't happen often that an elf takes a human as their partner. It was a rare occurrence. And when it happens everyone knows about it. But Legolas never heard the name Katherine before. And who could be the father of this elfling? Why the human doesn't speak of him? Was the human really the elfling's mother? It would make Liam a half elf then. There were a lot of questions in Legolas' mind that needed answers. The prince looked into the elfling's eyes.

"Tell me Liam, what were you doing into the woods all alone?" Legolas asked. The elfling inhaled a deep breath before answering the question.

"I just wanted to see the elves" confessed Liam truthfully. And it was clear from the tone of his voice that he regretted his action. Legolas raised his eye brows at the little elfling.

"You have never seen another elf before?" Liam shook his head as Legolas asked the question.

"How old are you little one?" Tauriel asked with curiosity.

"Two years old" replied Liam. The captain and the prince looked at each other. The elfling was younger than they thought. Tauriel looked back at Liam.

"Where do you and your mother live?" asked Tauriel.

"We live at Beorn's farm. It's not far from the forest" said Liam. Hearing the name Beorn one of the guards spoke up.

"My lord, the skin changer that lives near Carrock is called Beorn." The guard informed Legolas.

"Yes he's my best friend" confirmed the elfling. The prince of Mirkwood was surprised again. Not only the elfling and his human mother were living into the wild but they were also living with a skin changer. Why? Legolas could only think that. He focused his gaze on the elfling again.

"Do you wish to see the great palace of the elven king little one?" Legolas asked. Tauriel gave the prince a confused look. Little Liam thought about it for a moment.

"Isn't it forbidden for the outsiders to enter the kingdom?" Liam asked with his voice full of curiosity. Legolas smiled a little at that.

"Not for you little one" said Legolas with assured tone of voice. Liam started thinking again. His mother must have come back from Lake town already. She would be worrying about him. But he might never get a chance again to see the great fortress of the woodland elves. Katherine would understand. He would apologize to his mother for worrying her. Liam thought and made up his mind.

"I'd like to see the palace" said Liam. Legolas was glad that the elfling decided to go with him. For some reason he didn't want the elfling to leave.

"Bring my horse Lolindir" ordered Legolas. The guard fetched Legolas' horse for him. The prince helped the youngling mount the horse. Right then Tauriel approached Legolas.

"We should return him to his mother" said Tauriel. Her voice low so that Liam wouldn't overheard their conversation. "She must be very worried about her son."

"Yes Tauriel" said Legolas. "But a little elfling living so close to Mirkwood with a human who claims to be his mother and a skin changer who is friends with the elfling, the king would want to meet him. He would decide what to do. If the king orders to return the elfling to his mother then we shall take him back."

After the explanation, Legolas mounted his horse and held onto the elfling carefully so that he wouldn't fall off. Tauriel understood Legolas' action. If he had let go of Liam without the king's consent, it would have angered the elven king to no limit. And no one wished to do that. Not even the king's own son. Legolas was not allowed to make decisions in the Mirkwood kingdom. He was there to carry out the orders from the elven king. Besides, a part of Tauriel wished to spend more time with the little elfling and learn more about him. After all he was one interesting elfling. He wore human clothes, didn't know any elvish, his mother was a human, his friend was a skin changer and it didn't make any difference to him that Legolas was a prince and not just a common elf. Yes interesting elfling indeed.


	6. Chapter 6: A Mother's Desparation

**AN: Thank you: bloomisakura, emmett2, MissKitty, windsongspringheart, Denpa-chu, DiaryDream, Gwestiel, guest, KittyKawaii4, diridiri, serena83. For taking the time to review and for your support.**

 **This is a long chapter. Hope you like it because I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Please let me know your opinion. Read and Of course review. Love you all.**

 **Chapter 6: A Mother's Desperation**

Katherine would have never ever entered the forest of Mirkwood. Then why was she walking through the forest? Carefully following the elven path and going deeper? There was only one answer to that question: Liam. When Katherine returned from Lake-town she found that both Liam and Beorn weren't in the farm. She at first thought that they both have gone to the river or playing around in the woods. But when neither of them returned after quite a long time, Katherine started getting worried. She started looking around for Liam and Beorn.

When Katherine couldn't find them anywhere, she asked Beorn's dogs to sniff them out. The dogs led Katherine to the entrance of the Mirkwood forest.

"Oh my god!" had escaped from Katherine's mouth. She quickly realized what had happened. Liam has gone into the forest and Beorn probably followed him. There was no way Katherine was going to wait around for them to return. Not to mention, Katherine highly doubted their possibility of coming back. Gathering up all her courage, Katherine stepped on the elven path.

So yes, Katherine would have never ever entered the Mirkwood forest but to find her son Liam and get him back, Katherine wouldn't hesitate entering Erebor as well and face the dragon Smaug.

The forest was in one word diseased. The very air was foul and it was difficult to breath in it. The sight of dead spiders would make anyone feel gross and the thought of living spiders suddenly attacking would scare the life out of a person. The darkness within the forest was spooky. Katherine wouldn't be shocked if suddenly a ghost comes out of the darkness and tries to kill her. Even though there shouldn't be any ghost in the forest. Katherine wasn't looking anywhere else and kept her eyes glued to the path. She couldn't afford loosing the path knowing what would happen if she did. Katherine was having trouble breathing and she was feeling dizzy in her head as well. Not to mention she was worried sick about Liam.

Katherine tried to ignore her physical pain and discomfort and every time she felt like passing out, she thought about Liam and her determination to find him got stronger every time. It helped her keep going. Katherine simply kept going in that god forsaken forest. However suddenly Katherine heard something. A noise of someone approaching. Katherine feared it was the spiders. She quickly hid behind a tree. No, no no she couldn't be trapped with the spiders. They would eat her even before she could do anything to escape. Katherine started praying in her mind for the approaching danger to pass by. It wasn't often that the other worldly girl prayed. After everything that happened with her, Katherine had little to no faith in god.

But now that there was a possibility that Liam's life was in danger, Katherine prayed. She prayed for the safety of her son. And she prayed for strength so that she may find him soon and have her son back in her arms.

Katherine peeked a little from behind the tree to see if whatever was approaching has left or still lingering. When she saw nothing, Katherine sighed in relief. She turned back around and immediately screamed as she was startled to no limit. If the tree wasn't supported her, Katherine would have fallen on her butt.

"Beorn, you scared the hell out of me" said Katherine trying to catch her breath. The huge black bear was standing right in front of her.

"Where's Liam?" Katherine asked hopefully. Thinking that he must be with Beorn. Because the thought of her son all alone somewhere in the forest was something Katherine didn't wish to think about. Like at all. Beorn went behind some trees. Katherine understood he was going to phrase back. She waited for him to return. It didn't take long for Beorn to emerge before Katherine in his human form.

"Beorn, where's Liam?" Katherine asked again. She was growing impatient and worried to say the least.

"He's with the elves Katherine" informed Beorn with sympathetic tone of voice. The skin changer was looking for Liam. It wasn't easy to find him. Neither walking through the forest was any less difficult. Illusions had Beorn baffled more than once. But he ended up finding Liam. However it was too late. Liam was already leaving with the wood elves. Beorn would have attacked them and rescued Liam, only the little elfling didn't need any rescuing. Liam was going with the elves on his own. The elfling's curiosity about elves wasn't unknown to Beorn.

"Why did you let him go?" Katherine exclaimed with shock and disbelieve when Beorn explained everything to her.

"Because if anyone can bring him back, it's you Katherine. Liam is with his kin now. If he comes back, he would only do it for you. That's why I was coming to get you" explained Beorn. Katherine knew he was right. But that didn't make her feel any better. What if Liam didn't wish to come back to her? He was with his kin after all. What would Katherine do then?

"This is all my fault" said Katherine breaking down in that moment.

"I shouldn't have been so hard on him. If only I had taken him to Lake-town with me" said Katherine to herself regretfully.

"Katherine you know that would have been a dangerous thing to do" said Beorn trying to console Katherine and tell her that her decision of not taking Liam to Lake-town wasn't wrong.

"Well, my son isn't exactly safe right now either Beorn" said Katherine on the verge of sobbing.

"He's not exactly in danger either. The wood elves won't harm him" said Beorn confidently. He saw how the elves treated Liam with care. "He's just away from you Katherine. But you'll get him back. I am sure about it."

"I can't loose my son. Not my son too" said Katherine more to herself than to Beorn. She has lost enough loved ones for a life time. And Liam is more precious to her than anyone ever was.

"You won't loose him. Liam is your son Katherine. And he loves you" said Beorn with assured tone of voice. However Katherine scoffed at that a little.

"Are you sure about that Beorn? Because right now, I doubt his love for me very much. Liam promised me that he wouldn't enter this forest. And he broke his promise" said Katherine a little angrily.

Out of all the places in middle earth Liam could have gone, he had to venture into the Mirkwood forest. Katherine was mad at him because she was too worried about him. And she loved him so much. The thought of loosing Liam was worse than the thought of dying for Katherine. She couldn't live without her son. And the fact that Liam deliberately went somewhere he wasn't suppose to go, and jeopardize their perfect little world, obviously made Katherine angry. If the elves have him then there's no way they are gonna let him go without interrogating Katherine first. What could she possibly tell them?

"After I bring him back home, he's so grounded" said Katherine sounding mad at her son. Liam was never grounded before. But well everything has it's first time. Beorn didn't comment on that.

"Follow me, I know the way." He told Katherine and started walking. Katherine quickly started following the skin changer.

Beorn indeed had the way memorized. Not to mention he left markings behind when he was coming to get Katherine. It did take sometime though but Katherine and Beorn reached near the border of the Kingdom. Beorn was about to go ahead but Katherine stopped him.

"No Beorn, we can't go in like this. There's no way I'm letting the elves interrogate me. You know I won't be able to answer any of their questions. And I am not a big fan of the elven king either so-" Not to mention Legolas would be there. Katherine thought to herself. For that moment she felt like yelling at her son for coming here. But the damage was already done. There was nothing Katherine could do about it.

"Then how are we going to get Liam back?" Beorn asked Katherine with confusion. She thought about a plan quickly. Even though not an efficient plan but it was better than walking through the gates of the kingdom.

"You distract the guards and I'll go in and sneak Liam out" said Katherine. Beorn felt like rolling his eyes. Obviously Katherine wasn't thinking straight if she thought it would be so easy for her to just sneak in an elven kingdom and simply sneak Liam out of there.

"Katherine the entire fortress is cloaked with elven magic. The elves will feel your presence the moment you will step inside" said Beorn trying to make Katherine see the danger of the plan. Not to mention the elves might think of her as a threat if she sneaks in and imprisons her for that. Katherine however didn't get worried.

"They won't sense my presence like that. Remember I'm immune to their magic. At least I was and I hope that hasn't changed. And I know of a secret way to get in and get out" said Katherine confidently. She was thinking about the same way Bilbo used to get the dwarfs out of the fortress after rescuing them from the dungeons. Well it hasn't happened yet but it will happen. The only problem was finding out Liam. Since Katherine had no idea where he might be. But it was worth a shot.

"I don't like this plan" said Beorn without any hesitation. Katherine sighed out exasperatedly.

"I know it's not a very good plan. But if I walk in there just like that and king Thranduil decides to have a little chat with me which I'm sure he will, then my situation will get a lot complicated than I can handle. What choice do I have?"

"What if you get caught? You'll have to face the king then as well" said Beorn. He was sure Katherine will get caught. And deep down Katherine feared that too.

"I know but what if by some miracle I don't get caught" said Katherine being optimistic. Did she believe in miracle? After everything happened in Katherine's life, of curse she did. Take time travel for an example. Was that any less miraculous than getting dropped into middle earth?

"Then it has to be quite a miracle" said Beorn more to himself than to Katherine. He still didn't like the plan. But Katherine has her mind set. In that matter, both her and Liam were alike. Deciding to help Katherine in her plan, Beorn asked- "What do you need me to do?"

After almost two and a half hour, Katherine entered the wine cellar of the palace. Beorn had distracted the guards like Katherine asked him to. She was right in thinking that the elven magic surrounding the kingdom wouldn't be able to detect her. After all when the great lady Galadriel couldn't work her magic on Katherine then what was simple elven magic compared to that. Katherine walked very carefully. Not making a single sound. She even feared breathing at times. She walked as a hobbit would walk on their light feet.

When Katherine walked out of the wine cellar, thankfully unnoticed since there wasn't anyone there, she found that there were many paths that led from the wine cellar. Katherine felt confused about which path to take. After a moment of debate, she decided to take the right path. It felt more deserted than other paths. Katherine simply couldn't walk on a path. She had to go from hiding behind one pillar to hide behind another tree root to hide behind something else. It was proving to be very difficult for her to proceed forward. Katherine had no idea how long it would take for her to find Liam like that.

Katherine was hiding in the shadows behind a wall. There was a body of water not far away from where Katherine was hiding. It could be described as middle earth jacuzzi. While Katherine was hiding behind the stone wall, she suddenly heard someone on the other side of the wall. She immediately tensed up. She even held her breath in and tried not to panic and increase her heartbeat in the process. Katherine thought about leaving from there and hide somewhere darker. She was about to walk away from behind the wall when someone put a dagger against her throat from behind. Katherine became stiff right away.

"Did you really think no one would notice you here human?" asked a voice Katherine has never heard before. It sounded cold and condescending.

"Well I was certainly hoping for it" said Katherine with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. Katherine knew it wasn't a good time to be sarcastic. She should start pleading for her life immediately. But humans tend to loose their mind in dangerous situations sometimes. And Katherine was no different.

"Turn around" ordered the person who must be an elf since he called Katherine human. BTW in a very insulting way. And he obviously didn't like the sarcasm in Katherine's voice earlier. He must be expecting fear. Katherine was scared. Make no mistake in that. But her way of reacting in that situation was quite unexpected for the elf who had Katherine's throat against his dagger.

Katherine did as she was told. She turned around. However just as she did, Katherine furrowed her brows in confusion. A beautiful looking elf was standing in front of her. He was wearing a black gown. There was a brooch perfectly clasped on the top of the gown. His silver hair cascading down his back. There was no circlet over his head though. However couple of rings adored his fingers on both hands. The elf had a sword on person as well. By the way he was dressed and the way he held himself, the elf was definitely someone important.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine blurted out the question before she could stop herself.

The thing was, Katherine recognized that elf. He was in the battle of Helm's Deep. Katherine remembered him staring at her when she was being attacked by the villagers of Rohan. That elf particularly caught Katherine's eyes because he shared similar features to Legolas. Same hypnotizing blue orbs and shinning white hair. The elf however was very tall. Much taller than Legolas. And even though the stranger elf and Legolas shared a few same features but there were quite a few differences as well. For starter, the stranger elf looked mean and unfriendly. He lacked the warmth that Legolas has.

Katherine thought that the elf was from Lothlorien. Only if she knew that the elves from Mirkwood had joined in the battle of Helm's deep as well. It was one of the many things of the main story that Katherine's sole presence changed. However she never knew about it.

"What do you mean?" the elf asked with stern tone of voice. He felt confused about the human's startled expression as she saw him. As if she knew him. Yet she didn't know anything about him.

"Sorry, I was just a little surprised to see a Lothlorien elf in Mirkwood. Are you visiting? Never mind. And...can you please remove the dagger from my throat please? Since when did Lorien elves become hostile towards women? Specially towards a harmless human one." Katherine was in an unwanted situation. She was nervous. Which was why she suddenly became a blabbermouth.

Katherine also found hope as she came across the Lorien elf. Even though he was holding a dagger against her throat but Lorien elves can be reasoned with. They are certainly much kinder than the wood elves. Perhaps Katherine can persuade him to help her find Liam. It would be a lot easier to find her son if an elf helps her search for him. The said elf however stared at Katherine as if she has gone crazy and doubted her sanity. He did remove the dagger but remained close to Katherine. Not that he wouldn't be able to catch her if she tried to run away. But why give her a chance?

"Why would you think I am a Lorien elf?" The elf asked with interest. Under any other circumstance, Katherine would have thought twice about the question since the stranger elf asked her: 'why she thought he was a Lorien elf.' He didn't ask her 'how did she know he was a Lorien elf?' Katherine should have doubted her information about the elf right away. She should have thought that maybe the elf wasn't a Lorien elf after all. But at that time Katherine was obviously not thinking everything through like she usually does. She saw the elf back in Helm's Deep with her own eyes and Katherine knew only Lorien elves joined the battle therefore she had no reason to doubt herself.

"I had a hunch" said Katherine quickly. The elf raised an eye brow at Katherine because even though she said she had a hunch, she sounded pretty sure about it.

"Look, I really need help. Would you please help me?" Katherine pleaded and she sounded very desperate.

"What do you need my help with?" asked the elf with monotonous tone of voice. It sounded a bit cold as well. Katherine inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again-

"I am here to find my son. I know he's somewhere inside the palace. He's two years old, blue eyes, blond hair and he got adorable cheeks. His name is Liam-" Before Katherine could say more the stranger elf cut her off.

"You are the elfling's mother?" Katherine was surprised to hear that question.

"Yes. Did you meet my son? Do you know where he is?" Katherine asked with impatient tone of voice. Her heart beat suddenly sped up because of the anxiousness.

"I do" replied the elf straight away. Katherine couldn't help but smile hearing that.

"Please take me to him. Please!"

"Not so fast" said the elf which crushed Katherine's excitement of reuniting with her son right away. She almost glared at the elf but stopped herself. After all she needed him to take her to Liam. "Tell me why were you sneaking inside instead of coming through the gates?"

"Well what can I say, since I was a child, I always dreamed about sneaking into an elven kingdom and get myself into trouble" said Katherine quite seriously while looking straight into the elf's eyes. The stranger elf glared at her knowing she was again being sarcastic. The glare was pretty dangerous looking and scary but it didn't frighten Katherine. She only sighed out exasperatedly while rolling her eyes to herself.

"I am trying to avoid interrogation" said Katherine this time really being serious.

"Why?" the elf asked immediately. ' _None of your business'_ Katherine thought in her mind. But she couldn't snap at someone she was hoping to gain a favor from, now could she? ' _Oh Liam, why did you get me into this situation?'_

"Well because the elven king is famous for his ill temper and when I won't answer his questions he is just gonna get annoyed, throw a king sized tantrum and before I will know it, he would be locking me up in the dungeon. Now, I am not exactly dying here to get imprisoned." Katherine finished her explanation in one sentence. The elf standing in front of her however looked both murderous and amused. It was a weird look indeed.

"You seem to know a lot about the king." It sounded more like a statement than a question to Katherine.

"Everyone knows about the great king Thranduil's short temper. And I don't have any desire to face his wrath or face him for that matter." Katherine said the last part more to herself than to the stranger elf. _'Or his son_ ' That Katherine said in her mind. The stranger elf got more interested in Katherine. Something Katherine began to dislike.

"Why won't you answer his questions?" the elf asked with great curiosity. Katherine narrowed her eyes at the elf.

"Why do you wish to know? Are you close to the king?" Katherine asked with annoyed tone of voice. Not hesitating to show her impatience as well.

"Not really but you did ask for my help, didn't you?" said the elf with a smirk. It seemed odd to Katherine. Smirking isn't something elves prefer to do. Legolas used to smirk sometimes. "You answer my questions and I'll take you to your son. Or I will take you to the king. The choice is yours."

Katherine was starting to get pissed off with the jerk. Actually she was already pissed off. "You are not acting like a Lothlorien elf. Is living in woodland realm rubbing on you?" The elf glared at Katherine.

"The faster you answer my questions, the faster you will meet your son" said the elf with stern tone of voice. He was trying to be patient with Katherine. But it was proving to be very difficult.

"Fine" said Katherine sighing out heavily realizing she didn't really have a choice in this matter. "What do you wanna know?" The way Katherine spoke, her talking style irked the elf but he didn't say anything and asked his question instead.

"Why don't you wish to meet the king or answer his questions?"

"Because I can't." Katherine almost snapped. The elf frowned at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Katherine exhaled an exasperated breath. She didn't want to do this but there seemed to be no other option. She couldn't have this elf take her to the king.

"I can probably answer all your questions with just two words but you must give me your word that you won't tell anyone about it and if you do, I swear to god, I will kill you slowly and painfully" said Katherine trying to sound as threatening as possible. However it only amused the elf. He smirked at Katherine.

"Somehow I doubt you would be able to carry out your threat but since I am curious to know, I give you my word whatever you tell me, I won't tell anyone else." The elf promised and Katherine knew elves are serious about their promises.

"Okay, well the answer is: Time Travel."

Katherine stared at the elf. The elf stared back at Katherine. Complete silence lingered between them. Until the elf spoke up. "I don't understand."

"I thought the answer is pretty self explanatory." The elf gave Katherine a stern look since her tone suggested that she thought he was an idiot for not understanding the concept of time travel.

"Are you telling me you have time traveled?" the elf asked with hostility in his voice this time.

"Yes, from the future" said Katherine keeping her voice even and to some level nonchalant.

"I don't believe you." The elf hissed with anger. Katherine rolled her eyes at that.

"Look, I know for a fact that all elves even the commoner ones have the ability to sense a lie. You listened to my heartbeat. You were looking into my eyes. You know I didn't lie to you" said Katherine very confidently. The elf couldn't deny any of it.

"It's not possible. I have never heard of time travel before" said the elf. He still sounded angry however this time he was disturbed as well. And he was thinking something in his mind. His gaze wasn't focused on Katherine that time.

"And you won't for many years more but time travel is quite possible" said Katherine in a matter of fact tone of voice. The elf looked back into Katherine's eyes and spoke up again.

"This doesn't explain why you don't wish to meet the king?"

"Don't you understand. I know things. Things if I don't keep to myself it will effect the future and change it drastically. Lives will be jeopardized. The future could be a total disaster if I am not careful. I am in a very sensitive situation here. Toying with time is unimaginably dangerous. I live in the middle of nowhere with my son so that I don't meet a lot of people. The less I interact with people, the less changes I make in the timeline."

"Why don't you go back to the future then?" questioned the elf after hearing out Katherine's explanation. She sighed out heavily and lowered her gaze. The elf got the answer to his question by that gesture. "You don't know how to go back." Katherine shook her head confirming that.

"Your son? Did he time traveled too?" the elf asked and it appeared that he believed Katherine. After all she wasn't lying.

"No, he was born after I came into the past. But he was conceived in the future. He doesn't know anything though."

"Who is his father?" the elf bluntly asked. Katherine didn't hesitate to glare at him this time.

"I can assure you it's not you or anyone related to you" said Katherine with angry sarcasm. This time the elf sighed out soundlessly but definitely exasperatedly.

"So you think the king would force you to tell him about the future?" questioned the elf also changing the previous topic.

"Well if he fails to grasp the danger of messing with time due to having a thick skull or he simply doesn't care about it, then yes, I think he will force me to tell the future" said Katherine which earned a deadly glare from the stranger elf which confused her because she wasn't insulting him. She was talking about the king. But Katherine figured the elf must respect the elven king very much and didn't like hearing anything but praise for his majesty.

"But also it is quite possible that the king would understand my situation and be kind enough to actually help me out, as in not throw me in the dungeon and let me leave with my son peacefully. But I don't know the king very well. I've never met him in person. Only heard stories about him. I don't really know what he would do with me. It's a risk that I cannot take. I have a son to look after. Liam doesn't have anyone else besides me. And I can't live without my boy. I won't let anyone come in between me and my son. Not even the great elven king."

The elf was surprised to see the ferocity of Katherine's love for her son. He remained silent for a moment. "You really love your son very much." The elf commented quietly. His previous anger has vanished.

"I can die for him and I want him back in my arms. So please take me to him. I have already told you what I could tell you. I have nothing more to say. Believe me."

"One more question" said the elf. Katherine sighed out in frustration.

"What?" she said with impatient tone of voice.

"When you first looked at me, you recognized me. Yet you don't seem to know me. Why?" The elf asked very curiously.

"I just saw you with some Lothlorien elves in the future once. I didn't talk to you or anything. Though I remembered your face." Silence fell over them after Katherine answered the question. The elf spoke up again. Breaking the silence.

"Everything you just told me, I am finding it extremely hard to believe but I can tell that you were speaking the truth. Therefore, I shall keep my promise" said the elf and Katherine gave him a huge smile. She would have hugged him if he wasn't a stranger. Katherine forgot to even ask his name in her rushing.

"Thank you. Thank you so much. I will never forget this." Katherine showed genuine gratitude which the elf appreciated very much. He also assured Katherine that her secret is safe with him.

"My friend will take you to your son" said the elf. Katherine tensed up immediately hearing that.

"Why can't you take me?" Katherine didn't want another elf to find out about her presence in the palace. What if the words reach the king and he comes after her?

"Do not worry. He is my most trusted." The elf assured but Katherine didn't look convinced. Before she could protest, the stranger elf called someone. Another elf appeared. He bowed his head showing respect to the other elf. ' _He must be someone really important._ ' Katherine thought to herself as she saw the interaction between the two elves.

"Galion, take her to the elfling Liam. She is his mother. Make sure no one else notices her." The elf named Galion didn't ask anything and only bowed his head once again. It seemed a bit odd to Katherine. Usually friends don't take orders like that. Why the elf Galion didn't ask for any explanation? Not that Katherine minded. It just seemed a little strange to her.

"My lady, this way please" said Galion very politely and waited for Katherine to start walking. She looked back at the other elf once again.

"Thank you!" Katherine mouthed to him which he acknowledged with a light nod of his head. Katherine then started following the other elf Galion. She didn't like the silence so she spoke up-

"Have you met my son?" Katherine asked curiously. Galion glanced at her and smiled a little.

"Yes my lady. He has captured all our hearts. Such spirit he has. The light that shines within him could vanquish any darkness. Ever since he stepped inside our realm, Mirkwood has brightened up somehow. He reminds me of the days when our young prince was born." Mention of a young prince made Katherine tense up. She knew who the elf was talking about. Legolas Greenleaf. Katherine tried to hide her worries though.

"The prince ahem he doesn't know about my son's presence here, does he?" asked Katherine very hopefully. It confused the elf Galion but he answered anyway.

"Of course he does. Our prince and little Liam has bonded very well. I feel there's a connection between them. The king felt it too. He felt a connection with your son himself" said Galion and Katherine felt her heart skipping a beat right away.

 _'This is not good. Not good at all. Oh my god!'_

"Didn't the king tell you about it my lady?" Galion asked snapping Katherine out of her thoughts. She was kind of freaking out inwardly.

"I didn't meet the king" replied Katherine absentmindedly. She was busy thinking about her son bonding with the prince. It shouldn't have happened. It shouldn't have happened at all. What should she do now?

"My lady?" Katherine focused her gaze back on Galion. He was giving her a very puzzling look.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"You were just talking to the king."


	7. Chapter 7: Again Brought Together

**AN: Thank you: redruby8, guest, MissKitty, Kittykawaii4, diridiri, emmett2, bloomisakura, Yu Yuuki, Gwestiel, windsongspringheart, for your reviews. I am glad that you are liking the story so far. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Suggestions are welcome. Please read and please please review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 7: Again Brought Together**

Legolas stood straight. Three arrows pointed at a target quite far away. Without waiting for a second, he released three arrows. When he looked at the target, all three arrows have pierced the middle point. Such perfection. But it was nothing surprising. The prince of Mirkwood could do much better any given moment. However a certain little elfling was watching Legolas with a bow for the first time therefore he was absolutely enthralled to say the least.

"That was amazing" exclaimed Liam with a huge smile while he clapped his hands excitedly. While Legolas has received praises from many for his unmatchable archery skill, little Liam's applaud was most appreciated by the princeling. Legolas was pleased to see the elfling so impressed with him. For some unknown reason it meant a lot to the prince of Mirkwood.

Since the moment Liam stopped being so afraid of elves, he was in awe of Legolas. He found other elves fascinating too but Legolas was different to Liam in a way he did not understand. The way Legolas fires his arrows, the way he handles his twin daggers, his every move amused Liam. He wanted to imitate Legolas and unknowing to the little elfling he was actually looking up to the older elf. Liam already started considering the prince of Mirkwood his idol. Even though they only spent short time with each other. It was most surprising to the other elves. And the fact that Legolas liked the little elfling following him around amused his fellow elves and friends very much.

"One day you'd be able to do that too" said Tauriel with a soft smile. She hasn't left Liam's side since the encounter back in the woods. Liam wasn't terrified of the captain of the guard anymore. And even though Liam hasn't declared it yet but he has started considering the elleth his friend.

"You really think so?" asked Liam with voice full of hope. Tauriel nodded to him with an assuring smile. Legolas walked over to Liam and knelt down before him.

"I think one day you'll be the greatest archer in middle earth" said Legolas giving an arrow to Liam that he took excitedly. He flashed Legolas a huge smile.

"Would you be my teacher?" Liam asked Legolas very hopefully. The prince smiled at the elfling.

"I shall be honored to have you as my student little one" said Legolas. The elfling's face brightened up hearing that. But it only lasted for a moment before Liam's face fell. He looked a little sad. Legolas noticed that and frowned in confusion. Not to mention he felt anxious as well. The prince didn't like seeing the little elfling without a smile on his face.

"What is it little one?" Legolas asked most curiously. Tauriel wondered too what Liam was thinking. What troubled such young mind?

"I don't think we'll meet again once I go back home. My mum would never let me enter Mirkwood again" said Liam with a little sad tone of voice because he really wanted to learn archery and spend time with Legolas and with other elves as well. But knowing his mother's strong disliking towards woodland elves, Liam doubted he's ever setting foot in this realm again.

After hearing that, Legolas found another reason to dislike the fact that Liam was being raised up by a common human. Not to mention, Legolas was pretty convinced that the human wasn't Liam's real mother. How could a human give birth to an elfling so loving and pure. Perhaps she found Liam somewhere and instead of returning him to the elves, she kept the elfling. Which was a punishable crime in the prince's eyes. And the fact that Legolas would never see Liam again irked the elf prince to not limit. His father king Thranduil has sent guards to fetch the woman from Beorn's farm. Only after meeting her, the king would take a decision about whether to return Liam to his mother or keep him in Mirkwood. In that case the elfling would grow among his own kin and learn their ways of living. Legolas was hoping for the later. He really didn't want Liam to leave.

"Do not despair little one" said Legolas making the elfling look into his eyes. "If you wish to stay here then no one can make you leave. Not even your mother." Legolas knew he shouldn't be speaking in contempt about the human before the elfling. They have the relation of mother and son after all. But Legolas couldn't help it. The thought that the human would take Liam away and prevent them from ever meeting again angered Legolas.

"I like it here" said Liam truthfully. But then he sighed out heavily and said- "But this is not my home because my mum doesn't live here."

Liam then looked at both Legolas and Tauriel. "When can I go back? I miss my mum."

Legolas understood the elfling's feelings. He was strongly attached to his mother. He can't live without his mother. Liam was too young after all. However Legolas would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt him a little bit that the elfling chose his mother over him. Even though that was the right thing for Liam to do. After all he knew his mother his entire life and he just met the elf. Legolas couldn't explain his own behavior. Not even to himself. Why did he care for Liam so much? It was kind of unusual and unnatural. What is this connection that he has with the elfling? And why is there a connection between them in the first place? What was the meaning of that?

Before Legolas could answer little Liam about when he's going back home, a guard came there running. "My lord."

Legolas nodded his head. Giving the guard permission to speak. _"_ Edhel emmel si. Clide nin Galion. He tog din si govad din ion. _(The elfling's mother is here. I saw her with Galion. He is bringing her here to meet her son.)_ " Since the guard spoke in elvish Liam didn't understand anything. Legolas also responded in elvish.

"Lenweta nara Galion lelya baw hae. Iest nin pedo echil nuf si adertha Liam. _(Go tell Galion to proceed no further. I wish to speak to the human before she is reunited with Liam.)_ " The guard bowed and left to fulfill his order. Tauriel figured that Legolas didn't merely wish to speak with the human. He will interrogate her. Tauriel knew Legolas well enough to know that for some reason her friend didn't like the human even though he hasn't even met her yet. It was probably because the human could take Liam away from Mirkwood. Legolas obviously didn't want that.

"Legolas, cenasit men ulto Liam govad emmel minui. He loita si. Dhir pedo echil apa. _(Legolas perhaps we should let Liam meet his mother first. He is missing her. You could talk to the human afterwards.)"_ suggested Tauriel. She didn't wish to see Liam upset and he was definitely longing to reunite with his mother. However Legolas glanced at Tauriel in a way that shut her up immediately. It wasn't an angry glare or anything but an authoritative glance that only a prince or a king could muster.

Legolas looked back at Liam. The hard expression left his face immediately. "Stay here with Tauriel. I shall be back soon."

"Can't I come with you?" Liam asked anxiously. He wasn't without Legolas since they met. Naturally the thought of being without Legolas worried the elfling.

"No little one. And I apologize for that. I shall come back as soon as possible. Tauriel will take good care of you while I am gone." Liam lightly nodded his head. Understanding that Legolas must leave for something important.

"Okay" said Liam. He has used the term okay several times before. Legolas has no idea where he learned that from. Liam told him it means alright. The elfling knew things that Legolas never heard of even though he was almost three thousand years old. It only made the elfling more mysterious and lovable. Legolas cupped Liam's face affectionately and smiled at him once before walking away.

 _'I've never seen Legolas behave like this before._ ' Tauriel thought to herself. She turned her attention to Liam.

"Do you wish to play a game little one?" Tauriel asked with friendly tone of voice. Liam grinned at her happily.

"Yes! What are we going to play? Have you ever played hide and seek?"

While Liam bombard Tauriel with questions and chatted away with her in one corner of the fortress, something much interesting was happening on the other side of the palace. Katherine couldn't believe herself. How could she be so stupid? She blabbered everything, well almost everything to the elven king without even knowing she was speaking with the king himself. Not to mention the insults she uttered for the king. No wonder why the elf glared at Katherine every time she said something bad about the king. Because he was the king himself. It all made sense to Katherine after the horrifying revelation.

 _'I am so dead._ ' Katherine couldn't help but freak out. And why wouldn't she? She called the king so many things right on his face. Given that Katherine didn't realize she was speaking to the elven king himself but that didn't change the fact that she called him ill tempered and selfish. In truth Katherine was one step away from start hyperventilating and then after a panic attack, pass out into oblivion. However she couldn't just faint or kill herself to avoid facing king Thranduil's wrath. Katherine had to get to her son first. The thought of reuniting with Liam made Katherine keep walking with Galion. It also kept her relatively calm and composed. Although inwardly Katherine was freaking out very much. What would the elven king do with her? The thought that he might just let her go seemed too good to be true. Katherine was sure, King Thranduil has something in store for her. And she would have to deal with it sooner or later. Katherine was thankful though that he allowed her to meet her son before unleashing hell upon her.

Katherine was walking with Galion when another guard came rushing to them. He started saying something to Galion in elvish. Katherine no longer worried about anyone noticing her. She has revealed herself in front of the king already. There was no point in hiding anymore. Katherine was finding it hard to believe that King Thranduil played along with her. Surely he could have revealed his identity at the very beginning. But instead he got the information out of Katherine that he couldn't have gotten as the elven king. It was indeed very cunning of King Thranduil. However Katherine wasn't shocked or anything. She knew enough about the elven king to know that he was capable of being manipulative and cunning. Once the guard left, Galion turned to Katherine.

"We must wait here my lady. I've been ordered not to go any further." Galion let Katherine know. She frowned in confusion. Katherine was already so worried. She didn't appreciate the delay in reuniting with her son.

"What? Why?" Did the king changed his mind about letting her meet Liam? Katherine thought worriedly.

"Be patient my lady. I am sure you shall meet your son very soon" said Galion which didn't make Katherine feel any better. She narrowed her eyes at the elf.

"Very soon? Take me to my son NOW!" Katherine refrained herself from yelling but she spoke very firmly. However the elf remained immobile.

"I am afraid we have to wait" said Galion with calm tone of voice. Katherine's demanding tone of voice didn't affect him at all. The other worldly girl sighed out in frustration. What the hell just happened? What did the other guard told Galion? Katherine realized she couldn't just start running. She would never find Liam on her own in that maze like fortress. She will get lost right away. Sighing out impatiently Katherine began to pace a little. She was feeling complete restless. Katherine was too occupied with her own thoughts to see that where she was standing she could see the lake from there and the lonely mountain as well. The view was quite extraordinary but Katherine paid no mind to it. In all honestly the elf Galion was baffled to see Katherine so unaffected by the enchanting beauty of the elven fortress. As a human Katherine should have been bewitched. Also it seemed that their magic had no effect on her. Galion thought she was probably too worried for her son to notice anything around her. Little did he know, Katherine once lived in the beauty of Imladris and Lothlorien? And Katherine liked the valley of Lord Elrond far better than the gloomy halls of Mirkwood kingdom.

Galion watched Katherine stop pacing and look outside. However her gaze was unfocused. It proved that she wasn't really watching the view. She was rather lost in her own thoughts. And because of that Katherine didn't notice another elf coming there. Not to mention her back was turned to the elf. Galion however saw him approaching and he bowed his head in respect.

"My lord!" said Galion. Legolas lightly gave him a nod. Acknowledging his presence and accepting his respect. Legolas then looked at the human woman. She was completely oblivion to his presence as she was in deep thinking. Therefore she didn't bother to turn around to look at him either.

"Is this the human?" Legolas inquired with cold tone of voice. Galion nodded his head.

"Yes my lord."

Legolas looked back at the human and started studying her carefully. She was young for a human. Also she appeared to be somewhat beautiful. At least by human standard. what surprised Legolas was that Liam didn't look like her at all. It only confirmed his suspicion further. The human got olive colored skin and dark hair. She appeared to be very simple however there was something about her aura that told Legolas that she wasn't so simple as an individual being. Her appearance didn't indicate her to be a peasant woman. However Legolas could tell she was no royalty in the world of men. Perhaps she was from the family of a wealthy merchant. Because her face wasn't dirty or her hair wasn't tangled in knots. And the black gown she was wearing looked costly enough. But how did she end up with an elfling? Even if for some bizarre reason Liam was indeed her son then who was the elf who chose a human for his life partner? But since Liam had no idea about his father then that meant that the elf left the mother and their son. Where did he go? And why? It was unlikely for an elf to abandon his family. Or was he dead? Legolas had to find out the truth.

Legolas walked closer to the human. "Katherine. That is your name, is it not?" The calling of the name snapped the human out of her thoughts. She quickly turned around to face the person. However when she looked up, she completely froze on her spot. Legolas frowned in confusion because the human was looking at him with wide eyes. As if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mouth was a little open as she gaped at Legolas. She appeared to be utterly shocked. Legolas also noticed that her heartbeat increased rapidly and her breathing became heavy and uneven. What Legolas couldn't know was what was going through the girl's mind.

Katherine was about to loose her sanity. The thing she feared the most just happened. Legolas was standing right in front of her. Katherine wasn't prepared for it at all. She didn't expect to meet the prince of Mirkwood like this. To have him standing before her, looking at her. All the time they spent together in the future. The adventures they went through together. All those memories. One by one every moment of them traveling together flashed before Katherine's eyes within moments. Katherine felt her mouth getting dry. She couldn't think straight at all. All Katherine could do was stare at Legolas and remember their past that took place in the future. And it wasn't just the memories that tormented Katherine at that moment but the feelings haunted her as well. Everything she felt for Legolas, the feelings she had buried deep inside her heart, suddenly started surfacing up. And all it took was one glance at the elf. He looked the same as Katherine remembered him. So beautiful. So divine.

Legolas saw the human eventually turn pale at the sight of him. He could only imagine why she got so shocked all on a sudden. Not to mention she was looking at him as if she knew him very well. It kind of unnerved Legolas. Because he never met the human. They never crossed paths with each other. Not even my mistake. Legolas was sure of it. But the look in her eyes shook Legolas in his very beating heart. The prince of Mirkwood had to struggle to overcome his own discomfort. But he managed to do it and then he started speaking again.

"Why do you look so shocked?" Legolas asked with calm yet stern tone of voice. Katherine didn't response. She couldn't overcome her shocked state yet. Not to mention her feelings were overwhelming her very much. It was a miracle Katherine didn't faint or started running away. She definitely wished to run away from under Legolas' scrutinizing gaze.

"I asked you a question human." Legolas spoke regally and disdainfully. It made Katherine flinch a little. She was trying very hard not to let tears flood her eyes. She turned into such a mess within a few moments. It was unbelievable.

"I-" Katherine tried to speak but she couldn't find her voice. Her throat was dry like desert sand. Not to mention her fast breathing wasn't helping the situation at all. Legolas kept staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. Frankly he was very confused about the human's reaction to him.

"I-" Katherine stopped again.

"Yes?" Legolas raised an eye brow at her. Now feeling kind of amused as well. "Answer my question or do you not know how to speak?"

"She knows how to speak." A more regal voice said that. Legolas looked up to see his father standing there. Katherine was saved from replying by king Thranduil's sudden appearance. The elven king looked at his butler Galion as he walked closer.

"I thought I ordered you to take her to meet her son." Galion looked a little worried and slightly scared as well.

"Yes my lord, I-" before the elf could finish his sentence, Legolas spoke up.

"I wished to speak to the human father. Before she is let to see Liam" said Legolas saving the butler from trouble. King Thranduil didn't say anything to his son right away. He looked at Galion first.

"Take her to her son." The king ordered. Galion bowed his head and stepped closer to Katherine.

"Follow me my lady." The elf didn't need to tell twice. Katherine flew away from the father and the son. The elven king did notice how Katherine reacted when she saw Legolas. He watched everything before appearing before them. The king wondered why Katherine got so shocked like that just like his son was wondering. Speaking of whom, Legolas was unhappy that his father didn't let him interrogate the human as he wanted to.

"I don't think the woman is Liam's mother." Legolas spoke his mind to his father.

"I have spoken to her myself Legolas. She is the elfling's mother" said King Thranduil. Now Legolas wasn't going to doubt his father's words.

"So you are going to let her leave with Liam" wondered Legolas. He really didn't want that. And the elven king knew that very well. He slightly smirked at the prince.

"I am merely letting her see her son. I didn't give her permission to leave yet. She isn't leaving my kingdom anytime soon."


	8. Chapter 8: The King's Punishment

**AN: Thanks to: KittyKawaii4, MissKitty, bloomisakura, Gwestiel, diridiri, moonlittear, windsongspringheart, Erwynia, emmett2 for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 8: The King's Punishment**

Galion led Katherine to the little elfling as ordered. He didn't know why the human acted so strangely upon seeing their prince? Why she got so shocked? Even while they walked together, Katherine was lost in her own thoughts and she looked pale and troubled. Galion was tempted to ask the human what was the matter with her? But he refrained himself from inquiring. Something told him that the human wouldn't answer his question. When Galion reached the garden with Katherine where Liam was playing with Tauriel, the mother of the elfling immediately pushed all the thought that troubled her, back in her mind and rushed to the elfling.

"Mum!" Liam exclaimed joyfully as he noticed his mother approaching him. He was surprised to say the least. Liam didn't expect his mother to come to Mirkwood while looking for him. But obviously his mother could venture to the end of the world for him. Liam also ran towards his mother. Once Katherine got to her son, she scooped him up in her arms and embraced him tightly as if never to let go of him again. Tauriel walked over to Galion. They quietly watched the reunion of mother and son.

Katherine showed her son's face with small kisses. "Oh baby, I thought I lost you." Katherine pulled away to look into Liam's eyes. "Don't ever do this again. You know how worried mummy was!"

"I'm sorry mum. I know I troubled you. Please don't be mad at me." Liam felt guilty for worrying his mother. And he was feeling very apologetic.

"I'm not mad at you baby. Not anymore. I shouldn't have been so hard on you. Promise me you won't leave me like this again. If you do then mummy won't be able to live." Tears blurred Katherine's sight but she didn't held them back. Liam wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck.

"I won't mum. I promise. Please don't cry. I am very sorry. Please don't be upset. I love you."

"I love you too honey. That's why I don't wanna loose you" said Katherine kissing Liam's soft cheeks again.

"You'll never loose me. I'll always be with you mum."

Tauriel and Galion looked at each other. Such divine display of love and affection. Both elves could tell how much the mother and son meant for each other. However they weren't the only two elves who were watching the beautiful exchange of love between the human mother and her elfling son. Legolas was watching them too. He saw how strongly bonded the elfling was to his mother. And a small part in him wished to be that close with Liam himself. After witnessing the interaction between Katherine and Liam, the prince couldn't doubt anymore that they were indeed blood related. He could sense the connection that existed between them with the help of his elvish fae. It confirmed the human's claim to be Liam's mother despite the differences between their appearances. It wasn't surprising. What was confusing was the connection Legolas felt with the elfling himself? Because he wasn't supposed to feel that kind of connection with Liam. But he did. It confused him. Made him wonder how and why the connection exists?

It was one of the reasons Legolas didn't want them to leave Mirkwood. He has to solve the mystery behind that connection. Not to mention, the way the human looked at him earlier. She must know something about it. Legolas knew it in his heart. Thankfully his father was on his side about not letting the human leave with the elfling. And even if the king had let them go, Legolas would have still followed them. He would've tried to find out the secrets that the human clearly held in her heart. Speaking of the human, as Legolas listened to her speak to Liam, he figured out where the elfling learned to speak so strangely. Katherine's speech and accent both were strange. It both bothered the prince of Mirkwood and intrigued him. Where did she learn to speak like that? And her hair style was strange too. Everything about Katherine made her mysterious to the elf princeling. It was one thing that she and Liam had in common between them. The mysteriousness.

On the other hand, Katherine could finally calm down and be relieved. Her son was back in her arms. Now she could think straight and not feel freaked out any longer.

"Mum, you were wrong about the wood elves. They aren't dangerous at all. And they wish to be my friend. Just like I dreamed. I met the king and the prince. Legolas is very cool mum. He can shoot three arrows together and hit the same target. He said he'll teach me archery." Liam was telling his mother everything without even stopping to take a breath. Katherine quietly listened to her son. However inwardly she grew worried. Katherine feared Liam wouldn't want to leave Mirkwood.

"I'm glad you had fun honey" said Katherine with a small smile. "But we must go back home now."

"Can I visit the elves again?" Liam asked hopefully. He'd really hate to never meet Legolas again. Katherine stopped herself from sighing out heavily and she gave Liam a soft smile.

"Are you sure you wish to come back here again rather than going to new places?" Katherine asked which confused Liam.

"What do you mean mum?" Liam asked with his voice full of curiosity.

"I mean you've already seen Mirkwood and there are many other places in middle earth son. Don't you wish to visit those places as well?"

"Yes I do" said Liam innocently. Katherine smiled at him.

"And you will. No more waiting around for you to grow up. You've already had your first adventure. And I promise next time you wish to go on an adventure, we will be on it together and have a lot of fun. How about the Shire? I would love to meet a few hobbits" said Katherine excitedly. Encouraging her son with her action. After what happened, Katherine realized she could no longer contain Liam within Beorn's farm anymore. So she would rather take Liam on adventures herself than have him run away from her. And of course Katherine will make sure they go to safe places like the Shire, and Rivendell and Lothlorien.

"Really? Oh it will be awesome mum. When can we go?" asked Liam boiling with excitement already. He was so glad that his mother agreed to take him on adventures. In that moment, Liam forgot all about living with the elves of Mirkwood or visiting them for that matter. Katherine knew how to distract her son from something and she did it intentionally. It was like creating a diversion for little Liam. Katherine couldn't have Liam insist that they stay in Mirkwood or often visit the elven kingdom. There was no way, the other worldly girl was going to live anywhere near the elven king and his son. Or interact with them often for that matter. Just no way in hell. But alas, fate had something else planned for Katherine.

"As soon as we go back home. Beorn must be waiting for us. And from there we can prepare to leave for the Shire" said Katherine. Liam started jumping up and down with excitement. Right then Katherine received a bad news.

"Ms. Katherine." An elf approached the mother and son. He didn't seem as friendly as Galion appeared to be. Katherine looked at the elf curiously and wondered what he wanted.

"Yes?"

"The King wishes to speak with you." The elf informed. _'Of course, he does'._ Thought Katherine in her mind sarcastically. She put Liam down on his feet. But didn't let go of his hand.

"Come Liam" said Katherine but the elf stopped her.

"The king wishes to speak with you alone. It's best to leave your son under the care of our guards for the time being" said the elf. Katherine was about to protest when a red headed elleth came forth.

"I am Tauriel. Captain of the guard. I will take care of Liam while you have an audience with the king. I assure you I shall not let any harm come to him." Tauriel felt confused when the human looked at her with a little shock just as she introduced herself. Tauriel felt as if she knew her. But they have definitely never met before. Only if the captain knew exactly how much Katherine knew about her. Katherine was indeed surprised to come across Tauriel. She wasn't expecting to meet her. Even more surprising was the fact that Tauriel seemed to care about Liam on a personal level. She also saw Tauriel and Liam playing together before she came. They must have become friends with each other during the time Liam was in Mirkwood. Even though it wasn't very long but clearly the little elfling was good at making friends.

Katherine obviously didn't wish to leave Liam behind. She only just got him back. But Katherine knew better than to keep the king waiting for her. She must be already on his bad side. She didn't wish to further worsen her situation regarding the great elven king. Katherine looked down at Liam and knelt before him.

"Sweetheart mummy will be back soon. Would you play with Tauriel meanwhile?" Liam glanced at Tauriel and then smiled at his mother.

"Yes mum. Tauriel and I are friends now." The elfling declared. Katherine softly smiled at her son. She didn't miss to see Tauriel smile as well. The elleth was glad that finally Liam called her his friend. He also didn't tell his mother that Tauriel shot him. Something told the captain that little Liam didn't forget about it but knowing his mother would freak out hearing that, he chose not to say it. It was quite clever of the elfling. Katherine planted an affectionate kiss on Liam's forehead.

"Be good and don't trouble Tauriel."

"Yes mum" said Liam in a high pitched voice before he grabbed Tauriel's hand and started to drag her away with him while he ran towards a tree.

Katherine looked back at the awaiting elf. "Lead the way."

It took quite sometime for the elf to lead Katherine to the throne of the king. The paths were curvy and without any railing. Katherine feared tripping accidentally and falling off. She would die on the spot given the height from the ground. When Katherine got to the throne which was in the heart of the fortress, she saw the elven king sitting on it. His legs were crossed. This time he was wearing a pointy crown. Only if he was wearing that damn thing when Katherine met him. The king even changed his gown as well. Katherine noticed. He was wearing a silver gown this time. The throne itself was magnificent looking. It seemed like a huge antler of an elk. Due to the position of the throne, it was clear that the king could see everything going on around the fortress from that place. Katherine felt the king's eyes on her. It made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She didn't dare to look up at him though. After what happened Katherine had no idea what to expect anymore. She ascended the stairs and stood right in front of the king's throne. The elf bowed his head and walked away. Leaving Katherine all alone to face the elven king. Unknowingly she gulped down her nervousness.

"My lord" said Katherine bowing a little in front of the king.

"Ah so she knows how to show a king some respect." King Thranduil mocked Katherine and his voice was extremely condescending. Katherine inwardly flinched a little. She closed her eyes shut and inhaled a sharp breath. Now she was glad that Liam didn't come along with her. She would have hated for her son to witness her getting humiliated.

"Why bother though?" the king asked. "When clearly you think of me as an ill tempered king who is selfish and unwise?"

"It was a mistake my lord." Katherine blurted that out quickly however her voice was extremely low and full of nervousness.

"What was the mistake, thinking ill of me or letting me find out about it?" asked King Thranduil knowing it was the later that the human regretted. Katherine gathered up all her courage and looked up at the mighty king.

"I misunderstood you my lord. You're very kind" said Katherine as convincingly as possible. Though the king titled his head a little.

"Now now Ms. Katherine. You know I can tell when someone is lying to me." The king spoke teasingly. A cruel smirk playing on his lips. The kind of smirk that gives you a warning that you're life is about to become hell.

"No! No your majesty. I really think you are a kind king. Otherwise you wouldn't have let me meet my son even after... after I-" Katherine hesitated to speak.

"After you insulted me on my face. Not to mention couple of times. Yes that was a kind gesture on my part." Katherine squirmed under the king's gaze and he was clearly enjoying it. "But I am not kind enough to completely forget about it or forgive you for that behavior. Also you did sneak into my kingdom and it is a punishable crime."

 _'Oh come on.'_ Katherine groaned in her mind. Clearly the king wished to punish her. Why is she not surprised? "My lord, no human being is perfect. We all make stupid mistakes" stated Katherine. Even though her heart wanted to beat out of her chest but she needed to speak up for herself. "It is hardly my fault that my species is full of flaws. But being as perfect and kind and goodhearted as you my lord, I am sure you can show me mercy and forgive me for my crimes."

"You think flattering me would save you?" King Thranduil asked with dark humor in his voice.

"It was worth a try" muttered Katherine under her breath which the elven king clearly heard. Katherine sighed out heavily this time. "Please don't throw me in the dungeon. Who would look after my son? He needs me my lord." Katherine spoke loudly and clearly this time. Her desperation evident in her voice.

"I will not imprison you" said king Thranduil. But before Katherine could feel happy about it the king said something else. "However, I can't just let you walk away from my realm either. You did after all committed a crime. My people will question my rule if you are simply forgiven." Katherine felt the urge to roll her eyes at the king. Clearly it was not about his people questioning his rule. The elven king was just a huge jerk. Short and simple explanation.

"You wish to know about the future, don't you? That's why you are doing this" accused Katherine. So predictable.

"I wouldn't say I don't want to find out what you know about the future but I do not desire to temper with time. I am wise enough to understand the danger of that" said the elven king. 'Well congratulations Barbie king. At least you're not a dumbass.' Katherine thought to herself. She also stopped worrying about the king forcing her to tell him everything she knew. However it raised some more questions in her mind.

"Well if not imprisonment then what will be my punishment O great king of woodland realm." This time Katherine didn't fear speaking sarcastically. She was gonna get punished anyway. So why bother?

"You are going to serve my realm for as long as I don't pardon you" said King Thranduil straight away. 'I'm so gonna run away when I get the opportunity.' Katherine thought to herself. Followed by some colorful words dedicated to the elven king.

"And how may I serve your realm my king?" Katherine asked. Again her voice dripped sarcasm.

"You shall be personal maid to the prince" announce the elven king. It took a moment for Katherine to register what the king just said. And when she did understand what exactly the king said to her, Katherine suddenly exclaimed quite loudly before she could stop herself.

"What the hell? You've got to be kidding me." King Thranduil titled his head a little at Katherine's sudden outburst. He didn't know why but Katherine seemed to have some issues with his son Legolas. King Thranduil wished to find out about that. Hence he made that arrangement. The closer Katherine would be to Legolas, the more uncomfortable and awkward she was going to feel and soon her desperate actions would reveal the secret she was hiding.

"I can assure you I'm not joking here human" said King Thranduil with stern tone of voice. Suddenly appearing very regal. "You will serve the prince. Do everything he orders you to do. Your son will stay in the realm. You will get to take care of him while performing your duties. The head of the servants will explain everything-"

"I am not doing it." Katherine not only interrupted the king but snapped at him. The nerve of her. Suddenly Katherine wasn't feeling any fear anymore. No more nervousness. She would rather face the king's wrath than be anywhere near Legolas.

"Did you just disobeyed my order human?" The elven king was starting to get angry. It was true after all that he was ill tempered. He sounded a little disbelieved as well. Obviously no one had ever rebelled against him like that before.

"Yes. I am not serving anyone in your realm or in middle earth for that matter." Katherine said stubbornly. She didn't hesitate to glare at the king as well. And by doing so, she just crossed a line there.

"You are speaking to a king you insolent creature. Mind your behavior or I won't hesitate to throw you in the dungeon and let you rot in there for the rest of your life." King Thranduil angrily threatened Katherine. Anyone would have started shaking at the look the elven king was wearing but it didn't frighten Katherine. She boldly talked back to him again.

"Actually I think you should do it. It will definitely end my son's delusion that woodland elves are nice and friendly. And yes you are the great elven king but you know what, I am not scared of you. For a moment I thought I could respect you but you don't deserve it. Neither I should have expected any kindness from you. After all you are the great king Thranduil who simply turned away when the dragon was burning down Erebor. Clearly kindness is not your forte."

Katherine didn't bother excluding the bitterness from her voice as she spoke about woodland elves and their cold and unkind king. King Thranduil stared at her with unblinking eyes. He appeared to be shocked. The human was openly challenging him. It was both courageous and stupid. No one could get away with insulting the elven king. And Katherine has crossed many lines already. King Thranduil didn't say anything to Katherine. He only motioned for the guards to come forward.

"Take her away." Two guards immediately held onto Katherine's arms and started to drag her away. Katherine obviously struggled against them. But it was a futile attempt. They dragged Katherine to one of the many dungeon cells and threw her in. The elven guards left after locking up the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Katherine said out loud. Cursing the asshole king of Mirkwood. If Katherine was still the same manipulative bitch then she would've agreed to serve King Thranduil's realm and start searching for a way to escape. But no, she had to get herself locked up in the dungeon. Why? Only because she didn't wish to be anywhere near Legolas. Emotions are such a downfall sometimes for a person. Only if Katherine could make her feelings for Legolas go away. Things would have been much easier. But alas, getting rid of feelings was harder than gaining them. And Katherine realized, it was only the beginning of her sufferings.


	9. Chapter 9: Prisoner Of Mirkwood

**AN: Thanks to: Gwestiel, MissKitty, KittyKawaii4, bloomisakura, diridiri, dreamer, emmett2, rosegold1996, Erwynia for reviewing the previous chapter. This is another chapter for you all. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Love you all. Hugs and kisses.**

 **Chapter 9: The Prisoner Of Mirkwood**

"Where's mum?" Liam asked Tauriel. It has been hours since Katherine left Liam with Tauriel. The captain has received words that the king has imprisoned Katherine. He had asked the human to serve him but she refused to do so. And not only that but she insulted the king as well. Tauriel couldn't help but wonder what was Katherine thinking. Did she have no fear? Also she should have thought about her son. Speaking of, Tauriel didn't know how to answer little Liam's questions about his mother. Surely he wouldn't be happy to hear what happened to Katherine.

"I'm sure she will be back soon" said Tauriel but she doubted that herself. Getting on the elven king's bad side was not a wise thing to do.

"But it's been hours already" said Liam growing impatient. "I want to see my mum."

"Your mother is speaking with the king Liam. We cannot interrupt their meeting" said Tauriel and she immediately grew uncomfortable. Because what she just said wasn't true at all. Tauriel actually downright lied to Liam and she felt awful about it. Thankfully Legolas came there at that time. Tauriel almost sighed out in relief. She was running out of answers for Liam's questions.

"Ye Katherine findele gador? _(Is Katherine really locked in the dungeon_?)" Tauriel asked Legolas in elvish who lightly nodded his head.

"He eithad aran. Esse dae ruith. _(She insulted the king. He is very angry)_ " said Legolas. The prince didn't care about the human but he was worried about Liam. What would he think of the woodland elves if the elfling learned that they imprisoned his mother. Even though she kind of deserved it. The human was way out of her line. No one dared to talk back to the elven king let alone insult him. The human dared to do both. She was bound to get thrown in the dungeon. But Liam wouldn't understand that. He would hate them for taking his mother away.

"Man caro nalme ped he? _(What do we tell him?)_ " Tauriel asked about Liam. Legolas sighed out a little. He was thinking about that himself.

"Aran ped he nai ista selab. Dhir sav echil ascat rato enel anta. _(The king said not to let him know anything. He believes the human would break soon and give in.)_ " Legolas told Tauriel who didn't get shocked hearing that. King Thranduil was known for his lack of empathy. He was truly very cold. If not then he couldn't have separate a son from his mother.

"Nalme caita he. _(But then we will have to lie to him.)_ " said Tauriel not liking it at all. And she could tell that Legolas didn't wish to lie to the elfling either.

"Nalme caro nay cil Tauriel. _(We don't have any choice Tauriel)_ " said Legolas before crouching down in front of Liam. The elfling was looking at him with curious eyes. Hoping that Legolas brought news about his mother.

"Is the meeting over?" Liam asked with hopeful voice.

"Liam, your mother won't come back for a while" said Legolas carefully with soft and sympathetic tone of voice. Liam's eyes widened hearing that.

"Why?" he asked with disbelieve in his voice.

"The king has sent your mother to do something for him. It's going to take a while. But she will be back in a few days. I promise" said Legolas. He indeed lied to Liam but his promise however wasn't empty. Legolas has thought of talking to the human himself and convince her to give into the king's demand. The last thing Legolas wanted was for little Liam to suffer. And he will be sad without his mother. Legolas knew that for sure.

"What kind of job? Why didn't mum take me with her? She promised to take me to the Shire." When it came to Liam there was no end of questions. Legolas inhaled a deep breath soundlessly. He must give answers otherwise Liam wouldn't stop being curious. And his growing curiosity might reveal the truth to him. Legolas was determined to stop that from happening. He had a feeling that the consequences of that wouldn't be nice.

"She couldn't have taken you with her little one. Only the king and your mother know what is it that she is sent to do" said Legolas. He watched Liam's face falling before his eyes. The elfling grew upset right away hearing that his mother wouldn't be back for a few days. Legolas cupped his face. He desperately wished to comfort the elfling and make him smile again. "Don't be sad little one. You will live with me and Tauriel while your mother is away. I shall teach you archery and Tauriel will play with you in the gardens. We will have a lot of fun together."

Legolas hoped for Liam to cheer up hearing that but he didn't. "I can't have fun when I'm missing my mum. Why the king had to send her away from me?" Liam spoke with small sad tone of voice. Legolas wasn't expecting the elfling to be so miserable. Growing up without mother, also having no memory of her, Legolas didn't know how it was like for an elfling to be away from his mother. Not to mention, King Thranduil never showered his son with love and affection since his wife died. Legolas pretty much grew up on his own. He had care takers for a time being but they didn't give him any parental love. For them, he was their prince. And a prince is to be respected, not hugged or affectionately kissed.

"I do not know that" said Legolas with distinctive tone of voice. Then he looked right into Liam's eyes. "But I give you my word little one, you won't miss your mother for long. She will be back very soon."

Later, Legolas indeed went to see the human in her cell. She was singing a song. More like humming it to herself. Legolas decided to listen in first before letting her know of his presence there.

"Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on"

Katherine stopped singing and sighed out heavily. It was not the best day of her life. Getting thrown in the dungeon cell wasn't exactly exciting. Not to mention the place was dark and cold. The air was thick there. Made it difficult to breath freely.

"Did you write that song?" Katherine jumped up startled and gasped out loud as someone suddenly spoke up. She looked up, ready to lash out, for scaring the living soul out of her. But just as Katherine saw who it was, she closed her mouth right away. It was Legolas, light on his feet, Katherine had no idea he was there. Not to mention listening to her sing the famous titanic song. However it was unheard in middle earth. Katherine was singing whatever song was coming to her mind because of the boredom she was suffering from inside the cell. Boredom was one of the truths of imprisonment.

 _'What is he doing here.'_ Katherine thought in her mind. A light smirk was playing on Legolas' lips. Startling the human was obviously amusing for the elven prince. Katherine glared at him for that. It made Legolas raise an eye brow at her in return. The human got courage. Legolas had to give her that. Otherwise she couldn't have talked back to the king. It was undoubtedly a stupid thing to do but brave as well.

"My apologizes. I didn't mean to startle you" said Legolas honestly. But Katherine rolled her eyes at that and boldly scoffed at his apology. Under a different circumstance, Katherine's heartbeat would have increased at the sight of Legolas. She would have found it difficult to breath. Her cheeks would have turned red. She would have felt nervous and emotional. Katherine would have started freaking out by now or start hyperventilating. But she was indeed in a very foul mood at the time. Katherine couldn't be blamed for that. She was locked up in a dungeon after all. Katherine realized now how the dwarfs must have felt when they were imprisoned by the douche bag king. It was quite surprising but the only thing Katherine felt towards Legolas that moment was annoyance. And she wished for him to leave her alone. Katherine was so not in the mood for an interrogation from the woodland princeling.

"I have never met anyone like you before" said Legolas letting go of the insult Katherine offered him by throwing away his apology so unabashedly. "You seem to be a brave human but your actions are unwise and inconsiderate."

It pissed off Katherine even more. She narrowed her eyes at Legolas. "And I assume separating a mother from her son is such a wise and noble thing to do."

Katherine's replies amused Legolas rather than anger him. "You've got a sharp tongue. No wonder why you're here right now. The king isn't very forgiving."

"Oh thank you for telling me that because being a prisoner here didn't make it obvious to me at all" said Katherine with her voice dripping out sarcasm. She rolled her eyes when Legolas narrowed his eyes at her. Telling him boldly that she wasn't scared of him. And she certainly didn't care about offending him.

"With that behavior of yours, you are not going to get out of here anytime soon" said Legolas with stern tone of voice. He was done being nice to Katherine. Legolas was the prince of Mirkwood. He could only tolerate misbehavior for so long.

"And your point is?" Katherine asked with ignorance in her voice.

"Liam needs you" said Legolas sounding very serious about it. "I don't know what is it that's matter with you but your action is not only going to make you suffer but it's going to hurt Liam as well. He's asking for his mother. He's upset that you're not with him. I suggest you give into the king's wish. He will let you out of here if you do. And if you really love your son then don't keep him waiting for long. He's already missing you."

Truth to be told, Katherine wasn't worried about Liam's safety. Even though she was locked up in a dungeon herself, but she knew the elves wouldn't harm Liam. However Katherine missed him terribly too. But how could she give into the ill tempered king's wish. Speaking with Legolas for a few minutes was one thing but being around him twenty four seven was something else entirely. The mere thought of it made Katherine shudder from inside. She neither had the strength nor courage to do it. Legolas observed Katherine more carefully this time. He slightly narrowed his eyes at her.

"The king had asked you to serve me, didn't he? I have a feeling you refused because for some reason you don't wish to be anywhere near me. Why is that?" Legolas demanded to know. He felt the human had something against him even though he didn't recall ever meeting her. Katherine realized the princeling wouldn't leave it alone unless she gave him an answer.

"You are misunderstanding. I just don't wish to serve anyone. I am not the servant type" answered Katherine with nonchalant tone of voice. She didn't really care whether Legolas believed her or not. And Legolas obviously didn't believe her.

"I don't believe you." The prince stated. "You are hiding something. What is it?"

"You don't know anything about minding your own business, do you?" What Katherine said, angered Legolas further. He glared at her. Finding Katherine hopeless, he started to leave. But Katherine spoke up-

"Wait!" Legolas stopped but didn't turn around to face the human. "What is Liam doing right now?" Katherine asked with soft tone of voice this time. It was clear that she was desperate to see her son. Legolas looked over his shoulder.

"He is with Tauriel at the moment" replied Legolas. Katherine sighed out heavily. She looked really sad. Legolas turned to face Katherine this time. He walked back in front of the cell door.

"But he is missing you very much." Legolas let Katherine know that.

"I want to see him" requested Katherine with hopeful tone of voice. But Legolas rejected the request immediately.

"The King doesn't wish for him to find out that you are here." Katherine couldn't help but snort at that while rolling her eyes to herself. She felt absolutely enraged. She even glared at the space while thinking of the elven king's smirking face.

"Of course he doesn't. So typical of King Thranduil." Legolas stared at Katherine for a moment then said-

"I see it's not only me but you have something against my father as well. Or do you have something against the entire elven race." Katherine didn't hesitate to speak up her mind. She was already a prisoner. What worse could happen to her?

"Thanks to your father I am a prisoner now. My son is missing me out there but I cannot meet him. Frankly speaking if I was given a choice, I would've rather faced the dragon Smaug in Erebor than be in this bloody kingdom." Legolas quietly listened to Katherine rant angrily about his father and his home. Even if he felt offended, Legolas didn't show it this time.

"You could've agreed to the king's offer" stated Legolas as a matter of fact. "It's not too late. Change your mind. I promise I won't give you any difficult job to do."

Katherine grew very uncomfortable suddenly. She started feeling nervous as well. "Why are you being kind to me?" Katherine couldn't help but ask.

"Because I wish to see Liam smile again" stated Legolas without any hesitation. His straight forwardness surprised Katherine. Also his concern for Liam. One part of Katherine told her to give in to the king's wish and get the hell out of the dungeon. Be reunited with her son as soon as possible. But another part of Katherine, the part that was in love with Legolas and remembered what happened between them in the future, screamed at her to stay away from the elven princeling. Katherine remained calm on the outside but on the inside, she was going through a major emotional turmoil.

"I um need sometime to think about it" said Katherine and she looked everywhere but at Legolas. The prince gave a curt nod.

"As you wish. But don't take too long. Liam is growing impatient."

Legolas was about to leave Katherine to her thoughts. However he stopped and looked back at Katherine. "It was a beautiful song by the way. You have talent" complimented Legolas which instead of flattering Katherine, made her feel extremely awkward. Perhaps because she was getting credit for Celine Dion's work. But it was not that. Not really. It was Legolas giving her a compliment. It stirred some feelings inside Katherine that she didn't appreciate.

"Thanks" said Katherine in the most unappreciative way. Legolas shook his head at her before walking away and finally leaving Katherine alone. She started weighting her pros and cons about each decision. And unsurprisingly it turned out that giving into the king's demand and become Legolas' personal maid was in Katherine's best interest. It was the only way to be with Liam while still serving punishment. Not to mention if Katherine ever wished to get the hell out of Mirkwood and run away, she would have to get out of the dungeon first. Truth to be told, Katherine didn't really have any choice here. She could be stubborn and rot in the cell for the rest of her life but then it would put Liam through hell and a mother cannot do that to her son. Katherine wasn't just a girl anymore. Her every action would affect her son in one way or another.

Yes, it would kill Katherine to be around Legolas but she needed to do it for Liam. But she is definitely gonna try and run away from Mirkwood. Although it would take some time, proper planning, caution and great deal of stealth and cleverness. After all she is going to get only one opportunity. Katherine sighed out heavily as she made up her mind.

"Game on."


	10. Chapter 10: A New Start

**AN: Thank you: redruby8, diridiri, Gwestiel, windsongspringheart, bloomisakura, KittyKawaii4, dreamer, MissKitty, LegolasKilli for reviewing the previous chapter. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Love you all.**

 **Chapter 10: A New Start**

Katherine was let out of the dungeon cell and then she was taken to the king. Katherine thought it would be another unpleasant meeting in the throne room however she was led to the king's private chamber instead. King Thranduil was sitting at his desk. He was reading some recent reports and signing them. After presenting Katherine in front of the king, the two armed guards bowed to the king and left. So it was just Katherine and the elven king.

At first King Thranduil pretended that Katherine wasn't standing there. He kept writing something in a parchment with a quill. Katherine didn't expect anything good to happen in this meeting. She also suspected that the king would humiliate her as much as possible. However Katherine promised herself to hold back her tongue. For Liam's sake. After all Katherine was desperate to go back to her son. And getting in trouble with the elven king would only delay that.

"So, I've been told that you're ashamed of your behavior the last time we saw each other and you ask for my forgiveness." King Thranduil spoke with calm yet regal tone of voice. Not to mention how condescending he sounded. Biting her tongue Katherine nodded her head curtly. In a way the elven king was lucky that he didn't meet the old Katherine. The one who didn't give a damn about anything in the world. She would certainly be a lot difficult to deal with. Finally King Thranduil put down his quill and he looked up at Katherine. There was a smile on his face. But it was a cruel one. The great elven king was pleased to have victory over the human who claimed to be a time traveler.

"And you are willing to accept my offer, I was told" said King Thranduil and Katherine nodded her head again. The king got up from his chair and walked around the desk to come closer to Katherine. Unlike others, she didn't tense up or anything. Katherine remained still and completely unaffected. Even her heartbeat remained steady. And somehow it bothered the elven king. He would have preferred to see nervousness and fear in Katherine's eyes. As he saw it in the eyes of his subjects and also many other people. He was the great elven king Thranduil after all.

"I will forgive you for your ill manners and harsh words and also allow you to serve my son as your punishment but I am curious. What made you change your mind so quickly? I assumed you to be someone hard to bend" asked King Thranduil even though he could guess the reason on his own. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"I can't stay away from my son." She spoke truthfully.

"Hmm, it seems the feelings are mutual. Your son has been eagerly waiting for your return as well. Legolas and I have never been close like that" said King Thranduil more to himself than to Katherine. He almost sounded envious of the bond between Katherine and Liam. Even though Katherine knew all about the relationship between the elven king and his son but she chose to remain silent about it. After all it was a private matter. And King Thranduil realized that Katherine knew.

"But you already know that, don't you? Ms. Katherine." King Thranduil sounded confident about his assumption. Katherine neither denied nor agreed. And she wondered where the elven king was going with this conversation.

"You did not meet me in the future but I believe you've met my son. Did you know each other in the future?" King Thranduil asked straight away. Katherine couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"I thought you said you wouldn't inquire about the future. That you understand the danger of messing with time."

"I do" said King Thranduil with a smirk. Because even though Katherine didn't say anything, she answered his question quite clearly. King Thranduil suspected it before but now he was confirmed that Katherine indeed knew Legolas in the future. However there were still many other things the elven king needed to find out. Things that Katherine wouldn't just tell him if asked. Liam was one of those concerns of the elven king. Because even though Legolas and the king were never close but still they shared a bond with each other. A connection that could only exist between a father and a son among the elven kind. Legolas having a similar connection with the little elfling Liam was a matter that shouldn't be ignored. However King Thranduil knew that Katherine wasn't going to tell him anything regarding Liam's father. At least willingly. He would need to be quite manipulative and cunning to get the information out of her.

"You can leave. The head of the servants will explain your duties to you" said King Thranduil while walking back to his chair at the desk. Katherine bowed her head a little and turned around to leave without uttering a single word however the king stopped her before she could start walking away.

"Ms. Katherine-" she looked over her shoulder. "I know you think ill about me. But I am not a monster." King Thranduil didn't know why but he felt the need to clarify that to the human. Which was very unlike him. Perhaps deep down he was feeling a little guilty for keeping Katherine away from her son. It was a very harsh deed indeed. Katherine turned to face the king again. A knowing gleam dancing in her eyes.

"I'm aware of that." Katherine stated quite frankly. "Having attitude problems and anger issues doesn't make someone a monster. I mean the worst it could do to a person is turn him into a first class jackass but-" Katherine shut her mouth immediately realizing what she just said. Even her eyes widened a little bit. Not to mention, King Thranduil had his eye brows raised at her.

"Damn my mouth." Katherine muttered under her breath before pleading. "Um please forget that I ever said that." King Thranduil rolled his eyes at Katherine before averting them away from her.

"Leave before I throw you back in the dungeon again" said King Thranduil with nonchalant tone of voice but anyone could tell he was being serious. Deadly serious. The elven king didn't know himself how long he could tolerate Katherine before sentencing her to lifetime imprisonment since she was so good at insulting him on his face. No one has ever dared to do it before. And Katherine has done it three times already. It almost amused King Thranduil. But obviously it enraged him more. Katherine didn't need to be told twice. She flew out of the chamber quickly. Outside, Katherine sighed out in relief.

"Phew, that was a close one." Katherine didn't know herself what happens to her when facing the elven king. She just blurts out everything that comes into her mind. Even when she's being careful. She really needed to watch her tongue more carefully around King Thranduil. The said elf was not known for his patience or kindness.

Katherine asked a guard to take her straight to her son first. When she got there she saw Legolas speaking with Liam. He was telling him a story and trying to cheer him up. Liam was listening to the story intently however he still looked quite sad. He was obviously still missing his mother. Katherine watched the two of them together for a moment. They indeed looked so much alike. Legolas must feel he was watching the younger version of himself. Katherine felt sadness in her heart suddenly. A part of her wished for Legolas to know that Liam was his son. That they were related by blood. But Katherine knew she could never disclose that information to him or any other elf. It would cause too many problems. Because Legolas might accept Liam considering how much he has grown to care for the little elfling in such short time but he would never accept Katherine. And it could cause separation between her and Liam. Katherine couldn't let that happen now, could she?

"Liam!" Katherine called her son. Liam immediately looked up. A huge grin appeared on his face as he saw his mother approaching him with quick steps. The elfling ran to his mother and threw himself into her awaiting arms.

"Where did you go mum?" Liam asked while embracing his mother tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too honey. I'm sorry mummy had to leave but it won't happen again. I promise." Liam pulled away a little to look at Katherine's face.

"But why didn't you tell me you were going somewhere?" Liam asked curiously. It seemed fishy to him. The elfling was a smart kid after all. For a second Katherine glanced at Legolas. He was looking at them intensely. He also wanted to know Katherine's reply. Would she tell Liam the truth? Legolas hoped not.

"I didn't get the chance to inform you sweetheart. I had to leave quickly. But I'm here now. And there's something I need to tell you" said Katherine making Liam furrow his brows at her.

"What mum?"

"It's just, I know I promised you that we are gonna go to the Shire but it seems that we have to stay here in Mirkwood for sometime" said Katherine. She thought Liam was going to protest against that however he exclaimed with joy instead.

"Really! That's awesome mum! I wanted to stay in Mirkwood for a while longer too. I have so much fun with Legolas and Tauriel here." Liam kept talking excitedly. Katherine sighed in relief inwardly that Liam didn't insist on going to Shire. It seemed he has grown attached to Mirkwood very fast. It wasn't surprising for Katherine. It was in all honesty his true home after all. Legolas was smiling to himself as he watched the little elfling chatting away with his mother. He was waiting to see him so cheerful and lively again. Liam glanced at the prince. He didn't know Legolas and Katherine have already met. He dragged his mother over to Legolas.

"Mum, this is Legolas. He is my new best friends. And he's a prince too. And the best archer in middle earth." Liam looked at Legolas and said, "Legolas, this is my mum. The best mum in the world." Liam finished his job of introducing them. Katherine and Legolas looked at each other. Both knew, they had to play along with Liam and not let him know that they met before. Specially the circumstance they met in. It was best that Liam never finds out that Katherine was locked up in the dungeon. It would definitely change his perception about elves. Katherine bowed her head a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my lord. It seems my son likes you a lot." Legolas put a hand on his chest and bowed his head as well.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Katherine. I am blessed to be friends with your son. He has brought joy in this kingdom after a long time. I am most pleased to hear that you and Liam will be staying with us for sometime" said Legolas most humbly and enthusiastically. However Katherine gave him a tight smile in return.

"Yes, I am very pleased too" said Katherine with hidden sarcasm in her voice. Little Liam didn't notice that but Legolas did and he rolled his eyes inwardly.

"I hope as we spend more time together, we would get to know each other better and hopefully become friends one day." Liam's face brightened up as Legolas said that.

"That would be great, wouldn't it mum?" Katherine looked down at her son and smiled.

"Yes sweetie." Then Katherine looked back at Legolas and her eyes narrowed a little. "I'll be honored to be friends with the prince. I guess I was wrong to believe that the woodland elves don't make friends outside of their kin. Not to mention I've heard that they have great loathing towards dwarfs and their own _Prisoners_." Katherine intentionally stretched the word prisoner. Which she was in the woodland realm. Legolas obviously understood the hint there. Katherine was their prisoner only. She had no interest in being friends with the prince. Legolas didn't say anything out loud but for some unknown reason he became determined to change Katherine's mind about that.

Later Katherine was introduced to an elf, actually elleth named Myriel. Like all other elves she was beautiful looking. However it was easy to see that she was no royalty. But being the head of the servants made her sort of important in the kingdom. Specially in King Thranduil's palace. She seemed to be very strict, disciplined and obedient. Upon introduction the first thing Myriel did was checked Katherine from head to toe with her scrutinizing eyes.

"You look clean for a human. How many times do you shower in a day?" Myriel asked in stern business like tone of voice. She didn't waste any time to get straight to the point.

"Only once" answered Katherine awkwardly.

"You will have to do it twice from tomorrow" said Myriel confusing Katherine to no limit.

"May I ask why?"

"You will be handling the prince's food. You must remain clean and tidy all the time." Katherine rolled her eyes when Myriel wasn't looking at her. "You will serve him breakfast, lunch and dinner everyday. And you must never be late. If the prince orders to eat something different than what is served then you must quickly inform it in the kitchen."

"Anything else?" Katherine asked feeling exhausted already. Myriel gave her a look.

"I am just getting started."

 _"Oh boy!_ " Katherine thought sarcastically.

"The prince practices archery and sword fighting early in the morning. You will draw his bath as soon as he returns." Katherine raised her eye brows at that.

"Seriously?" Myriel gave Katherine a confused glance. Not understanding the problem here. "The prince can kill a spider or slay an Orc in a blink of an eye but he can't take a bath on his own." This was a new side of Legolas that Katherine was seeing. Back in the future, they were on an adventure. There was no room or time for fancy life style for the princeling. And Legolas was the one who took care of her. Not the other way around. Not to mention Katherine was so important in the future. She was the ring bearer. No one would have dared to ask her to draw someone's bath. The head of the servants however was looking at Katherine as if she has gone crazy.

"Lord Legolas is the prince of Mirkwood. Why in the name of Valar he would need to draw his own bath?" Katherine opened her mouth to reply but then closed it; realizing it would be completely fruitless to reason with her.

"Never mind. What's next?" Myriel kept going on and on. It felt like hours to Katherine. When in reality it hadn't been so long. In the end, Myriel handed Katherine a written contract for her to sign. Thankfully it was written in English or as it was known in middle earth, Westron or also known as common tongue. Katherine obviously knew how to read that. And she started reading it. Katherine wasn't naive enough to sign something without reading it first. At first there were a bunch of stupid rules and regulations. But one caught Katherine's eyes.

"... having any romantic interest in the prince is forbidden. Pursuing the prince for the purpose of marriage is forbidden... trying to get intimate with the prince can cause lifetime imprisonment or be banished from the realm forever." After reading that, Katherine looked up at Myriel.

"Is it just for me or these rules are applied to all the servants?" wondered Katherine. If it was only for her, they got nothing to worry about. Katherine wasn't someone to repeat the same mistake.

"It is applied to all the servants and other lower class elves. Only an elleth from royalty could dream of marrying our prince. Although many elleths here fancy him. Our prince is one majestic being after all." Myriel spoke with high respect for prince Legolas. Katherine suspected she has a crush on him herself. But Katherine didn't dare voice her thought.

"I thought elves marry for love and nothing else matters" said Katherine. If not that, Lord Elrond wouldn't have approved of Aragorn and Arwen.

"Status matters in our realm. King Thranduil wouldn't accept anyone less than perfect for his one and only son. And she must be of noble birth" said Myriel, something that Katherine already knew.

"Yeah, I know all about it." Katherine clearly remembered King Thranduil warning Tauriel in a friendly way to back off from Legolas even though she wasn't exactly pursuing him. The elven king should never find out about Liam. Katherine thought to herself. Only god knew what he would do if he ever finds out. Katherine couldn't imagine it as anything pleasant.

"What do you mean?" Myriel asked with confusion. Katherine shook her head.

"Nothing. Where do I sign?" she asked. Myriel pointed at the bottom of the parchment. Katherine signed the contract without a second thought. She didn't need to worry about falling for the elven princeling. It was already like 'been there, done that' for Katherine. She would stay away from Legolas as much as possible on her own. Little did Katherine know how much hectic and complicated her life would be in Mirkwood? And how difficult it would be to stay away from Legolas?


	11. Chapter 11: At Your Service

**AN: Thank You: dreamer, diridiri, Bella-Swan11, redruby8, windsongspringheart, bloomisakura, KittyKawaii4, Gwestiel, Ragna, LegolasKilli, MissKitty, Black Cat Angel, rosegold1996 for your wonderful reviews.**

 **Exam is going on so I wrote this chapter very quickly. It's not as good as previous chapters but I hope you still enjoy it. Please read and review. Love you all!**

 **Chapter 11: At Your Service  
**

Legolas watched the human signing the contract. She did it without thinking about it for a second. Legolas has noticed that this human Katherine wasn't in awe of him or any other elf for that matter. The elvish beauty didn't bewitch her as it does other humans. It seemed odd to Legolas. And to some level irked him too. There was another thing that was strange. Legolas didn't know why he was stalking the human while hiding in the shadows. There was just something about her. Maybe it was her bizarre behavior or her strange way of talking or the very air around her but something was drawing Legolas to the mysterious human girl. The prince of Mirkwood never wished to get to know someone so much as he wished to know about Katherine. He could tell that the human was holding a lot of secrets close to her heart. And his intuition told him that one or two secrets might be involving him. Even though there was no logical explanation to that since they never met before. King Thranduil obviously knew more about Katherine but he refused to share his knowledge with Legolas. Therefore the prince had only one option left. Make Katherine confess her secrets to him.

Legolas focused back on Myriel and Katherine. They were still conversing with each other. Myriel gave some clothes to Katherine. She took it and looked at Myriel with a frown of confusion.

"What's this?" Katherine asked. Both her and even the elleth Myriel were unaware of Legolas' presence there. As a trained worrier, Legolas was very good at hiding. Even from his own kind.

"This is your uniform. You shall wear it while working" said Myriel answering Katherine's question. Katherine looked back at the clothes more carefully this time.

"I'm not wearing this." She stated right away.

"Why not?" asked Myriel sounding utterly confused.

"Because it's a terrible color combination" said Katherine stating her valid reason. However Myriel gave her a stern look.

"There is nothing wrong with the combination of grey and brown color."

"Oh really! I didn't know elves are color blind. I guess there's a flaw in your species after all." Katherine said the last part more to herself than to Myriel but that didn't mean, the head of the servants didn't turn red with anger.

"We are not color blind human. And you are no princess. You are a servant here and this is the uniform you will wear from tomorrow."

"And here's another fault: Short temper" said Katherine with casual tone of voice as if Myriel didn't just lash out at her. "Boy, you elves are simply delusional if you think you're perfect beings."

Legolas shook his head to himself as he heard Katherine and Myriel arguing with each other. More like Katherine taunting the poor elleth to the verge of exploding with anger. Legolas realized then that dealing with Katherine would be most difficult but also most entertaining.

Later Katherine was taken to a chamber in the servant quarter within the palace. She was to stay there as long as she has to serve the realm of King Thranduil. Liam was obviously going to stay with Katherine. Legolas wanted the little one to stay in a chamber closer to his own but he knew Katherine wouldn't allow it, neither Liam would wish to stay very far away from his mother. When Katherine retired for the day along with her son, Legolas stopped hiding in the shadow. When he turned around, he came face to face with Tauriel.

"You have been following her" stated Tauriel without an ounce of doubt in her voice. Legolas didn't deny it either.

"She is not what she looks like." Legolas and Tauriel started walking together while they conversed with each other.

"Do you think she's a threat?" Tauriel asked sounding a little alarmed. Legolas shook his head.

"No, not a threat but a mystery. She is so hard to read. I've never met a human so unpredictable."

"You're intrigued mellon ( _friend_ )" said Tauriel with a teasing smile. It wasn't everyday that the prince of Mirkwood found someone interesting. Legolas however rolled his eyes at that.

"I am merely curious Tauriel. Do not tell me you are not as well." Tauriel couldn't deny that. The human was indeed mysterious.

"What have you planned to do?" Tauriel asked knowing Legolas must have planned something. The prince looked at the captain and gave her a mischievous smile.

"For now, I'm just going to be her friend."

It was very early at dawn. Someone knocked on the door of Katherine's small chamber. It obviously woke her up. Thankfully it didn't wake up Liam. Otherwise Katherine would have murdered that person. Metaphorically speaking of course. Groaning and muttering some colorful swearing words in low tone of voice, Katherine dragged herself to the door. When she opened the door, an elf was revealed standing before her. He bowed his head a little to show courtesy to Katherine.

"I am Finrod, son of Galion. I serve Lord Legolas as his butler." The elf introduced himself sounding very proud as well. Katherine blankly stared at him for a few seconds before saying-

"Good for you." Finrod looked at Katherine with stunned expression. Clearly he was not expecting a response like that. But then he quickly composed himself and got to the point about what he was doing there.

"I was told to help you with your work today since it is your first day. You must listen to my every instruction very carefully and remember them in the future-" Before Finrod could finish, Katherine groaned out loud and started complaining.

"Come on, it's not even morning yet." Finrod frowned at Katherine with confusion before saying-

"I am aware of that. It is early at dawn but you must get ready before the prince wakes up and be at his service." Katherine rolled her eyes to herself. Those eyes were still full of sleepiness.

"And here I was under the impression that the prince of Mirkwood isn't a spoiled brat" said Katherine shaking her head to herself in hopelessness. Finrod however looked at Katherine with a horrifying expression as if she has just uttered the black speech in front of him.

"Did you just call our prince a spoiled brat?" Finrod asked with disbelieve in his voice. Katherine couldn't help but grin at that. Feeling proud of herself.

"I think I just did." It took Finrod a moment to compose himself and speak up again.

"I was warned about your inappropriate behavior and sharp tongue but you still managed to traumatize me Ms. Katherine" said Finrod with disapproving tone of voice. Katherine smirked at that.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Finrod scowled at Katherine.

"It was not a compliment Ms. Katherine" said Finrod with serious tone of voice. Katherine groaned inwardly for the lack of sense of humor in the elf. "And I would appreciate if you don't insult our prince in front of me again. Otherwise I will have to report you to Myriel. For this once, I am willing to forget I heard you speak ill of Lord Legolas..."

 _"Jabber jabber jabber..."_ Katherine chanted in her mind as she got a lecture from Finrod.

"Are you done?" Katherine asked when she heard enough. Being woken up from deep sleep had already put Katherine in a rather cranky mood. She had zero tolerance for lectures that moment. Finrod sucked in a sharp breath. He was obviously offended as he realized Katherine didn't listen to a word he just said but he chose to let it go.

"This is for you" said Finrod giving Katherine a package.

"What is this?" Frowning in confusion, Katherine started unwrapping it. She found a light purple colored gown inside. It was light in weight but made of rich fabric. Katherine had to admit the dress was gorgeous looking yet simple enough.

"Prince Legolas has sent this for you. He learned that you didn't like the uniform you were given to wear by Myriel. He said you can wear this dress instead. How kind and generous of our prince that-" Katherine cut off Finrod at that point.

"How did the prince learn that I disliked the servant uniform? Did Myriel tell him about it?" Katherine asked sounding very serious this time and all her sleepiness vanished immediately. Finrod felt confused about her sudden reaction.

"I don't know that. I was just told to give you this beautiful dress. Our prince certainly has fine choice." Katherine didn't say anything to that. Finrod noticed that her entire demeanor has changed suddenly. Katherine went from being careless to greatly disturbed in a matter of moments. Finrod wondered what happened to her in his mind.

"I'll be ready in fifteen minutes" said Katherine and she practically closed the door on the elf's face. Katherine walked over to the small closet inside the chamber. She threw the gown inside and pulled out the servant uniform. Katherine didn't care about the color combination anymore. She was going to wear it. Simply to offend Legolas. Clearly, the prince was trying to pursue a friendship with her but Katherine wasn't going to allow it to happen. She was friends with Legolas once and then she fell in love with him which resulted in her heartbreak. Katherine has barely put the pieces of her broken heart back together. She wasn't going to let him break it again.

Katherine got ready as fast as she could. As expected, the uniform didn't suit Katherine at all. The attire would have looked better if she had pale complexion like the elves but she was rather olive skinned than pale. It really made her feel like a servant. Sighing out heavily, Katherine walked over to her sleeping son. She carefully kissed his head softly.

"My little angel." Katherine whispered it to the sleeping elfling with a pleasant smile on her lips. Affectionately patting his head one last time, Katherine walked out of the chamber. Her gut feelings told her it was going to be a very long day for her. Katherine found Finrod down at the hall. He was waiting up for her.

"You are late." The first thing Finrod stated. Katherine boldly rolled her eyes at him.

"Only five minutes." Katherine stated back.

"Try to be more punctual" said Finrod but Katherine shrugged her shoulders at him nonchalantly.

"Or you could just get used to of me being late." Finrod inhaled a deep breath and shook his head to himself. Then he looked at Katherine again.

"You didn't wear the gown" stated Finrod and his voice was sort of accusatory. He knew it was going to offend the prince.

"Great observation skill you have Finrod" said Katherine sarcastically. Finrod sternly stared at her for a moment before he turned around and started walking. Katherine figured she was to follow him so she started walking behind him. Finrod led Katherine to the training ground where guards and soldiers practiced their archery and fighting skills. It appeared that Legolas has already woken up and he was practicing in the field along with Tauriel and some other guards. Finrod walked up to another elf who was standing still and observing everyone in the field. The stranger elf also noticed Finrod.

"Aur vaer Finrod! _(Good morning Finrod._ )" The elf greeted Finrod.

"Aur vaer Amras!" The other elf named Amras glanced at Katherine before looking back at Finrod.

"Is this the human?" Amras asked Finrod with curiosity but he spoke as if Katherine wasn't standing right there. She rolled her eyes at that.

"Yes this is the human" said Katherine before Finrod could speak. "And this human can speak for herself. So anything you wanna ask, ask me." Unlike Finrod, the other elf Amras grinned at Katherine.

"It seems that the rumors I've heard about you are true after all. Did you really insult the king on his face?" Amras' question surprised Katherine because he didn't sound mad but thoroughly amused. Finrod gave him a disapproving look that he boldly ignored. Katherine felt that moment that she would probably get along well with this one elf.

"All I'm gonna say is that I was thrown in the dungeon for a reason" said Katherine without any regrets in her voice. Amras laughed a little at that.

"My name is Amras, son of Finwe. My father is one of the advisers of the king in the royal council and I myself serve lord Legolas." Katherine looked at him as Amras introduced himself. She lightly frowned at him.

"Out of curiosity, how many servants does the prince have?" Katherine couldn't help but ask.

"It was just me and Finrod before you came along. I take care of the prince's armory and weapons" explained Amras. Katherine nodded to that.

"Well I have to serve him breakfast so, anyone interested in showing me to the kitchen?" Katherine looked between Amras and Finrod. Personally she hoped for Amras to lead her the way. Finrod was too grumpy for her taste.

"There's no rush" said Amras. "Legolas has just started practicing." He informed.

"Well then call me when he's done. I'm going back to my chamber. My son is sleeping there all alone." Katherine was about to leave but Finrod stopped her.

"Don't worry. I've asked Cellin to watch over your son. You need to be here" said Finrod but since Katherine didn't know this Cellin personally, she couldn't stop worrying about Liam being alone in the chamber. Even though the chamber was within walking distance from the training field. Katherine still didn't like it.

"Did you see the way Legolas shot that arrow? Our prince is truly unmatchable." Amros exclaimed which got Katherine's attention as well. She looked at the prince herself. Her gaze focused on Legolas. The prince of Mirkwood stood out among other elves even though he was dressed very normally. His silvery hair shined in the light. His piercing blue eyes promised knowledge and wisdom that only came with age. Even though youthful looking, Legolas was after all almost three thousand years old. This was the first time, Katherine got the chance to carefully observe Legolas since they met again. He appeared the same. However his demeanor was different. The Legolas in the future was Katherine's companion. Someone she shared a great adventure with. This time, Legolas was the prince of Woodland realm. Someone who has power over everyone in the kingdom and only person he has to answer to was the king himself.

"Someone is fascinated" spoke up Amras in a teasing tone of voice that snapped Katherine out of her thoughts. She looked at him with a frown of confusion. "Do not worry. You are not the only one who drooled over Legolas' archery skill."

"I wasn't drooling." Katherine immediately defended herself.

"Well they definitely are" said Finrod gesturing towards a bunch of elleths. They were gathered in a small group and they were openly ogling the elves training with weapons. Specifically Legolas.

"Boy, don't they have anything better to do?" Katherine asked with mocking tone of voice.

"Apparently not" said Amras. "Specially Lady Elaine. She has her eyes for Legolas for centuries." Amras pointed at an elleth with long blonde hair. She was undoubtedly beautiful.

"But she didn't get anywhere with him, did she?" Katherine said that knowingly. Not to mention she never even heard of that name before.

"No, she did not. King Thranduil would have approved of her. She is of noble birth. But Legolas didn't see her like that" said Amras.

"What about you?" Finrod asked Katherine suddenly. She frowned at him.

"What about me?"

"Are you in love with anyone?" Finrod appeared too much curious for Katherine's liking. She could have snapped at him but she decided to answer him properly.

"No, I am not and I'll never be."

"Why not?" asked Amras frowning at Katherine.

"I have my own reasons." Was the only answer Katherine gave him. And it confused both elves.

Later, Finrod took Katherine to Legolas' chamber and asked her to prepare for his bath while he went to get the prince's breakfast. Legolas was going to return to his chamber soon since the training was already over. Katherine had never entered in Legolas' room before or read about it in the books. She didn't know what to expect but she also expected the chamber to be luxurious. Legolas was the prince after all. And her assumption wasn't incorrect. The decoration of the chamber screamed royalty. There was a huge bed in the room, paintings, antique decoration pieces and many other things. Katherine looked for the bathroom and came across a huge jacuzzi bathtub in the middle of a small garden, just outside the chamber. She couldn't help but gasp out a little. The sight was truly beautiful.

"Alright, first thing's first. Fill the tub." Katherine said to herself. Finrod has told her the things she needed to do. Katherine opened the tap like thing that let water in the tub and started filling it up. She did everything else properly like putting out new clothes for Legolas and add oil in the water to make it scented. Katherine was just waiting for the tub to fill up completely when someone entered the chamber. At first, she thought it was Finrod but it wasn't. It was Legolas. And he was taking off his clothes as well. Actually he already got his tunic off.

Katherine was shocked at first. She didn't know what to do but she quickly gathered her thoughts. It was just Legolas being shirtless. Nothing she hasn't seen before. Actually Katherine has seen more than that. A lot more. But that didn't mean she was just going to stand there and watch Legolas strip his clothes. Katherine decided to leave quickly. However not before startling Legolas a bit. Therefore, Katherine loudly cleared her throat. It successfully got Legolas' attention to her. He obviously felt someone's presence in the chamber but Legolas thought it was Finrod as usual. His eyes widened when Legolas saw Katherine standing there instead of his butler. Not to mention there was a light smirk playing on her lips.

"Um, if you wish to save yourself from an embarrassing situation my lord, I suggest you take off the rest of your clothes after I am gone. I don't wish to cause your majesty any trauma." Legolas was stunned to hear that. And it only made Katherine smirk a little more. After all not everyone could make the prince feel stunned.

"I have already prepared your bath. So- I shall take my leave now." saying that Katherine bowed her head a little and then started walking towards the door to get out of the chamber but Legolas blocked her way. It startled Katherine because she half expected Legolas to hide somewhere due to shyness. But clearly she thought wrong about Legolas. He not only blocked her way but stepped closer to her.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked while instinctively taking a step back from him. Legolas noticed that and raised an eye brow at her.

"I think I am making you nervous" said Legolas with a smirk on his lips. Katherine felt very confused. She didn't know Legolas could be so bold. But she didn't show her confusion.

"Why would I be nervous? I am not the one standing here half naked" said Katherine with nonchalant tone of voice.

"But your heart is beating faster" stated Legolas confidently. Somehow he managed to lock their gaze. Katherine couldn't help but look right into Legolas' stunning blue eyes. She felt like getting lost in them. For a while they just stood there. Gazing into each other's eyes. Neither of them moved a single muscle. Katherine indeed felt nervous. In that moment, she was feeling things that she wasn't suppose to feel for Legolas. It not only made her nervous but freaked her out too. She also wondered what was going through Legolas' mind? Why was he acting like this? Why was he so different from his future self? Thankfully Legolas spoke up and broke the silence between them.

"I thought you didn't like this uniform. Why are you wearing it when I have sent you another dress?" Legolas asked with rather stern tone of voice. He sounded almost like king Thranduil that time. Legolas figured out that Katherine has rejected his gift and it offended the prince greatly. And he wanted an explanation for such action. Also the prince definitely didn't care about standing half naked in front of Katherine. And Katherine was definitely having a hard time only looking at Legolas' face and not at his bare chest. Katherine gulped down the lump in her throat before speaking up to Legolas.

"I'll tell you why when you will tell me why do you care if I don't like the uniform. I'm only a servant here. Why did you bother to send me a dress?" Katherine felt proud of herself for sounding strong enough.

"It was a gift" said Legolas. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"A master presents his servant with gifts when he is pleased with his work but I don't recall doing anything lately to please you my lord. And not only I am a servant here but a prisoner as well. I wasn't supposed to receive any gift at all. Specially from the Woodland prince himself." Legolas remained quiet for a moment before asking-

"Why do you resist my friendship?"

"Why do you pursue it?" Katherine asked in return.

"Because I want to be your friend" said Legolas being honest about it. He really wanted to know Katherine better. He really wanted to be her friend. Katherine stared at Legolas for sometime before strictly saying-

"Well we don't always get what we want" saying that Katherine side stepped Legolas and walked out of the chamber. Little did Katherine know that she only made Legolas more determined?


	12. Chapter 12: The Bonding Experience

**AN: Thanks to: MissKitty, dreamer, redruby8, kittykawaii4, windsongspringheart, Gwestiel, bloomisakura, guests, rowenstar, Pumpkin09, Ragna, Catherine, Telepath98, Eveningstar, Puhlease, for your wonderful reviews.**

 **Sorry for the late update. I am very sick. Feel like dying. But I managed to write this chapter. May not be very good and there maybe plenty of mistakes in the chapter. I apologize in advance for that. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 12: The Bonding Experience**

King Thranduil was walking in his private garden. It was late at night but the woodland king didn't wish to rest. Even though very powerful but in all honesty king Thranduil was one lonely elf. He often longed for company but since he didn't want to appear weak in front of his people, King Thranduil never invites anyone to join him for a walk. Not even his own son. Therefore as usual, he was walking alone in the garden. But suddenly his eyes caught something. There was someone else in the garden apart from him. Usually no one dares to enter his private garden without his permission. Not even Legolas.

King Thranduil approached the little elfling Liam. He was looking around the garden in awe. The little one was too lost in the beauty of the garden to notice the king's presence there.

"What are you doing here little one?" King Thranduil asked with soft tone of voice. If it was anyone else instead of Liam, the king would be furious for entering his garden. Liam turned around to face the king. He was startled a little bit. He didn't think anyone was there. But when he saw the king, Liam gave him a huge smile.

"I am hiding" said Liam in an excited tone of voice. He was playing hide and seek with Tauriel. Liam's search for a good hiding place brought him to the garden.

"Hiding from who?" The king asked curiously.

"Tauriel. We are playing hide and seek because I can't sleep." Replied Liam honestly.

"Where's your mother?" King Thranduil inquired.

"She's sleeping. Mum needs to sleep more than I do. She told me it's a human thing" said Liam. He was speaking with the king quite freely. Without the fear that everyone else feels in the mighty king's presence. It was something new for the king. But quite welcoming. Specially because it was a little elfling. King Thranduil didn't need to appear strong and majestic in front of Liam.

"What else your mother tells you?" King Thranduil asked with interest.

"She tells me a lot of stories. My mum is a great story teller." Liam spoke proudly about his mother. The king showed more interest and asked.

"Really? Would you like to tell me a few stories little one?"

"Sure" said Liam excitedly. King Thranduil couldn't help but smile at the elfling's eagerness. Liam reminded him so much of little Legolas. King Thranduil missed those days when Legolas was a child and his queen was still alive.

"Which story would you like to hear? I like the horror stories most. I know stories about ghosts, Orcs, goblins, vampires, werewolves-"

"What is a vampire and werewolves?" King Thranduil couldn't help but interrupt and ask Liam.

"A vampire is an immortal undead being that survives by drinking human blood and a werewolf is a human who can change into a wolf in every full moon. Vampires and werewolves are immortal enemies actually." Liam excitedly spoke about creatures that didn't exist in middle earth. Of course the credit goes to Katherine. She told Liam the horror stories she knew from her world. Katherine never thought much about it. It was just to entertain Liam.

"I've never heard of such vile creatures and I'm pretty sure they don't exist in middle earth" said King Thranduil wondering if such things will exist in the future. Liam giggled hearing that.

"Of course they don't exist. They are mythical creatures created to make stories."

As king Thranduil and Liam spoke, Tauriel watched them from afar. She was obviously looking for Liam and found him in the king's garden. But when she saw the king speaking with the little elfling, Tauriel decided not to intrude. The captain of the guard never saw the king behaving so friendly. He wasn't being the regal woodland king that time. He was just being an elf having a good time. King Thranduil even laughed at something Liam said. Perhaps someone has finally come in the Mirkwood kingdom who can melt the cold heart of the king. Finally someone can hope to make king Thranduil open up a little bit and fill his heart with warmth again. Tauriel smiled to herself as she continued watching the little elfling chatting away with the king as if they were very good friends. Liam was truly a gift from the Eru. Katherine was lucky to be his mother.

The following day in the afternoon, Katherine was spending time with her son. She didn't get to do that much lately due to all her duties. And she was still getting used to of her new life style as a servant. Katherine cursed the king everyday for that. She was so not made to be a maid. Katherine still tried to spend as much time with Liam as possible.

"No mum it's _mae govannen_ not _govannin."_ Liam was trying to teach his mother the few elvish words he has learned in past few days.

"Okay, I think I've butchered the language enough for one day" said Katherine groaning out a bit. She did not want to waste her limited free time learning a stupid language. But since Liam was insisting her to learn elvish along with him, Katherine couldn't say no. Besides, it was high time Katherine learned a little elvish considering she was living in an elven kingdom. And there was no way to tell how long she was gonna stay here. Well be stuck in here actually. Right then Legolas appeared there. Katherine immediately grew rigid. Legolas' presence still made Katherine quite uncomfortable and nervous. Even though Katherine tried her best not to show it. Legolas obviously noticed Katherine's change of posture on his account but he decided to ignore it. Legolas was still trying to make Katherine warm up to him but she turned out to be a very stubborn human.

"Are you ready for your archery lessons little one?" Legolas asked to Liam who nodded his head.

"Can mum come with us?" Liam asked hopefully.

"Of course, if she wants" said Legolas glancing at Katherine. He knew Katherine would come along with them for her son. Katherine sighed out soundlessly.

"I'd love to join. Thank you my lord" said Katherine showing Legolas proper respect. She behaved very formally with the prince. Something Legolas wished Katherine would stop doing and be herself with him. He wanted to know the real Katherine. Not the one she was pretending to be. Liam held Katherine's hand and then he held Legolas' hand as well and then he started to drag them together with him. Legolas glanced at Katherine and she glanced at him at the same time. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Katherine looked away. Legolas felt confused when a flash of sadness passed over Katherine's face. Only if he knew what Katherine was thinking.

Katherine would never say it out loud but she longed to have a family of her own. With Liam and Legolas knowing that Liam is his son. It was Katherine's wildest imagination where the three of them are living together happily. But Katherine knew that dream would never come true. Legolas would never love her like that. And Liam would find out about his father long after she's dead. Legolas may accept Liam considering how the prince is fond of the little elfling but Katherine would be out of the picture no matter what. It was really depressing actually. When Katherine reached the training ground along with her son and Legolas, she found Tauriel and Amras already there. Katherine didn't associate with Tauriel much but she was right about becoming friends with Amras. He was cool for an elf. As Liam let go of Katherine's hand, she walked up to Amras.

"Hey Amras! Tauriel." Katherine nodded to Tauriel, acknowledging her presence. Tauriel nodded back.

"What are you doing here?" Amras asked curiously.

"I came here to watch my son learn archery." Katherine glanced back at Legolas and Liam. They have already started. Legolas was telling little Liam about what makes a bow perfect and how to handle an arrow.

"Liam is lucky to have Legolas teach him. He is a great teacher" said Tauriel.

"I know" blurted out Katherine before she could stop herself. Both Tauriel and Amras gave her a confusing look. "I mean I've heard." Katherine quickly corrected herself. Thankfully neither Tauriel nor Amras suspected anything. As they started watching Legolas teach Liam, Katherine couldn't help but remember the time when Legolas was teaching her archery. She gave him such a hard time. But Legolas was determined to teach her. Venturing into the past didn't prove to be a good idea for Katherine because it surfaced up other memories as well. Memories of her traveling together with the fellowship. Legolas protecting her from danger. How they slowly became friends and then falling in love. Even though it wasn't real for Legolas but it was for Katherine and they did share plenty of intense and intimate moments with each other. Katherine couldn't stop herself from thinking of all the times she and Legolas kissed each other passionately.

"Katherine!" Amras calling her name snapped Katherine out of her thoughts. She realized he was saying something to her.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking something. What were you saying?" Amras gave Katherine an amused look before repeating his statement.

"I was saying you should learn archery too" said Amras. "You never know when you need to use a bow."

"I know how to use a bow" said Katherine confidently. Yes she didn't practice in years but Katherine was sure she could still shoot arrows.

"Is that so?" It was Legolas who said that. Obviously he heard Katherine talk. "Why don't you show us what you've got?"

Katherine rolled her eyes inwardly. She knew Legolas wasn't believing her that's why he asked her to prove herself. Katherine wasn't going to back away. She walked up to Legolas who handed her a bow and an arrow. Amras and Tauriel watched her with interest. Liam on the other hand couldn't believe his own eyes. Apparently seeing his mom with a bow was a shocking sight for him. Katherine stood in position and aimed at the target. She inhaled a deep breath and released the arrow. But unfortunately she missed. Katherine couldn't help but feel disappointed. Okay maybe she should have practiced before trying to show off. Katherine realized she's just gonna end up embarrassing herself in front of everyone.

"Mum try again." Liam encouraged his mother. Legolas handed her another arrow. But Katherine's confidence was already lost. She aimed but missed again.

"Damn it!" Katherine cursed under her breath.

"Your posture is correct but the problem is with your aim" said Legolas. Sounding very professional.

"Let me show you." Saying that Legolas handed Katherine another arrow. For some unknown reason she couldn't say no to Legolas. Katherine aimed once again. Legolas corrected her hands and lifted up her bow a little bit. He was standing so close to Katherine. She could practically feel his body heat. Katherine couldn't help but start feeling nervous. Her heartbeat started increasing. Her cheeks were heating up too. Katherine couldn't focus at all. Not to mention she could smell the intoxicating scent of Legolas. It was making her dizzy in the head. For the first time, all Katherine wanted to do was turn around and pull Legolas in for a passionate kiss. The thought made Katherine's heart skip a beat. She shot the arrow even without looking at the target properly. But miraculously the arrow still hit the center point of the target. Liam clapped as his mother made the shot. It snapped Katherine out of her inappropriate thoughts and she stepped away from Legolas quickly. The prince noticed it and raised an eye brow at Katherine.

"Um, thank you my lord. But I- need to leave. I was suppose to meet Myriel- for something" saying that Katherine quickly left. She practically ran away from the training field. That behavior not only confused Legolas but Tauriel and Amras as well. Why Katherine behaves so strangely around Legolas? What did he ever do to her? Legolas was waiting around patiently for Katherine to open up to him but he figured that Katherine would never do that on her own. It was time to force answers out of her. Legolas looked at Tauriel and Amras.

"Tirith Liam. ( _Watch over Liam_ )" saying that Legolas left as well. He was obviously going after Katherine. Tauriel and Amras looked at each other. They both were confused. They both heard how Katherine's heart was beating fast when Legolas stood close to her and how she stepped away from him later. The way she looked at their prince. There was certain amount of longing there but also sadness and strangely fear as well. Tauriel and Amras didn't know what to make of all that. Because Katherine never showed any interest in Legolas. Tauriel was actually under the impression that the human disliked their prince very much. Along with their king. But perhaps that wasn't the truth.

On the other hand, Legolas soon caught up with Katherine. He knew she was lying about going to see Myriel. "Katherine stop." Legolas ordered but Katherine disobeying him, kept walking away. It pissed off Legolas and he stepped in her way and prevented her from walking.

"What do you want?" Katherine snapped at Legolas not caring that moment that he was the prince. What happened just a while ago, it was making Katherine very angry. She wasn't suppose to possess such thoughts about Legolas. She wasn't suppose to feel anything for him.

"I want to know why do you despise me so much?" Legolas asked straight away. When Katherine stepped away from him, Legolas took it as a sign that his presence repulsed Katherine. And it offended the prince greatly. Only if he knew the real reason Katherine distanced herself from him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Katherine and she tried to walk by Legolas but he blocked her way again.

"You know what I'm talking about. Since the moment we first met you've been hostile towards me when I was nothing but friendly towards you."

"I didn't ask you to be friendly with me." Katherine spoke with bitter nonchalant tone of voice. She sounded ungrateful as well. Legolas was taken aback hearing that. He couldn't believe Katherine didn't appreciate his friendliness.

"Would you rather I be cruel with you?" Legolas asked looking right into Katherine's eyes.

"Well I would certainly prefer you stop trying to be my friend. I've told you before I'm just your servant." Saying that Katherine averted her eyes from Legolas' stunning azure eyes. For obvious reasons those eyes could do strange things to Katherine. And it wasn't wise for her to look into them for long. Legolas stared at the human for a moment before speaking up again.

"Very well then. I shall no longer bother trying to be your friend." Saying that Legolas walked away. Once out of sight, Katherine sighed out heavily. She immediately grew upset. Tears gathered in her eyes. She didn't like pushing Legolas away but what else she could do. Katherine knew very well that the way she felt for Legolas she wouldn't be able to look at him as just friend. But Legolas would never consider her more than that. In the end she would get her heart broken again. Katherine wasn't keen to let it happen for the second time.

Katherine closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She opened her eyes again and composed herself. After all she couldn't appear miserable in front of anyone. It would raise unnecessary questions. Katherine walked away thinking no one saw her having a little sad moment over her and Legolas' argument. Little did Katherine know that her action didn't really go unnoticed?


	13. Chapter 13: The Poisonous String

**AN: Thank you for the reviews: emmett2, rosegold1996, Pumpkin09, SumwanGamgee, Puhlease, Telepath98, KittyKawaii4, Gwestiel, Dawn's Darkness, bloomisakura, MissKitty, windsongspringheart, Stardust Terrastar.**

 **Chapter 13: The Poisonous String**

 _Katherine felt someone's warm breath on the curve of her neck. It teased her sensitive skin. Her entire body shivered without her permission. Someone was standing right behind Katherine. She couldn't tell who it was, yet the warmth was familiar to her. Katherine felt him planting a soft kiss on her neck. She couldn't help but lean back into the person. Katherine felt him wrapping an arm around her midsection. He pulled her closer to him. And started kissing her neck sensationally. Katherine closed her eyes and a soft moan escaped her breath._

 _Her intruder slowly turned her around in his embrace. Katherine still had her eyes closed. She was feeling nervous about opening them. "Open your eyes."_

 _Katherine heard a whisper in her ear. She slowly opened her eyes. But then her eyes immediately widened. "Legolas?"_

 _After staring at him for a while, Katherine tried to walk away from him but Legolas held her arm and stopped her from leaving. "Please don't go." He spoke with pleading tone of voice. Katherine lowered her eyes. She couldn't look at him. Not when he was staring at her so intensely._

 _"Let me go Legolas" said Katherine with low yet firm tone of voice. Suddenly she was turned to face Legolas with a jerk. Katherine looked up and saw Legolas glaring at her. He was angry at her._

 _"I won't. I love you Katherine."_

 _"I love you Katherine."_

 _"I love you."_

Katherine woke up from dead sleep. She was panting heavily and her body was sweating too. Katherine glanced at Liam and saw that her son was sleeping peacefully. She wouldn't want him to wake up. Katherine carefully got off the bed and walked over to the window. She needed to calm down. She needed to breath in the cold fresh air. What was that? She never had a dream before that left her so shaken. It felt so real. It felt as if Legolas himself was professing his love for her. Katherine sighed out heavily. Even though it felt real but Katherine knew it to be only a dream because Legolas in reality would never fall in love with her. Not to mention she lost his kindness as well.

Lately Legolas barely looks at her. And he speaks to her when absolutely necessary. And they are also only orders to do something. Legolas was indeed treating Katherine only as his maid. He kept his word about not trying to be her friend anymore. Katherine should be glad about it. That was what she wanted. But in all honesty she wasn't happy at all. Katherine realized she shouldn't have misbehaved with Legolas the other day. It was too much. But it certainly wasn't the first time Katherine was regretting her own action. But then again, she knew that keeping Legolas away from herself was the right thing to do. In short Katherine was stuck between a rock and a hard place regarding her feelings. Only if loving Legolas was easy.

Katherine realized that it would be dawn soon. There was no point going back to sleep. Not that she could sleep after that dream. Katherine decided to get ready for the day. After checking on Liam again, Katherine went to take a shower. Since Finrod wasn't rushing her, Katherine had a lot of time to get ready. After she was done, Katherine went to look for Finrod and Amras. It was the first time she was looking for them and not the other way around. Katherine figured if Finrod was wake, he would be in Legolas' chamber to wake up the prince. Katherine made her way toward Legolas' chamber. She was almost there when Katherine turned a corner and bumped into someone right away. She was about to fall back but a strong hand grabbed her waist and saved her from falling. When Katherine looked up her eyes met with familiar blue ones.

Legolas was looking down at her. Katherine's eyes widened a bit. "My lord!" Gasped Katherine in shock. Legolas helped her stand properly again.

"I apologize my lord. I-" Legolas cut her off before she could finish.

"Pay more attention to your way." Saying that with cold tone of voice, Legolas walked away just like that. Katherine didn't have time to sigh out heavily and express her sadness because Finrod appeared there.

"Katherine, I can't believe you are up so early" said Finrod with teasing tone of voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I- um was actually looking for you" replied Katherine honestly. She was just a bit unsettled from what just happened with Legolas but she appeared fine.

"Where is Amras?" Katherine asked.

"He is already in the training field" informed Finrod. He and Katherine both started walking towards the training ground. After walking in silence for a while, Finrod spoke up.

"What happened between you and the prince?" The sudden inquiry from Finrod surprised Katherine.

"What? Uh nothing. Nothing happened."

"That's not true. I've known Legolas for a very long time. He doesn't behave rudely unless he's angry. And our prince doesn't get angry very often." Finrod knew something happened between Katherine and Legolas. And he was pretty sure it was Katherine's fault. Otherwise why Legolas would suddenly stop trying to be the girl's friend. Lately he even stopped appreciating her presence around him.

"I just asked him to stop trying to be my friend" said Katherine with nonchalant tone of voice as if she didn't care about how Legolas was behaving with her after that. Finrod gasped hearing that.

"I don't believe this. Why would you offend the prince like that?" Finrod asked with shocked tone of voice.

"Trust me it's for the best" said Katherine more to herself than to Finrod. The elf shook his head.

"I seriously don't understand you Katherine."

"No one does" was Katherine's nonchalant reply.

Later Legolas came back into his chamber after his training. He was expecting to have Katherine serving him breakfast as usual but instead Finrod was doing that. It confused Legolas.

"Where's Katherine?" Legolas inquired. He may have stopped pursuing a friendship with Katherine but he never stopped being curious about her. Truthfully after her bold rejection of his kindness and friendship, Legolas got more intrigued. No one ever dared to do that before. Even though Legolas was showing anger and disliking towards Katherine and he was indeed pissed off but he was even more curious about her mysteries than before.

"The king wished to see her my lord" said Finrod.

"The king? Finrod, I believe my father knows something about Katherine that he isn't telling anymore. Not even me" said Legolas thoughtfully.

"It is possible my lord. My father told me that whenever Katherine is summoned by the king, they speak privately. No one knows what they talk about." Galion being Finrod's father knew that and he told his son about it.

"I wish to know what my father knows about Katherine" said Legolas more to himself than to Finrod.

"Why don't you ask him my lord?" Finrod suggested.

"I did. The king said, I am not to concern myself with Katherine's personal matters." Legolas sighed out a little. He was getting impatient slowly. Suddenly a thought came into the prince's mind. "Do you think the king forbade Katherine to befriend me?"

"Why would the king do that my lord?" Finrod asked with confusion but there was a certain amount of possibility that the king did something like that. King Thranduil does many things without explaining himself to anyone.

"I do not know but I must ask him" said Legolas with serious tone of voice.

When Legolas reached the king's chamber, Katherine was walking out of there. They came across each other. They looked into each others eyes for a brief moment before Katherine looked away and slightly bowed her head to show proper respect.

"My lord." And then Katherine walked away. Legolas kept looking at her retreating back. He did notice the sad gleam in her eyes that appeared when she saw him. It confused Legolas. But for that time, he shook that thought out of his mind. Legolas proceeded and entered the king's chamber. King Thranduil sensed his son's presence right away.

"Legolas, I was about to send Galion to summon you" said King Thranduil while pouring himself wine in the goblet. "I was informed this morning that the spiders have increased in numbers again. I need you to take care of it."

"I shall leave with Tauriel and the guards at high noon" said Legolas. The king nodded his head.

"Now I believe you came here for a purpose." King Thranduil asked.

"What was Katherine doing here?" Legolas didn't waste any time to ask. He sounded very curious which surprised the king a little bit.

"I ordered Katherine to move from the servant quarter and live in a chamber up here" said King Thranduil which confused Legolas to no limit.

"Why father?" Legolas couldn't help but ask. King Thranduil immediately gave Legolas a sharp look.

"Are you questioning my decision Legolas?"

"No my king. I am merely curious" said Legolas quickly. Even though prince but Legolas wouldn't dare offending his father.

"I didn't want little Liam to live in a servant quarter anymore" said King Thranduil being honest about it. Legolas was glad to hear that. He himself didn't like it. Legolas wanted Liam to live close to his own chamber from the beginning.

"You are growing very fond of the little one" stated Legolas with a smile. The prince never saw his father showing open affection towards someone before. And Legolas was glad that it was Liam. He loved the elfling very much himself.

"Yes, Liam is an adorable little elfling indeed." Then King Thranduil looked at Legolas with seriousness. "You love him too, don't you Legolas?"

"It would be impossible not to" replied Legolas smiling while thinking about the young one.

"I couldn't agree more" said King Thranduil. After a moment of silence Legolas spoke up again. This time there was a bit of hesitation in him.

"Father, have you asked Katherine not to be friends with me?" King Thranduil raised his eye brows at his son.

"No, I did not. Why would you ask that?" The king asked curiously.

"She rejected my friendship when I offered it to her. I don't understand why." Legolas sounded more troubled. If the king hasn't forbade their friendship then why Katherine rejected him? Why she disliked him so much?

"I'm afraid you'll have to find that out yourself Legolas" said King Thranduil wisely. Legolas wanted to ask his father once again what he knew about Katherine but then decided against it. Legolas knew his father wouldn't tell him anything.

"And I will find out" saying that Legolas took his leave and walked out of the king's chamber.

At high noon, Legolas, Tauriel and a small troop of guards left to clear the spider nest in the forest. Katherine watched them leave. For no reason at all, she was kind of feeling anxious about the spider hunt. As if something bad was going to happen. It was a warning feeling in her guts.

"Why do you look worried?" Amras asked beside Katherine. He noticed her watching the troop leave with concern clouding her face.

"I don't know. I hope they return safely" said Katherine more to herself than to Amras.

"They will. You know the skills of our prince and the captain of the guard. They will be fine" said Amras confidently. Katherine nodded her head and decided to ignore her unexplainable anxiousness. Besides, she had work to do. King Thranduil wished for her and Liam to stay close to his royal chamber. Katherine figured that her son has managed to wrap his little fingers around the king as well. Since Thranduil was the king, Katherine didn't have the courage to disobey his direct order and risk visiting the dungeon again. However just because Katherine was getting to live in a royal chamber that didn't mean she was excused from her servant duties as well. Katherine would continue to serve Legolas as long as not said otherwise.

Speaking of Legolas, things were really getting weird between him and Katherine. There was this uncomfortable air constantly present between them. It was really getting on Katherine's nerves. But what could she possibly do? After all she was the one responsible for the awkwardness between them. One part of Katherine wanted to apologize to Legolas and be friends with him but another part, the part of Katherine that was scared to get hurt again, told her to let things happen the way it was happening. Sighing out inwardly, Katherine looked at Amras.

"Lets go. You promised to help me move to the new chamber."

"Yes your highness" said Amras with a grin. Katherine shook her head to herself.

It didn't take long for Katherine to pack up and move to the royal chamber. After all Katherine didn't own very many things. When she was done organizing everything in the new chamber, Katherine started looking for Liam. She thought her son would be playing in a garden but instead she found him watching over the gates from a tree. He was sitting on a high branch and waiting for someone. And Katherine knew exactly who Liam was waiting for.

"Liam, honey what are you doing?" Katherine asked climbing up the tree and getting closer to Liam.

"I'm waiting for Legolas and Tauriel. They should have come back by now" said Liam not removing his eyes from the gates.

"I'm sure they will be back soon. It's getting dark Liam. Come on inside." Liam looked back at his mother. He didn't want to leave. Katherine realized that and she insisted more.

"You'll know when they'll arrive. Now be a good boy and come inside with mum." Liam sighed out a little and decided to go back inside with his mother. Just as he turned around suddenly horns blew and guards rushed to open the gates. Liam looked back at the gates again. Katherine looked too. The guards opened the gates as fast as possible and the troop left for hunting spiders earlier started to rush back inside the kingdom. But they all looked terrified. Katherine could tell something wrong happened.

"Mum what happened?" Obviously Liam noticed it too. His question was answered when four guards came through the gates carrying an unconscious Legolas.

"LEGOLAS!" Liam shouted out loud.

"Mum what happened to Legolas?" Liam asked his mother but Katherine couldn't answer. Not only she didn't know the answer but she was shocked too. Liam started running towards Legolas. Katherine snapped out of her shocked state and ran after him. The guards were taking Legolas to the healers. Before Liam could reach Legolas, Tauriel came out of nowhere and stopped him from going near the prince. Katherine wasn't far behind. She didn't waste anytime to scoop Liam up in her arms. They watched the guards taking Legolas inside the healers' room. The doors closed once the guards came out of that room.

"Tauriel what happened?" Katherine asked sounding horrified for Legolas. She was looking pale and her heart was beating crazily in her chest.

"I don't know. I don't know why Legolas was so distracted. It never happened before." Tauriel herself couldn't think straight at that moment. How she managed to return to the kingdom without loosing her mind only she knew.

"But what happened to him?" asked Katherine impatiently.

"He was strung by a spider. It was a rare species and quite poisonous. I just- I just hope Legolas wakes up-" Tauriel couldn't say more. She knew better than anyone that Legolas was hanging between life and death. Seeing the look on Tauriel's face, Katherine felt like dying herself. Her heart threatened to stop beating. Liam was crying by then. He had his face buried in the crook of her mother's neck. Katherine was holding onto him tightly. She should be telling him that Legolas would be alright. That nothing is going to happen to the prince of Mirkwood. But Katherine couldn't find her voice. She couldn't do anything but stand there while holding onto her son.

Meanwhile, King Thranduil was informed of what happened to prince Legolas. He rushed to the healers' room. He tried to look composed and appear calm but anyone could tell that the king was worried as hell. He entered the healers' room and no one dared to stop him even though the healers had clearly instructed everyone to stay outside.

"My lord, you must wait out-" The assistant of the head healer had to ask the king to leave but the king cut him off.

"What happened to my son?" King Thranduil asked the elf with enraged tone of voice. His son was lying unconscious. King Thranduil wouldn't care that moment if his voice was scaring the life out of the poor elf standing before him. The king looked at the assistant in a way as if he was responsible that the prince was poisoned.

"My lord the prince's body is paralyzed. The spider has poisoned his blood. We- we are trying- we are trying our best to get that poison out of his blood."

"I don't want you to try. I want you to succeed. If anything happened to my son, I'll have you all beheaded." The King roared at the healers. He glanced at Legolas and his gaze immediately softened. King Thranduil wanted to approach him but he knew disturbing the healers' work would be dangerous for his son.

"My lord please. You must wait outside." The elf requested once again. Tearing his eyes away from Legolas, the king slowly walked out of the healers' room. Outside, he saw many elves waiting for any news about the prince. They were all praying for their beloved prince. Among all the elves, King Thranduil noticed the human as well. Even though she was standing in a corner but she looked most miserable among others. Katherine could barely hold back her tears. Her son was still clinging to her for support. The little elfling never felt so worried before. It was hard for Liam to believe that something bad had happened to Legolas. He wanted to go see his friend but Katherine kept him locked in her embrace. She knew they wouldn't be allowed inside the healers' room. But Liam was too young to understand that.

King Thranduil approached Katherine ignoring the curious glances from other elves. When he got close enough, Katherine looked up at him. King Thranduil looked right into her eyes. "He's going to be alright, isn't he?" The king asked. Katherine understood why he was asking her. She was from the future. King Thranduil was asking her if she knew about this event and if his son will be alright.

Katherine was pretty sure that nothing like this happened before. And even if it did, she didn't know about it. She didn't know what will happen to Legolas for certain. But still Katherine said- "He will be fine. Nothing's going to happen to him." Katherine spoke with confidence because it was her strong believe that Legolas will be alright. That he will be fine. Nothing can happen to him. Nothing.

Later after mid night, Liam had fallen asleep. The poor elfling had cried himself to sleep. Katherine sneaked out of her chamber and made her way towards the healers' room. When she got there, she saw two guards were standing still in front of the doors. Katherine really wanted to go inside but how could she get past the guards. She was just thinking that when someone spoke up behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine turned around, startled. She came face to face with Tauriel.

"Tauriel. I want to see him" answered Katherine honestly. There was certain amount of desperation in her voice.

"He's sleeping right now" said Tauriel.

"I know I know but I just- just one time. Please Tauriel." Katherine pleaded with her. Tauriel stared at her for a moment then sighed out a little.

"Alright but you must come out in five minutes."

"Thank you. Thank you so much." Katherine really really felt grateful to Tauriel for the favor. The human and the captain of the guard walked up to the closed doors of the healers' room. Tauriel opened the doors for Katherine and she slipped inside. Since Tauriel did it, the other two guards didn't question it. Tauriel closed the doors again and decided to stand there until Katherine came out. On the other hand, Katherine froze on her spot when her eyes fell on the sleeping Legolas. He looked very pale. His body wasn't paralyzed anymore but he lost a lot of blood because the healers had to get the poison out of his system. He was given varieties of medicines and potions. But Legolas didn't look much comfortable. At least he was out of danger. And it was a big relief for everyone.

Katherine slowly approached Legolas. This time, she didn't stop her tears from flowing out. Though she was careful about not making any sound. She didn't want to disturb Legolas' sleep. However Katherine couldn't stop herself from getting very close to Legolas.

 _"I am sorry. I am so sorry."_

Katherine kept saying in her mind. She didn't even know what she was apologizing for. Perhaps for rejecting Legolas' friendship and hurting his feelings. She was certainly feeling guilty about it then. Katherine observed Legolas' face carefully. She would never get a chance to look at him so closely again. Even though unwell but Legolas still looked breathtaking to Katherine. And sleeping like that, he looked like an angel. A smile laced with sadness appeared on Katherine's lips. She so badly wanted to touch his face and kiss every inch of it. Katherine even reached out her hand to caress his face but deeming it unwise she pulled back her hand. A heavy sigh escaped her breath.

 _"So close yet so out of reach._ "

Katherine thought in her mind however there was something that she couldn't help but say to Legolas while he was sleeping. It was something that the prince was never going to hear while wake.

"You asked me why I hate you? I don't hate you. I can never hate you... I can only love you. I- I love you Legolas. But you'll never know that. Never."

Katherine couldn't stay there any longer. She just wanted go somewhere and cry out loud. She was hurting so much. It was unbearable. Katherine quietly ran out of the healers' room. She couldn't break down in there. But little did Katherine know that when she left and silence fell inside the healers' room again, Legolas had snapped open his eyes?


	14. Chapter 14: The Letter Of Secrets

**AN: Thanks for the reviews: .1995, Guests, Abionastar50, Pumpkin09, Stardust Terrastar, Telepath98, Gwestiel, KittyKawaii4, MissKitty, rowenstar, emmett2, rosegold1996, bloomisakura, Shaniice.d, windsongspringheart, dreamer, redruby8.**

 **Sorry everyone my updates aren't as fast as before. I only type the story when I feel a little better and it's not very often. Trust me I'm dying to get well soon. Also my uncle is taking his last breaths in a hospital. He is a cancer patient. So I am emotionally quite wrecked too. Still praying for him to get better and live a few days more.**

 **Anyway, this is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Your support gives me inspiration to write better. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 14: The Letter Of Secrets**

Legolas was walking with aggressive steps. His face was darkened. His eyes didn't hold warmth that moment but coldness, almost like his father. There was an unreadable expression masking the prince's face. Legolas was looking for someone. And that person was none other than Katherine. Tauriel was walking behind Legolas quietly. The captain of the guard looked worried to say the least.

" _Hir nin_ (My lord)." Finrod approached Legolas as he saw the prince coming.

"Where is she? Where is Katherine?" Legolas asked with cold tone of voice. Finrod realized that their prince was enraged inwardly. He glanced at Tauriel with confusion. Since their prince was waiting for a reply, Finrod spoke up.

"She's near the fountain in the south wing playing with her son" replied Finrod. Legolas immediately started walking again.

"Is everything alright my lord?" Finrod asked but he didn't receive any answer. Tauriel gave him a look that told Finrod to stay silent and he did. Finrod and Tauriel kept following Legolas as he made his way towards Katherine. When Legolas reached the fountain he saw Katherine playing with Liam. She was running and laughing while Liam was trying to catch her. Legolas only watched them for a moment before he approached them.

"Legolas!" Liam exclaimed happily as the elfling noticed Legolas. He ran to him. Katherine was surprised to see Legolas there. He wasn't supposed to get out of the healers' room so soon. It has only been five days since the attack happened. Legolas was supposed to be in a complete bed rest. What was he doing roaming around the palace? Only if Katherine knew what happened in past five days? She didn't see Legolas again after that night. Even though he was constantly on Katherine's mind but she couldn't visit him again in fear that it would raise questions that she wouldn't be able to answer.

"Legolas, are you okay? Mum told me you were bitten by a spider. I was so worried. I wanted to visit you but mum didn't let me." Liam said feeling relieved to see his friend again. Unfortunately he missed to see the hard look on Legolas' face. Liam was only a child after all. However Katherine noticed it. And it confused her. She got closer to her son and stood right before Legolas. She bowed her head a little.

"My lord." When Katherine looked up, their eyes met. She immediately felt that something was certainly wrong. She gave Legolas a confusing look.

"Liam, will you come with me? I've something to show you" said Tauriel and she took Liam away from there. Finrod followed Tauriel. Katherine understood they left because Legolas had something to say to her in private. For a moment, Katherine got worried. What could it possibly be that Legolas wanted to talk to her about? Last time Katherine checked, he was still avoiding her. And she didn't think that a poisonous string from a spider was going to change that.

"Is- is everything alright?" Katherine asked with unsure tone of voice. The way Legolas was looking at her, it just gave Katherine a really bad feeling. Suddenly startling Katherine, Legolas grabbed her wrist. He started to drag her somewhere. "My lord, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

Katherine tried to free her wrist but Legolas got a strong hold on her hand. And he was no way being gentle. Legolas took Katherine inside a chamber and only then he let go of her hand. Legolas had also closed the doors and locked it. All that confused Katherine to no limit. "Why did you bring me here?" Katherine asked but Legolas didn't answer her. Instead he started pacing restlessly. What suddenly got into Legolas? Why was he acting like that? Katherine watched Legolas quietly for a few moments. Her eyes followed his every move. Katherine opened her mouth to question Legolas once again. But Legolas beat her to it.

"Who are you?" Legolas asked at once. It made Katherine furrow her brows at Legolas.

"What? What do you mean who I am?"

In reply to Katherine's question, Legolas pulled something out of his tunic pocket and thrust it in her hands. It was a parchment. Later Katherine realized that it was actually a letter. She opened it and immediately froze. Her eyes widened with shock and her heart threatened to stop beating at once. Because it was the same letter that Katherine wrote for Liam. For a moment Katherine couldn't believe her own eyes. The letter was in Beorn's firm. Back in her cottage there. How did it find it's way to Legolas? How?

"Wh- where did you get this?"

 **Flashback**

 _It was second day of Legolas' recovery. He wasn't very well but still he was getting ready to go somewhere. Tauriel entered the healers' room. She was taken aback to see Legolas not only out of his bed but preparing to leave the room as well.  
_

 _"Legolas what are you doing?"_

 _"I need to go somewhere Tauriel. It's very important" said Legolas with urgency in his voice. Ever since Legolas heard Katherine confess her feelings for him, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Her confession left Legolas very confused. Katherine spoke as if she has been in love with him for a very long time. As if they have a history together. But how was it possible? Legolas knew they have never met before. But still there was something about the way Katherine talked to him that gave Legolas a feeling as if she was very close to him. As if she knew him very well. Not to mention the way she was worried for him. Legolas was genuinely surprised to see that._

 _The prince of Mirkwood knew that Katherine had secrets. And after her confession Legolas had to know about them. But he also knew that asking Katherine would be fruitless. She would never tell him anything. Katherine only professed her love for Legolas because she thought he was sleeping. It made Legolas realize that she wouldn't tell him a thing if confronted. Legolas had to find out about her on his own. And the prince decided to pay Beorn the shape shifter a visit. Katherine lived with him for three years. Beorn must know something about her. Really believing that, Legolas made up his mind about going to his firm._

 _"What could be so important?" Tauriel couldn't help but ask. She was worried about her prince, her friend. Legolas looked at Tauriel with hopeful eyes._

 _"Believe me Tauriel. I wouldn't be going if it wasn't absolutely necessary. There is something I must find out." Tauriel figured that Legolas was determined to leave and there was no way to stop him. She sighed out heavily._

 _"If you must leave then I am coming with you." Tauriel announced. She was determined as well. "I can't let you leave all alone."_

 _Legolas thought about it for a moment. Then he nodded his head. Tauriel would've come with him anyway even if he had said no to her. She was stubborn like that. Both elves sneaked out of the kingdom. Yes, they sneaked out because if anyone had seen the prince leave, then they would've informed the king about it and then Legolas would've been back in bed. It took them sometime to reach the end of the Mirkwood forest. Since Legolas wasn't in his perfect condition, they had to go slower than normal. After the forest, Legolas and Tauriel crossed the huge meadow and very soon they reached Beorn's farm. Both elves started looking around for the said shape shifter. Suddenly they heard a growl. Tauriel looked over her shoulder and found a huge beast coming at them._

 _"RUN!" Tauriel yelled. She and Legolas started running. They came across a cottage and ran inside it for protection. The beast didn't try to burst through the doors but it kept growling and pacing just outside the cottage. Tauriel looked inside the cottage and realized something._

 _"I think Katherine and Liam were used to live here" said Tauriel. Legolas also roamed his eyes over the place carefully._

 _"I must talk to the shape shifter and find out about Katherine" said Legolas to his dear friend._

 _"What is it that you wish to find out?" Tauriel asked._

 _"Everything, anything. I need to know about her Tauriel. As much as possible." Legolas sounded desperate to Tauriel which confused her. She have never seen Legolas like that before._

 _"Everyone has secrets Legolas. Why are you so intent on finding out about Katherine's secrets?" Tauriel couldn't help but wonder. Legolas looked at her and said._

 _"Because I may be one of her secrets." Tauriel only nodded her head. She didn't really understand though._

 _"I think we have to wait here till the shape shifter is back in his human form" said Tauriel and Legolas agreed. The two elves started to walk around the cottage. Legolas went to see Liam's room. He wanted to know where the little elfling lived before they found him. And if there was something that he should take back to Mirkwood. Something important or interesting that Liam would be happy to have back. The first thing Legolas noticed in Liam's room was books. There were a lot of books there than toys. Liam had told Legolas that his mother used to buy him a lot of books so that he would know about the world outside the farm. While Legolas went through Liam's books and toys, Tauriel found herself in Katherine's room. She knew it was wrong to go through her stuffs but Tauriel was curious. And her curiosity had picked up when she saw strange looking clothes in Katherine's room. Tauriel didn't even know what to call those clothes or how Katherine wore them for that matter? Obviously Tauriel didn't have any knowledge on shorts, skirts, shirts or short summer dresses and etc, etc. Katherine had made them herself. While living in the farm, Katherine had a lot of time to learn sewing and knitting._

 _While going through the stuffs, Tauriel opened the desk drawer and found a letter inside. 'To Dear Liam' and 'From Katherine' were written on the envelope. At first Tauriel closed the drawer and decided to walk away but curiosity got the better of her and she opened the drawer again. Tauriel picked up the letter and after a moment of hesitation she opened it. Tauriel started reading the letter. She couldn't help but gasp out loud and yell for Legolas after she read the letter. Legolas came running to Tauriel._

 _"Tauriel what happened?" Legolas asked worriedly. With shaking hands, Tauriel handed Legolas the letter. With confusion the prince took the letter from Tauriel. The captain of the guard was looking utterly shocked. Legolas realized why once he started reading the letter as well._

 ** _"... Your father is none other than the prince of Mirkwood himself. Legolas Greenleaf..."  
_**

 _That one line shook Legolas to the core. He felt his heart beating faster. How was it possible? How?  
_

 _"I've always noticed it." Tauriel spoke up ignoring Legolas' shocked state. Although she was talking more to herself than to Legolas. "That's why Liam is so much like you." Legolas looked at Tauriel. Right into her eyes. Then Tauriel said the truth out loud._

 _"Liam is your son."_

 **End Of Flashback  
**

"I found this letter in Beorn's farm. Everything in this letter. Is it all true?"

Katherine ran a hand through her hair. She leaned against the wall for support because her knees were shaking. They would give out any moment. She had absolutely no idea what to do or how to response to Legolas? How the hell did it happen? What will she do now? Katherine felt as if she was going to faint. It would've been a blessing. At least that way she could've escaped Legolas' piercing gaze. Katherine realized everything was screwed up. She was screwed up. Katherine had no idea what was going to happen to her or her son but she knew that she can't fix anything if something bad happened. Everything was already out of hands. Katherine never felt so helpless in her life before.

"Tell me Katherine. Who are you really?" Katherine remained quiet. She couldn't even meet Legolas' eyes anymore. A dead silence fell over them. Katherine started feeling suffocated. And there was fear as well. Fear for Liam. King Thranduil may love Liam now but how would he react to a bastard grandson? Katherine didn't think he would appreciate it. And King Thranduil loved his reputation as the woodland king. Valar knows what he would do to mother and son after learning the truth.

Legolas on the other hand was having a hard time believing everything he learned through reading the letter. Most of the things he didn't even understand. Except for one thing that Liam was his son. Legolas was shocked about that the most. He also couldn't believe that Katherine hid something so important from him. Instead of telling him about it, she has been playing games with him for all these days. It made Legolas very angry towards Katherine. He had a right to know. That's why Legolas came to confront her. He wanted Katherine to tell him everything. Because all the confusions and questions in his mind were driving Legolas crazy. But unfortunately Katherine wasn't saying a single word. Legolas could tell that she was in shock. And he could hear her fast beating heart as well. Legolas stepped closer to Katherine and held onto her shoulders to shake her a little and snap her out of her silence.

"I asked you a question Katherine. Answer me."

Vehemently shaking her head, Katherine tried to push Legolas away from her and ran out of the chamber but Legolas was fast. He caught Katherine in a blink of an eye and pinned her against the wall. She was completely trapped and there was no way to escape Legolas. "Let me go Legolas, please."

"No, you can't leave as long as you don't tell me everything" said Legolas sounding very serious about it. This time Katherine looked up and glared at the prince of Mirkwood.

"There's nothing to tell. Let go of me Legolas." As Katherine said that Legolas gave her an incredulous look.

"There's nothing to tell? How could you say that? You wrote in the letter yourself that Liam is my son-" Katherine interrupted Legolas before he could say more.

"Don't tell me you really believe that." Suddenly both became quiet. Legolas looked right into Katherine's eyes and she stared back instead of lowering her gaze. After a moment, Legolas spoke up again.

"Yes I do" said Legolas with strong tone of voice. It kind of shocked Katherine. She was expecting otherwise. Legolas took a step away from Katherine but she didn't try to leave this time. She wanted to know what Legolas had to say.

"I've always felt a connection with Liam that I never understood before. Now I know why. It's because he is my son. Why did you keep it from me Katherine?" Legolas spoke with accusing tone of voice. It pissed Katherine off a little bit.

"Because I couldn't tell you. You were not supposed to know this." At that moment Katherine didn't care about changing the future or anything else but Liam's safety. She just wanted her baby boy safe. "What do you think will happen if people find out about Liam? He's a child born out of wedlock. He will be frowned upon by everyone. Even his life could be in danger." Katherine shivered even at the thought of it. This got Legolas worried as well. The last thing he wanted was to compromise Liam's safety. Katherine was right. There are no bastard child in elven race. His people wouldn't accept Liam. Not even his own father.

"I give you my word Katherine. As long as I live, no harm shall come to Liam. No one will know about this. But you must tell me the truth. I have to know." Katherine sighed out heavily as Legolas requested her that.

"I can't Legolas. It will endanger the future of the people I love and care about. Please try to understand." Legolas lightly nodded his head. He was disappointed though.

"Thank you" said Katherine really meaning it. She breathed in deeply and started walking away. Before she could reach the door, Legolas called her name.

"Katherine." She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"If you can't tell me anything about the future, at least tell me something of the present." Katherine looked at Legolas with questioning eyes. She wondered what he wanted to know.

"Do you really love me?" Legolas asked straight away. Katherine was stunned for a moment. Her cheeks started heating up as well. She slowly lowered her gaze but she nodded her head. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"I do but I know that you don't."

"But I must have loved you in the future" said Legolas making Katherine look up at him again. She gave him a sad smile.

"You never loved me."

Without saying anything else Katherine walked out of the chamber leaving a very baffled Legolas behind. How could he have not loved Katherine? Then how was Liam born. They must have loved each other enough to get physically involved. Instead of clearing his confusions, speaking with Katherine puzzled Legolas more. He closed his eyes and sighed out exasperatedly. How things changed so drastically over night! Legolas would surely need sometime to adjust with the truth. But he was undoubtedly pleased to learn that Liam was his son. Legolas' love for the little elfling only increased more after the revelation. Unfortunately Katherine still remained a mystery to him. But not for long. Legolas promised that to himself.


	15. Chapter 15: Welcoming The Guests

**AN: I apologize to everyone whom I couldn't send a PM to. Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter: rowenstar, redruby8, KittyKawaii4, Dreamer, Shaniice.d, Telepath98, ElenaGal, Puhlease, Stardust Terrastar, Pumpkin09, Gwestiel, MissKitty, TheWinterWonderer, Ragna, bloomisakura, rosegold1996, windsongspringheart, Quickest Trickster, Bella-Swan11, HDPT.**

 **And also thank you for all the well wishes and prayers. I am better now. So hopefully there will be regular updates though I've to catch up with my studies first. My uncle is no more. Hope he rests in peace. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 15: Welcoming The Guests**

Everyone in the entire Kingdom of Mirkwood was busy doing one thing or another. There was a festive air surrounding the realm. It was after all their beloved king's birthday in two days. The elven king was throwing a grand party to celebrate it. Everyone was invited. Even Lady Galadriel from Lothlorien and Lord Elrond from Imladris. And of course their respected family members.

"The king has always celebrated his birthday very grandly but this time it seems more special. He has never invited elves from other realms before." Amras said to Katherine who was busy like everyone else in the kingdom. She was assigned to prepare the guest bed chambers. Amras was helping Katherine since he was done with his duties for the day.

"Maybe he decided to do something different this year" said Katherine shrugging her shoulders. "He's the king. Obviously he can do whatever he wants."

"Sometimes it's really hard to understand our king's action" said Amras more to himself than to Katherine. He remained quiet for a moment.

"Katherine?"

"Hmm?"

"You never told me what happened between you and the prince the other day." Katherine froze for a moment. After the sort of confrontation, Katherine didn't give Legolas much chance to talk to her. Thankfully he kept his promise and didn't tell anyone about Liam. And Tauriel wasn't going to say anything either. Katherine was still having a hard time sometimes believing that Legolas has learned the truth about Liam. It was absolutely unexpected. Even though Legolas didn't approach Katherine again seeing that she wanted him to stay away from him but that didn't mean he stopped watching her. Katherine would often feel his eyes on her.

"It was a little misunderstanding" said Katherine unfreezing again.

"What happened?" Amras asked curiously. Katherine sighed out a little.

"The prince thought I love him" said Katherine quite nonchalantly. Amras stared at Katherine for a few seconds.

"But you do, don't you?" The elf said quite confidently. Katherine however gave him an incredulous look.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm his servant. I know it's forbidden for me to have feelings for him." Amras rolled his eyes at that.

"I've seen the way you look at him sometimes. Why don't you just admit-" Katherine cut him off before he could finish.

"Amras, this is the prince you are talking about. The prince. And I am no Cinderella that I'd get lucky enough to have the prince fall in love with me." Amras gave Katherine a confused look.

"Cinderella?" Katherine sighed out exasperatedly.

"Just help me with the curtains. There will be no more talk about the prince." Katherine may have silenced Amras but she couldn't stop thinking about Legolas. He knew that she loves him. 'Does it mean anything to him?' Katherine often found herself wondering that lately. Katherine wasn't stupid enough to believe that Legolas would return her feelings. But what he must think about her after learning the truth? Katherine wanted to find out but she was too hesitant to ask. She feared getting disappointed with his answer.

On the other hand, Legolas was waiting at the gates. King Thranduil has asked him to personally greet the important guests. Even though Legolas was present at the gates but his mind was elsewhere. He was thinking about Katherine. Something he did all the time nowadays. He did not believe that he never loved her. The more Legolas observed Katherine the more he found her interesting. He knew that they could have been very good friends if Katherine allowed it. There was something about her that made her company very enjoyable. The way her mind worked was very different than anyone else Legolas has ever met before. The prince knew this because even though he wasn't friends with Katherine but his close friend Amras was. He watched their friendship grow right before his eyes. Amras would always say that Katherine never fails to amuse him. Truth to be told, Legolas envied Amras that he got Katherine's friendship without even trying. The prince of Mirkwood considered himself unlucky that he didn't get to experience that friendship.

There was something else as well. Ever since Legolas learned that Katherine loves him and that they have a son, the prince has started looking at Katherine differently. It wasn't intentional. But Legolas has unknowingly started getting attracted to Katherine. He started noticing things that he didn't notice before. Such as how beautiful her olive skin was or how soft her hair looked. She got a beautiful scent as well. When she would smile mischievously, her eyes twinkled a little bit. Katherine was undoubtedly beautiful for a human. And her mysteriousness made her more attractive and alluring. The way she held herself confidently, not many could do that. She didn't slouch even in front of the great elven king. It doesn't happen often that king Thranduil found someone who he couldn't intimidate. Katherine may obey his orders and wishes but that was only because she couldn't bare the thought of staying away from her son Liam. King Thranduil knew it very well that Katherine was not scared of him. Not really.

"They are here" said Tauriel pulling Legolas out of his thoughts. Legolas looked up and found Lord Elrond and his companions approaching the gates. Lady Arwen, and the twins Elladan and Elrohir have also come. Legolas stood tall as the horses approached. He bowed to Lord Elrond after he dismounted from his horse.

"Lord Elrond, welcome to Mirkwood. I thank you for accepting our invitation and joining our celebration with your family. I and our king are very honored."

Lord Elrond smiled at Legolas. He put a hand on the young prince's shoulder to greet him. "Thank you and your father for inviting us. We are very happy to be here."

"I hope you had no trouble in your journey my lord." Legolas inquired politely.

"Our journey was blessed by the Valar good prince" said Lord Elrond. Lady Arwen and the twins were standing behind Lord Elrond. They came forward to greet the prince.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Lady Evenstar" said Legolas as he took her hand and kissed it softly. It was tradition after all. Lady Arwen smiled at Legolas warmly.

"It has been a long time since we last met. I am glad to have the opportunity to visit your home again Legolas" said lady Arwen.

"And I am most pleased to hear that my lady." Legolas then hugged Elladan and Elrohir in elvish manner.

"The king is waiting to meet you my lord." Legolas informed Lord Elrond.

"Then we must not keep him waiting anymore."

King Thranduil watched one of his chief guests arriving. He descended from his throne in order to greet them. King Thranduil was looking majestic and regal as ever. He was wearing a golden gown and a crown adorned his head.

"Thranduil." Lord Elrond embraced the elven king that he returned gladly.

"Lord Elrond, I am very pleased you came" said King Thranduil really meaning it.

"Of course, how could I have not responded to an invitation from the king of Woodland realm" said Lord Elrond mirthfully.

"I do hope your stay here with us will be remarkable" said King Thranduil. Then he welcomed Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir.

"Dear Arwen, you've grown more beautiful than the last time I saw you." The elven king complimented the lady Evenstar. She blushed a little and smiled politely.

"You are very kind your majesty."

After the small greeting ceremony was over, King Thranduil decided to let his guests have rest. "You all must be very tired after such a long journey." He looked at his son. "Legolas show them to their chambers. And make sure they have everything they need." Legolas nodded his head.

"I hope you find our arrangements comforting Lord Elrond" said King Thranduil.

"I have no doubt my lord" said Lord Elrond.

"This way my lord" said Legolas politely and everyone started following him.

Legolas was leading the way and taking Lord Elrond and his children to their private chambers where they will stay for one week. Lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn were yet to arrive. Suddenly a little elfling came out of nowhere and ran into Lord Elrond. It was none other than Liam. He fell on his butt but didn't hurt himself. However he was scared that he ran into someone stranger. Liam gasped with horror when he looked up at Lord Elrond.

"Liam what are you doing here?" Legolas quickly scooped the little elfling up in his arms. Liam was too frightened to speak that moment.

"Such an adorable little elfling" said Arwen smiling at Liam. He blushed in return and lowered his face due to shyness. It made everyone laugh a little.

"I apologize my lord" said Legolas to lord Elrond. He didn't miss to see the way Lord Elrond looked between him and Liam. Lord Elrond looked surprised to say the least. He must have noticed the similarities between the prince and Liam. It did make Legolas nervous for a moment.

"Who is he?" Lord Elrond inquired curiously.

"He's name is Liam, my lord" replied Legolas.

"That's a very unusual name" commented Elrohir.

"It is" said Legolas agreeing with Elrohir but there was a smile on his lips. Legolas looked at Liam who was getting over his fear and shyness slowly.

"Liam shouldn't you apologize to lord Elrond for running into him?" Just as Legolas said the name, Liam's eyes widened. He looked at Lord Elrond with surprised expression on his little face this time.

"You're lord Elrond? The greatest healer of middle earth? _Naneth nin nara os dhir_ (My mother told me stories about you.)" Liam blurted out surprising everyone there. And putting Legolas in a difficult situation. How was he going to explain this to Lord Elrond? Legolas tensed up a little bit. Lord Elrond however smiled at Liam.

"I wouldn't say I'm the greatest healer in middle earth but I'm glad that you've heard about me little one. Who is your mother? Have I met her before?" Lord Elrond asked with interest. Liam vehemently shook his head.

"No, mum never said she met you but she knows about you. My _Naneth_ is Katherine" said Liam. Ever since he started learning elvish he would often unconsciously mix Westron with elvish and speak this remix language. Katherine was getting fade up of it lately but it was only getting worse.

"Katherine? That is another unusual name" said Elladan.

"And who is your father little one?" Lord Elrond asked way too curiously.

"I don't know my lord" said Liam truthfully but with soft tone of voice. He was sad that he didn't know who his father is. It hurt Legolas very much. Liam was with his father the very moment but the little elfling didn't know about it. It made Legolas both angry and helpless. Because he couldn't do anything about it or say anything to change that.

"That is alright little one" said Lord Elrond with sympathetic tone of voice. He sensed Liam's sadness. "If I haven't met your mother before then I'd like to meet her now. If she is the mother of such a wonderful child, then she must be a person worth meeting" said Lord Elrond.

"As you wish my lord" said Legolas pulling himself together. "I shall bring her to you as soon as you are well rested."

Later, Legolas looked for Katherine and found her decorating the grand hall along with other elves. Since she was the only human, it was very easy to find her. Legolas walked up to her. "I need to talk to you." He said to Katherine.

"I'm busy right now" said Katherine with low tone of voice so that only Legolas would hear her. Suddenly without saying anything, Legolas grabbed her wrist and dragged her away in an isolated corner.

"You need to stop doing this" exclaimed Katherine with annoyance. It was second time, Legolas had dragged her away. It could start untrue rumors. And Katherine certainly didn't want that. Legolas however paid no mind to it.

"I want to tell Liam" said Legolas at once. Katherine knew what he was talking about but she still decided to play dumb.

"Tell him what?"

"That I am his father. He should know."

"No he doesn't" said Katherine straight away.

"Why not? Do you not know how much he wishes to know about his father?" asked Legolas wanting Katherine to understand. He wanted this for himself as well. Legolas wanted Liam to know that he was his father.

"He is too young to deal with the truth. I know what's best for him and I say he stays in the dark until he's old enough."

"And when will he be old enough to know the truth? A hundred years later? Five hundred years later? Liam has an open mind. He will be able to accept the truth now rather than later." Legolas tried to reason with Katherine but she didn't agree.

"No, he is not learning about his father when he stays around your father a lot. What if Liam accidentally tells the king about it?" Even the mere thought of it was horrifying to Katherine.

"Liam is his grandson. Besides my father wouldn't harm a child. He's not heartless Katherine" argued Legolas. Katherine looked at him sharply this time.

"But he's heartless enough to hurt me or take me away from my son." Legolas knew Katherine's fear wasn't unnecessary. He sighed out a little.

"Your protection is my responsibility" said Legolas very seriously. But Katherine laughed at that darkly.

"I don't need your protection Legolas. What I need is for you to forget that Liam is your son-"

"But I can't forget something like that and I won't" said Legolas interrupting Katherine. He was starting to get angry with the situation. Katherine stared at Legolas quietly for a moment. She felt pity for him that moment. After all Legolas possessed a soft heart and kind nature. Katherine knew that very well. She sighed out heavily before speaking up again.

"Legolas, I know it's difficult for you to have your son right in front of you but not have him know that you're his father. Not hear him call you Ada. But this is for his own safety. And as parents we must ensure his well being and safety even if that means we have to sacrifice our own wishes and happiness. That's what parents do." Katherine spoke softly. Legolas was staring at her with intense eyes. She was surprised when Legolas smiled at her softly.

"What?" Katherine asked with a frown of confusion.

"You've accepted that we both are Liam's parents. I'm pleased to hear that." Katherine only nodded her head. What could she possibly say? Suddenly silence consumed them. Katherine started feeling a bit nervous because of the way Legolas was looking at her. She bit her bottom lip unknowingly.

"I- I should go back and finish my work" said Katherine avoiding Legolas' eyes.

"You are a good mother Katherine" said Legolas. He felt the need to let Katherine know that.

"Thank you" said Katherine accepting his compliment. Legolas started walking away but Katherine stopped him.

"Wait!" Legolas turned to face her again. "I never thanked you for keeping everything secret. So thank you." Katherine expressed her gratitude more with her eyes than with her words.

"You're welcome Ms. Katherine. Perhaps I also wish for you to think that I'm a good father." Uncomfortable silence fell over them once again. Legolas suddenly felt an urge to step closer to Katherine and caress her face, embrace her and even kiss her. He quickly shook his head inwardly to get rid of such thoughts. Legolas has never felt anything like this before. It confused the prince. Legolas spoke up to break the silence between them.

"I forgot to tell you. Lord Elrond wishes to meet you." Katherine was startled to hear that.

"What? Why?" Legolas grinned at that.

"Because Liam told Lord Elrond that his mother thinks he is the greatest healer in middle earth. Lord Elrond wishes to meet his admirer." Katherine sighed out exasperatedly.

"Oh Liam! I don't understand why he's so good at getting me into trouble" said Katherine shaking her head to herself. Legolas laughed at that.

"You tell me. Something tells me you were quite handful yourself when you were little." Katherine glared at Legolas playfully for that.

"Nonsense. I was a very good little girl" said Katherine proudly. Legolas narrowed his eyes at her with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Katherine you do know elves can tell when someone's lying." This time Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so I was a little naughty. Just a little. Don't tell me you weren't." Suddenly Katherine realized that she shouldn't have said that. Legolas' childhood was a sore subject to talk about. His mother died and his father became cold. She already knew all that. "I'm sorry Legolas. I didn't mean to remind you of your childhood days. I know you don't like to talk about it. I am really sorry."

"Katherine! Katherine!" Suddenly they heard someone calling her name. It was Myriel.

"Oh hell, Myriel noticed I am missing. She's so gonna lecture me now. I've to go and I'm sorry once again." Saying that Katherine ran away from there. Leaving a stunned Legolas behind. He was shocked because he finally realized how well Katherine knew him. Only very close people to Legolas knew that his childhood wasn't full of happiness. Even Tauriel didn't know that. But Katherine knew and she must know many other things about him. Legolas believed more strongly after this revelation that he and Katherine shared a great bond in the future. And Legolas planned to establish a bond with her this time as well. No more staying away from Katherine. Whatever wrong happened in the future between them, Legolas was gonna correct it this time. He promised that to himself.


	16. Chapter 16: The Grand Party

**AN: Thanks to: HDPT, Telepath98, The Eighth Shichibukai, Quickest Trickster, Legolaskili, KittyKawaii4, windsongspringheart, bloomisakura, dreamer, Pumpkin09, Gwestiel, MissKitty, rosegold1996, vdelic211 for the beautiful reviews.**

 **Important note: I have been informed that the names Finrod and Amras are already used in the book Silmarillion. If it bothers you very much and if most of you wishes me to change those names in this story then let me know. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 16: The** **Grand** **Party**

King Thranduil poured wine in a goblet for himself. He took a sip from it. He was in the presence of Lord Elrond, Lord Celeborn and the lady of light herself. Lady Galadriel was gazing at the lonely mountain. Her expression was unreadable. Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn however looked a little worried.

"Has she provided you with any proof that she is indeed from the future?" asked Lord Celeborn.

"No she did not" replied King Thranduil with calm tone of voice. "But I didn't see any lie in her eyes."

"But without proof we shouldn't believe such a thing" reasoned Lord Celeborn.

"But if she's really from the future?" asked Lord Elrond. He sounded most worried. "We should find out whether she is a friend or foe in disguise."

"I have been keeping a close eye on the girl of course. So far she didn't do anything to pose any threat to my kingdom" informed King Thranduil. Lady Galadriel spoke up that moment.

"But there is something about the human that bothers you Thranduil, doesn't it?" Lady Galadriel saw it in his mind. King Thranduil could not deny it.

"It seems that the girl knew my son in the future" said the elven king.

"Why does that bother you Thranduil?" asked Lord Celeborn curiously.

"Because the way she looks at Legolas sometimes, it seems-" King Thranduil didn't wish to say it out loud.

"It seems what?" asked Lady Galadriel even though she could read the elven king's mind.

"It seems as if she is in love with him." King Thranduil felt a bitter taste in his mouth as he said that. His son could never be with a human girl. Not to mention a girl of no noble birth. Someone as ordinary as Katherine could never capture the heart of the prince of Mirkwood. King Thranduil didn't know what it was between Katherine and Legolas in the future neither he cared about it. But in the present time, there won't be anything between them other than a master and servant relation. His Legolas would marry someone of royalty or at least of noble birth. Someone worthy of becoming the princess of Mirkwood. Lady Galadriel read the elven king's thoughts but stayed quiet about it.

The invitation of Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were never to simply celebrate King Thranduil's birthday party. The elven king invited them so that he could discuss about Katherine with them. Even though so far Katherine did nothing to endanger his kingdom but King Thranduil could never be so sure about the human girl. He needed council from the elders. Therefore, he told the elders everything about Katherine. King Thranduil wanted them to decide what to do with her. Also there was another reason the elven king took this step. He did notice Legolas' growing interest in Katherine. And it got the elven king worried. He better do something about Katherine before Legolas grows too fond of her. King Thranduil obviously didn't want something unthinkable to happen between them.

"What about the child Liam? Is he really her son?" asked Lord Elrond curiously. He hasn't met Katherine yet. But after learning everything he was really looking forward to meet her.

"Yes, I believe so" said King Thranduil. He paused for a moment then said- "Yet it's hard to believe that an ordinary human gave birth to such a lovely little elfling."

"Yes, the little one is adorable" agreed Lord Elrond. But a question was fighting to come out of him. And it did.

"Has Katherine said anything about Liam's father?" Lord Elrond asked most curiously. Lady Galadriel read his mind and got curious herself. Ever since Lord Elrond saw Liam and Legolas side by side, he couldn't stop thinking about how similar they looked in appearance. And after learning about Katherine's secret, Lord Elrond got more curious about Liam's father.

"No, she refuses to tell me anything about the future. Even about the father of her child" said King Thranduil. He wasn't blind. The elven king obviously noticed the similarities between Legolas and Liam and knew about their connection. But Liam was Katherine's son. And to believe that the prince and Liam were related would also mean that Legolas was involved with Katherine in the future. King Thranduil was too proud to even think about that. Only if he knew that he is already too late and Legolas has already started falling for Katherine.

On the other hand, Katherine was watching Liam play with Tauriel and Arwen in the garden. They were laughing and giggling. It made Katherine smile too. She was in Legolas' bed chamber at that time. Cleaning up the room as usual. While Katherine was working she heard laughter. Curiosity made her look out the window and she saw her son with Tauriel and Arwen. Lady Evenstar has taken a great liking to little Liam in such short time. But it wasn't anything surprising. Liam has that kind of affect on people. Liam felt someone looking at him. He looked up and saw his mother. He waved at Katherine happily. Katherine waved back and sent him a flying kiss.

"What was that?" Someone suddenly spoke up, startling Katherine to no limit. It was none other than Legolas. He had gone out with Elladan and Elrohir. But he was obviously back and tried scaring the living soul out of Katherine. She didn't sense it a bit that someone else entered the chamber. Damn Legolas and his stealthiness.

"Are you trying to kill me?" accused Katherine angrily. Legolas gave her an incredulous look.

"Of course not. Why would you think that?" Legolas asked with serious tone of voice. Katherine couldn't help but roll her eyes at that.

"Never mind, just don't sneak up on me like that."

"My apologizes. Sometimes I forget that you're not an elf therefore you can't hear me coming. I shall keep that in mind" said Legolas sincerely.

"Thanks and it was a flying kiss by the way." Katherine answered the question Legolas had asked her before.

"A flying kiss? Seems fascinating. What is the point of that?" asked Legolas sounding clueless. Katherine couldn't help but laugh a little at that.

"When you can't reach someone you wish to kiss, you send a flying kiss to that person." Saying that Katherine remembered something and a smile appeared on her face. Legolas frowned at her with confusion.

"What is it?" Katherine vehemently shook her head.

"Nothing, I just- remembered something."

"Please do share with me" requested Legolas. Katherine thought about it for a second.

"Well it's not the first time you're asking me about what is a flying kiss. In the future when you saw me giving a flying kiss for the first time you got really confused." Katherine missed those days of the future. Legolas smiled at her.

"Were you giving that flying kiss to me?" asked Legolas with a mischievous grin. He was obviously teasing Katherine.

"You wish. It was for Gimli" said Katherine nonchalantly without thinking much.

"Who's Gimli?" Legolas asked right away. Not liking the idea that Katherine kissed someone. Even though it was only a flying kiss.

"Gimli was one of the few people I loved and cared about" replied Katherine unaware of Legolas' slight jealousy.

"Was he an elf?" Legolas asked and Katherine laughed at that.

"No, he was a dwarf." Just as those words left Katherine's mouth, Legolas got shocked to say the least. He stared at Katherine with disbelieve in his eyes. Katherine obviously noticed that and got confused.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You kissed a dwarf? Please tell me you were only joking." Legolas said that as if it was a horrifying sin. Katherine realized why Legolas looked so shocked and she boldly rolled her eyes at him.

"Right I forgot you still hate dwarfs" said Katherine shaking her head to herself.

"Are you saying in the future I wouldn't hate them?" asked Legolas with raised eye brows. Katherine smirked at that.

"How about I let you find that out yourself?" Legolas stared at Katherine for a moment before speaking up again.

"You know a lot of things about me Katherine. It makes me wonder, how close were we in the future?" Legolas asked with rather serious tone of voice. Katherine looked at him. An unreadable expression masking her face suddenly.

"We were good friends if that's what you want to know" said Katherine with emotionless tone of voice.

"You know that's not what I wanted to know." Legolas kept looking at Katherine without blinking. It made her a bit uncomfortable.

"Um... should I bring you something to eat?" Katherine stepped towards the door but Legolas held onto her wrist and stopped her. Katherine didn't turn around but Legolas stepped closer to her. He stood so close that Katherine felt his warmth. It threatened to send a shiver down her body. Legolas leaned forward and spoke into her ear in low tone of voice.

"Even if you won't say anything Katherine, Liam is proof of how close we were." Katherine closed her eyes shut and inhaled a deep breath. Pain visible over her face. It confused Legolas. But then what Katherine said, it shocked him.

"It was a mistake" said Katherine in a low tone of voice and then she looked at Legolas with guilt filled eyes. "For you."

Legolas blinked at Katherine. He titled his head a little. "I don't understand. What do you mean?" Katherine sighed out heavily. Her heart was breaking but she stayed strong. She looked straight into Legolas' eyes.

"I mean that you were only under the impression that you loved me. It wasn't real. You only ever considered me as your friend. I wasn't someone you could've fallen in love with." Katherine said the last part more to herself than to Legolas. She remembered being selfish and to some level evil. She wasn't worthy of the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas obviously wanted to know how he could've been wrong about love. And what Katherine meant by she wasn't worth his love. But Legolas realized that Katherine wasn't going to tell him anything more. She has already said enough. Katherine was after all very careful about revealing anything of the future. However there was something that Legolas wanted Katherine to know.

"I don't know what happened in the future" said Legolas. Katherine was looking down towards the floor. Legolas held her chin and made her look at him again. "But this time things would be different."

Legolas promised. Katherine laughed a little at that. "I believe that. I was your friend in the future but now I'm your servant. Things are different indeed my lord."

Legolas didn't know what to say to that. Katherine smiled at him one last time. "It's alright. Liam is happy here. And that's all matters to me." Katherine paused for a second. "I shall take my leave now." With that Katherine walked out of the chamber. Legolas realized then that Katherine's servant status in the kingdom was going to create a problem in the future. He decided to speak to his father after the celebration is over.

Katherine was in her chamber with Liam. He was eating lunch with his mother. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in" said Katherine. The door opened and revealed Galion. Confused, Katherine walked up to him.

"Sir Galion, what brings you here?"

"I am here to deliver you your party dress" said Galion. It confused Katherine to no limit.

"A party dress for me?"

"Yes, King Thranduil has sent this for you himself." This time Katherine was shocked. Why would king Thranduil be so generous towards her? She was after all only a servant in his kingdom. Galion handed her a package. Katherine took it without saying anything. She was too shocked to react.

"I shall see you in the evening" saying that Galion bowed his head a little and left. Katherine closed the doors. She walked back inside the room. Liam was looking at his mother with curious eyes. He saw her unwrapping the package and reveal a gorgeous looking dress inside. It was a blood red velvet colored gown.

"Wow mom, it's beautiful" praised Liam. "You'd look gorgeous in the dress." He said happily with a lot of excitement in his voice. Katherine however couldn't help but feel that something fishy was going on. But she pushed that thought in the back of her mind for the moment and smiled at her son.

"Thank you love. Now finish your lunch. I need to get you ready first before dressing up myself."

The grand hall was full of people. Well elves. Every elf was dressed beautifully. They were chatting away with each other and some elves were dancing on the dance floor. Soft music was playing and laughter could be heard. Everyone was having a good time. Liam was dancing with Arwen. They had attracted quite a crowd around themselves. Everyone was laughing delightfully and clapping as the little elfling danced with the beautiful lady Evenstar. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn were standing together. Even though they were enjoying themselves but their eyes were looking for a certain human. That moment, the prince walked up to them and bowed his head.

"Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond, I hope you are having a good time."

"Yes Legolas, the arrangements are wonderful. These halls are filled with happiness tonight" said Lady Galadriel with a smile.

"Legolas where is your father?" asked Lord Elrond.

"The king likes to make a grand entrance at his parties" said Legolas with mirthful tone of voice. Right then Galion announced the king's arrival. Everyone looked towards the grand staircase. King Thranduil appeared and everyone clapped. After making a small speech he descended down the stairs. King Thranduil made his way towards his chief guests. Legolas greeted his father.

"Where is little Liam?" inquired King Thranduil. He didn't get a chance to see him in past three days due to being busy with the party arrangements with his advisers.

"He is dancing with my daughter" said Lord Elrond. "I've never seen my Arwen enjoy so much at a party before."

"Yes, the young one is a bringer of happiness" agreed King Thranduil.

"Speaking of Liam, where is his mother? I haven't got a chance to meet her yet" said Lord Elrond. King Thranduil glanced at Legolas.

"Katherine isn't at the party yet?" The king asked.

"I shall go and bring her" said Legolas but king Thranduil objected to it.

"No, send someone else. You shouldn't leave the party." Legolas didn't wish to argue with his father in front of the guests therefore he only nodded his head.

"As you wish father. I shall find Amras and ask him to fetch Katherine" said Legolas. King Thranduil nodded to that.

"Excuse me" saying that politely, Legolas walked away. He started looking for Amras but before the prince could find the elf, the doors of the grand hall opened and Katherine walked inside gracefully. Legolas got stunned when he laid his eyes upon her. He never knew a mere human girl could look so breathtaking. And it most certainly wasn't only Legolas who thought that. Katherine made everyone's eyes avert towards her. It was hard to decide whether the dress made Katherine look gorgeous or Katherine made the dress look more stunning. The upper body of the dress was made of nude mesh. Therefore the design seemed stitched to her skin. And then red velvet fabric flowed down from her waistline. Katherine had her hair down but brought it in front at one side. She was wearing matching earrings and necklace. Katherine was never a shy girl. The gazes on her didn't unnerve Katherine at all. She walked rather confidently. Even though she was the only human at the party. The only flawed being. But it didn't stop Katherine from holding her head high. A smile was gracing her lips so that she would appear formal and friendly to people.

Katherine looked for familiar faces in the crowd and for her son. But her eyes landed on Legolas instead. She saw him gaping at her. Katherine couldn't help but smirk inwardly. She obviously knew she was looking good. And Legolas ogling her boosted up Katherine's confidence. She stepped towards Legolas but was stopped by the king's butler Galion.

"Ms. Katherine the king is waiting for you." Katherine nodded to Galion. Casting one glance back at Legolas, she walked away with Galion. The king and his chief guests weren't standing among the commoner elves. They were surrounded by important elves in the less crowded part of the grand hall. When Katherine got closer she immediately noticed Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. Katherine couldn't help but feel happy to see Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel. Even though they didn't know her. A smile appeared on Katherine's face due to feeling happy. When King Thranduil noticed Katherine, he couldn't help but be impressed with the human. She was holding herself well despite the fact that she was only a mere human in the presence of a divine being such as the lady of light. King Thranduil asked everyone to leave except for his special guests. They went to King Thranduil's private dinning chamber, so that they could speak privately. Katherine bowed her head a little in order to show them proper respect. Then she looked directly at King Thranduil.

"Happy returns of the day your Majesty."

"Thank you Katherine. You look lovely tonight" said the king with calm monotonous tone of voice. It was obvious that he was only saying those words, not meaning them. Even though Katherine was indeed looking beautiful but King Thranduil would rather impale himself with his own sword than admit that.

"Thank you my lord. And thank you for giving me this dress. It was kind of you to think about me" said Katherine sounding as much thankful as possible.

"Of course. You are after all the maid of the prince. It's my duty to look after everyone living inside my kingdom" said King Thranduil. Katherine understood the king was politely insulting her but she only smiled at the elven king which didn't really please his Majesty. For some reason King Thranduil liked getting a rise out of Katherine.

"I never doubted that you are a good king my lord." The elven king tried not to glare at Katherine and smiled at her coldly.

"I would like you to meet Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and-"

"Lord Elrond" said Katherine interrupting the king without any hesitation. It angered King Thranduil. The atrocity of the human. But he remained calm. He didn't wish to throw a tantrum in front of the lady of Lorien.

"It's an honor to meet you lord Elrond, lady Galadriel and lord Celeborn. I never thought I would get to meet you." Where as Lord Elrond and lord Celeborn smiled at Katherine, the lady of light kept staring at Katherine with unblinking eyes. And King Thranduil clearly noticed it.

"I've met your son Liam. Such a lovely child, he is!" said lord Elrond. And Katherine smiled, feeling like a proud mother. "He told me you tell him stories about me."

"Yes, the miracles you perform as a healer is nothing unheard of lord Elrond." Katherine praised the wise elf. Lord Elrond gave Katherine a knowing smile.

"Also you met me in the future, didn't you Katherine?" asked Lord Elrond straight away. King Thranduil expected Katherine to get shocked but instead she smiled only and looked completely unfazed. It baffled the elven king.

"Yes, I did. I miss living in Imladris. It's such a beautiful valley."

"You agreed to be from the future quite easily" said Lord Elrond sounding a little confused.

"When I heard you're coming to Mirkwood and Lady Galadriel is coming as well, I figured that you aren't here just to enjoy the party. I maybe human but that doesn't make me stupid" said Katherine with mirthful tone of voice. Not sounding serious at all. However her behavior shocked everyone. Specially the great elven king. He didn't expect Katherine to be so relaxed about him telling others about her secret. The thing King Thranduil didn't know was that Katherine trusted Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, more than she actually trusted him. So Katherine didn't mind them knowing about her little secret at all.

"King Thranduil already knows about me and since lady Galadriel could read minds, I knew that she would find out about me as soon as she gets here."

"Not many knows that Lady Galadriel could read minds" said Lord Celeborn astonished. A smirk like smile appeared on Katherine's lips.

"Well I know and I also know that she can't read my mind." Just as Katherine said that, Lord Celeborn, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil looked at each other. They were obviously shocked to hear that. Then they all looked at Lady Galadriel. She was still staring at Katherine with unblinking eyes. Her silence confirmed that she indeed couldn't read Katherine's mind.

"Who are you?" asked Lady Galadriel, speaking up for the first time. "You can't be a mere human."

"Trust me lady Galadriel. I am only human. As long as my son is safe and happy and with me. But if anyone ever tries to harm him, I won't hesitate to destroy that person. No matter who he is." Katherine looked pointedly at King Thranduil while saying that last part. She obviously realized that king Thranduil was trying to find out about her and the future with the help of Lady Galadriel. And Katherine knew for a fact that if King Thranduil had learned about the future specially about her and Legolas then he would have done something horrible to her and probably her son too. King Thranduil wasn't an idiot not to understand Katherine's indirect threat to him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're dismissed Katherine. You may leave" said the elven king with stern tone of voice.

"As you wish your Majesty" said Katherine with pleasant tone of voice which angered the king even more. Katherine felt proud of herself for facing King Thranduil like that. Honestly she was getting tired of playing helpless victim. And why wouldn't she? She was Katherine. She used to be untamable. She despised being controlled. And lately Legolas' support was returning the spark in Katherine that she lacked since she was thrown in the past. All this time, Katherine felt alone but Legolas' promise to keep Liam safe and protect him, gave Katherine strength and courage. She knew Legolas would keep his word no matter what. Katherine turned around to leave but then she turned back to face King Thranduil once again.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you on your birthday my lord. But I hope and pray for your forgiveness and also wish you luck for the next time when you try to find out about the future your Majesty."

Katherine had never seen an elf turning red with anger before. It was certainly amusing as King Thranduil tried not to explode. It made Katherine smirk to herself inwardly. "I shall take my leave now. Lord Elrond, lord Celeborn, lady Galadriel it was a pleasure to meet you."

Katherine left the private dinning chamber with a satisfied smirk on her lips. She jumped up a little when a voice suddenly spoke up over her shoulder, successfully startling Katherine. "What happened in here?" Legolas asked.

Katherine glared at him instead of answering his question. "You promised not to scare me like this." Legolas silently rolled his eyes at her.

"I apologize" said Legolas not meaning it much. He looked quite worried. "Did my father say anything?" asked Legolas anxiously.

"Not really, he just wanted to find out about the future but failed miserably" said Katherine with nonchalant tone of voice. Legolas blinked at her couple of times. Katherine's current attitude really puzzled Legolas.

"Why are you not worried?" asked Legolas with furrowed brows at Katherine. He was feeling really confused. Katherine however shrugged her shoulders.

"Because there's nothing to worry about. Like I said, he failed to find out anything. He may throw a tantrum later but that's Galion's problem since he is the one who needs to clean up the king's chamber." Legolas stared at Katherine for a moment, observing her more carefully, before speaking up again.

"You're acting different tonight. Why is it?" Katherine sighed out loudly.

"Because I'm feeling different tonight. I am feeling like my old self after a long time. Oh, I missed her so much." Legolas couldn't help but feel amused at Katherine's dreamy expression.

"Well I have always wanted to know the real Katherine. I believe tonight my wish is going to come true" said Legolas more to himself than to Katherine. She grinned at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"I think it would."


	17. Chapter 17: Drinks, Dance And Drama

**AN: Hello everyone! I am back, finally. I am really sorry for the break. But things kept coming one after another and before I knew it, it's been a month. I didn't even get a chance to log in this site. I should have announced about this break but I was unsure myself how long it would take for things to settle down. Everyday I wanted to write a chapter but there was just no time for it. I am sorry once again.**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. I have forgotten my own story. I had to read it to remember the plot and plan this chapter. I feel a bit rusty too. I haven't written anything for so many days. Still I hope you like the chapter a little bit. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 17: Drinks, Dance And Drama  
**

 _"Well I have always wanted to know the real Katherine. I believe tonight my wish is going to come true."_

 _"I think it would."_

When Legolas wished to see the real Katherine, he had no idea what to expect. But he was prepared to witness anything. However when Katherine started flirting with the elves showing interest in her instead of getting annoyed, Legolas wished that he never wished for the real Katherine. Because if that's how the real Katherine is then he didn't like it a bit. Not to mention she was getting drunk too. Thank Valar that Liam has left the party to go to bed. Lady Arwen had insisted that Liam sleeps in her chamber tonight.

"I simply cannot believe that a beautiful woman like you, isn't betrothed to anyone yet" said Lord Rimedur who was the son of a well known adviser of the king. There was a gleam in his eyes that said clearly that he found Katherine quite attractive. He has been chatting away with Katherine since she stepped back into the party from the meeting. Well more like flirting with her. Katherine obviously flirted back. Not minding the attention at all. Actually rather enjoying it. It's been a long time since she got to be a little carefree and immature.

"I just haven't found the right person for me yet you see" said Katherine with a shy smile. "Someone like you, who is handsome, smart and got great sense of humor."

"You think I am handsome?" asked lord Rimedur sounding surprised but pleased nonetheless.

"Of course you are. Not because you're an elf. I mean I've met many elves. You're just something else" said Katherine while she intentionally roamed her eyes over his body. Lord Rimedur never felt more flattered in his life. On the other hand, Legolas never felt more annoyed in his life. What was Katherine doing? How could she speak to another elf like that when she was the mother of his child? Legolas felt anger as well. But the most important question was, did Katherine know what her action was doing to Legolas? Well the fact that she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, and couldn't help but smirk to herself when she saw Legolas with a hard expression on his face, clearly indicated that Katherine knew exactly what was happening. The old Katherine was very good at making Legolas jealous and bring out his feelings. And since Katherine was feeling like her old self tonight, she thought about being a little naughty.

"Ms. Katherine can I have the honor to dance with you?" asked Lord Rimedur. Katherine grinned happily.

"I thought you'd never ask." Katherine put her hand in his and Lord Rimedur led her to the dance floor. Once they started dancing, Katherine risked a glance at Legolas again. This time he was angry enough not to even look at her way. Katherine looked back at Lord Rimedur before he could notice her distracted. On the other hand, Legolas gulped down the entire wine in one gulp from his goblet. Because of Katherine's inappropriate behavior, he was getting drunk too since there was nothing else to do. Tauriel and Finrod walked up to their beloved prince.

"Someone's enjoying the party very much" commented Finrod looking towards Katherine.

"She is indeed" agreed Tauriel. "But with the wrong person." Legolas looked up at Tauriel as she said that.

"You're not just gonna let her dance with Lord Rimedur, are you?" asked Tauriel.

"Yes my prince, go ask her for a dance" encouraged Finrod. Legolas sighed out heavily though.

"What if she doesn't want to dance with me?" Legolas asked with unsure tone of voice. He sounded miserable this time. Tauriel leaned closer to his ear and whispered.

"Then don't give her a choice." Tauriel's words gave Legolas confidence and he made his way towards Katherine. Once he reached the dance floor he politely greeted Lord Rimedur.

"Lord Rimedur, would you mind terribly if I steal her for a dance?" Lord Rimedur didn't want to let Katherine go but since the prince himself asked for a dance with her, he couldn't say no.

"Of course not my prince." He bowed and left the dance floor. Legolas took Katherine's hand and waist without saying anything to her or asking for permission. It was unlike Legolas. But Katherine knew what was causing Legolas to behave like that and the answer was jealousy. Katherine didn't dare to think that Legolas was jealous because he has started to fall in love with her but there was definitely something between them that Katherine could sense. Something explainable to her.

"You know you should ask a lady to dance first before start dancing with her" said Katherine with teasing undertone in her voice.

"Yes but we both know you are no lady. A lady doesn't flirt with someone stranger" said Legolas with a little bitterness in his voice. He swung Katherine around. Their dance was in sync with the music. Under different circumstance, Legolas would have praised Katherine for being a good dancer. Because she was.

"Ouch but I thought you wanted to see the real Katherine." She said innocently. Legolas narrowed his eyes at her.

"So the real Katherine loves getting drunk, flirt with strangers and dance with them. I must say I am not impressed at all." Katherine smirked hearing that.

"Who said I was trying to impress you. Maybe I just wanted to dance with you. And by the looks of it, it definitely worked." Perhaps if Katherine wasn't slightly buzzed, she wouldn't have said that out loud. But the damage was already done. Legolas raised his eyes brows at her. He understood now that Katherine was doing everything on purpose to rile him up. Legolas shook his head to himself inwardly.

"You know I'd have asked you to dance with me anyway. You didn't need to flirt with Lord Rimedur" said Legolas. His anger fading away slowly.

"Where would be the fun in that? It's always nice to make you jealous." Legolas rolled his eyes as Katherine smirked at him.

"I wasn't jealous" stated Legolas, defending himself.

"And I completely believe you" said Katherine sarcastically. Legolas inhaled a deep breath. Katherine was, well Katherine.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" Legolas couldn't help but ask. And it helped changing the topic too. The couple continued to dance while conversing with each other. Legolas was surprised at himself a bit that he could be so comfortable with Katherine. Specially because she wasn't trying to get away from him this time. She was enjoying his company as well. Both of them were lost in their own little world. Many elves and elleths had their eyes on the couple. Some elleths like lady Elaine, felt extremely jealous of Katherine. She was a servant but still got to dance with the prince. Lady Elaine was of noble birth but Legolas never shows any interest in her. It simply wasn't fare in her eyes.

"Has our prince lost his mind? Why is he dancing with that imbecile?" Lady Elaine said to her lady companions.

"I had my doubts but I believe now that the rumors are true. There is something going on between the human and our prince" said one of the ladies.

"I can't believe the king is allowing this to happen. She should be punished for misleading the prince" said another from the group.

While Lady Elaine and her companions were casting negative glances at Katherine and Legolas, their friends and well wishers were feeling happy for them. Specially Tauriel since she knew the truth. The captain of the guard secretly wanted Legolas and Katherine to be together. After all they have a child. A wonderful son. They belonged together. Liam should know that he wasn't an ordinary kid of a servant girl but a prince of Mirkwood.

It was late at night. The party would be over soon and everyone would go back to their own chambers. But right then King Thranduil made an entrance in the grand hall again. Everyone stopped talking and dancing or doing whatever they were doing. All the elves and Katherine paid attention to the king. Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn appeared beside King Thranduil. Katherine suddenly started having a bad feeling about it. Perhaps she shouldn't have given the king an attitude earlier. She glanced at Legolas who looked back at her. The prince of Mirkwood looked equally confused and worried. Legolas knew his father better than anyone else and he could tell that the king wasn't in a good mood at all. And nothing good happens when the elven king is displeased.

"First of all, let me express how pleased I am that you all have joined this celebration, however I am concerned. As the king of Mirkwood, it is my duty to ensure the safety of my people. And I've always done my best and succeeded in protecting my kingdom. But recently I've made a decision that could compromise the safety of my people. Of you. Sometime ago, I came across a human girl who claimed to be from the future-" King Thranduil continued speaking but Katherine's heart threatened to stop beating. What was he doing? King Thranduil was exposing Katherine in front of the entire kingdom. Katherine was simply horrified at the outcome of this. If the king wanted to get back at her, he could've just thrown her in the dungeon. Why jeopardize her safety? Liam's safety.

Legolas kept staring at his father with disbelieve in his eyes. He couldn't believe the king was doing it. Tauriel was shocked too. She knew the king wasn't doing the right thing here. But who would dare to stop him. Not to mention it seemed that Lady Galadriel, lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn were supporting king Thranduil. Even if they didn't support him, but they weren't stopping him either. It could be because they didn't wish to interfere in the matters of the woodland realm. Katherine was after all in Mirkwood and her fate was solely King Thranduil's to decide. Others were simply shocked and wondered who the king was talking about since he hasn't revealed the name yet.

"I gave her shelter in my kingdom, provided her food and safety. She appeared to be harmless at first but now I am not so sure. Some actions of her has led me to believe that she could be very dangerous to my realm if she wants to. And as a responsible king who wishes to correct his mistake, I the king of Mirkwood, banish Katherine from the woodland realm."

The elves Katherine was friends with gasped hearing that. Elaine and her companions smirked and felt very happy about the king's decision. He shouldn't have let her stay in the palace in the first place. Everyone in the hall started murmuring. It was very hard to believe that a time traveler was among them. Katherine on the other hand had no idea how to react to what just happened. She was completely frozen that moment. It didn't come as a surprise to Katherine that the king banished her but revealing her secret to everyone, it was crossing the limits. King Thranduil shouldn't have done that. And since the words came from a king everyone's gonna believe that she's from the future without any question. And if people really started believing that Katherine is indeed from the future, it would certainly ensure trouble for her. King Thranduil however wasn't finished talking.

"Her son Liam however is going to stay in Mirkwood. I wouldn't have him live in the wild because his mother is a threat to my kingdom" said King Thranduil. As soon as it registered to Katherine's brain exactly what the elven king just said, she snapped out of her frozen state and glared at the king murderously.

"Our captain of the guard, Tauriel will take Katherine to our borders at the first light in the morning." King Thranduil was reaching the end of this announcement. Katherine was about to knock some sense into the selfish ill tempered unwise king. But someone else spoke up before Katherine could say anything.

"Father, I wish you to change your decision" said prince Legolas. It shocked the people of Mirkwood even more. Why was their prince standing up for a human? Not to mention a human who was a threat to their kingdom. King Thranduil was no exception. His son never went against him before. So it was surprising for him as well.

"I will not Legolas" said King Thranduil sternly. "Do not question my decision. It is your king's command that you do not defend this human." But alas, king Thranduil underestimated the prince's stubbornness.

"Father I must defend this human because she's going to be the princess of Mirkwood." At that moment everyone simply stopped breathing for sometime. Katherine couldn't believe her own ears. Did Legolas just say what she thought he just said? Unbelievable. What was he thinking?

"What do you mean Legolas?" King Thranduil's loud voice echoed around the quiet hall. There was pin drop silence in that place that moment.

"I mean father that I wish to marry Katherine." Legolas sounded very sure, very confident. It seemed he was never more sure about anything else before.

"You have any idea what you're saying. I think you're unwell my son" said King Thranduil.

"Yes, father I know what I am saying. I wish to marry Katherine and be with her. And if you're going to banish her then I shall go with her and Liam will come with us. I am sorry to go against your wish father but I can't change my decision either."

Legolas then took Katherine's hand in his and walked out of the grand hall. Katherine on the other hand was absolutely stunned about what just happened. She didn't think Legolas would take such a huge step to protect her and Liam. It took Katherine some time to snap out of her trance. But when she did, she stopped Legolas.

"Legolas stop." Katherine requested with soft tone of voice. Legolas stopped and turned to face her. Thankfully they were alone in the corridor. Katherine inhaled a deep breath before speaking up.

"Legolas I know what you did it was to protect me and Liam and keep us together. And I really appreciate it but I can't let you make such a huge sacrifice for me." Legolas frowned in confusion at Katherine.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"Look, Liam is your son. You love him and I know you promised to protect me that's why you are doing this but you shouldn't marry someone you don't love. I've wrong you before. I won't let you make this sacrifice-" before Katherine could say more, Legolas pulled her closer to him and crushed his lips on hers. Katherine's eyes widened with shock. It took her a moment to really believe that Legolas was kissing her. His lips were so soft. And felt so good against hers. The feeling of having his lips against hers was somewhat familiar, yet different and new. Feelings burst inside Katherine. There was a moment when she had to make a decision. Whether to push Legolas away or pull him closer to her. Legolas wrapped his arm around her waist and hesitantly stepped close to Katherine. In that moment, Katherine decided to wrap her own arms around Legolas and pull him closer to her. Having that response, pleased Legolas to no limit. He smiled in the kiss, making Katherine smile in return. She started to move her lips against his and both of them got lost in euphoric bliss. After a moment, Legolas pulled away a little and looked into Katherine's eyes.

"Do you still think that I am making a sacrifice?" Katherine shook her head quietly and pressed her lips against Legolas'. Neither of them knew about their future together but they lived together in that moment.

On the other hand, King Thranduil was fuming with anger and pacing restlessly in his private chamber. That wench has turned his only son against him. He should've never let her live in Mirkwood or kept her locked up in the dungeons forever. Legolas didn't know how to talk back to his king before but that worthless human taught him that as well. Katherine proved to be a threat after all. Just not in the way King Thranduil thought. But he should've known that the wench has her eyes on his son. King Thranduil should have seen it coming. And unknowingly he made it easier for Katherine to win his naive son's heart by making her his maid.

"Your majesty." The elven king's butler Galion appeared there with some news.

"What?" The king snapped at him. Galion was prepared for his majesty's anger therefore he remained unfazed.

"Your majesty, Lady Galadriel is here to see you."

"Lady Galadriel? Bring her inside" said King Thranduil wondering what Lady Galadriel wanted with him at this hour. After a moment, the lady of light entered the chamber. She was alone. Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn must be resting in their chambers. King Thranduil realized that what Lady Galadriel has to say to him must only be for his ears.

"Lady Galadriel, is everything alright? You could have summoned me."

"I am here because I wished to speak with you alone. I believe you're very troubled right now." There was no point in hiding it. King Thranduil agreed to it.

"Yes, my lady. I never thought Legolas would disobey me like that."

"Legolas has changed" stated Lady Galadriel.

"Yes and I know who is responsible for that" said King Thranduil with bitterness in his voice.

"I know you think it's Katherine who changed your son but it's not her" said lady Galadriel that confused the king. He looked at her with furrowed brows.

"It's Liam who is the reason for this change. I know you're against your son's decision to marry Katherine but I would advise you to give them your blessings. They belong together Thranduil" said Lady Galadriel with wise tone of voice. "And if you throw Katherine out of the kingdom then you'd loose your son too because he would follow her and Liam to the end of the world."

"I do not understand. Why would he do so much for a human?" asked King Thranduil truly feeling confused.

"Because Katherine's not just a human. She's the mother of his son. Yes, Thranduil, Liam is Legolas' son and your grandson" said lady Galadriel. King Thranduil stared at her with a blank expression for a moment.

"No, this can't be true. Legolas was never with a human. I would've known if he was" said the elven king with disbelieve in his voice.

"He was with a human lord Thranduil. In the future. Have you not seen how much Liam resembles Legolas? Have you not felt the connection they have between them or the connection little Liam has with you? I had suspected this the first time I saw Liam and Legolas together. So did my husband and Lord Elrond. It is so obvious. And I was confirmed when I read Legolas' mind at the party during the announcement. There is no denying that Liam is a prince of Mirkwood. Your blood."

"Legolas already knows that Liam is his son?" King Thranduil received another shock at this revelation. It seemed that only he didn't know this. It's just that King Thranduil didn't want to believe what his heart was telling him all along. He didn't want to believe that in the future, Legolas was with a human and that he has a son with her.

"Why do you think Legolas defended Katherine when you banished her?" Lady Galadriel asked.

"I do not know anything about how much Legolas and Katherine loved each other in the future but they are certainly falling in love with each other now and because of Liam their love is going to be strong. Trying to separate them will be a mistake you shouldn't make but I can only warn you. It is you who has to make a decision."

lady Galadriel turned to leave the chamber but reaching the door she stopped and looked over her shoulder. "Decide wisely elven king of Mirkwood."


	18. Chapter 18: Sthing Sinister Approaching

**AN: Finally the site is working again. Thanks to .104203, bloomisakura, vdelic211, Shaniice.d, MissKitty, KittyKawaii4, windsongspringheart, Alessandra Cordeiro, SilverShappire34523 for reviewing the previous chapter. It's good to hear from you after such a long time. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you! Love you All!**

 **Chapter 18: Something Sinister Approaching**

Katherine was done packing. There wasn't many things to pack anyway. Soon it would be dawn and her, Liam and Legolas would leave the Woodland realm. King Thranduil did not take his order back as Katherine somewhat expected. She wanted to meet everyone before leaving, specially Lord Elrond and Lady Galadriel but since the circumstances weren't favorable, Katherine kept herself from interacting with them or anyone else for that matter. Liam still has no idea that they would be leaving the kingdom soon. And most possibly never come back. At least while Katherine is still alive. He would be sad about it for sure. But at least learning about his father would cheer him up. Yes, Katherine has finally decided to let Liam know that it is Legolas who is his father. Katherine knew already that Liam would be thrilled about it. He loves Legolas very much already. He would be happy to call Legolas his Ada. And Legolas can't wait for Liam to call him that. However Katherine would wait until they settle down somewhere first.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked from the doorway. Unlike Katherine, Legolas was hoping that his father would stop being stubborn and give into his request. But when the king didn't, Legolas was greatly disappointed. He wanted his father to accept his love for Katherine and start considering her a family. But that turned out to be just a wishful thinking.

"Yes, where is Liam?" asked Katherine.

"He's still sleeping in Arwen's chamber. I've asked Tauriel to wake him up and bring him to us when the sun rises." Katherine nodded to that. Legolas walked inside the room and stood closer to Katherine.

"You look worried Katherine" stated Legolas. He held up one hand and cupped Katherine's face gently. His thumb caressed her temple with feather light touch. Katherine leaned into his hand. Closing her eyes, she inhaled a deep breath.

"I am worried. I am worried that you and Liam both won't be very happy living away from your home, from this woodland realm. I already know Liam is going to miss this place terribly." Legolas looked at Katherine with soft and sympathetic gaze.

"Unfortunately I believe you're right. But we will love him so much that he won't have any moment to be sad" said Legolas quite enthusiastically. Katherine then looked into his eyes and asked.

"And what about you? What would you do when you'll feel sad?" Legolas smiled at Katherine softly.

"Then I shall have to ask you to love me and not let me be sad." Katherine smiled happily. Her eyes glimmered with joy. How long she has waited for Legolas to love her like this. Love her for real. Not because he was under some evil spell. It was really a dream come true for Katherine. She instinctively leaned in to kiss the love of her life. Legolas met her half way and their lips met together. Their passion came out and the kiss intensified. Legolas pulled Katherine closer to him as much as possible. Katherine also snaked her arms around Legolas possessively. They were about to get lost in each other when someone knocked on the door and coughed a little bit to gain the love birds' attention. Apparently the door was wide open. Legolas and Katherine quickly stepped away from each other. They weren't technically betrothed, so it was inappropriate for them to kiss and worse was letting someone witness it.

Katherine sighed in relief inwardly when she found Amras at the door. He was safe. But Katherine wondered what he was doing at her chamber.

"Katherine, the king wishes to see you." Amras informed them. The couple got confused. Why would the king wish to see Katherine all on a sudden?

"But why?" Katherine couldn't help but ask.

"That I'm afraid you have to find out yourself" said Amras. "Please come with me Katherine. I've been asked to escort you to the king's chamber."

Katherine looked back at Legolas. He too didn't have any idea what this was about. But he nodded to Katherine anyway. "Go, I'll be nearby. You have nothing to worry about." Legolas assured Katherine.

Truth to be told, Katherine was scared to face the king that time. He mustn't be in a nice mood after everything that has happened. Katherine could only imagine the things he would say to her. But she didn't want to anger the king more by not going to see him when he asked for her. Besides, Legolas wouldn't let any harm come to her. It was good to have someone to rely on. Katherine and Amras were walking together.

"I'm going to miss you Katherine" said Amras all on a sudden, breaking the silence between them.

"I will miss you too. You are a great friend Amras" said Katherine really meaning it.

"I wish I could do something to stop your banishment" said Amras having wishful thinking. Katherine sighed out at that.

"There's nothing anyone can do. I'm just glad that I won't be going alone" said Katherine and she was really thankful for it.

"I always knew, you and Legolas are going to be together" said Amras proudly at himself for predicting their relation from beforehand. Katherine shook her head to herself. They arrived at the king's chamber before knowing it.

"Good luck" said Amras as he stayed outside of the door and Katherine prepared to enter the chamber.

"Thanks, I'll be needing it."

When Katherine entered the chamber, at first she didn't see the king. She looked around inside the chamber but the king wasn't there. With unsure mind, Katherine approached towards the garden. It was king's private garden and one of Liam's favorite places in the palace. When Katherine got there she found the king standing still and gazing at the sky. Soon the first light of the Sun would make the darkness go away. The king looked very ordinary that time. No crown adorning his head. And the gown wasn't very glamorous too. Yet, anyone could tell that he is royalty. King Thranduil always has this aura of power and authority around him. If Katherine was nervous before, she started panicking inwardly. The king was too calm for her liking. It felt like the calm before a dangerous storm to her. At that moment, Katherine longed for an anger tantrum from the king.

"You wanted to see me your majesty." Katherine spoke up gathering up all her courage. King Thranduil didn't say anything. He only stood still. Katherine even started doubting that he didn't hear her. But that was impossible.

"I should've heed your warning" spoke up Thranduil. Breaking the silence in the process. Katherine frowned a little in confusion.

"I tried to take your son from you and now you're taking mine with you as well. Nice way to get back at me Katherine" said King Thranduil. His voice was flat. There was no ups and downs. No way to tell his actual emotion. Katherine on the other hand sighed out heavily.

"Look, I get it. You hate me. But you must believe that I am not enjoying separating a father from his son. I know what its like. I can't even bear the thought of staying away from my son. And I know it's the same for you even though you're not showing it. It's the same for any parent in this world. But you're not leaving me with any choice. I won't leave without my son and Legolas won't stay here without Liam. This isn't about getting back at you or anything."

"Why didn't you tell me Liam was my grandson?" King Thranduil asked all on a sudden. Katherine didn't know what to say for a moment.

"I couldn't tell you. You wouldn't have believed me. Or liked it for that matter" said Katherine with hesitation in her voice.

"I find you infuriating and repelling Katherine but I happen to like Liam. I've always wondered how were an insignificant human like you gave birth to such an extraordinary elfling. Now I know that my blood runs through his veins. Of course he would be a perfect being." Katherine couldn't help but roll her eyes at the insults.

"You should know by now I'm used to of your insults. It doesn't bother me anymore. You should really try something new." King Thranduil glared at Katherine for her bluntness. He dangerously narrowed his eyes at her.

"I think I will do just that. You and Liam are going to continue living here. And you shall be working for me this time. You'll be my servant from tomorrow" said King Thranduil with ordering tone of voice.

"Your servant?" Katherine couldn't help but be shocked. And she absolutely couldn't believe that King Thranduil wasn't banishing her from the realm.

"Oh were you planning to become the princess of Mirkwood? That will never happen Katherine. And you better stay away from Legolas or I will have you thrown into the dungeons. Now leave" saying that King Thranduil walked away leaving a speechless Katherine behind. What the hell just happened?

On the other hand, quite far away from Mirkwood, in the ruins of Dol Guldur something evil was happening. A sinister plan was conjuring up. Azog the defiler was standing before a dark power. It had no shape or figure. Just raw evil power. There was another being there. A human. But quite disfigured and evil looking. Anyone could tell just by looking at him that he was up to no good. Actually he was one of many spies of the dark lord.

"Is it true?" asked Azog to the groveling human. It was clear that the unnamed human was scared of the Gundabad Orc's wrath.

"Yes master. There is a human girl living inside the Woodland realm. And she is rumored to be from the future" informed the human with shaking tone of voice.

"Rumor?" Azog shouted out. "It means there is no proof of it."

"The elven king of Mirkwood believes her." The human blurted out. Azog dangerously narrowed his eyes at the human.

"Hmm and who told you that?" The monstrous Orc asked with ferocious tone of voice. The human gulped down his fear. With shaking tone of voice he spoke up once again.

"There was a party at the Mirkwood Palace. One of our men went there to deliver honey from Lake town. The king had announced it in front of everyone that the human girl named Katherine came here from the future. She has a son too. A half elf" said the stranger human hoping to please his masters by providing them this very important information.

"But there was no proof, was there?" asked Azog. The human lowered his head more and shook his head.

"No master. There was no proof." The human said that sadly. As if the lack of proof was his fault. Azog scoffed at that.

"I think it's just a rumor and there's no truth in it. We'd be wasting our time pursuing a human girl." The Orc gave his opinion but the dark shadow whispered something in his ear in black speech.

" _Atigat saib'av be anausan ukmoke wiavhouav zajar. Thrak ul girl katu. Gimb ouav ul avruavh._ (There can't be any smoke without fire. Bring the girl here. Find out the truth.)"

Azog gave a single nod before turning around. He was going to fulfill the dark lord's order even though he thought of it as a waste of time, nothing else. Time traveling wasn't possible. And impossible for a mere human girl. Azog was leaving the ruined fortress but then he stopped walking and looked over his shoulder at the human. He turned to face the man. The human felt a shiver running down his spine.

"The dark lord is pleased human. You have done a good job. You must receive a reward."

The man grinned widely, baring his rotten teeth. He expected wealth and power to be bestowed upon him. But Azog hacked down his head with one quick swipe of his blade hand. The human had witnessed the dark lord and knew that he was returning. There was no way Azog could have let that worthless worm live. After all his master has asked him to keep his return a secret. The dark lord was still quite weak. He needed more time to gain strength and power. But Azog didn't need to wait. He was already very powerful. And soon he would find out that Katherine girl and capture her.

" _Gith broshan ukauron!_ (All hail Sauron!)"


	19. Chapter 19: Looming Dark Shadows

**AN: Thanks to: Windsongspringheart, MissKitty, Redruby8, Bella-Swan11, Alessandra Cordeiro, Silvershappire34523, emmett2, Shaniice.d for reviewing the previous chapter. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 19: Looming Dark Shadows**

" _Atigat ayh guarduk katu avoo_ (There are guards here too.)" said one of the Orcs in the pack. Azog was leading them. They have reached Mirkwood but there was no way for them to get anywhere near the borders of the realm, let alone reach the fortress where the girl was. Elven guards were everywhere. Patrolling day and night.

" _Jiak avhink kulknej kormanaj go kurrauz zot-kri agh come kurrauz wiavh ma forceuk_ (I think we should go back master and come back with more forces.)" Suggested another Orc but his master snapped at him right away.

" _Ukilence lat fool!_ (Silence you fool!)" The orc coward away as Azog glared at him heatedly.

" _Kulknej don'av have enough pardahun ve inras an paranzol kingdom. olk ve menavion kigiji ku woodland nauk-alm. ul moukav proavecavun paranzol kingdom shal arda_ (We don't have enough force to attack an elven kingdom. Not to mention this is woodland realm. The most protected elven kingdom in Arda.)" said the Orc who is considered general in Azog's pack.

" _Kulknej ukhall waiav katu_. (We shall wait here.)" Azog decided and declared.

" _An opporavuniavausan liwo come_ (An opportunity will come.)" said the vicious monster more to himself than to his pack. The Orcs turned around their wargs and went into the woods again but they wouldn't go too far. They will wait. They will keep an eye. And when the opportunity comes, they will strike and take what they came for.

Unaware of Azog's evil intention, Katherine was living her life inside the fortress. And her biggest and only problem was king Thranduil. There was just no pleasing him. Katherine has started working as his personal servant and Legolas was obviously absolutely displeased about it. He argued with his father couple of times already but the king wasn't changing his mind anytime soon. And even though Legolas was the prince but Thranduil was the king. And what he says, happens in the kingdom. It was truly only Thranduil's realm. Legolas was getting quite frustrated with his father. Specially because he couldn't be with Katherine anymore or even talk to her. Someone is always keeping an eye on her. And if they are spotted together, it will be reported to the king immediately. And then Katherine will get in trouble for it.

" _Adar, mankoi naa lle doien sina? lle sinta amin mela katherine ar' wish a' be yassen he'. am' lle caela karne he lle mool. mankoi can't lle accept Melamin ten' he._ (Father, why are you doing this? You know I love Katherine and wish to be with her. Yet you have made her your servant. Why can't you accept my love for her?)"

" _Ten' re's il- worth ta_ (Because she's not worth it)" replied King Thranduil with calm and flat tone of voice.

"Haven't you ever wondered Legolas why you didn't marry her in the future? Why she said on more than one occasion that she has wronged you?" King Thranduil stared at his son with scrutinizing eyes while throwing those questions at him. Of course the elven king found out about Katherine and Legolas' future history as much as he could.

"It doesn't matter what happened in the future. I love her now" said Legolas with strong tone of voice. He sounded confident but still his father questioned him.

"Do you now? It is not love that you feel for her Legolas. You only feel that it is your responsibility to be with her because she's the mother of your son. Tell me Legolas would you have considered being with her if Liam wasn't your son or if he simply didn't exist." Legolas couldn't reply to that right away. He never gave it a thought how things would be if Liam didn't exist. Because he does exist. And there was no point thinking otherwise. Perhaps things would be different without him. Perhaps Legolas wouldn't have fallen in love with Katherine or noticed her for that matter. She surely wouldn't be in Mirkwood without Liam's little adventure.

"I thought so" said Thranduil with satisfied tone of voice when Legolas didn't answer his question.

"Katherine cannot represent the princess of Mirkwood. She simply can't. Even if I give her a chance, she won't be able to do it. You and I both know that Katherine is no royalty." Legolas remained quiet for a moment. King Thranduil was pleased thinking that he has own this argument. Perhaps now Legolas would stop pestering him about Katherine. But then Legolas spoke up again.

" _Adar, wouldn't lle caela married amin atara manka re wasn't royalty?_ (Father, wouldn't you have married my mother if she wasn't royalty?)" Legolas asked shocking the elven king. The prince of Mirkwood never speaks about his mother in front of his father knowing that it was a sore past.

"Does it mean you only loved her status but not her?" Legolas didn't remember anything about his mother but he knew that she was from royalty. When King Thranduil overcame his shock, he glared at Legolas.

"Do not bring her into this Legolas. You don't know what you're talking about. I loved her more than anyone else." The memories of the beautiful queen of Mirkwood started clouding King Thranduil's mind and for a moment he found it hard to breath. How much he missed her. Longed for her. Wished that she was by his side. But the elven king's sadness soon turned into anger. He got mad at Legolas for bring up the queen and reminding him of the days that he can never have back. How dare he! And once again, King Thranduil blamed Katherine for the changes in his son.

"I will not give you permission to be with Katherine. Do not argue with me, it will be futile. Now leave and go fulfill your duties as the prince of Mirkwood. You have been neglecting them for sometime now. It is not becoming of you." With those final words, the king dismissed Legolas. Shaking his head to himself the young prince walked out of the chamber with aggressive strides. Why was his father so unreasonable? Has he forgotten that for an elf it is most important that he be with the person he loves and spend their lives with that person?

When Legolas reached the training ground, he found that Tauriel was searching for him. The captain of the guard glanced once at Legolas and realized that the prince wasn't in a good mood at all. And Tauriel knew exactly why. "The king didn't give in, did he?"

Legolas sighed out heavily. It doesn't happen often that Legolas gets angry and needed to calm down. "Father has become too cold Tauriel. He does not remember what love is."

"Have patience _mellon_ (friend). If you are meant to be with Katherine, you'll be with her no matter what your father does to keep you separated from her." Tauriel wanted to make Legolas feel better but the prince was frustrated. He looked at his friend with desperation in his eyes.

"Tauriel, I need to see Katherine. It feels like I haven't spoken to her for ages. Please help me."

"But how? Your father's guards are everywhere to keep an eye on you and Katherine. And there are spies too." Tauriel couldn't see any way to make it possible. But someone came to help at last.

"I think I can help" said Finrod. Amras was standing with him.

"My father knows about all the spies in the kingdom" said Finrod speaking about his father Galion. The four of them brainstormed and formed a plan that could work if everything happens according to the plan. While Tauriel, Finrod and Amras played their parts of keeping the guards away and watch out for spies, Legolas went to meet Katherine. He soundlessly and carefully slipped into her chamber. Katherine was watching over Liam from the window. He was playing in the garden along with other elvish children. The little elfling had no idea of the tension going on between the king, Legolas and Katherine. And unfortunately he still didn't know yet that Legolas is his father. Its just that Katherine wasn't sure anymore if she could ever be with Legolas. King Thranduil was surely determined to never let it happen. Katherine didn't want to tell Liam about his father and then break his heart by not be together with him. He wouldn't understand the politics of the elven king. Not to mention, the king would try to marry Legolas off with someone too, as soon as possible. It wouldn't be a good idea for Liam to watch his father getting married with another woman. He might not be able to accept that. Hell even Katherine would be broken.

"Katherine." Katherine heard someone calling her name with soft tone of voice that sounded like Legolas. At first she thought it was her imagination. She was after all missing him very much. Legolas wouldn't be able to get to her. Not with the heavy patrolling throughout the kingdom. But then she turned around and saw Legolas standing there. Right before her eyes. Within reaching distance. Katherine couldn't believe her eyes at first.

"Legolas." She gasped out softly.

"I am here" said Legolas. He didn't feel so happy in past few days. He walked up to Katherine and held her hands in his. Katherine raised up her hand and touched Legolas' face lightly to make sure he was real. When Katherine felt his skin, a smile broke out. She engulfed Legolas in an embrace right away. Legolas held onto Katherine tightly too. They stayed like that for a few moments. Katherine then pulled away a little and looked into Legolas' dazzling blue eyes.

"How did you get here? Didn't the guards see you coming?"

"Don't worry about that. I just had to see you Katherine" said Legolas cupping Katherine's face with both his hands.

"I missed you too" said Katherine kissing his palm. Legolas leaned in and kissed Katherine softly on her lips. Katherine kissed back right away.

"I can't live like this." Legolas said against her lips. "I can't live without you. Or stay away from you."

"Neither can I but what can we do?" Asked Katherine pressing her forehead against Legolas'.

"We could run away" said Legolas and he sounded quite serious about it.

"You know I will go anywhere with you but no matter where you go, you won't stop being the prince of Mirkwood, or Thranduilion. And the king will never approve of a simpleton girl like me for his son. And the last thing I want is to close the doors for you to come back home."

"I don't want to live in a home where I feel like a prisoner" said Legolas sounding quite mad. Katherine smiled at him softly.

"You're not a prisoner here Legolas. You are the prince. And a prince doesn't runaway."

"You're right" said Legolas sighing out heavily. "But I don't see another way for us to be together. I kept trying convincing father but he just won't listen."

"Yeah, he's quite mean. Or maybe he's just lonely and sad. I think he should get laid with someone instead of pushing me around as his new hobby" blurted out Katherine without thinking a bit about it. But when she saw Legolas looking at her with shocked eyes, Katherine realized she shouldn't have said that out loud.

"Do you say those kind of things to my father too?" Legolas couldn't help but ask.

"Of course not" said Katherine immediately. "Don't be ridiculous!" But then Legolas gave her a look.

"Okay maybe sometimes my tongue slips in front of your father too but hey I am only a human and I wouldn't be a human if I don't make mistakes." Legolas sighed out heavily and shook his head in hopelessness.

"Katherine you should be trying to get on his good side and impress him." Katherine groaned out at that.

"I know but there's just no satisfying him. He finds faults in everything I do."

"He's just trying to give you a hard time" said Legolas feeling hopeless about his father as well. Truth to be told, Legolas was feeling trapped between his father and Katherine. Because both were immature and stubborn in their own ways.

"Well obviously. But lets not talk about him. I don't want to spend this limited time with you talking about our problems" said Katherine making Legolas smile at her.

"As you wish your highness. What would you like to do?" asked Legolas acting chivalrous. Katherine pretended to think about it.

"Well since we can't go outside, you'll have to do something that we can do inside this chamber. Something that takes two people."

"And what is that?" asked Legolas but this time smiling with a little mischievous gleam in his eyes. Katherine rolled her eyes as Legolas refused to take the hint.

"Would you kiss me already?" said Katherine pulling Legolas closer to her. Their faces were an inch apart only.

"It will be my pleasure" said Legolas before slamming his lips against Katherine's. They started kissing each other passionately. Katherine let go of his tunic and wrapped her arms around Legolas' neck. She parted her lips so that Legolas could put his tongue in her mouth and deepen the kiss more. Legolas pushed Katherine up against the wall as their passion grew. His hand roamed over her body, touching everywhere. Katherine moaned into the kiss with pleasure. Their tongue glided against each other but Legolas was definitely dominating Katherine. Soon after they ran out of air, Legolas left her mouth and started kissing Katherine's neck. And he wasn't being very gentle either. Katherine also pushed her fingers through Legolas' silky locks and pulled him closer to her as much as possible. Their bodies were completely pressed up against each other. While Legolas and Katherine were getting hot and heavy like that, someone burst through the doors.

"Mom!"

Katherine panicked and pushed Legolas away from her quickly when she noticed Liam inside the room. If Legolas wasn't an elf and didn't have that elven grace, he would've fallen back for sure. But he stood still. Legolas too was startled, not to mention felt extremely embarrassed.

"Mom, why were you kissing Legolas?" Liam asked his mother with pure curiosity and confusion. Katherine glanced at Legolas, and realized immediately he wouldn't be any help in that situation.

"Um... honey, the thing is-" Katherine tried to explain.

"OMG! Legolas is your lover, isn't he? Anael told me. You only kiss your lover the way you were kissing Legolas." Liam didn't know what to feel about his latest discovery. He was quite surprised for sure. Katherine walked over to Liam and knelt down before him.

"Yes, Liam I love Legolas. And he is my lover but he is more than that."

"What do you mean?" Liam asked with furrowed brows. He was getting confused once again. Katherine looked back at Legolas who nodded his head understanding what Katherine was planning on doing. Katherine looked back at Liam and inhaled a deep breath before speaking up again.

"Liam do you remember asking me about your father?" Liam nodded his head.

"But you didn't tell me anything about him" said Liam recalling that event.

"I didn't but today I want you to meet your father" said Katherine. Liam's eyes widened with shock.

"My father? Where is he? Who is he?" asked Liam impatiently. Katherine looked at Legolas and motioned for him to come over. He walked over to the mother and son. Legolas knelt before Liam as well to be at his level. Katherine wasn't going to tell Liam about his father but after what Liam witnessed, the secret had to be revealed. The decision was made in the spur of the moment but Katherine knew she was doing the right thing.

"Liam, meet your father" said Katherine giving Liam's hand to Legolas. The little elfling couldn't believe himself.

"Legolas? He is my father?" Liam said with disbelieve in his voice. Katherine nodded her head to confirm it.

"Yes Liam. Legolas is your father."

This time when Liam looked at Legolas, his gaze was different. Because he was no longer looking at a friend only. He was looking at his father. Liam was too shocked to feel happy or unhappy about it. But Katherine wasn't worried about Liam being unhappy because he loved Legolas very much already. As much as she knew her son, Liam would be happy about it once he gets over his shocked state. Liam averted his eyes from Legolas and looked at his mother.

"Why didn't you tell me before mum?" Liam wondered.

"I wanted to surprise you sweetheart" said Katherine caressing Liam's cheek affectionately. He looked back at Legolas. Suddenly Liam had no idea how to interact with Legolas. Their change in relationship was sudden after all. And Liam was only a little kid. He could only stare at Legolas. Understanding the little elfling, Legolas smiled at Liam and said-

"Liam, I'm your father but I'm your friend first. Our new relation wouldn't change how we were before. I'll still play with you. Teach you archery. We will still spend time together. I love you a lot Liam and wish that you'd keep loving me too."

"I love you too Lego- I mean Ada." Liam corrected himself. Legolas felt the happiest that moment when Liam called him Ada. Katherine smiled happily too.

"Did you really call me Ada?" Legolas couldn't help but ask.

"That's what elven kids call their father, don't they?" Liam wondered not realizing the happiness he was giving Legolas that moment.

"Yes, yes you're right." Legolas then pulled Liam into a hug. He never felt such joy before in his life. Liam began to feel happy too. He finally knows who his father is. And his father was no ordinary person. He was the prince of Mirkwood. Legolas glanced at Katherine and found her looking at father and son with shining eyes. Her eyes were glimmering with happy tears. Legolas included Katherine in their embrace and felt complete. It was the happiest day of Legolas' life. Only if he knew that just around the corner, trouble was waiting for him.

As the doors of the chamber was slightly open, Elaine witnessed everything and heard everything as well. She felt extremely jealous of Katherine. She was enjoying something, Elaine wanted for herself. And she deserved what she longed for. Legolas should've been in her arms. Therefore, even though Elaine wasn't one of Thranduil's spies but she still decided to tell the king about what she saw. And Elaine hoped that after her report, the king would waste no time and throw that human scum out of the kingdom right away. With determination and not so noble intention, Elaine made her way towards the king's private chamber. It was only a matter of time before Katherine faces great danger once again.


	20. Chapter 20: Awful Turn Of Events

**AN: Thanks to: Shaniice.d, SilverShappire34523, windsongspringheart, redruby8, moonlightkiss1515, Misskitty, rosegold1996, Alessandra Cordiero for your wonderful review. Please keep them coming.**

 **WARNING: Lemons ahead.**

 **Chapter 20: Awful Turn Of Events**

King Thranduil was standing tall. His hands were clapped behind his back. His crown was proudly resting on his head. The elleth Elaine was standing behind King Thranduil. She had her head lowered to show the king proper respect. It was a sign of a noble elf.

"My king, as a responsible subject of your kingdom I felt it my responsibility to let you know that the human girl has our beloved prince completely under her charm. And I believe that as long as the human is staying in your kingdom, the prince won't be able to see how unworthy the girl is of his affection."

The king carefully listened to everything Elaine said. It was the first time Legolas was disobeying the king. Even though Thranduil had ordered Legolas not to meet with Katherine and forbade him to go to her, he was doing just that. It was outrageous. King Thranduil couldn't allow it to continue. What kind of a king he would be if he couldn't control his own son. However instead of blaming Legolas, the elven king accused Katherine for everything. He deemed her the reason of all problems.

"You're quite right Elaine" spoke up the king with his loud and strong tone of voice. He turned to face the elleth.

"I've granted her shelter in my kingdom for far too long. But instead of being grateful for it, the girl did nothing but cause trouble for me. She turned Legolas against me. It is a crime that certainly needs to be punished."

"But my lord if you banish her, prince Legolas will leave with her. He is completely wrapped around her fingers." As Elaine said that worriedly, king Thranduil smirked. Elaine frowned in confusion.

"I didn't say I'm going to banish Katherine. Legolas will follow her if she leaves but he won't be able to do anything if Katherine disappears."

"Disappear my lord?" Elaine asked with confusion.

"Yes, very soon Katherine will suddenly disappear. Legolas will finally be free from her spells" said King Thranduil and Elaine was very happy to hear that. Finally she would have a genuine chance of getting together with Legolas. But there was one thing she didn't understand.

"But my lord, how she's going to disappear suddenly?" Elaine couldn't help but ask. The king only smirked at her.

"Let me worry about that Elaine. You did your duty and you will be rewarded for this. You may leave now."

Elaine bowed her head and walked out of the king's chamber. The King must have a plan. However it was something neither Elaine nor anyone else could guess. King Thranduil called one of his spies. His name was Locien. He knows everything that happens within the kingdom and even outside. Locien was quite cunning for an elf and whenever King Thranduil needed to execute a dirty job, Locien was the first elf the king would think of. This elf appeared to be very common but he was actually quite dangerous. Even though an elf, his soul was quite corrupted. Locien didn't talk much but he listened and watched everything.

"What is my king's command?" Locien asked.

"I heard that my guards have spotted an orc pack near our borders" said King Thranduil.

"So have I" said Locien. "And I believe that they are here for the human girl. The words of her being from the future has spread already."

"I suspect it as much" agreed King Thranduil.

"My guards are trying to hunt them down and kill them but it is your job to make sure that the orc pack gets to Katherine. I don't care how you do it. But I want Katherine out of my son's life before the sun rises tomorrow."

"As you wish my king." Locien bowed and left. King Thranduil drank a little from his wine goblet. He felt pleased that soon the nuisance named Katherine would be out of his kingdom very soon. King Thranduil felt a little worried about Liam for a moment but he also believed that the little elfling would be alright. If Legolas could grow up without knowing his mother, then so can Liam. King Thranduil has even decided to crown him prince very soon. Liam is after all a prince of Mirkwood. And everyone should know about it.

On the other hand, Legolas was taking Katherine to a secret place. It was around mid night. The moon was shinning brightly in the sky. Legolas and Katherine were walking through a village actually. It was a village of elves within the borders of Mirkwood. Katherine has never seen the village before as she was never outside the fortress. Legolas had a surprise for her. Katherine tried to make Legolas tell her but he didn't bulge. Later Katherine gave up and just went along with him. Both Legolas and Katherine were very happy at that time. Liam has finally learned the truth. He has accepted Legolas as his father without any problem. Liam was even trying to get used to of calling Legolas Ada. The prince of Mirkwood didn't remember when he was so happy before.

"Legolas where are you taking me?" Katherine couldn't help but ask while laughing joyfully. Her heart was filled with happiness. She was finally living a life she always desired to live. Having Liam and Legolas in her life was a dream come true for the mortal. And the fact that Legolas loved her for real this time, nothing else could make Katherine happier.

"Patience my love. You will be there soon" said Legolas. He was holding Katherine's hand quite possessively. As if he would never let go of it. And he wouldn't. Legolas would never let go of Katherine.

"We must go back before Liam wakes up. He would want both of us to wish him good morning." Katherine reminded Legolas that their son was sleeping in her chamber back at the fortress.

"We shall make it back before dawn. Don't worry yourself Katherine."

"I'm not worried as long as you are with me." Katherine said to Legolas. He stopped walking and turned to look at Katherine. He gently cupped her face with one hand and looked into her eyes affectionately.

"I shall always be with you." Katherine smiled at Legolas and couldn't help but embrace him. She held onto Legolas with all the love she felt for him. They remained like that for a while before stepping away from each other. Though Katherine missed his warmth immediately.

"So, how much further?" Katherine asked. Legolas smiled at her mirthfully.

"We are here" said Legolas making Katherine furrow her brows in confusion because she didn't see anything special yet. They were simply standing at the outskirt of the village. But then Legolas put his hand on a tree and whispered a few elvish words. Suddenly that tree and the trees congested with it seemed to come to life and they moved away which revealed a small path. That path led to a beautiful garden. It was full of beautiful flowers. And there was a beautiful fountain. The place was simply magical. Katherine felt the magic on her skin.

"Wow, what is this place?" Katherine asked as she looked around with bewitched expression on her face.

"I found this place when I was younger. I used to come here very often before. Whenever I desired to spend time with myself or be away from the palace for a while, I took shelter here. No one else knows about this place" said Legolas.

"Then why did you bring ME here?" asked Katherine curiously.

"So that you'd realize how important you're to me. You're not a part of my life Katherine. You're my life. I love you with all my heart." Legolas then knelt down in front of Katherine on his knee and held up a gold ring in front of her.

"Katherine will you marry me?"

Katherine was so surprised that she simply stood still for a few moments. She couldn't believe Legolas was actually proposing her. Legolas on the other hand waited for Katherine's answer. He started to get a little worried as Katherine simply stared at him with unblinking eyes. Legolas understood that Katherine was shocked. But what her answer would be? Legolas opened his mouth to say that it was alright if she didn't wish to get married so soon but Katherine spoke up before he could say anything.

"Yes" said Katherine. Her voice shook a little. But it was out of too much happiness.

"Yes, I will marry you."

A grin appeared on Legolas' face. He slipped the gold ring in Katherine's ring finger and kissed her hand. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace. Both their feelings were overwhelming them. A drop of tear escaped from Katherine's eye. She didn't know what she did to deserve so much happiness. But her happiness lessened a bit when Katherine remembered King Thranduil. She pulled away from Legolas a little.

"But Legolas what about your father? He would never approve of this nor give us his blessings." Legolas sighed out heavily.

"I know. And I wish he had understood me. I desire to have his blessings for this marriage but I'm afraid it won't happen. We have to proceed without his blessings" said Legolas and Katherine felt bad for him. She knew his father's blessings meant a lot to Legolas and he was upset about not getting them.

"Perhaps we should wait Legolas and try to change his mind" suggested Katherine but Legolas shook his head.

"No, Katherine. I don't want to wait. I don't want anyone to tell Liam that he's a bastard child now that everyone knows that he's my son. We are getting married tonight. I promised myself that you shall return to the palace as the princess of Mirkwood." Katherine simply nodded her head. She too didn't want Liam to ever hear that he's a bastard child. It was best for Liam that they get married soon.

"There's one little problem though" said Katherine with serious tone of voice that made Legolas immediately worried.

"What is it?"

"I don't have a ring for you" said Katherine in an attempt to cheer up Legolas. And he laughed indeed. Legolas pulled Katherine back in his embrace and kissed her forehead.

"You don't need to give me anything but yourself. I only want you." Legolas said to Katherine in a seductive yet longing tone of voice.

"I am already yours" said Katherine inhaling a deep breath. Legolas' scent intoxicated her. It was so pure and enchanting.

"Then repeat the vows with me" said Legolas and Katherine lightly nodded her head.

 _"Yassen sina korma, amin ona lle amin heart. amin vesta tuulo' sina re forward lle shall il- vana ereb. Lotesse amin heart be lle shelter ar' amin arms be lle eska. amin kyerma a' **Eru iluvatar** a' witness sina marriage ar' ona lye ho blessings."_

"With this ring, I give you my heart. I promise from this day forward you shall not walk alone. May my heart be your shelter and my arms be your home. I pray to Eru Iluvatar to witness this marriage and give us his blessings."

Katherine repeated every word Legolas said. The moment was simply magical. Legolas ended the vow with a kiss. He looked into Katherine's eyes to see if she was really happy and what Legolas witness pleased him to no limit. Katherine's eyes were full of love for him. And happiness was shining brightly in them. A smile was gracing her beautiful lips.

"I can't believe I am a wife now" said Katherine feeling a bit dazzled. Due to how fast things changed.

"Not quite yet" said Legolas making Katherine title her head at him with confusion.

"We are yet to consummate this marriage" said Legolas with soft tone of voice. Katherine blushed immediately as she realized what Legolas was saying. She buried her face in Legolas' chest to hide her shyness. Katherine started breathing heavily too thinking of what is going to happen soon.

"Please tell me this is real and I'm not dreaming everything." Legolas kissed the top of her hair as he held Katherine affectionately.

"This is all real Katherine." Legolas leaned closer to her ear and whispered in his husky yet smooth tone of voice. "Your dream has finally come true." Hearing that voice Katherine immediately shivered a little. Legolas was pleased to have such an affect on Katherine's body.

"Am I making you nervous Katherine?" She nodded her head quietly. Legolas chuckled a little.

"But you made love to me before. It is I who should feel nervous" said Legolas making Katherine look at him.

"Are you?" Katherine asked wondering about it.

"Nervous no, eager, very much. I want to make love with you Katherine. I want to make you mine." Katherine could clearly see the passion and longing in Legolas' eyes for her. Legolas wanted her desperately and she was longing for him too. Katherine didn't waste any time and pressed her lips against Legolas'. The prince immediately wrapped his arms around Katherine and pulled her closer to him. Their lips started moving together. Legolas started touching her everywhere. He didn't touch her like that before. But tonight Katherine was his wife. He had a right to touch her however he pleased. And Katherine was enjoying it immensely. She parted her lips to let Legolas push his tongue in her mouth. While their mouths worked together, Katherine started undressing Legolas. She pulled at his tunic and manage to bear his chest. She ran her hand over his smooth pale skin.

Meanwhile Legolas left her mouth and started kissing her neck. Katherine moaned a little when Legolas touched her sensitive spot. She was getting rapidly aroused. Legolas grabbed onto the dress and pulled it down, revealing more skin in the process. He kissed every inch of it. He even bared Katherine's chest and before she could realize it, Legolas was kissing her breast. Katherine moaned loudly this time. Her knees became weak. If Legolas wasn't holding her strongly she would have fallen over. Katherine grabbed onto Legolas' hair and pulled him away. Legolas kept staring at her. Keeping their eyes locked, Katherine pushed her dress off her shoulders completely. It pooled around her feet. She stood completely naked this time in front of Legolas. The elf roamed his eyes over Katherine's perfect body. His blue eyes darkened with lust immediately. And witnessing that Katherine felt wetness gathering in her bottom. They attacked each others mouth once again. While kissing, the couple slowly got down. Katherine laid on her back and Legolas got on top of her.

Legolas kissed her body in a way as if worshiping her. Katherine moaned out loud and threw her head back when Legolas took a nipple in his mouth. She instinctively wrapped her legs around Legolas' waist. As a result their genitals brushed against each other. Katherine found out how hard Legolas was underneath his breeches. Legolas also couldn't wait anymore. He started taking off his clothes with Katherine's help. Pretty soon both of them laid completely naked under the open sky. While passionately kissing Katherine, Legolas grabbed himself and pressed his hardness against Katherine's entrance. She immediately arched her back. Desperately wanting Legolas inside. But Legolas pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Are you ready Katherine? To give yourself to me."

Katherine could only nod her head. But that was enough for Legolas. He slowly started pushing himself inside Katherine. Both of them closed eyes and moaned in ecstasy. Legolas never knew such feelings exist and he enjoyed it immensely. Katherine on the other hand felt complete after a long time. When Legolas entered completely, he pulled back and pushed again. At first he went slow but pretty soon they found their rhythm. Katherine dug her nails onto Legolas' back when the pleasure became too much for her. It made Legolas go faster. He was fondling and kissing her breasts too. It overwhelmed Katherine to say the least.

"I love you Legolas. I love you so much." Katherine kept saying as Legolas let her experience such heavenly pleasure.

"I love you too Katherine" replied Legolas while breathing heavily. They both were sweating and breathing loudly. Legolas pressed his forehead against Katherine's and pushed into her last couple of times before spilling his essence into her. Legolas breathed out heavily and collapsed on Katherine due to feeling powerless. Katherine wrapped her arms around Legolas affectionately and started running her hand through Legolas' soft hair. It comforted Legolas and helped him relax. He closed his eyes and buried his face in the curve of Katherine's neck. Legolas inhaled Katherine's scent deeply that was mangled with his scent that time. It was proof that he has claimed her. Katherine was obviously looking well ravished as well. Legolas wanted to fall asleep like that but he couldn't. They had a son to go back to.

"Are you alright?" asked Legolas with concern in his voice. Katherine simply nodded her head and breathed in deeply with contentment.

"Are you?" Katherine asked.

"I've never been better" said Legolas which made Katherine blush and smile.

"So am I your wife now?" asked Katherine hopefully. Legolas pushed himself up on his arm and looked into Katherine's eyes. He removed the strand of hair from her face and kissed her lips lovingly.

"Yes Katherine from this moment, you are my wife. And you shall remain my wife forever. I love you Katherine. You and Liam are my whole world." Katherine pulled him down and they kissed each other passionately once again. Legolas broke off the kiss as he heard tweet of a bird.

"We should go back now. It will be dawn soon." Legolas got off of Katherine and she slowly got up into a sitting position but she didn't rush to get dressed. Legolas looked at her and realized something was bothering Katherine.

"What is it Katherine? You look worried."

"Just thinking what's going to happen once your father will find out about us getting married" said Katherine with worried tone of voice. Legolas wrapped his arms around Katherine and pulled her closer to him.

"I don't know what will father do but remember that I will always be with you. I will protect you and Liam with my life. Whatever happens we shall face it together."

"That's all I need. You and Liam by my side. That's what I'll ever need in my life."

Once Katherine and Legolas got dressed properly, they started heading back towards the fortress. It was nearly dawn and there was a high probability that someone will see them together but Legolas had no worries about that. He was walking with his wife after all. They don't need to hide anymore. Legolas and Katherine were holding each others hands. Anyone could tell, just by looking at them that they were deeply in love with each other. And even though, Katherine was worried about King Thranduil and his wrath but she couldn't stop smiling because Legolas was by her side.

Unfortunately, their magical moment came to an end when the couple expected it the least. Out of nowhere, an Orc jumped on the couple and attacked them. Legolas acted fast. He pushed Katherine behind him and started fighting with the Orc. Thankfully he got his daggers with him. While he was fighting with one Orc another one came from behind and grabbed Katherine. A startled scream escaped Katherine's mouth. Legolas immediately noticed what happened.

"Katherine!" Hacking down the first Orc's head, Legolas engaged in a fight with the second one. He killed that one too. It was quite easy. But Legolas was confused.

"How did these two Orcs get so deep into Mirkwood. They should've been killed at the borders" said Legolas to himself. It confused him very much indeed. That time Katherine spoke up with frightened tone of voice.

"Legolas, it's not just two Orcs." Legolas looked up and found that they were surrounded by an Orc Pack. An entire pack. Legolas realized immediately that he can't fight them off. And with Katherine there with him, he started fearing for her life. But Legolas had no choice but to fight. He will fight and protect Katherine till his last breath.

"Katherine get behind me" said Legolas. Katherine looked at him but didn't obey. Instead Katherine started talking with the orcs.

"What do you want?"

"We want the time traveler." One of the Orcs answered. Somehow Katherine had a feeling that the Orcs were here for a reason. And it wasn't a random visit.

"I will kill you all if you even touch her." Legolas threatened them bravely. The Orcs laughed at that.

"But you're outnumbered young princeling. We will kill you and take the time traveler."

"No!" Katherine shouted out loud immediately. She was horrified realizing that they could really kill Legolas if he engages in a fight with them. Instead of staying behind Legolas, Katherine stepped in front of him. As if protecting Legolas.

"Please don't hurt him. I'll go with you."

"Katherine!" Legolas exclaimed with shock. He couldn't believe Katherine just said that. But Katherine ignored him and continued talking to the Orcs.

"I will go with you willingly wherever you take me but only when you're gonna let him go" said Katherine with strong tone of voice.

"Why should we give into your request human? You have noway to escape us anyway" said an Orc. Katherine narrowed her eyes at him.

"Of course I do. Because if any of you even touch him, I swear I'll kill myself and I believe a dead time traveler won't be any use to you." The Orcs started looking at each other. Obviously considering giving into Katherine's request after her bold threat. Legolas was taken aback at how much Katherine cared about him. How much she was willing to sacrifice for him.

"Katherine stop this madness" said Legolas. There was pain in his voice this time.

"I won't let you go." He said stubbornly. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Legolas they'll take me anyway. Please save yourself. For Liam. He will need you." Legolas opened his mouth to argue back but right then the Orcs agreed to let Legolas go.

"Fine the elfling can leave."

Katherine looked back at Legolas with pleading eyes. Before Legolas could say anything and refuse to leave, Katherine started pleading with him. "Legolas go. Please go. You need to go back to Liam. If you really love me then please go back to Liam. He can't loose both his parents. Please Legolas, just leave."

Legolas looked at Katherine with teary eyes. He was helpless here. It broke Katherine's heart as well. Only she knew how she was feeling about parting away from Legolas. Not to mention so soon after their marriage. The Orcs started leaving with Katherine. She had no choice but to walk with them willingly. Legolas watched them leave and felt ashamed of himself as he could do nothing about it. But then Legolas suddenly started feeling determined.

"I will come for you Katherine." Legolas promised to himself. The prince started running back to the fortress. He will gather the entire army and go after the Orc pack. Legolas might had no choice but to let go of Katherine but that didn't mean he won't do everything within his power to get her back. Legolas promised that they would be together soon.


	21. Chapter 21: A Grey Cloud

**AN: Thank you to: Mimosa Evans, KittyKawaii4, MissKitty, Windsongspringheart, Bella-Swan11, Moonlightkiss1515, Shaniice.d, Guest, Alessandra Cordeiro for your reviews. This is another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 21: A Grey Cloud**

Legolas reached the fortress as fast as he could. He wanted to attack the Orcs before they could cross Mirkwood forest. He couldn't allow those filthy creatures to take his Katherine further.

"Tauriel! Tauriel!" Legolas desperately called for the captain of the guard. Tauriel appeared in front of him right away. When the she elf looked at Legolas, she figured out immediately that something terrible has happened.

" _Hir nin Legolas, mani marte?_ (my lord Legolas, what happened?)" Tauriel asked with anxiousness in her voice. Legolas felt his throat getting heavy but he answered Tauriel anyway.

"Katherine... she.. Orcs took her." Tauriel was shocked to hear that. Her eyes widened immediately.

"Orcs? How did they get inside?"

"I do not know Tauriel." Then Legolas told her what happened as quickly as he could. After hearing out everything, Tauriel took a decision right away.

"We must go after them right away. They couldn't have gone further" said Tauriel. She rushed towards the army quarters to give orders to the soldiers to prepare for attack. Legolas on the other hand went to the armory to collect weapons for himself. If he could he would have killed each and every one of those Orcs all by himself. But it wasn't possible.

While Legolas and Tauriel were getting ready, the words reached the king. He heard about what happened with Katherine which pleased him very much but he did not approve of Legolas going after Katherine to rescue her. Thranduil didn't want that girl back in his realm or in their lives. Therefore King Thranduil left his private chamber to go look for his son. When he found Legolas in the armory he saw that Legolas was almost ready to leave. He wasn't alone though. Tauriel was standing with him. And the soldiers were prepared for departure as well.

"What is going on here?" King Thranduil asked despite the fact that he already knew exactly what was going on.

"Adar." Legolas approached his father. "Orcs have taken Katherine." Legolas informed his father. He expected the king to get shocked and worried but nothing like that happened. The elven king remained completely calm.

"Yes, I've heard of that but I do not recall giving permission to rescue her" said King Thranduil with calm tone of voice.

"Father!" Legolas exclaimed with disbelieve in his voice. How could the king say that.

"My king! Katherine is a resident of your kingdom. It is our responsibility to rescue her and bring her to safety" said Tauriel. Daring to speak up to the king. Thranduil glared at her immediately which made the captain of the guard shiver from inside.

"Do not speak when you're not spoken to." The elven king snapped at her. Tauriel lowered her head out of embarrassment. The king hasn't humiliated her like that before.

"I was going to banish Katherine from my kingdom anyway. She is no longer my responsibility. And no one is going after the Orcs to rescue her." King Thranduil ordered with strong tone of voice. The soldiers looked at each other. They were confused about what to do. Whether to listen to the prince and go after the orcs or listen to the king and put down the weapons. Legolas on the other hand couldn't stay quiet after that announcement.

"Why father? Why do you hate Katherine so much? What did she ever do to you?" Legolas asked with pain in his voice. He hated the fact that his father hated the girl he so dearly loved. King Thranduil didn't hesitate to even glare at his son.

"Do no question me Legolas. I am your king." Legolas was silent for a moment. But then he said something that truly shocked the king.

"Yes father, you are my king but Katherine is my wife. And I shall die if I have to, to save her." King Thranduil couldn't help but gap at Legolas for a few moments.

"Tell me you didn't get married to that insolent human girl."

" _n'uma atar, katherine ar' amin got married tella night. re naa amin verne' ar' i' tarien en' mirkwood whether lle accept ta ri' il-_. (No father, Katherine and I got married last night. She is my wife and the princess of Mirkwood whether you accept it or not.)" King Thranduil was speechless after hearing that. But Legolas wasn't done talking. He stepped closer to his father. As if trying to show that he was strong enough to challenge the king.

"I am going after Katherine with or without your army. And when I get my Katherine back, we and our son will leave your kingdom forever. I won't live in a place where my wife has no place." Legolas walked away saying that. King Thranduil remained quiet. He was having a very hard time believing that his son has already made Katherine his life partner. Katherine is Legolas' wife now. And there is nothing he can do about it. Separating a married couple would be a sin in the eyes of Valar. And if King Thranduil didn't accept this marriage then he would loose his son forever. The elven king realized that for the sake of his son and the heir to his throne, he has to accept Katherine as the princess of Mirkwood. There was no other option. King Thranduil sighed out heavily. His soldiers were looking at him. Waiting for his final order.

"Tauriel." He addressed his captain.

"Yes my lord?"

"Go with Legolas. Bring my son back home safely. Along with his wife" saying that King Thranduil walked away from there. Obviously it wasn't easy for the elven king to accept Katherine as his daughter in law. Only if he had accepted this sooner. Legolas must never find out that he was behind Katherine's abduction. Legolas would hate his father forever if he ever learns that.

During all the commotion, everyone forgot about little Liam who was sleeping peacefully in Katherine's chamber. When he woke up and didn't see his mother or father, Liam walked out of the chamber to look for them. When Liam noticed a troop of soldiers leaving with Tauriel, actually she was leading them, Legolas immediately got curious. Liam started to look for someone to ask what was going on. Unfortunately he came across none other than Elaine. The elleth smiled at Liam which was filled with fake sweetness. It was because of Liam that Katherine and Legolas got closer in the first place. Obviously Elaine disliked the little elfling.

"Have you seen my mom miss?" Liam asked Elaine politely. He didn't know her at all. Liam has only seen Elaine once or twice. But never spoken to her before. Elaine doubled over to reach Liam's face. She cupped Liam's cheek as if showing affection but it was not the case at all.

"Oww has no one told you yet?" Liam frowned at confusion hearing that.

"Tell me what?" Liam asked. Any other elf wouldn't have let Liam know what happened with his mother but not Elaine. She wanted the little elfling to suffer.

"Orcs entered Mirkwood somehow and took your mother."

"What?! NO." Liam was shocked beyond limit. He couldn't believe his own ears. Orcs took his mom. Why? And what they must be doing to her? They must be torturing her.

"Yes young one. It is true. Orcs have taken your mother. But do not worry. The king has sent soldiers to rescue her."

"Has my ada gone with them?" Liam asked already feeling miserable. He missed to see Legolas leaving because the prince had already left by the time Liam noticed the troop leaving. Elaine knew that Legolas has gone to rescue Katherine. Why would he not? But she decided not to tell Liam that. Just to make the elfling more worried about his mother.

"I don't think so young one. But do not worry. The king has sent his best soldiers to rescue your mother." Liam's face become paler than before. What if those soldiers failed to save his mother. After all Legolas was the best in archery and fighting. Even Tauriel was no match for the prince of Mirkwood. According to Liam only Legolas could save her. The little elfling started to fear for his mother's life. And he immediately started thinking of doing something to rescue Katherine.

"Thank you miss." Liam thanked Elaine and was about to leave but the elleth stopped him.

"There's something else I wish to tell you" said Elaine. Liam looked at her with confusion. "Don't call Legolas your ada."

"Why not? He is my father" said Liam not understanding why Elaine was telling him that.

"But he didn't marry your mother, did he? Therefore, you have no right to call him your father" said Elaine with strong tone of voice that was laced with bitterness. Elaine herself didn't know of the marriage that took place between Legolas and Katherine the previous night. Liam on the other hand got immediately upset hearing that. Not to mention he was already worried sick about his mother. Without saying anything, Liam ran away with tears in his eyes. Elaine scoffed to herself and walked away as well. Liam ran and ran, not realizing where he was going. When he stopped, the little one realized that he has almost reached the wine cellar of the fortress. Liam noticed a few elves sending some empty barrels back to Lake town. In the spur of the moment, Liam decided to go and search for his mother. Even though he wouldn't be able to rescue her but at least he would be with her. Liam just couldn't stay in the palace while his mother was out there in grave danger.

Liam was smart enough to know that no one would take him out of Mirkwood willingly and help him search his mother. That's why he sneaked into the wine cellar and hid inside one of the empty barrels. As expected the elves loaded the empty barrel on the barge. And coincidentally it was none other than Bard who was on that barge. Soon Bard started to bow and leave Mirkwood. Liam tried to stay very quiet. Even though he was in a very uncomfortable situation and he really wanted to start crying. But Liam kept reminding himself that he needed to stay strong for his mother. The barge crossed the borders of Mirkwood. Liam thought that no one knew he was hiding inside the barrel but he was wrong. Suddenly the lid of the barrel opened and the bargeman looked inside. A startled yelp escaped Liam's mouth.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bard immediately asked with stern tone of voice. But then he noticed that it was only a little elf child. His demeanor immediately softened. But Liam couldn't stop feeling frightened. He could only stare at Bard and shake a little. Bard sighed out heavily. Regretting to scare the little elfling. He thought someone with unwell intention has aboard his barge.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Come out." Bard spoke softly and tried to gain the elfling's trust. Liam was unsure about what to do. Bard obviously noticed the hesitation. He sighed out a little.

"It's alright if you wish to stay inside the barrel but I bet it's not very comfortable. Is it?" Bard asked. He was right. Liam had to agree with that. Bard reached out his hand towards Liam and waited for the elfling to take it on his own. Liam thought about it for a moment then gave his hand to Bard. He got Liam out of the barrel and put him down. Liam immediately started stretching his hands and legs.

"See it's much better outside" said Bard with a smile. Liam looked at him but didn't say anything.

"My name is Bard. What is yours?" asked Bard trying to make the elfling comfortable with him first before asking him the important questions.

"Liam" replied Liam. Bard smiled hearing the name.

"Never heard an elf having such a human name."

"You're from Mirkwood, aren't you?" Bard asked and Liam simply nodded his head.

"So, I have a feeling you didn't get inside the barrel accidentally. Why were you hiding little elf?" Liam decided to tell the stranger what happened.

"Orcs took away my mom. I have to find her. I can't live without her." Liam couldn't stop his eyes from getting teary. He really wanted to break down but didn't allow himself. Worries for his mother, kept Liam really strong. It was really amazing how Liam was handling himself. Because in all honesty he was just a kid after all. Bard knew the elfling was telling the truth and felt terrible for him.

"Liam, I'm sure your father and King Thranduil are doing everything to get her back. You shouldn't have left your home. It's not safe out here."

"I don't care. I want my mother." Bard sighed out heavily seeing the child's stubbornness.

"Liam I understand you're scared for your mother and want her back. But if Orcs have taken her then you won't find her easily. Do you even know where to start looking for them?"

Helplessly Liam shook his head. Bard was right. He didn't know the first thing about tracking down Orcs. Liam got more depressed and sad. Bard felt bad for the elfling. "I'm going to turn around the barge and take you back to Mirkwood." Bard announced. Liam remained quiet. He didn't exactly wish to go back but he didn't know what else to do either.

"Don't worry. I'm sure, your mother will be rescued soon. Elves do anything to protect their kin. Specially Mirkwood elves."

"But my mother isn't an elf" said Liam without thinking of anything but it shocked Bard.

"What?"

"My mother is a human. Her name is Katherine." The name Katherine shocked Bard more.

"Katherine? Your mother's name is Katherine?" Liam nodded his head not understanding why Bard was so shocked.

"Can you tell me how does she look like?" Bard asked sounding very serious.

"My mother is the most beautiful woman in the world." And Liam started describing his mother. After hearing out everything, Bard understood that his friend Katherine and Liam's mother Katherine were the same person. He hadn't met Katherine for months. Bard was actually wondering what happened to her. He realized Katherine was in Mirkwood all this time. Why Katherine never told Bard that she has a son? Not to mention a half elf. Bard couldn't help but wonder that. But he couldn't think much about it because Orcs has taken Katherine and he should do something to rescue her. She was a good friend of his after all.

"We are not going to Mirkwood" said Bard. Liam's face brightened up with hope hearing that. Bard didn't want to take Liam with him on this quest but going back to Mirkwood would take time. And for them time was running out. They must find Katherine before it's too late.

"We are going to search for your mother."

"Do you know how to track down Orcs?" Liam asked curiously. He was glad that Bard has decided to help him. Even though he didn't know yet that Katherine was friends with Bard and his kids.

"We shall find out" replied Bard because he himself didn't know whether he would be able to do it or not. Liam thought about it for a moment.

"I have a better idea. Take me to Beorn's farm" said Liam confusing Bard very much.

"The shape shifter?" Bard asked. He has heard quite a few stories about the shape shifter living near Mirkwood forest in a farm.

"Yes, Beorn is one of my best friends. He would help us. Beorn can track Orcs like no one else. And he would be able to rescue my mother as well."

"Very well" said Bard and he started rowing the barge towards the farm.

Since the flow in the river was good, it didn't take very long for Bard and Liam to reach Beorn's farm. If Liam's mother wasn't in grave dangerous he would be feeling very excited about seeing Beorn again. It has been a while. Once Bard and Liam got there, the little elfling started looking for the shape shifter. Bard however felt a little nervous. The stories he heard about Beorn, didn't exactly describe him as a friendly person.

"Beorn! Beorn!" Liam called for his friend. Bard felt relieved for a moment thinking that the shape shifter wasn't there. But he was proven wrong immediately. Suddenly a growl filled in the air. Bard turned around and saw a huge black bear standing only a few feet away from him. Bard gulped down his fear. Liam on the other hand ran to Beorn and hugged the beast. The bear made noises that sounded as if he was happy to see Liam which was actually the truth. Bard was fascinated to see their interaction to say the least.

Beorn went away for a moment and returned in his human form. "Liam, I was hoping to see you around here again. How are you little one?"

"Beorn mom's in danger. I don't know what happened but she was taken by Orcs."

"Orcs?" Beorn was shocked to hear that. But his shock turned into anger very soon. He truly hated those abominations of nature.

"Please, we need your help to find her" said Bard, speaking up for the first time. Beorn looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"He's mom's friend" replied Liam. Bard has informed him of that on their journey to the farm.

"When was she taken?" asked Beorn dismissing his attention on Bard.

"Early in the morning maybe" replied Liam with unsure tone of voice. He didn't exactly know when it happened as he was sleeping at that time. Beorn nodded his head.

"I will go look for Katherine but Liam you must stay here. Your mother wouldn't want you anywhere near the Orcs" said Beorn.

"But Beorn-" Liam tried to argue.

"And neither do I." Beorn deadpanned. He looked at Bard.

"Look after him" saying that Beorn left hurriedly. Little did he know that Liam wasn't in the mood to listen to him?

On another side of Mirkwood forest, the Orcs were moving as fast as they could. They knew that the elf they let go would come after them with an army of elves. They had to reach their master before the elves could attack them. A pale looking Orc was carrying Katherine. It reminded her of the time when she went with the Uruk-hai pack in order to save Boromir. However the situation was very different. Back then Katherine knew what was about to happen. She had a plan to escape even though it didn't exactly worked. However this time, Katherine was blank. She didn't know what to do to escape from these Orcs. Katherine knew that Legolas would come for her. A part of her wanted Legolas to rescue her so that she could go back in his arms and be with their son. Liam must be wondering about his mother. He must be thinking where his mother went. That thought alone made Katherine very anxious and worried. However another part of Katherine feared for Legolas. What if he comes to save her but gets in trouble himself. Katherine won't be able to live without Legolas anymore.

" _Ukavop_! (Stop!)"

The leader of the pack yelled at others. He was second in command to Azog the defiler. The Orcs stopped and tried to listen to something. Katherine also tried but she heard nothing. Of course the Orcs have sensitive hearing power. " _Ukomeone ku comaum_ n. (Someone is coming.)"

"Elves?" asked one of the Orcs worried.

" _Nai khe'uk ij staz_. (No, it's a beast.)" said the leader Orc. Other orcs started looking around.

"khe'uk comaumn shapit (It's coming fast.)"

While the Orcs were waiting for a beast but suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and hit an Orc. It dropped dead on the ground. Katherine saw the arrow and a smile immediately appeared on her face. "Legolas."

And as expected the prince of Mirkwood appeared there. Katherine's smile faltered when she saw no one else with Legolas. She feared that Legolas has come all alone. But her fear vanished when Tauriel appeared beside him after a moment. And soon more elves appeared with bows and arrows in hand. The elves started attacking the Orcs. They obviously fought back. By then the beast appeared as well. Katherine was surprised to see Beorn there. She wanted to run to Legolas but two Orcs were holding her tightly. She struggled against them but it was futile. Legolas was killing every Orc that was coming in his way. He was trying hard to reach Katherine. Even though the Orcs were outnumbered but still they weren't going down easily. They were even putting up a good fight with Beorn.

Everyone was busy slaughtering each other. No one noticed, when Azog the defiler came there riding his white warg. Not to mention he didn't come alone. He had someone with him. "MOM!"

Katherine's heart literary stopped beating. She looked up and her inside turned cold. Katherine couldn't believe her eyes. Azog had Liam. He was holding onto the little elfling. Liam was crying and shaking with fear. When Legolas saw his son in that monster's clutches, he almost lost it. Legolas wanted to rip him apart into pieces. Tauriel, Beorn and others noticed what was going on as well. The elves had no choice but to stop fighting and surrender. Beorn was growling angrily but even he turned helpless. How did Azog get to Liam?

 **Flash Back**

 _Beorn has just left. Liam was being very restless. Bard watched the little elfling quietly. He understood his worries about his mother but Beorn was right. He shouldn't be anywhere near any Orc._

 _"Bard, I want to go. I want to see mom." Bard sighed out heavily._

 _"Liam, it's too risky for you to go after Orcs. I'm sure Beorn will be able to rescue Katherine."_

 _"But what if he couldn't rescue her. At least if I go there, I'll get to be with her. I can't stay away from mum" said Liam with sad tone of voice._

 _"Liam you know your mother wouldn't want you to get into any danger. Please be patient. She will be back soon." Bard tried to comfort Liam but it didn't really change his mind. Liam against started pacing. After sometime Liam spoke up again._

 _"I'm hungry. Can you get me something to eat? There should be some cookies in the storage room" said Liam. Bard frowned in confusion a little. Because it seemed that eating was the last thing Liam wanted to do. But since he asked, Bard went into the storeroom to get something to eat for Liam. Just as Bard entered the storeroom, Liam closed the door and locked it from outside._

 _"Liam! Liam! What are you doing?"_

 _"I'm sorry Bard but I have to go to my mum."_

 _Liam knew Beorn's scent very well. He was following Beorn's scent when suddenly a warg jumped out of nowhere and landed in front of Liam. It scared the life out of Liam and he started to scream and cry. As if that wasn't enough, an Orc appeared there as well. It was none other than Azog. He smirked seeing the frightened elfling._

 _"Hmm what do we have here?" Azog picked up Liam with one hand. By then Liam was shaking in his own skin._

 _"You are the time traveler's son" said Azog with pleased tone of voice._

 _"Lets go meet your mother."_

 **End Of Flashback**

Katherine used all her strength and pushed herself out of the Orcs' grips on her. They also let her go. Katherine slowly started to approach Azog. Her heart was beating crazily but she tried to remain calm outside. "Azog, whatever it is that you want, I will give it to you. Let go of my son."

"I'll tell you anything that you want to know about the future. Please, just give me my son. I will do anything for you." Desperation was evident in Katherine's voice. Seeing her plead and beg gave Azog a sick kind of pleasure. He kept smirking at Katherine evilly. And made no move to let go of Liam.

"Please. I'm begging of you. Don't hurt him. Don't hurt my son." Legolas watched this with helpless eyes. He wanted to kill everyone of those filthy creatures but he couldn't make any move. He couldn't risk Liam's life. But one scratch on Liam and Legolas would surely unleash his wrath upon Azog. The orc felt very victorious. It wasn't everyday that the elves accepted defeat from Orcs.

"If so then ask the elves to leave. NOW!" Before Katherine could say anything, Legolas spoke up.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as you have my son. Let him go." Legolas spoke with commanding tone of voice unlike Katherine who was pleading with Azog.

"If you don't leave elfling, your son will die." Azog said in a very calm tone of voice. But he meant every word. Katherine's heart cringed in her chest at the thought of Liam dying. No, that can never happen. She won't let it happen. Legolas was about to threaten Azog some more but Katherine interrupted him.

"Legolas. Please do what he says."

"Katherine-"

"Please Legolas. For Liam. Just do what he says." Katherine pleaded with Legolas. That's when Tauriel also stepped in.

"Katherine what if he hurts both of you after we leave. You shouldn't trust that filth." Katherine knew what Tauriel was saying was true. Trusting Azog's words would be foolish. There was no guarantee that the vicious pale orcs wouldn't harm the mother and son after the elves are gone. Katherine glanced at Legolas. He was asking her to trust him with his eyes. After a moment, Katherine sighed out heavily and nodded her head. She decided to trust Legolas. She decided to believe that Legolas would make everything fine. That he would not let anything bad happen to Liam. Little did Katherine know what fate has planned for her, Legolas and the innocent Liam?


	22. Chapter 22: Beginning Of The End

**AN: Thanks to: Bella-Swan11, MissKitty, SilverShappire34523, moonlightkiss1515, kittykawaii4, guest, windsongspringheart, coldbloodedPRINCESShanna24, Shaniice.d for the reviews.**

 **This chapter is short but I think it's going to shock everyone a little. Also this chapter is a turning point of the story. Hope you like it. Please read and review.**

 **Chapter 22: Beginning Of The End**

 _"Is my son dead?"_

Katherine was walking across a plain field. She didn't have any destination to reach. Her eyes were empty of life. They looked dead. Katherine was breathing, her heart was beating but still she wasn't alive.

 **Flash Back**

 _As soon as Katherine nodded to Legolas, silently telling him to do whatever he needed to do to rescue their son, the prince of Mirkwood attacked Azog. Other elves engaged in fights as well and started killing the Orcs. Katherine on the other hand started to look for an opportunity to take Liam from Azog. Even though Legolas was fighting with him, the orc kept a strong hold on the elfling. Liam was crying out loud. To say that the little one was scared would be a huge understatement._

 _"Mom, Mom, MOMMY!"_

 _The more Liam called for Katherine, the more desperate the mother became to get her son back. When Legolas stabbed Azog with his twin knives, the orc let go of Liam for a moment. Katherine immediately jumped in and pulled Liam in a tight embrace. The little elfling also tightly wrapped his arms around Katherine's neck. Finally Liam was in his mother's arms. It was the safest place for him. Katherine quickly started to run away from the battlefield. Her main priority was to get Liam to safety. Katherine started running as fast as her legs could allow. But escaping from Orcs wasn't so easy at all. That day something happened that was beyond anyone's imagination._

 **End Of Flashback**

Thunder cracked in the sky. It will rain soon. But Katherine didn't care. She kept walking with no intention of stopping. No one knew where she was. Katherine herself didn't know where her feet was taking her. Even though she was quiet but her silence was screaming of the fatality that happened in her life. It left Katherine dead from inside. Her feelings and emotions have also died. And perhaps it was a good thing because if Katherine starts feeling, she would feel nothing but unbearable pain. Because for a mother losing her son, her only child is unthinkable.

 **Flash Back**

 _Azog noticed Katherine running away with Liam. He couldn't let the time traveler escape. What would he tell his master? That he failed. No that can't happen. He grabbed Legolas from behind and started to crush his body. Legolas struggled against Azog with all his strength but unfortunately physically Azog was more powerful. He threw Legolas away. The prince hit a tree and fell on the ground. Before Legolas could get up and attack Azog again, the orc grabbed a machete and threw it at Katherine. The machete was coming from behind so Katherine didn't see it but Liam did. Since he was facing that direction. Realizing that his mother is about to get hurt very badly, Liam twisted and turned in Katherine's arms with enough strength which caused Katherine to loose her balance and fall on the ground. During the fall, Liam accidentally got separated from his mother. And the machete that was suppose to hit Katherine, it hit Liam instead.  
_

 _The front of the weapon's blade was embedded in Liam's back. But it didn't pierce through his small body. Therefore Katherine didn't realize at first what just happened. And most people didn't even notice it. But then Katherine looked at Liam. He was standing very still. Liam was looking straight into his mother's eyes. He wasn't even blinking. However there was relief in his eyes. Liam was glad that his mother was alright. That he saved her. But then right before Katherine's eyes, Liam closed his eyes and fell on his knees. He dropped on the ground. Katherine couldn't believe her eyes when she saw blood spilling from Liam's body. And a machete embedded in his back._

 _Katherine rushed to Liam. She was absolutely horrified. That time she even lost her voice. Katherine couldn't even scream and call for help. She was shaking from head to toe herself. Her son was lying on the ground, so badly wounded, it was enough to make Katherine loose her mind. Katherine touched the wound and red hot blood got on her fingers. It proved that the unthinkable has really happened. Katherine wasn't just imagining things. She pulled out the machete and threw it away. More elvish blood started to flow out. It started to soak Liam's tunic. Katherine quickly pressed her hand over the wound to stop the bleeding as much as possible. Then suddenly Katherine found her voice again. And she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
_

 _"Legolas!"_

 **End Of Flashback**

Katherine and Legolas had to flee from the battlefield with their badly wounded son. The rest of the army along with Tauriel stayed behind to fight with the Orcs. Also to prevent them from pursuing Katherine. Legolas never rode his horse so fast before. But his son was hanging between life and death. Katherine also felt very disoriented as she should have. She could only hold onto Liam tightly as she rode with Legolas. When Legolas and Katherine reached the palace, they found King Thranduil already standing at the door. The healers were prepared as well. Obviously King Thranduil was informed of the situation as soon as the guards patrolling the borders noticed the prince and Katherine coming towards the fortress.

The healers took unconscious Liam from Katherine's arms. She didn't want to let go of him but the healers needed to heal Liam. Katherine wished that Lord Elrond was still in Mirkwood. He was the best healer after all. King Thranduil looked very worried. After all Liam was his grandson and he actually adored the little elfling. He never wished ill for him. While Legolas was worried himself but he tried his best to support Katherine and take care of her. While the healers were trying to perform miracle inside the healing room, Katherine, Legolas, King Thranduil waited outside and prayed for Liam's life.

By midnight Tauriel and the rest of the troop returned as well. She saw that almost everyone was waiting outside of the healer's room. Katherine and Legolas both looked devastated. They wanted to go inside and see their son very badly but didn't dare to disturb the healers. After all their son's life was depending on them. Then about half an hour later, something happened that shouldn't have happened.

 **Flash Back**

 _Finally the doors of the healers' room opened and a healer came outside. That elf was the head healers. He went straight to talk to King Thranduil. Legolas could obviously hear what the healer was telling his father and he tensed up immediately. Since Katherine was standing very close to him, she noticed it immediately. Sensing that something has happened, Katherine couldn't stop herself anymore. She ran inside the healing room. There she found her son lying on the bed. Liam appeared to be peacefully sleeping. But something wasn't right. The other healers were surrounding Liam's bed. They had their heads lowered in an apologetic way. Katherine's heart was pounding against her chest while she approached her still unconscious son.  
_

 _"Liam?" Katherine called. When Liam didn't response, she shook him a little. But he didn't wake up. Liam wasn't moving. He wasn't even breathing. His heart wasn't beating. There was no pulse. Because Liam was no more. He wasn't strong enough to fight the mortal wound. He lost a lot of blood. It was impossible to save Liam in the first place. But still the healers did everything they could do. But at one point they had to give up. There was no point in trying to heal a dead body. Katherine looked at the healers and asked with calm tone of voice._

 _"Is my son dead?"_

 _Katherine might have been able to ask the question but she feared the answer the most. Her heart was beating inside her chest crazily. The healers remained quiet for only a moment before one of them lightly nodded his head._

 _"Yes my lady. We are very sorry!" If they could have they would have saved Liam but they weren't gods. They were helpless. Katherine was stunned when she got the answer. Somewhere in her heart she was hoping that the healers were going to say that there is still hope for Liam. But they have declared him dead. However, Katherine was not ready to believe that just yet that her son is no more. She couldn't accept that her son is lying dead right in front of her eyes just like that._

 _"No!" A horrified gasp escaped Katherine's breath. She bend over Liam's body and started crying to him._

 _"Liam, sweetheart... please get up."_

 _"Honey you're scaring mummy, please stop this. Wake up! Please please wake up!"_

 _"You can't leave your mummy like this, baby."_

 _"LIAM!"_

 **End Of Flashback**

Everyone heard that scream and that scream echoed around the halls of the woodland realm for quite a few days. That night King Thranduil was shouting at the healers and demanding that they bring his grandson back to life. Legolas on the other hand was holding onto Liam's little hand. It seemed as if he was trying to feel a little hint of life inside his son. Legolas had his eyes flooded with tears. He felt as if the entire world has crashed down on him. Everything was destroyed. Legolas never felt so broken and helpless before. Tauriel and all his other friends felt heavy in their hearts. No one imagined that their beloved prince would have to suffer such sorrow. And the pain of losing Liam was too much for anyone to handle. Everyone was crying and shredding tears for little Liam.

King Thranduil buried Liam in his favorite garden where he loved to play. The entire Mirkwood was drowned in grieve and sadness. Legolas would often cry for Liam. Even King Thranduil would get watery eyes remembering the little elfling. But surprisingly Katherine was the only one who remained absolutely quiet since the night Liam died. She didn't say a word to anyone. No sound came out of her mouth after that pain filled scream erupted from her heart. Katherine wouldn't eat, or sleep. She stayed inside her chamber all day and night. Katherine was beginning to become like a ghost.

Even though Legolas was enough grieve sickened due to losing his son but he started to get worried for Katherine. Legolas knew how much Katherine loved Liam and what he meant to her. Liam was her life. Her reason to live. Legolas couldn't even imagine what Katherine must be feeling. Legolas wanted to help but he just didn't know how. What could he possible do to lessen the pain of a mother after loosing her one and only child?

 **Flash Back**

 _Tauriel looked very worried and anxious. She came running to Legolas._

 _"Legolas!"_

 _"What is it Tauriel?" Legolas asked realizing that something has happened otherwise Tauriel wouldn't have looked so distressed._

 _"Katherine isn't in her chamber" said Tauriel. "I went to try and make Katherine eat something but she wasn't there."_

 _"Have you checked the gardens?" Legolas asked already getting worked up and worried._

 _"Yes, I've looked everywhere Legolas. She is nowhere to be found." Tauriel professed her concern._

 _"Where could she go?" Legolas asked that more to himself than to Tauriel. Right then Finrod and Amras appeared there as well. They had something to say about Katherine's sudden disappearance._

 _"All her belongings are still in her chamber. She didn't take anything" said Finrod._

 _"But someone has seen her leave the halls" informed Amras._

 _"Who?" asked Legolas. "Bring him to me."_

 _"I've already sent a guard to bring the elf here" said Finrod. The elf was actually an elleth. She was brought to the prince. The elleth saw Katherine leave during the darkness of night. When Legolas asked her she nodded her head._

 _"Yes my lord. I've seen your wife leave. And she has told me something as well."_

 _"What? What did she say?" asked Legolas anxiously._

 _"She requested you to let her go."_

 **End Of Flashback**

After wondering around aimlessly for who knows how long, Katherine tripped and fell on the ground. Her hands fell on thorny rocks and got wounded. Her one hand even started to bleed. Seeing blood on her hand, Katherine remembered having Liam's blood on her hand. Suddenly Katherine started to scream and cry. Her silence finally broke. She screamed at the top of her lungs for Liam. Tears flooded her eyes. She was only a few feet away from her son but still she couldn't save him. Katherine couldn't protect Liam from those monsters. And just when Azog's face appeared in Katherine's mind, something snapped inside her. The hatred Katherine felt that moment, it darkened her very soul. After breathing in and out deeply for a couple of times, Katherine stood up once again and wiped away her tears.

The aimless mother suddenly found an aim. Katherine wasn't going to cry. Not until she avenges her son. Everyone responsible for her son's death is going to pay a heavy price. Each and everyone.


	23. Chapter 23: An Unexpected Journey

**AN: Thanks to: Denpa-chu, guest, emmett2, hikarushinyi, MissKitty, Alessandra, KittyKawaii4, ElenaGal, Windsongspringheart for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 23: An Unexpected Journey**

 **One Year Later**

 **The Shire**

The shire or Hobbit land has always been a peaceful place. And the hobbits residing in the shire also loved to stay peacefully and of course comfortably. Bilbo Baggins was no different. At least not yet. He lived in Bag End and was leading a life like any other hobbit in the Shire. But one day something happened. Something unexpected. A wizard named Gandalf the Grey came into his life. Gandalf offered to share in an adventure with Bilbo. But of course the home loving hobbit denied the offer without a second thought. But neither the wizard nor the hobbit knew that someone hiding behind the trees was keeping a very close eye on them.

Rejection from Bilbo didn't change Gandalf's mind. He put a mark on his door and left. Later that evening, when Bilbo was just about to have his dinner someone rang the doorbell. The person hiding in the shadows watched Bilbo opening the door and coming face to face with a dwarf.

"Dwalin, at you service." The dwarf bowed a little to show courtesy.

Shocked, Bilbo let out a noise like a whimper. Coming back to his senses Bilbo quickly tied his robes tighter and stood taller. Though he was still very confused about why a dwarf was standing at his door.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours."

Before Bilbo could realize anything Dwalin pushed him aside and walked inside the house. "Do we know each other?" Bilbo asked sounding extremely baffled.

"No." Was Dwalin's short and straight reply.

"Which way laddie? Is it down here?" Dwalin asked.

"I-is what down where?" A confused Bilbo asked. The person hiding in the darkness of the night couldn't help but smirk watching Bilbo's puzzled face. Dwalin on the other hand dumped some of his stuffs on the floor and thrust the rest onto Bilbo.

"Supper, he said there would be food, and lots of it."

"He said, who said?" Bilbo couldn't help but ask himself. He closed the door and went back inside his dinning room. The person outside sighed out with boredom and waited for more dwarfs to arrive. Something that Bilbo Baggins was absolutely unprepared for. As expected by the mysterious person, first the dwarf named Balin and then Fili and Killi came knocking on Bilbo's door. What the confused hobbit didn't know was that someone was getting thoroughly entertained watching his frustration. Not long after the arrival of Fili and Killi, Gandalf arrived at Bag End with the rest of the dwarfs. Once the wizard made sure everyone got inside, he looked at Bilbo and said-

"I'll be back."

Bilbo didn't get a chance to ask him anything. His frustration and confusion grew more as he was left alone to deal with a bunch of unruly dwarfs. The person hiding behind the trees got confused as well. Because Gandalf wasn't suppose to leave. He was suppose to enjoy a meal with the dwarf company. Before the person could figure out anything, he was caught.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Answer me or I'll curse you" said Gandalf with loud and threatening tone of voice. The person who was covered with a black cloak didn't feel any fear at all.

"Gandalf the Grey" spoke up the person and it was a female voice. The wizard realized it was no man but a woman. She steadily turned around to face Gandalf. Her face was covered with the hood of the cloak. The wizard had his staff pointing at her. Because not only she was looking suspicious but her aura was as dark as the night sky.

"You should know who I am. At least heard my name I hope."

"What is your name?" Gandalf asked with strong tone of voice. The woman pulled down her hood and revealed her face at last. She appeared to be very beautiful but her beauty was not only seductive but destructive as well. And her eyes. They were as cold as ice. Still one would be drawn to them and feel the desire to gaze into them forever. The gleam in them was simply addictive. Not to mention the smile gazing her lips. It screamed cunning and evil. There wasn't an ounce of innocence in that girl. No purity. Gandalf had every reason to attack her but something told the wizard that the woman standing in front of him, once had light inside her. But she has lost it somehow.

"My name is Katherine."

Recognition flashed across Gandalf's face and he lowered his staff. Of course he has heard of the time traveler named Katherine. But before he could meet her, she had disappeared. No one knew where she went. People thought that she died. Gandalf also knew about Liam's death. Though he never met Liam or Katherine in person. But there weren't a lot of things that Gandalf the Grey didn't know about.

"The expression on your face is telling me that I was right. You've heard of me." Katherine stated.

"You're Katherine the time traveler."

"At your service" said Katherine and she bowed dramatically.

"You had disappeared. Where have you been?" Gandalf couldn't help but ask.

"Wrong question Gandalf. You should ask what I am doing here in the Shire? And the answer is I'm here to help you."

"Help me how?" Gandalf asked getting confused. Katherine pleasantly smiled at Gandalf.

"If you really believe that I'm a time traveler and I came from the future then you must know that I know what you're up to. Thorin Oakenshield along with his company would soon set out to reclaim his homeland Erebor, would he not?"

"Yes but why do you want to help his quest?" Gandalf asked. The darkness in Katherine was forcing Gandalf to suspect her. Even though he knew nothing about Katherine as a person but he simply couldn't find her trustworthy. Her soul felt so corrupted to Gandalf that he was doubting that the dark lord himself was standing before him disguised as Katherine.

"Why do you?" asked Katherine instead of answering Gandalf.

"I am a guardian of the middle earth. It is my duty to protect it. By helping Thorin Oakenshield reclaiming his homeland, I'll ensure the safety of middle earth."

"Also you fear the approaching darkness, don't you Gandalf?" said Katherine confidently. Gandalf looked into her eyes but didn't say anything about that.

"State your reason to help us Katherine the time traveler."

"I'm bored" stated Katherine. Gandalf stared at her with a dumb expression for a couple of seconds.

"You cannot be serious." Gandalf said with disbelieve in his voice.

"Why not?" retorted Katherine. "I've been sulking for a year. It's time for me to go on an adventure and begin moving on with my life. And what other adventure would be better than to join the quest of reclaiming Erebor." Katherine sounded pretty serious yet her voice was mirthful. Suddenly Gandalf's eyes softened a bit.

"I heard about your son. I am really sorry." Gandalf thought the mention of her son would upset Katherine but much to his surprise, she only smiled at him.

"It's alright. He is in a better place now." Katherine said with casual tone of voice. There was no pain. Tears didn't gather in her eyes. She stayed absolutely normal and unaffected. It couldn't help but confuse Gandalf a bit. Even though it's been one year but still mention of Liam should've saddened Katherine. A mother can never get over her son's death. No matter how much time has passed. Then why was Katherine over her son's death. It confused Gandalf to no limit. And gave him another reason to suspect Katherine.

"So, am I allowed to join this adventure?" Katherine asked changing the topic rather quickly. Gandalf hesitated a bit but then he answered.

"I'm afraid I can't let you join this adventure. I know nothing about you therefore I cannot trust you."

"That's sad" said Katherine pouting a little.

"Oh well, I guess now I'll have to find an adventure of my own. Thanks anyways" saying that Katherine started to walk away but before leaving she said something.

"Too bad, you'll find out the truth about the Necromancer when it will be too late."

Hearing about a Necromancer, Gandalf immediately stopped Katherine. "What are you talking about?"

Katherine turned to face Gandalf with an innocent look on her face. No one would realize looking at that face that she was playing Gandalf, manipulating him. "Oh nothing. Forget I said anything. Since you don't want my help, I guess you're not so keen about knowing the future. Good luck for your adventure and it was a pleasure meeting you Gandalf. I must be off-" Gandalf interrupted Katherine before she could finish.

"Do you know everything that is going to happen on this adventure?" Gandalf asked with dead serious tone of voice.

"If nothing changes then yes. Because the future is not set. It changes according to the actions of the present. Like by the end of this quest, Thorin Oakenshield is suppose to die. But if you let me join the adventure, I can prevent that from happening. That way the future will be different. But since you've already made up your mind about not letting me come with you, then I guess it doesn't really matter what I know and what not."

"Are you telling the truth that Thorin Oakenshield is going to die?" Gandalf asked because he couldn't believe it just like that. Katherine lightly smirked at the wizard.

"Gandalf you're a wizard. If I were lying, you'd have sensed it."

"Maybe you're very good at lying and deceit" accused Gandalf. Katherine didn't mind the insult though.

"Maybe but I don't see a reason for you to be concerned since you're not exactly letting me come along with you." Katherine pointed out smartly. Gandalf thought to himself for a moment before speaking up again.

"Fine, you can come with us. But Katherine, know this that I don't trust you. I'll always be watching you. So if you ever do anything to harm us, I'll not be kind with you."

"Duly noted my lord."

Seeing Katherine indifferent towards his threat, Gandalf narrowed his eyes at her for a second. It seemed that the time traveler had no fear. Not even the fear of death. Gandalf however didn't voice his thoughts. "Come with me. We are having a feast at Bilbo's."

"I know. Poor thing." Katherine pitied the hobbit which earned her a look from Gandalf. She nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders at him.

"What? You can't say that he's very pleased to have the horde of dwarfs gathering in his house." Gandalf couldn't say anything against that but that didn't mean he didn't retorted back.

"There aren't horde of dwarfs, it's just a small company of 13 dwarfs. And since you're coming onto this adventure you must get used to of them." Katherine couldn't help but smugly smile to herself.

"I've a feeling we are going to get along really well. I am good with dwarfs" said Katherine confidently. But obviously she didn't tell Gandalf anything about her friendship with Gimli from the future. It was unnecessary for Gandalf to know everything. Truth to be told, Gandalf would only know what Katherine would allow him to know. The wizard would be in the dark about many things.

"Don't be so confident miss Katherine" said Gandalf. Not admiring her confidence. "Thorin doesn't trust anyone. I am not sure if he'll accept you coming along with us."

"Oh but I'm sure that he will" said Katherine confidently with a light smirk on her lips that Gandalf didn't like very much. He couldn't help but believe that Katherine has an ulterior motive behind joining them. And he would find out about it sooner or later. Gandalf thought to himself.

Back at the Bag End, Bilbo was going crazy. The dwarfs were sitting at his dinning table and eating as if they were hungry for years. Bilbo was still confused about their presence in his house. And where the hell did Gandalf disappear to? Just when Bilbo was thinking about the wizard someone knocked on the door once again. Sighing out in frustration thinking that it must be another dwarf, Bilbo opened the door with a very enraged face. But when he did open the door, Bilbo was shocked to no limit. Because it was no dwarf standing at the door, but a beautiful woman. For a moment Bilbo lost his voice. He didn't know what to say.

"Umm-"

"Hello Mr. Bilbo" said Katherine and she smiled at him charmingly. She wasn't surprised to see Bilbo so shocked. She was kind of expecting it. After all it didn't happen often that a human came to the Shire.

"Hello, I mean good evening. My lady... Um how do you know my name?" Bilbo blurted out the question he wanted to ask the most.

"She's with me Bilbo" spoke up Gandalf, appearing right beside Katherine. "Her name is Katherine."

First dwarfs and then a human girl, Bilbo couldn't be more confused. Due to his confusion, Bilbo simply stood there. "Well, aren't you going to invite her inside Bilbo?" Gandalf asked. Bilbo snapped out of his thoughts.

"Of course, I apologize. Please come in."

Katherine and Gandalf walked inside the house. Their heads touching the ceiling. Katherine remembered Bag End vividly. It was the one thing that Katherine remembered that hasn't changed. It was the same in the past as it was in the future. "I must say Mr. Bilbo, I've missed your lovely house."

Of course what Katherine said, confused Bilbo to no limit. "Missed my house? But you've never come here before."

Katherine looked down at Bilbo and only smiled in reply. "Although I remember it cleaner" said Katherine noticing the mud on the carpet.

"Katherine is a time traveler Bilbo. She came from the future" said Gandalf helping Bilbo with his confusion.

"A time traveler?" Bilbo asked. He couldn't believe his own ears. Meanwhile Gandalf explained to Bilbo about who Katherine is, the said time traveler walked over to the dinning room and glanced inside. As expected the dwarfs were drinking ale together as if racing to finish first. There were of course incredibly messy. When finished drinking they began burping. None noticing Katherine looking at them. It was just that they were too busy with their food and drinking. And of course making noises. The youngest Ori let out the biggest burp.

"That I don't remember happening" said Katherine to herself but the dwarfs heard her and finally noticed her standing there. Seeing a woman there the dwarfs froze. Suddenly it was pin drop silent. The dwarfs were looking at Katherine and she was looking at them. Finally Katherine decided to break the silence.

"Hello!"

The dwarfs looked at each other. Not sure about what to do. It was obvious that they didn't know how to deal with stranger human woman. Specially when she was so pretty looking. Balin finally decided to speak up. He stood on his feet. The other dwarfs copied him and stood up as well.

"Good evening Miss. We weren't aware that a woman lives with Mr. Bilbo. Sorry for making so much noises. It must have disturbed you."

"Not at all Mr. Balin. I don't live here. Actually I've just arrived. My name is Katherine."

"How do you know my name?" asked Balin.

"How do you know his name?" asked the other dwarfs at the same time.

"I don't just know his name. I know all your names. Let me show you. You're name is Dwalin. You're Balin's brother. Then you're Fili and your brother Killi." Both brothers were shocked when Katherine pointed at them and said their names correctly. "Then you're Oin, Gloin, Dori, Nori, Ori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur and your leader Thorin Oakenshield is yet to arrive."

"How do you know our names? Who are you?" asked Bofur absolutely baffled.

"I already told you, my name is Katherine."

"And she is a time traveler." It was Gandalf who said that. Finally he and Bilbo appeared there. "I see you've already introduced yourself." Gandalf said to Katherine.

"There was a rumor I heard once that a time traveler has come from the future and she is living in Mirkwood" said Balin. He didn't know a lot and whatever he heard, he dismissed it as rubbish.

"I can assure you, it was no rumor Mr. Balin. I am the time traveler" said Katherine assuring the dwarfs.

"And she'll be joining us on this quest" said Gandalf and waited for the dwarfs reaction. He mostly expected negative responses. But that didn't happen.

"That is incredible. If we have a time traveler with us with the knowledge of the future, there is no way we wouldn't succeed on our quest" said Ori. Already jumping with excitement. Couple of dwarfs joined him and cheered but Dwalin and Balin remained quiet. Dwalin remained quiet because he was sour like that. But Balin was confused. He couldn't understand why the time traveler was joining them. What did it matter to her whether they succeeded in the quest or not? Did she want something in return for the help? That would make more sense.

"We are very happy that a time traveler is joining us but is there anything you wish for in return of your help?" asked Balin openly without any hesitation.

"No, nothing at all. I am just seeking an adventure. And that's all I want" said Katherine with nonchalant tone of voice. Balin glanced at Gandalf who lightly nodded his head. Telling Balin that Katherine was telling the truth. She really didn't want anything in return for her help. But Gandalf too found it suspicious.

"Very well then. But you must sign the contract" said Balin.

"Sure" said Katherine almost immediately. As if she already knew there would be a contract. Which she did.

"But before that you must let us eat something. I myself am feeling quite hungry." Gandalf interrupted. He wanted to wait for Thorin to arrive before letting Katherine sign any contract. Gandalf believed that Thorin wouldn't allow Katherine to come along. And part of him wanted that. Although Gandalf also understood that Katherine has valuable information. The wizard never suffered from indecision before. But that day he was very confused about what he should do. After the meal, Katherine enjoyed a show of the dwarfs, singing and dancing while cleaning up the dishes. Bilbo was very scared about his kitchen the entire time. As soon as the cleaning was done, there was another knock on the door.

"He is here" said Gandalf. Katherine understood he was talking about Thorin. Finally she was going to meet a legend. But there was no excitement. The only thing mattered to Katherine was that Thorin let her join the adventure. They opened the door and there stood Thorin Oakenshield. He entered Bag End. The air around him was mighty and kingly. It was very easy to sense that he was the leader.

"Gandalf, you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had not been for that mark on the door." Suddenly Thorin stopped as his eyes fell on Katherine. He didn't even hear what Bilbo was saying about the mark. Katherine didn't shy away and kept looking straight at Thorin.

"I did not expect to meet a human here. Who is she?" Thorin asked Gandalf realizing the wizard must know. However before Gandalf could reply, Katherine herself spoke up.

"Her name is Katherine. She is a time traveler and she will be joining you on your quest. And before you introduce yourself, I know you're Thorin Oakenshield. And before you say I cannot come with you, I must tell you that I know of a secret way to get inside Erebor. And of course, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Katherine finished with a satisfied smirk on her lips knowing she has got to Thorin.

Later when everyone gathered to discuss important matters, Thorin allowed Katherine to join in. There Gandalf spread out a map that was in his pocket. "Far to the east. Over ranges and rivers. Beyond Woodland and Wasteland, lies a single solitary peak."

"The lonely mountain" said Bilbo reading the map. Then the dwarfs started to discuss about signs and Smaug the terrible. And then there was an argument about how many dragons has Gandalf killed? The old wizard was quite embarrassed as he couldn't really answer the question. Katherine was rather ignored during that time. She as well wasn't paying much attention. She was lost in her own thoughts. But when the dwarfs cheered she snapped out and focused back on the discussion.

"The front gate is sealed" said Balin and then he looked at Katherine. "Is there really a secret way in?"

"It's true." It was Gandalf who answered the question. Twiddling his fingers, Gandalf produced a dwarvish key, ornately wrought. Thorin looked at it with wonder.

"How came you by this?" He asked.

"It was given to me by your father. By Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now" said Gandalf handing over the key to Thorin.

"If there is a key, there must be a door" said Fili. His eyes shining with hope.

"And Katherine knows where the door is" said Killi as excited and hopeful as his brother. Right then Gandalf looked at Katherine and asked.

"You said you know of the secret way to get inside Erebor. Then you must know of this map as well." Katherine leaned forward and pointed at the message written on the map.

"That's moon runes. I am sure you know what that is." Gandalf looked at the message and found that Katherine was right.

"Of course. An easy thing to miss. In that case this message can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written" said Gandalf.

"How would we know which day the message was written?" asked Fili worriedly.

"Well unfortunately I do not have the skills to read this map but there are others in middle earth who can" said Gandalf but before he could continue Thorin spoke up.

"But something tells me she already knows the secrets written inside this map" said Thorin looking right at Katherine. A smug smile appeared on her lips. Thorin became more sure that his assumption was correct. Katherine did know.

"Maybe" said Katherine with a coy smile. "But since I am not yet assured that I'll be going on this quest, I don't feel obliged to share any information with you."

The other dwarfs looked at each other while Thorin only stared at Katherine with an unreadable expression. Then he spoke up to Balin. "Give me the contract papers."

Without asking anything Balin handed over the papers to Thorin. He held it in front of Katherine. "Read it carefully and know this that I won't be responsible for your fate on this quest. Neither I will guarantee your safety. If you still wish to join us, you need to sign this contract and officially become the fourteenth member of this company."

"Fifteenth" corrected Katherine that confused everyone but Gandalf somehow understood what she meant. And for the first time, he liked what Katherine foretold.

Katherine took the contract papers from Thorin. "Bilbo a pen please." The hobbit got her an ink pot and pen. Without reading a word, Katherine signed the contract. And thus she officially became the fifteenth member of the company of Thorin Oakenshield. And it is only through time, everyone would find out what Katherine's real purpose is for joining the quest to reclaim Erebor.


	24. Chapter 24: On The Road

**AN: Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 24: On The Road**

 **Flash Back**

 **Ten Months Ago**

 **Goblin Town**

 _Katherine entered a cave. Underneath which was the Goblin town. It wasn't very difficult for Katherine to find it since she used a locator spell. Katherine always had magic running throw her veins. She worked hard day and night in past two months to wake up that magic in her. It was rather difficult without a mentor. Katherine wasn't a very powerful witch but she could perform little spells. It would take years for her to become a powerful witch like her ancestor. But Katherine didn't have the time nor the patience. The events from 'The hobbit' would start soon. Katherine was sure about her calculation. She wanted to be strong before the beginning of Bilbo's unexpected adventure. It was Katherine's desperation that brought her to Goblin town. Because she and only she knew that the one ring was with Gollum and he was hiding somewhere near the Goblin town._

 _Katherine was very careful and quiet. She didn't want to get caught by the goblins. Her magic wasn't strong enough to fight with all of them. As she approached the town, she could hear loud noises. The goblins were very loud and downright abominations. They weren't very clever either. It gave Katherine a lot of advantages. She was able to sneak into the town without anyone noticing it. Since Katherine's magic was triggered and she was in close proximity of the one ring, she could actually sense it's power. Katherine let her magic guide her towards the ring. She was walking down a narrow path, when one of the Goblins came across her. Without thinking for a second, Katherine muttered something under her breath while twisting her wrist. Suddenly the goblin's neck broke and it dropped dead on the ground._

 _Katherine continued walking down that path. It led her to a dark cavern. Katherine began scanning the place for movements. The Gollum should be there. But there was no one there. The cavern seemed to be empty. But Katherine knew better. She said a spell that lightened the entire place. As if the place was suddenly revealed to sunlight. A loud screech of a creature was heard that instant. Obviously Gollum had stayed in the dark for a long time and sudden light hurt his eyes._

 _"Got you." Katherine whispered to herself. Gollum knew there was no point in hiding anymore. He was caught. The creature slowly revealed himself to Katherine._

 _"What is it, precious? What is it? Does it want to hurt us? Precious, should we kill it first?"_

 _"Give me the ring Gollum." Katherine said at once. She wasn't gonna go for any trick. Gollum's eyes widened. And then they narrowed at Katherine. Anger was visible on Gollum's face._

 _"It wants precious. How dare it! Precious is ours." Gollum tried to jump on Katherine but she put her hand out and used her magic on Gollum. As a result, Gollum was simply hanging in the air. He was struggling to get down but it was no use. It was freaking him out as well._

 _"What is it precious? What is it? It can do magic precious. It's going to kill us." Gollum started weeping. Katherine paid no attention to him and closed her eyes. She focused on the ring's magic to find it out. It didn't take long. Katherine found the ring without any difficulty. And it seemed that the ring itself wanted Katherine to find it. Of course it would want to be with Katherine. More now than ever since Katherine has her magic this time. And the ring could feel a connection with her. Gollum started screaming as Katherine picked up the ring from the ground._

 _"It found precious! It found Precious! NO!"_

 _Gollum started struggling more. But all his attempts were futile. He could only get down when Katherine would want him to or let him. The ring on the other hand started glowing in Katherine's hand. She stared at it with unblinking eyes for a few moments. And then Katherine said-_

 _"So, we meet again, precious."_

 **End Of Flashback**

Gandalf and Katherine were riding their horses while the dwarfs began the journey on their ponies. They left Bag End early in the morning. Bilbo was still sleeping at that time. Suddenly Katherine sensed as if someone was staring at the back of her head. She looked over her shoulder and found Thorin staring at her. He didn't look away though when their eyes met.

"I thought you said our burglar would be joining us on this adventure, time traveler. It seems you were wrong" said Thorin. He had a satisfied smirk on his lips that the time traveler was wrong about Bilbo coming onto this adventure. But Katherine didn't feel offended. She only smiled back smugly at Thorin.

"Patience Thorin Oakenshield. He will come" said Katherine confidently. She knew that Thorin still doubted that she was from the future. If not that then her intention of joining them. But Katherine couldn't careless about that. Her goal was to be a part of this quest. Which she officially was. She didn't care who trusted her and who didn't. Katherine of course joined this quest for a purpose of her own. She didn't care about Thorin Oakenshield getting back his home. Neither she cared about their lives. The only reason she was interested in coming along with the company was because she knew that Azog the defiler would be hunting down Thorin. Katherine thought it would be better to have that Orc come to her rather than her going after him. For Katherine, the dwarf prince was nothing more but a bait. Only if Azog wasn't so difficult to find. Then Katherine wouldn't have to put up with hard headed dwarfs. But unfortunately, the Orc knew how to hide. Not to mention the Necromancer was protecting him as well. Katherine had no choice but to tag along with the company in order to get to Azog.

At that point, Katherine didn't care about anyone. Not even about Bilbo or Gandalf. The only thing she cared about was getting revenge and avenging her son. However she acted very differently. Katherine was pretending that she cared about the success of the quest. She was showing willingness to become friends with the dwarfs, the wizard and of course the hobbit. Speaking of Bilbo, obviously Katherine had no doubt about Bilbo coming onto this journey. She even started counting down in her mind.

 _"Three, Two... One."_

"Wait! Wait!" They heard Bilbo yelling. The hobbit was running towards them as fast as he could. He had the contract paper in his hand. Katherine looked at Thorin this time and smirked. Thorin only looked away from her without giving any reaction. He kept his face straight. But Katherine could tell he wasn't very pleased about Katherine being right. It only made her smirk more. Bilbo caught up with the dwarfs and handed over Balin the papers.

"I signed it" said Bilbo. Balin took the contract and inspected it with a pocket glass. He then smiled at Bilbo.

"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

The dwarfs cheered but Thorin didn't look very impressed. It wasn't a secret that he didn't want the hobbit in this journey. And if Katherine didn't have valuable information then Thorin wouldn't have let her come too.

"Give him a pony" said Thorin. But Bilbo immediately got worried. He was about to say no when Katherine spoke up.

"I'll carry him." Just as Katherine said that Gandalf glanced at her and narrowed his eyes a little. For some reason Gandalf didn't like that Katherine was trying to make everyone become friends with her and trust her. The dark aura around her, was keeping Gandalf alert all the time. More than once, Gandalf thought, Thorin shouldn't have let Katherine come along with them. But then again, her knowledge was surely valuable. Gandalf was forced to distrust Katherine more because he couldn't figure her out yet. Why was she with them? Why was she trying to earn their trust? What was her real intention? Why reclaiming Erebor was important to her? Only if Gandalf knew Katherine didn't give a damn about reclaiming Erebor.

On the other hand, Bilbo was happy about not riding a pony all alone. Katherine helped him mount her horse. Bilbo sat in front of Katherine. "Thank you Katherine" said Bilbo. Yes over the night they got on first name basis. After Bilbo settled down comfortably, Katherine looked at Thorin.

"Thorin Oakenshield." Katherine called him. The dwarf prince didn't look at her but Katherine knew he was listening.

"I was right after all, wasn't I?" said Katherine with a satisfied smirk on her face. She was definitely showing off her knowledge. Thorin rolled his eyes but didn't say anything. She was right after all.

"You knew I am going to come" said Bilbo gaining Katherine's attention. Because Bilbo himself wasn't sure about this.

"Of course. Perks of being from the future" said Katherine with mirthful tone of voice. But then she got serious and said, "I know it's very difficult to believe that I'm from the future. But believe me that I am."

"You are right about that. It is difficult to believe something like that. And the fact that you're handling your situation so well is also unsettling. I mean I can't imagine myself in your shoes. I would be freaking out if I had time traveled" said Bilbo but then he paused a little and said- "But I believe you." Katherine smiled to herself hearing that.

"Well that's all that matters" said Katherine more to herself than to Bilbo.

"Come on, Nori, pay up. Go on" said Oin. Nori tossed a sack of money to Oin. Sacks of money began tossing between the dwarfs. Bilbo got confused by this.

"What's that about?" Bilbo asked Katherine instead of Gandalf like he was supposed to. Clearly he was getting closer to Katherine this time rather than Gandalf.

"That's not believing that I'm indeed from the future. I told them you'd turn up but most of them didn't believe it and took a wagers" explained Katherine. A sack was thrown at Gandalf as well which he caught without any difficulty. Bilbo saw this.

"Gandalf believed you" stated Bilbo. Katherine shrugged her shoulders.

"He believed in you more."

Just as Katherine finished saying that Bilbo sneezed loudly. "Bless you" said Katherine with a crooked smile.

"Ohh, all this horse hair, I'm having a reaction" complained Bilbo while he searched for his handkerchief in his pockets. But he couldn't find it and realized that he has forgotten it. But before he could voice his worries, Katherine handed him over a clean handkerchief.

"You're welcome." She said with a smirk on her lips.

"Did you know I'd forget my handkerchief?" Bilbo asked. Katherine only smiled in return. But Bilbo got his answer. If the hobbit was amazed with Katherine before, he was stunned this time. But impressed nonetheless. However a certain wizard and a dwarf became more suspicious of Katherine rather than getting impressed. Exactly why Katherine was interested in helping their quest? Getting the answer to that question was becoming more and more imperative. The company traveled the entire day. At night they set up a camp near the edge of a cliff. Many fell asleep but some stayed awake. Katherine was one of them. Bilbo tried to get some sleep but he couldn't. At last he stopped trying and got up. Bilbo walked over to Fili, Killi, Gandalf and Katherine. They were chatting up. Well Fili and Killi were bombarding Katherine with questions about the future. Katherine answered all their questions yet didn't tell them anything important. Bilbo was about to speak up but suddenly he heard a scream in the night air and became frightened.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked fearfully.

"Orcs" said Killi. Another scream was heard. Thorin who was dozing jerked upon hearing the word Orcs. And no one else but Gandalf noticed how Katherine's face darkened hearing the very word.

"Orcs?" Bilbo questioned.

"Throat cutters. There will be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them" said Fili.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of bloods" said Killi. Bilbo looked away in fright. Fili and Killi looked at each other and began laughing. That time Katherine couldn't keep herself from speaking up.

"You didn't loose anyone to an Orc, did you?" Katherine asked the brothers. Not hesitating to sound bitter about it. Neither Fili nor Killi could answer her question. Katherine snorted at them.

"Thought as much" saying that Katherine got up and walked away from there. Fili and Killi looked at each other with confusion this time. They realized that they have offended Katherine. But why was she offended? That they failed to understand. Thorin who heard what Katherine said, became curious. Obviously like him, she had a history with Orcs. After scolding his nephews, Thorin went over to Katherine. Not to comfort her or anything but hopefully to get some answers from her. Katherine was sitting quietly by herself. She sensed someone coming up but she didn't bother acknowledging the person. Her mood was off due to obvious reasons.

"You should rest. We'll start at first light. I don't want you slowing us down" said Thorin, not being friendly at all. And obviously he couldn't come up with a better way to start a conversation. Always the bitter Thorin. Unlike other times, Katherine didn't brush the insult off this time. Thorin should've really left her alone that time.

"The only thing that's gonna slow us down on this quest is your stubbornness Thorin Oakenshield. Why don't you work on that instead of worrying about me?" Thorin was taken aback a little by the way Katherine spoke to him. But he quickly regained his composer and glared at Katherine.

"I have no concern for you woman. I only care for the success of this quest." Katherine scoffed hear that and retorted back.

"As if I don't know how selfish you are." It enraged Thorin more.

"Do not speak as if you know me." Katherine boldly rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh but I do know you. I know about you more than you know about yourself Thorin Oakenshield." As Katherine said that, Thorin smirked at her menacingly.

"Of course, how could I forget you have the knowledge of the future. Yet you seem to have lost someone important to an Orc. How come your knowledge of the future didn't help save that person's life?" Thorin mocked Katherine without knowing what he was talking about. The dwarf prince had no idea about Liam or that Katherine has lost her son. He was only trying to get back at Katherine for insulting him. Thorin also had no idea what damage he did by his comment. The calm and nonchalant demeanor that Katherine had put on her this entire time, started slipping away through her fingers. She visibly started shaking. Thorin frowned in confusion when he noticed that. And then his eyes widened with horror when Katherine's eyes turned pitch black. There was no white in her eyes anymore. She was looking like a demon. Beautiful yet terrifying. Before the dwarf prince could realize anything, Katherine picked him up and threw him away, showing inhuman strength. Thorin went flying backwards and he landed on Gloin who was sleeping deeply on the ground. The commotion woke everyone up and alerted the already awake ones.

"Thorin, what happened?" asked Gandalf worriedly after hurriedly making his way over to him. The dwarf quickly got up on his feet. But he looked shocked nonetheless.

"She is not human. Katherine. She's something evil. Perhaps a witch. Or a demon. She attacked me." Thorin immediately informed everyone. The dwarfs started to murmur among themselves. Some even looked scared. Bilbo was shocked to no limit. For some reason he didn't want to believe that Katherine was something evil.

"Quiet." Gandalf ordered but no one heard him.

"I said quiet." The wizard shouted with booming voice this time. It shushed everyone. Once the dwarfs were silent, Gandalf spoke up again.

"Where is Katherine? I must speak with her."

"She's that way" pointed Thorin but when Gandalf along with others went there, they didn't find anyone. Katherine was already gone. Everyone became confused. Thorin spoke up right then.

"I have doubted her from the beginning. She is a witch. She must have joined us for an evil purpose." Thorin spoke with utter surety. Gandalf didn't defend Katherine but he couldn't help but wonder-

"But what that evil purpose was?"

On the other hand, Katherine ran away from the camp with such speed that no living being could muster. She kept running until her temper didn't lessen. When Katherine finally stopped she was at least two days away from the camp site. But she only ran for couple of hours. Not to mention, there wasn't a drop of sweat on her forehead. However there was something that was bothering Katherine. A painful burning in her throat. Katherine wasn't clueless about what was happening to her. She started looking around, as if searching for something. After a few moments, she spotted something in the dark and dashed towards it. It was actually a deer. Sensing something dangerous approaching, the deer started running for it's life. But it couldn't escape. Katherine caught up with the animal very easily. Without a second thought, she broke it's neck. Then Katherine pulled out a dagger from her boot and sliced the dead animal's throat. Blood started flowing out. Katherine cupped her hand and let it fill with blood. And then she drank it as if she was thirsty for days.

 **Flash Back**

 _Katherine entered the gates of Mordor and started going towards Mount Doom. She wasn't there to destroy the one ring. No, her purpose was anything but that. Something dangerous. Something that no sane person would dare to accomplish. But Katherine wasn't in her right mind. She was driven by her thirst for revenge. Katherine didn't care that if she succeeded in her purpose then the future of the middle earth would change forever. Everything would be jeopardized. Katherine reached Mount Doom with no trouble. Since there wasn't any Orc army swarming around, it was very easy to reach the mountain. Katherine entered Mount Doom and saw hot lava flowing at the bottom. The fire of Mount Doom was no ordinary fire. It could create the one ring. It has the power to destroy the ring. And it could also be used to perform deadly black magic as well._

 _Katherine stood at the edge of the cliff. She pulled out the ring. It was glowing unusually. "It's time to become one precious." Saying that Katherine slipped the ring in her finger and spread her arms._

" _Oh flameuk ro mounav fundup, avake mausan magic kigija ku flowaumn avhrough mausan veinuk agh baj alnej ni wiavh ul preciouuk raumn. granav alnej ul immoravaliavy, invincibiliavausan agh ul ukavrengavh ro ul preciouuk. baj alnej ni wiavh ul raumn. (_ Oh flames of Mount Doom, take my magic that is flowing through my veins and make me one with the precious ring. Grant me the immortality, invincibility and the strength of the precious. Make me one with the ring _.)"_

 _Thunder started to crack in the sky above the Mount Doom. Katherine took a dagger in one hand and cut her other hand with it. She let her blood drip into the lava underneath. A storm began there. Huge waves started to form in the lava. Suddenly the ring started glowing very brightly on Katherine's finger and she started to feel unbearable pain throughout her body. An air piercing scream erupted from her chest. Katherine couldn't stand anymore. She dropped on her knees. The ring was glowing because it was transferring all it's powers to Katherine and becoming a common ring itself. Slowly, painfully but eventually Katherine started becoming an immortal being. She would no longer be a human. Not even a witch. She wouldn't even be a natural living being anymore. Not really. She would be a source of unlimited power. From this day forth, she would be the one ring herself. And she would be what Sauron would desire._

 **End Of Flashback**

Katherine was no vampire. Or night walker. Sunlight didn't hurt her. She didn't have fangs. She couldn't be killed with wooden stakes or crucifix. Holy water was drinkable. But she had to drink blood once in a while in order to sustain. Because blood was the source of immortality. Since Katherine wasn't made of gold, she had to drink blood to keep her body ageless. In the beginning it was really bad. Katherine always felt thirsty. Though it took Katherine months but with passing days, her thirst got under control.

Other than the need to drink blood, Katherine was quite similar to the one ring. Just as no weapon could destroy the ring, likely nothing could kill Katherine. Nothing but the fire of Mount Doom. It was the only downside. Since the one ring could be destroyed by the fire of Mount Doom. Katherine could also be killed by that same flame. However Katherine wasn't worried about that. Once she kills Azog and punishes everyone responsible for her son's death, she wouldn't care about dying.

Since Katherine became one with the ring, she gained inhuman strength. Men desired her whereas other creatures feared her. And people like Gandalf couldn't help but be greatly worried. Even though they had no idea what Katherine really was. But it was only a matter of time before her truth would be revealed to everyone. And then who knows what would happen in middle earth?


	25. Chapter 25: The Lost Gem

**AN: Thanks for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 25: The Lost Gem  
**

"Not good, not good at all."

Radagast was running through a forest. He was examining dying plants. Many animals were dropping dead mysteriously. Radagast plucked a mushroom and put it in his bag. When he tasted the sap of a tree it appeared to be infected. The brown wizard grew more and more worried. Suddenly he came across a human. A woman to be exact. And she was doing something unimaginable. She was drinking blood from a rabbit. It appeared that she has killed that poor animal. Radagast was shocked to no limit. With his eyes widened, Radagast pointed his staff at the human. Well she appeared to be human but something told Radagast that she was something much more. Something not ordinary but dangerous and fearful.

"STOP! Show me your face you monster. You're killing the animals of the forest. You sinful vile creature!"

The woman inhaled deeply and sighed out heavily. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand before turning to look up at the brown wizard. It was none other than Katherine. And she wasn't worried a bit having Radagast pointing his staff at her. Since Katherine separated from the company, she has been traveling through the forest. She knew she couldn't just go back after what happened. Gandalf and the dwarfs would surely interrogate her. But Katherine was in no mood of revealing anything to them. However she couldn't just abort her mission of finding Azog. After all that was the purpose of her life. She had to get to him. No matter what.

However parting away from the company sure made things a bit difficult for Katherine. She couldn't even stalk them knowing Gandalf would sense her presence around and she didn't wish to get into any trouble with the wizard. Not that Gandalf could beat her but he might make things more complicated for Katherine if she indeed gets into trouble with him. Speaking of wizards, Katherine couldn't help but roll her eyes at Radagast.

"This rabbit, I killed. Those animals not exactly. They are poisoned with witchcraft or have you not figured that out yet?" Saying that Katherine stood up and started walking away but Radagast wasn't ready to let her leave.

"Stop right there or you'll suffer my wrath!" Radagast threatened Katherine. His staff still pointed at her. Katherine turned around and she raised an eye brow at the short wizard.

"Your wrath? Oh please." Katherine scoffed mockingly making the wizard glare at her. Seeing the anger in the wizard's eyes, Katherine rolled her eyes to herself.

"Listen brown, I know you love animals and all but I was hungry. And it was only one rabbit, so get over it. Besides, don't you have bigger problems on your hands right now? I suggest you deal with them and not mess with me." Katherine wisely advised Radagast but did he listen? No he didn't.

"My name is Radagast, not brown and I very much suspect you're the reason the animals are dying out here. Tell me witch, what is your purpose of destroying the forest? And how do you know who I am?" Radagast asked furiously. He was so enraged. Katherine could only roll her eyes at the old wizard.

"First, I thought you're a wizard. Why the hell you got a thick skull like a dwarf? I already told you I didn't kill those animals. Second, I know you because I happen to be from the future. Now I'll appreciate if you mind your own business and leave me alone." Katherine's answers made Radagast more baffled.

"I did once heard of a time traveler coming from the future. But how would I know you're telling the truth and not lying to me?" Radagast asked. Anger still visible in his eyes.

"Does it look like I really give it a damn whether you believe me or not? Look, I already have a lot on my plate, so don't bug me." Katherine again turned around to leave.

"Wait, if you're really from the future then tell me how to save the animals?" Radagast asked hopefully. Even though he didn't trust Katherine after all he was getting a dark vibe from her. But Radagast was desperate that time. He wanted to save the lives of the animals. And if Katherine knew a way to save them then so be it. He would gladly accept her help. On the other hand, Katherine was about to refuse the brown wizard. She had no wish to help him out. But then suddenly Katherine remembered something. According to the story line of the hobbit book, Radagast would seek out Gandalf after discovering something horrifying in the old abandoned fortress of Dol Guldor. Once he warns Gandalf, he would help the company by driving the Orc pack away from them. A very simple yet effective plan popped into Katherine's mind. If she stayed close enough to Radagast or even keep an eye on him, she would be able to get to the Orc pack. And that Orc pack would lead her straight to Azog in no time. According to Katherine, this plan was rather better than her plan of accompanying Thorin Oakenshield and his company. That grumpy dwarf was getting on her nerves. Katherine was quite sure about getting to Azog this time. Only if she knew that getting to that pale Orc wouldn't be so easy.

"Alright I'll help you but only if I get something in return" said Katherine very clearly.

"What do you want?" Radagast asked with stern tone of voice.

"Well first of all, point away that staff of yours from my face. And secondly, I want to stay with you for sometime but you can't tell anyone about me" said Katherine which confused Radagast very much but he simply nodded his head. If he wasn't so desperate, he wouldn't have agreed to it without a proper explanation.

"Alright, as you wish-"

"The name's Katherine" said Katherine making the wizard furrow his thick eye brows at her.

"You speak weirdly." Katherine only shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly in reply. Radagast whistled and his birds appeared. He lifted his hat and revealed the birds' nest on his head. Katherine couldn't help but crunch up her nose.

"Eww, do you ever take a bath Radagast?" Katherine couldn't help but ask. Radagast gave her a disbelieving look before calmly saying-

"As a matter of fact, I do." But somehow Katherine found that hard to believe. Radagast and Katherine were walking towards his cottage when the wizard's eyes fell on a hedgehog. It was suffering and dying. He couldn't bare to see it in pain.

"Oh Sebastian! Good gracious!" Radagast picked up the suffering hedgehog and cradled it gently. He looked back at Katherine.

"We must hurry!"

Katherine and Radagast rushed inside the cottage. Even though Katherine no longer had any magical powers in her but she knew of many spells and potions. She helped Radagast save the life of not only the hedgehog but few other animals as well. During that time Radagast couldn't help but wonder where did Katherine learn the spells from and mastered the art of making potions. Where exactly did she come from? And what was her purpose? However Radagast kept those questions to himself for the time being. Even though Katherine and the wizard managed to save a few animals but their troubles were far from over. Suddenly both Katherine and Radagast heard noises. They looked up and saw that several giant spiders crawling up the side of the house. Radagast hurriedly braced his door shut with a bench. But the spiders began to break through the thatched roof. Katherine could have easily taken care of those spiders but she didn't want to display Radagast her powers just yet. He might freak out and start running away from her. Radagast started casting off some spells over his house so that the spiders would leave. When those foul creatures crawled off the house, Radagast and Katherine both ran outside. They saw spider web all around the place.

"That wasn't very nice of them!" Katherine muttered under her breath sarcastically.

"Where on this good earth did those foul creatures come from?" Wondered Radagast. Before Katherine could say anything, a bird flew to the wizard and said something to him.

"The old fortress? Show me" said Radagast at once. The old wizard looked back at Katherine.

"Let's go!" Radagast said. But Katherine vehemently shook her head which confused the wizard. Only if he knew that Katherine was denying to come along with him because she knew exactly what was residing inside that old fortress. Katherine didn't want to face the Necromancer before taking her revenge on Azog first. Because as soon as the Necromancer is going to feel her presence nearby he would sense the power of the ring as well. And then everything would mess up in a blink of an eye for Katherine. And that's the last thing she wanted. At least before taking her revenge.

"I'd rather stay here" said Katherine at once. Leaving no room for argument. However in her mind, Katherine decided to keep an eye on Radagast from afar.

"Don't you wish to find out what is happening in the old fortress?" asked Radagast suspiciously. Why was Katherine so careless about something so serious?

"I don't need to find out about something I already know about" replied Katherine with calm yet confident tone of voice.

"Is that so? Then tell me what you know?" said Radagast. However Katherine smirked at the wizard this time.

"No, you should find out about it yourself because if you don't see it with your own eyes, you wouldn't really believe me." Radagast didn't have any time to argue with Katherine. He climbed on a sleigh pulled by several large rabbits. He spared one glance back at Katherine before riding through the forest. As soon as Radagast left, Katherine climbed the tallest tree in inhuman speed. She watched as the wizard approached the dark and gloomy part of the forest. That part was also covered with cobweb. With help of Katherine's heightened vision, she could also see the old ruined fortress in distance. Very soon Radagast would face a dark power that is going to leave him shaking.

On the other hand, Gandalf managed to turn the trolls into stones with help of sunlight. The dwarfs were already freed from the spit and from the sacks. Gandalf indeed had a pleased smile on his face for successfully rescuing the company. Gandalf had left earlier after having an argument with Thorin. But he couldn't abandon them. Therefore Gandalf came back. Thorin walked up to the wizard.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" asked Thorin.

"To look ahead" answered Gandalf wisely.

"What brought you back?" questioned Thorin.

"Looking behind, nasty business. Still they are all in one piece" said Gandalf rather happily.

"No thanks to your burglar" said Thorin belittling Bilbo. After Katherine left, the dwarf prince began finding faults in the poor hobbit and started disliking his participation in the quest even more.

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf defended Bilbo. Thorin looked repentant for a moment. Then he turned his attention to the troll statues.

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors" said Gandalf also examining the statues along with Thorin.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked the question more to himself than to Gandalf.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands" said Gandalf rather worriedly.

"If a dark power has returned, I bet my bottom coin that it's that Katherine" said Thorin distastefully. Gandalf didn't say anything against that. Because he too suspected that Thorin was telling the truth. However why that woman had joined them in the first place remained a mystery?

"They could not have moved in day light" said Gandalf thoughtfully. He and Thorin shared a meaningful look.

"There must be a cave nearby" said Thorin. The dwarfs began searching for a cave and they found one too. It was a troll hoard. It smelt nasty but it was indeed full of treasures. They collected many things and kept some treasures buried so that they might come back and take them after their quest is over.

"Let's get out of this foul place" said Thorin hurrying the dwarfs out of the cave. On his way out, Gandalf stepped on something metallic. There he discovered another sword and it seemed perfect for Bilbo. Gandalf decided to give it to him.

"Bilbo!"

"Hmm" responded the hobbit.

"Here this is about your size" said Gandalf giving Bilbo the sword but the hobbit shook his head.

"I can't take this."

"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when Orcs or Goblins are nearby." Gandalf explained to Bilbo.

"I've never used a sword in my life" said Bilbo more to himself than to Gandalf.

"And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one." Bilbo thought about it for a moment then he said something Gandalf didn't expect him to say.

"You know the other day, Thorin said, Katherine could have killed him but she didn't. She spared his life. I couldn't stop thinking, if she's truly so evil as you all think, then why did she spare his life?" Gandalf furrowed his brows at Bilbo.

"What are you trying to say Bilbo?" The hobbit sighed out heavily and struggled a bit to explain his thoughts properly.

"All I am trying to say, is that, maybe we are thinking wrong about Katherine. Perhaps she's not evil. I mean she did nothing to harm us" said Bilbo but Gandalf had other ideas.

"Yes, she didn't but it could have been her intention. Bilbo I know you began to like her and trust her but my instincts said nothing good about Katherine. We should be glad that we got rid of her before she could have done any damage to us." After that Bilbo said nothing in favor of Katherine knowing no one would agree with him. ' _She could have warned us about the trolls.'_ Bilbo couldn't help but think that in his mind. When Bilbo and Gandalf joined Thorin, the dwarf looked positively alarmed.

"Something's coming!" He said looked a bit tensed up.

"Gandalf-" Bilbo got worried too.

"Stay together, hurry! Arm yourselves!" Gandalf advised everyone. Later they found out that it was nothing to worry about. It was only Radagast the brown who was looking for Gandalf. He was there to tell Gandalf about what happened in the old fortress of Dol Guldur.

"A Necromancer has come." Radagast told Gandalf. The Grey wizard couldn't help but be shocked. Not for hearing about a necromancer but because Gandalf vividly remembered Katherine telling him about a Necromancer.

 _"So she was telling the truth after all._ " Gandalf thought to himself. Katherine was getting more and more complicated for the wizard to understand. Her presence was evil yet her actions weren't. Radagast also gave Gandalf a cloth-wrapped package. Upon seeing it's content, Gandalf got really worried because it was not from the world of living. Right then, a howl was heard in the distance.

"Was that a wolf? Are there- are there wolves out there?" asked Bilbo fearfully.

"Wolves? No, that is not a wolf" said Bofur confidently. Suddenly from behind a nearby crag, a warg appeared. It leaped in the midst of the company, knocking down one of the dwarfs in the process. Thorin immediately killed the warg using Orcrist. Another warg attacked from the other side. Killi shot an arrow at it and Dwalin finished it off. They figured out quickly that an Orc pack was nearby.

"Warg-scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind" said Thorin.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo turned pale imagining the horror of it.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf demanded answers.

"No one" replied Thorin at once but Gandalf didn't believe it.

"Who did you tell?"

"No one, I swear! What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted" said Gandalf worriedly.

"We have to get out of here" said Dwalin urgently.

"We can't. We have no ponies. They've bolted." Ori gave the bad news to the company.

"I'll draw them off" said Radagast on his own.

"These are Gundabad Orcs; they will outrun you" said Gandalf but Radagast said otherwise.

"These are Rhosgabel Rabbits, I'd like to see them try."

Radagast and his rabbits shot out of the forest as fast as they could. And as expected the Orcs started chasing him. However neither Radagast nor the Orcs had any idea that a few miles away someone else was running parallel with them. Katherine's plan had worked. The Orc pack that could lead her to Azog was within her sight. Katherine had no plan of attacking those Orcs just yet. She needed them alive to lead her to Azog. But suddenly the Orcs and the wargs stopped chasing Radagast and they changed their course. Katherine realized that they were going after the company. Along with the Orcs, Katherine had to change her way too. It didn't take long for the Orcs to find the company since they were running through a grassy plain. Katherine watched as the wargs started surrounding the dwarfs from all sides. Even though Katherine's initial plan was to stay away and later follow the Orcs but that sight of Orcs surrounding the dwarfs started reminding her of a quite similar situation. The scene of Liam in midst of filthy Orcs started floating in front of Katherine's eyes.

All those memories of Liam dropping on the ground, having his blood on her hand started flooding Katherine's mind. And that moment, something triggered in Katherine and she dashed towards the Orcs without thinking straight. She reached them in a blink of an eye. The Orcs were confused to see a human there and the dwarfs, Gandalf and Bilbo were shocked to no limit. The Orcs had no time to realize what was going on as Katherine started killing them with her bare hands. The company was stunned to see such inhuman strength in her. The Orcs were coming at her, sometimes two or three Orcs at once but Katherine was slaughtering them all with ease. When the dwarfs overcame their shocked state, they joined the fight as well. They killed as many Orcs as they could. The only exception was Bilbo who was hiding behind a large rock rather than engage in a battle. He would never win against an orc anyway. Better to stay clear of the fight and not cause trouble for anyone else. However the Orcs weren't gonna spare him just because he was a harmless hobbit. One of the Orcs spotted him and he shot an arrow at him. And not just any arrow but a poisonous Orc arrow.

Fortunately Katherine had noticed that and she ran as fast as wind and covered Bilbo with her body. Katherine did manage to save Bilbo but the arrow embedded into her body. She groaned in pain. Because Katherine maybe invincible but her nervous system worked just fine, therefore she felt pain when badly hurt.

"Katherine!" Bilbo exclaimed with shock as Katherine doubled over in pain and then eventually dropped on her knees. Even the poison started spreading through her body and it started affecting Katherine's consciousness. Bilbo quickly pulled out the arrow from Katherine. He felt greatly worried. Katherine saved his life and she might die because of that. Even though Katherine had just showed them great strength and power but Bilbo had no idea about the extension of her power therefore he worried about her life. The dwarfs on the other hand were still engaged in battle with the Orcs. But suddenly they heard a horn. It was a signal that the elves were coming. And as expected a troop of elves appeared on horses. They gracefully started shooting down the orcs. This time the Orcs started fleeing away. It didn't take long for the elves to finish off the Orcs and the wargs. Only one managed to escape from them. When the elves returned to the dwarfs, Katherine had already passed out. She was completely unconscious. Of course Gandalf was checking her and the dwarfs were surrounding her but no one exactly knew what to do.

Among the elves there was Lord Elrond. He dismounted his horse and made his way towards the wounded one. He didn't know yet who was hurt or perhaps sadly dead already. Bilbo was the first one to notice Lord Elrond approaching. He rushed to him immediately.

"She was shot with an arrow. Please help her." Bilbo desperately requested Lord Elrond. The wise elf rushed to the wounded. Hoping to be able to save a life. But when Lord Elrond finally saw who it was, he couldn't help but be shocked.

"This cannot be" gasped out Lord Elrond with shock. He simply couldn't believe his eyes.

"Lord Elrond, you seem to know her" said Gandalf, noticing Lord Elrond's stunned expression. Under difference circumstances they would've greeted each other more formally but there was no time for that.

"Her name is Katherine" said Lord Elrond, confirming Gandalf's assumption. The unfortunate events that had happened to Liam and Katherine weren't unknown to Lord Elrond. He even searched for Katherine when she disappeared. But it was impossible to find her. And eventually everyone thought that she couldn't survive the wild and died somehow. Lord Elrond looked at his fellow elves.

"Carry her to my healing ward immediately." As the elves picked up Katherine's unconscious body and took her way, Lord Elrond looked back at Gandalf.

"You must come along with me Mithrandir. I wish to know everything about your companion Katherine."


	26. Chapter 26: The Valley Of Elves

**AN: Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Chapter 26: The Valley Of Elves**

Katherine gasped out loud as she woke up from the dead. For a moment she felt dizzy but she quickly recovered. However the sight before her, didn't please Katherine at all. She actually let out a groan of annoyance. Let's just say, she didn't plan on having Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Bilbo, the dwarfs and bunch of other elves hovering over her. Not to mention they were all looking at her as if she was some kind of a freak. Then again, by their standard Katherine probably was a freak, an abomination of nature perhaps. Anyway, Katherine did not care a bit about what they were thinking about her.

"Um...When exactly are you all planning on stopping to stare at me?" Katherine asked with casual tone of voice. It made a few people look away from her but not all of them. If anything it got her more attention from certain people.

"You were supposed to be dead" spoke up Thorin in his forever rude tone of voice.

"You were shot with poisonous arrow. How are you still alive?" Thorin asked Katherine getting straight to the point.

"You sure look happy to see me alright Thorin Oakenshield" said Katherine, her voice full of sarcasm. Suddenly she remembered about the Orcs and immediately grew worried.

"The Orcs, how long has it been since they fled?" Katherine asked with anxious tone of voice.

"A couple of hours" answered Bilbo. He was still in very much shock that Katherine just came back to life when she was literary dead. However the hobbit was glad nevertheless. He really didn't want Katherine to die. Bilbo was surely freaked out about everything but undoubtedly happy.

"Damn it! I've missed them." Katherine cursed under her breath that everyone heard. She still got up to her feet. Looking perfectly alright. No one would be able to tell that she was shot with an arrow. Even her wound has disappeared from her body. It healed itself. Which was no less shocking for everyone else.

"Perhaps I'd be able to catch their scent" said Katherine to herself and she was ready to leave. But it wasn't so easy.

"What do you mean you've missed them? Were you following the Orcs?" asked Fili with utmost curiosity.

"Yes!" Was the only response Fili got from Katherine.

"But why?" asked Ori. Katherine inhaled a deep breath then exhaled heavily. She didn't want to snap at the friendly dwarf otherwise she would've told him to mind his own business. That certainly would've been her response if Thorin had asked her the question.

"Because that Orc pack could have led me to that bastard Azog" replied Katherine at once.

"If you're speaking of Azog the defiler, he's already dead" said Thorin earning an eye roll from Katherine.

"Well you're wrong, he's very much alive. You may have injured him in that battle and cut off his arm and all but you certainly didn't manage to make him stay dead. And for your information, he's the one hunting you down" said Katherine in a matter of fact tone of voice. Before Thorin could retort back, Lord Elrond spoke up.

"Mithrandir and I must have a word with lady Katherine alone. Please excuse us" said Lord Elrond to everyone but Katherine immediately objected.

"No, I need to go track down that Orc pack or whoever still alive" said Katherine and she was determined to leave.

"I won't allow you to leave Katherine" said Lord Elrond with strong tone of voice. Katherine looked at him straight in his eyes.

"What makes you think I need your permission?" Katherine challenged the elf, making Lord Elrond glare at her. Seeing the tension, Bilbo spoke up with unsure tone of voice. He didn't want a fight to start between the elves and Katherine.

"Katherine, please stay. You've already missed the Orcs. There's no point in going after them now. You can find them later. But for now you must rest." Bilbo said to Katherine with pleading tone of voice. He was also giving her hopeful looks. Katherine herself knew as well that finding the Orcs would be tough since she has lost their trail already. Sighing out heavily, Katherine gave into Bilbo's request.

"Fine but I don't need rest. What I need to do is feed." Obviously Katherine needed her body strength back after what happened.

"The food is already served" informed Lindir. Lord Elrond had ordered to prepare a feast for their guests as soon as he came back to Imladris from his hunting trip. However Katherine wasn't exactly talking about human food.

"I'm quite sure you haven't served what I need" said Katherine with a light smirk on her lips.

"And what is it that you need, Katherine." It was Gandalf who asked that question. Katherine gave him a sweet smile before answering his question.

"Blood."

Half an hour later, almost everyone was trying not to vomit. When Katherine asked for blood, everyone was shocked beyond limit. Thankfully Gandalf requested Lord Elrond to fulfill her wish. Obviously the old wizard wished to learn more about Katherine's dark secrets. Katherine was sitting with the dwarfs in the dinning table. She was given a goblet of blood. It was perhaps from an animal living within the walls of Rivendell. When Katherine was given the goblet, she didn't excuse herself to go to someplace else. She boldly started drinking the blood right in front of everyone. In her mind, she has already shown them her strength. What difference would it make if she showed them a little bit of her dark side as well? Not to mention, Katherine was thoroughly enjoying making everyone uncomfortable.

"Look at your faces, you all look so disgusted." Katherine even went ahead and mocked them.

"Yes because you're drinking blood. How could you? What are you an Orc in human disguise?" asked Killi feeling absolutely revolting.

"Orcs are cannibal creatures. They eat flesh and bones and everything else. I on the other hand only drink blood." That's how Katherine defended herself. She was well aware of Gandalf's and Lord Elrond's scrutinizing gazed on her. And of course they were looking judgmental as well. Like the rest.

"And that's suppose to make you better than Orcs" retorted Thorin with degrading tone of voice. Katherine darkly chuckled at that.

"If I were anything like an Orc, I would've stick to my plan of following the pack instead of coming to rescue the damsels in distress." Thorin glared daggers at Katherine as she insulted him and his company by calling them damsels in distress.

"We didn't need your help" argued Thorin with rude tone of voice.

"Sure didn't look like that to me back then." Katherine retorted back with a smirk. Right then Bilbo spoke up.

"That's why you joined the company, you knew that Azog the defiler is after Thorin and if you travel with us, you'd be able to get to him." The hobbit sure was intelligent. Katherine thought to herself.

"That was my plan but then the dwarf prince here got on my nerves and things happened that forced me to leave the company." Thorin simply huffed angrily at Katherine's accusation. Before anyone could ask or accuse of anything else to Katherine, Lord Elrond walked over to her and asked-

"Katherine are you done, feeding?" Lord Elrond asked a little uncomfortably. Katherine looked down at her now empty glass. She turned it upside down to show lord Elrond.

"Bottoms up." Katherine said with a smirk. Lord Elrond sighed out a little.

"Katherine we really need to talk." Lord Elrond insisted. To say that Katherine didn't want to be interrogated would be a huge understatement. Suddenly her mirthful demeanor morphed into a serious one. She breathed out exasperatedly and stood up to be face to face with lord Elrond before speaking up again.

"What do you wish to know Lord Elrond? Yes, I'm here to take revenge. I'm going to kill each and everyone responsible for my son's death starting with Azog." Katherine breathed out heavily again. Her rage was keeping her from breaking down in tears that moment. Anyone looking into her eyes could tell how much Katherine was still suffering the lose of her boy.

"I watched my little boy die right before my eyes. He was covered in blood. Do you think that image has ever left my mind? I won't rest until Liam is avenged Lord Elrond. I won't stop." Saying that Katherine walked away from that chamber. No one uttered a single word for quite sometime. The dwarfs and Bilbo were quite shocked to learn about Katherine's son. They didn't even know she had a son in the first place. And now they also learned that the boy was killed by Azog. Their common enemy. Lord Elrond on the other hand grew more worried.

"Katherine, what have you done?" The wise elf asked to himself. Lord Elrond was certain that Katherine did something she shouldn't have done. He just didn't know what it was. Gandalf obviously shared his worries. Truth to be told the wizard was more worried about what Katherine has done than Lord Elrond. Only if they knew what exactly it was that Katherine has actually done.

Later in the evening, Katherine was standing all alone over the bridge near the palace. She has avoided meeting anyone since the semi interrogation. Katherine was quite certain that Arwen, and her brothers Elladan and Elrohir have already heard of her sudden arrival in their home. But she made sure no would come across her. Katherine wanted to leave Rivendell too but she realized that if she just walks out and go search for Azog, she'd never be able to find him. At least not without difficulty. She needed to stick with the dwarfs, now more than ever. The only problem was that the dwarfs would never let her join them after everything that they have seen and learned about her. Katherine was thinking of a solution to her problems when she felt someone's presence behind her. Katherine didn't need to turn around to know who it was. She simply sighed out heavily.

"I'm not in the mood to bicker with you now Thorin" said Katherine with exasperated tone of voice.

"Neither am I" said Thorin. And it really surprised Katherine because for the first time, Thorin was speaking to her without hostility in his voice. She turned to look at the dwarf prince as he walked closer to her.

"I'm sorry to hear about your son" said Thorin sincerely. Katherine stared at him with a blank expression for a moment before she looked away.

"I don't need your pity Thorin Oakenshield." Katherine said with rather calm tone of voice. Thorin remained quiet for a moment before speaking up again.

"Then how about a deal?" It made Katherine look at him again. She was confused about what Thorin was talking about. And the fact that Thorin was actually talking to her after everything was no less surprising.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katherine with curiosity.

"You said Azog is coming for me. I'll help you get to him and in return you help me get to the lonely mountain and conquer it." The offer was very much in Katherine's favor but she couldn't help but doubt it.

"Why the sudden change of heart Thorin? Don't you hate me anymore?" Katherine couldn't help but ask.

"We are alike, you and I. We have both lost something very important to us." Thorin looked at Katherine right into her eyes before saying- "I do not hate you Katherine." Thorin said and he really meant it.

"But would you be able to trust me?" Katherine asked. Thorin thought about the answer for a moment.

"I may not be able to trust the Katherine with dark secrets but I can trust the mother who wants to avenge her dead son" said Thorin with assured tone of voice. Katherine curtly gave a nod.

"Besides, I'd rather put my faith in you than the elves." Thorin spoke disdainfully about the elves which was nothing new. Katherine could only give him a knowing smirk. Of course she knew all about their animosity.

"It's a deal then. You help me and I help you" said Katherine.

"And if you wish we could leave right now. I know what's written in that map of yours. You don't need to wait for Lord Elrond to read it. Come to think of it, if we leave early we would be avoiding a lot of unnecessary troubles." Said Katherine more to herself than to Thorin. However Thorin couldn't consider that suggestion.

"Everyone needs to rest for a couple of days before start traveling again. We can't leave right now."

"Alright, as you wish" said Katherine. after that they both stood quietly over the bridge side by side. And they both watched of a future where both of them got what they wanted.

 **Third Person's POV**

It was late at night. Wargs were howling. On the Weathertop many Orcs and Wargs were gathering. The only Orc that survived the attack from the elves, stepped into the ruins. Fearfully he made his way over to a huge white Warg. And standing behind the white warg was none other than Azog. Their leader.

" _Khozdayin… Dorguz… zuranimid_ (The Dwarfs master... we lost them.)"

" _Shugi golgai gelnakhanishim_ (Ambushed by elvish filth... we were-)" said the orc with shaking tone of voice. Clearly he was well aware of the consequences for displeasing his master.

" _Sha nargiz obhakhtil…_ (I don't want excues...)" Azog barked at the Orc. " _Nargiz khobdi Rani Khozdil!_ (I want the head of the dwarf king!)"

Azog turned around and approached the orc. His left arm, which Thorin Oakenshield had cut off long ago during the battle of Azanulbizar, has been replaced with a metal arm and claw. The other orc looked at that arm and got more scared. He started explaining the situation immediately.

" _Murganish dum…Turim hag shad._ (We were outnumbered...there was nothing we could do.)"

" _Zorzor gokairaz obguraniz._ (I barely escaped with my life.)" Those pleadings didn't have any effect on Azog. He had already decided to kill the Orc.

" _Ki gokairag baganig_. (Far better you had paid with it.)" Azog suddenly grabbed the other Orc's throat with his metal left hand. He roared and was about to throw the Orc in the midst of the hungry wargs, when the Orc spoke up again.

" _Atigat'uk ukomeavhaumn eluke mausan goth..._. (There's something else my lord...)" Hearing that Azog stopped however didn't loosen his grip on the neck. The Orc quickly continued speaking.

 _"Nalkruska kulknej avrappun ul dwarfuk, ukuddenpak ij gru came atigat ve nauk-ukcue kilgjas ukcumuk. Lavor had julimaginable ukavrengavh. even avhough lavor lookun ro shara ukpecieuk buav lavor mis anyavhaumn buav mausan goth. agh jiak bebefori jiak heard lav-li name'uk kaavherine_. (When we trapped the dwarfs, suddenly a woman came there to rescue those scums. She had unimaginable strength. Even though she looked of human species but she was anything but my lord. And I believe I heard her name's Katherine.)" Hearing the name Katherine surely startled Azog. He hasn't forgotten the time traveler. But last time he heard of her, she has disappeared somewhere and assumed to be dead.

" _kigija saibolk be_ (That cannot be)" said Azog to himself. Then he looked back at the frightened Orc.

" _Ayh lat ukpeakaumn ul avruavh?_ (Are you speaking the truth?)" Azog asked with a growl.

" _Evaum word mausan goth. . . pleauke don'av drepa alnej._ (Every word my lord... please spare my life.)" The Orc pleaded.

" _Lat've ceravainpak given alnej uukeful informaavion_ (Hmm, you've certainly given me useful information)" said Azog which made the orc sigh in relief however there was a but coming up.

" _Buav now kigija lat've alreadausan given alnej kigija informaavion lat're ro no uuke ve alnej_. (But now that you've already given me that information you're of no use to me anymore.)" Azog threw the Orc against the pillars to the side. Wargs immediately attacked the Orc and started eating him up. Other wargs quakes in fear at the sight but Azog was unfazed by that.

" _Khozdshrakhun gud sha kilyashzag_. (The dwarf scums will show themselves soon enough)" said Azog to the other orcs. " _Zidgar obod tung nash ru khobdud!_ (Send out word, there is a price on their heads!)"

As soon as the order was given the rest of the Orcs leaped on their Wargs, and they all ran off from the ruins to do Azog's will. As for the time traveler.

" _kulknej ukhall meeav again sulj ukoon, avime avravelas._ (We shall meet again very soon, time traveler.)" Azog said to himself not knowing that Katherine was hoping for the same. And she was more eager to meet him than he was. It was only a matter of time now, before blood would be shred and darkness would fall on middle earth.


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting Again

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. This is another chapter. Please read and review. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 27: Meeting Again**

It's been a week since the company of Thorin Oakenshield took shelter in Rivendell. Even though Katherine stayed in the valley but she preferred staying away from the elves as much as possible. And the elves also seemed to not like her very much either. Specially because of her diet. Katherine and the dwarfs were getting along fine though. Not to mention Katherine and Thorin had great understanding between them. Revelation of Katherine's past really did them good.

Everything was going on great except one morning Katherine noticed Lord Elrond having some guests in the valley. Elves in groups were coming in. It confused Katherine because she didn't remember anything like it happening in the book. Sure lady Galadriel and Lord Saruman were going to pay Gandalf a visit at the end of their stay but there was no mention of elf gathering in Imladris.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" asked Katherine to Thorin. She found him standing in a balcony. He was looking down at the elves who were arriving on horses.

"Not a clue. You didn't know it was going happen?" Thorin asked her because Katherine was suppose to know stuffs of the future.

"I had no idea about this." Katherine admitted. Right then Bilbo came there and joined them.

"Good morning Bilbo." Katherine greeted the hobbit.

"Morning, um... I just spoke to Lord Elrond and he said the elves are going to have a meeting with us" said Bilbo. It confused Katherine even more.

"What kind of meeting? And why weren't we informed before?" Katherine couldn't help but ask since she started having a bad feeling about it.

"Well you know now" said a voice that belonged to none other than Gandalf.

"Gandalf what is going on?" Katherine asked with firm tone of voice. Gandalf only smiled at her.

"Look over there, you'll have the answer to your question" said Gandalf. Katherine turned around and looked down to see Lady Galadriel entering the valley. Lord Elrond was there to welcome her. But that's not what shocked Katherine. It was the person who was standing right behind lady Galadriel.

"Legolas!" Katherine whispered to herself. It was supposed to be an inaudible whisper but the prince of Mirkwood still looked up and their eyes met. At first Katherine saw shock and disbelieve in his eyes as he stared at Katherine. But then those eyes turned cold. Legolas narrowed his eyes at Katherine before looking away from her. Katherine got the idea that Legolas was probably furious at her. He must hate her now. She walked out of his life when he needed her the most and then she just disappeared. Katherine was aware what she did to Legolas wasn't fair. And he had every right to hate her.

Katherine was feeling sorry for both her and Legolas but then someone came into her view and she groaned out loudly. King Thranduil. What was he doing here leaving his precious kingdom? The idea of facing that elf highly irritated Katherine. Only if she knew about his unintentional involvement in getting her son killed. Katherine would've felt a lot of other things other than irritation and she would've started taking her revenge by killing him first.

"I take it you don't like him much" stated Thorin noticing the look on Katherine's face as she watched King Thranduil entering the gates.

"Well neither do you. Just another thing we have in common" said Katherine which made Thorin smirk to himself. Katherine then turned to look back at Gandalf again.

"I'm asking again Gandalf, what is this going on?"

"You'll find out soon" answered Gandalf with a smile.

"The meeting will take place within an hour. Get ready before that" said Gandalf and he started walking away but Katherine stopped him.

"I don't think so Gandalf. I can runaway right now" threatened Katherine and she indeed started considering it.

"No you can't. I've sealed this place. No one can get out of here as long as the meeting is not over" said Gandalf with pleased tone of voice which earned him a glare from Katherine.

"How could you do this? You know they're going to stop Thorin from getting to the Lonely mountain if they find out about the quest."

"Oh I'm quite certain they will" said Gandalf with nonchalant tone of voice.

"But they are not here for Thorin. They are here for you. Clearly you've done something you shouldn't have done. You're going to tell us in the meeting exactly what it is that you've done so that we could find a solution for it." Gandalf walked away from there without giving Katherine a chance to say anything else. Katherine couldn't help but wonder that time, why is it every time things are going on fine, something horrible needs to happen?

Katherine wasn't going to give in so easily. She knew the secret way the dwarfs used in the book to get inside Imladris. After searching for a little while Katherine found the beginning of the secret passage. She tried to get through but something, an invisible barrier stopped her. She tried to use her strength but it was futile. Katherine regretted not having her magic that time. A loud sigh of defeat escaped her breath.

"I see you're trying to runaway again" spoke up a voice that made Katherine's eyes go wide and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She felt her breathing getting heavy too. Katherine could not find the courage to turn around and face Legolas. For someone as powerful as her, she certainly was feeling fear that moment.

"Look at me" said Legolas with strong tone of voice. The tone of voice that no one would dare to disobey. However Katherine just stood still. Not making any move.

"I said look at me." Katherine knew both of them weren't going anywhere. It was better to just face him and get on with it. She slowly turned around and looked at Legolas. She felt as if her heart skipped a beat the moment their eyes met again. Katherine sighed out heavily before speaking up.

"What are you doing here Legolas?" There was a moment of silence before Legolas started talking.

"Is that all you could ask me Katherine? You've any idea what I've been through after you left. I've searched everywhere for you. I wanted to die. The only thing that was keeping me alive was the little hope I had of seeing you again. And now that I'm seeing you again, I wish I hadn't. Clearly you're not the person I've fallen in love with anymore. She could've never hurt me the way you did."

"You're right Legolas" said Katherine quietly. "I'm not the person you knew. She no longer exists. But I don't regret becoming this. It's for Liam."

"Liam was my son too" said Legolas lashing out at Katherine.

"I want to avenge our son just as much as you do. But we could've done it together. But you left me all alone" said Legolas angrily. He couldn't help but accuse Katherine for his misery.

"I had no choice Legolas. I know things that you don't." Katherine tried to defend herself.

"That's exactly we would like to know." Spoke up a voice that most certainly belonged to lord Elrond.

"What is it that you know Katherine that we don't."

Before Katherine knew it, she was surrounded by elves, dwarfs, Bilbo and Gandalf. And guess who else Saruman. It felt much like the forming of the fellowship to Katherine. Only this time there was no men present in the council. King Thranduil had an unreadable expression on his face. He was looking at everyone else but Katherine. Lady Galadriel however was boring her gaze into Katherine. She was trying to read her mind and Katherine was aware that this time she can. Katherine remembered that the ring had allowed lady Galadriel to read her thoughts before. Now that Katherine has observed the ring's power, surely her mind must be open to the lady of light now. Therefore Katherine tried to keep her mind blank as best as she could.

"I thank you my friends of old for coming here on such short notice. You've been summoned here to help find a solution to a very serious problem." Lord Elrond spoke very seriously making Katherine want to roll her eyes. She knew what he meant by a very serious problem. But she wasn't a problem. She was a solution.

"What is it Lord Elrond?" King Thranduil asked quite curiously. Lord Elrond glanced at Katherine first before speaking up again.

"All of us here know that our beloved prince of Mirkwood and his wife has lost their only son Liam at the hand of Azog the defiler." Just as Lord Elrond said that all the dwarfs looked at Katherine. They were obviously shocked to learn that Katherine was actually Legolas' wife. She is the princess of Mirkwood. Bilbo was stunned too. Lord Elrond continued talking.

"In order to take revenge, Katherine has done something to herself that broke all rules and laws of mother nature. Gandalf and I fear that with passing time, Katherine is going to stop being a human altogether and perhaps become something worse than the dark lord Sauron himself. We need your help to make sure that doesn't happen and find out a way to undo Katherine."

Lord Elrond was talking as if Katherine was right there and it was indeed getting on her nerves. She couldn't remain silent anymore. "It's not gonna happen" stated Katherine.

"Katherine we'll see about that" said Gandalf and hoped that Katherine wouldn't speak again until asked a question. She was in the presence of royalties. Speaking up like that is considered rude.

"Of course you'll see. You'll see that there's nothing you can do. I mean even if you try." Katherine didn't hesitate to sound smug about it. It made everyone look at everyone. Lady Galadriel looked right at Katherine.

"What is it that you've really done Katherine." She asked with her velvety smooth yet strong tone of voice. A smile spread across Katherine's lips as she answered lady Galadriel.

"Something you don't need to worry about. Just let me leave. Let me kill Azog and you'll never see me again. I give you my word."

"But that's not what we want. We don't want you gone. You're a very important person among elves. You're the princess of Mirkwood." When Lady Galadriel said that Katherine couldn't help but scoff at that darkly.

"How can I be the princess of Mirkwood when the great elven king Thranduil hasn't accepted me. Just because I spent a night with his son that doesn't make me a princess" saying that Katherine got up from her chair to leave but Gandalf stood up and stopped Katherine by blocking her way.

"You didn't just spend a night with prince Legolas. You married him and that makes you a princess whether you like it or not Katherine. And you've responsibilities as the princess of woodland realm." Gandalf was very serious about it. So was everyone else. Katherine couldn't understand why King Thranduil wasn't complaining. He hates her, doesn't he? Katherine breathed out heavily while shaking her head to herself.

"I don't understand. You can sense the darkness in me. I know you can. Still you wish for me to live among you."

"There is darkness in your heart but you're not evil Katherine. At least not yet" spoke up lord Elrond. Making everyone look back at him. Katherine also dared a glance at Legolas. He had a stoic expression on his face. Katherine knew whatever was going on at the moment, it was hurting Legolas a lot. And it strung her in the heart. But she was helpless here. Katherine had already made a choice and sealed off her fate.

"You fear that I'll eventually become something evil" stated Katherine and decided to give everyone a bad news.

"How inconvenient it is that you're worried about me becoming evil when the devil himself is coming back."

"What are you talking about?" asked Saruman. He spoke up for the first time. Saruman hasn't become evil yet therefore Katherine wasn't going to cause any trouble for him. At least for the time being.

"I'm talking about the return of your old enemy. The dark lord Sauron" said Katherine.

"Nonsense" snapped Saruman. "The enemy is already destroyed."

"Are you sure about that?" Katherine asked Saruman. She then looked at Gandalf. "You already have the proof."

"What is she talking about Gandalf?" Saruman asked. Since Thorin hasn't shown lord Elrond the map yet, the elves and Saruman were still unaware of their quest to reclaim their homeland Erebor. Gandalf on the other hand sighed out heavily.

"I don't know if it's the dark lord returning but there's something at work. Something beyond the evil of Smaug. Something powerful. We can remain blind to it but it will not be ignoring us. That I can promise you. And I've reasons to believe that this is the dark power that has turned the Greenwood into Mirkwood." Hearing that King Thranduil got very interested in Gandalf's explanation.

"Rumors of a necromancer living in Dol Guldur has reached my ears. Some of my people are saying he's a sorcerer who can summon the dead." King Thranduil finally spoke up. His voice was still icy cold and emotionless.

"But that's not possible my lord. No such power exists in the world" said Saruman to lord Thranduil.

"That's what I thought and paid no further attention to it."

"I'm sure this necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic." Saruman assured everyone further. However Gandalf objected.

"And so I thought too. But, Radagast has seen-" Just as Gandalf said the brown wizard's name, Saruman interrupted him.

"Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow." Katherine didn't like it a bit that Saruman didn't respect the brown wizard at all.

"Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life." Gandalf tried to defend Radagast. Katherine rolled her eyes to herself.

"Gandalf just show him the damn sword." Katherine couldn't help but interrupted. Gandalf actually listened to her and placed a package on the table.

"What is that?" asked Lord Elrond but everyone else was curious to know too.

"A relic of Mordor." Lady Galadriel answered the question. She was looking worried to say the least. Lord Elrond reached out and unwrapped the package. He immediately drew his hand back when the package revealed an ancient sword. Everyone was shocked beyond limit except for Katherine and Gandalf.

"A Morgul blade" said Lord Elrond with disbelieve in his voice. Lady Galadriel started talking that moment.

"Made for the Witchking of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

"This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs; they cannot be opened." Before anyone could say anything, Katherine spoke up.

"Oh it is open now and Sauron is coming back whether you believe it or not. It's only a matter of time before you all find out the truth. And speaking of time, I'm running out of it. I wish to get to Azog as soon as possible."

"Why are you in such a hurry Katherine?" It was none other than Legolas who asked the question. Katherine looked at him. If it was anyone else, she would've lied but she couldn't lie to him. After everything she has done to him. The least she could do for Legolas is tell him the truth.

"Because as soon as the dark lord returns, he's going to come after me."

A pin drop silence consumed the council and Katherine realized that she might have just complicated her situation more.


	28. Chapter 28: The Last Journey

**AN: Finally the writer's block is over. I'm intending to finish this story soon. Thanks for all the reviews. I know this is a short chapter but hope you like it. I'll update soon again. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 28: The Last Journey**

 _"Because as soon as the dark lord returns, he's going to come after me."  
_

No one in the council understood what Katherine meant. Why would the dark lord come after her? Is it because she's the time traveler and possesses the knowledge of the future. Legolas walked closer to Katherine. He ignored everyone's eyes on him. He held onto Katherine's arm and turn her around. When her eyes met with his, Legolas spoke with strong tone of voice but there was also longing in it.

"Katherine tell me, what have you done, please?" It wasn't often that Legolas requests for something. Katherine inhaled a deep breath and sighed out heavily. She opened her mouth to speak but Katherine truly had no idea how to explain to Legolas what she has done. On the other hand Legolas looked at her more intensely. Katherine realized that she won't be able to walk away from Legolas without telling him the truth. It was the only thing she could offer him anyway.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know. But you need to give me your word first that after I tell you everything, you'll let me go. You won't stop me from avenging Liam." Legolas didn't wish to let Katherine go. But he needed to know what has Katherine done. Besides, Katherine only asked him to let her go. She didn't say anything about him coming along with her.

"You have my word Katherine." Legolas spoke truthfully. Still Katherine gazed deeply into his eyes to see if there was any deceive in them. When she found none, Katherine inhaled deeply once again.

"I do believe you all know about the ring of Sauron. The ring of power."

"That ring was lost long long ago. It was swept away to the sea by the waters of Anduin" said Saruman.

"But the ring was found later. A creature named Gollum had been holding onto the ring for hundred of years. I knew where I would find him." Just as Katherine said that everyone's face darkened.

"Are you telling us that you've the one ring?" asked Gandalf with disbelieve in his voice. Katherine looked at him with emotionless gaze and said-

"I'm the one ring."

Katherine explained to everyone what she did and how she did it. By the end of the explanation, everyone was stunned to say the least. The secrets they were so eager to learn, turned out to be something unimaginable.

"So you realize if the dark lord gets to me, there won't be any stopping him. I must get to Azog before the dark lord gets to me." Katherine didn't know what everyone was thinking. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know. Specially what Legolas was thinking.

"So you'll just end yourself after killing Azog." Bilbo spoke up with disbelieve in his voice. He was the first one to say something.

"I sealed my fate already. There's no going back." Katherine glanced at Legolas as she said that. His face was absolutely unreadable. Without saying a word, Legolas walked away from there. Katherine sighed out heavily. She could understand what Legolas was going through. And Katherine hated to see him in pain. But there was nothing that she could do. Avenging Liam was the only purpose of her life. Katherine looked at Thorin.

"We must leave now. Our journey is far from over." Thorin only nodded his head. He understood that they have to leave if they don't wish for the elves to stop them. Katherine looked back at the others. They were all looking very conflicted. Katherine understood why.

"I know you're finding it difficult to trust me but I give you my word that I'll never let Sauron win. Because Azog was ordered to abduct me and I could guess who must've given him the order. The dark lord as well is responsible for my son's death. I will destroy him." Katherine spoke with determination in her voice. She was about to leave the council when King Thranduil spoke up.

"I do not know whether you'll succeed in destroying the dark lord or not but you've certainly destroyed my son. I hope you do realize that Katherine." King Thranduil spoke with cold tone of voice but there was also pain in them. Katherine didn't say anything back to him and simply walked away. Once she was away from everyone, Katherine sighed out heavily. She knew what king Thranduil said was true. She has indeed destroyed Legolas. And she felt terribly guilty about it. Only if they never fell in love with each other. But then again Katherine didn't want to imagine a life where Legolas never loved her. Yes, she was selfish like that. Thinking of their past, Katherine felt the urge to find Legolas and apologize to him.

Katherine breathed in the air and picked up Legolas' scent. She followed it and found Legolas in no time. He was standing alone. And he looked so broken. It saddened Katherine very much. Part of her was tempted to walk away because Katherine couldn't bare to see Legolas like that but she had to apologize to him. Gathering up all her courage, Katherine approached Legolas. The princeling obviously sensed her presence but he didn't acknowledged her. Katherine stood right beside him, but still Legolas didn't look at her.

"You know when you're mad at someone, you should just yell at him. It really helps" said Katherine with casual tone of voice. This time Legolas glanced at her. He gave her a bitter smile.

"I hate you Katherine." Legolas stated firmly. Katherine smiled hearing that.

"I wish you really had." Katherine said while shaking her head to herself. Legolas turned to completely face her this time.

"You decided your fate without thinking for once what it would do to me. How could I not hate you?"

"You think I'm going to die the day I'll end myself with the fire of Mount Doom. You're wrong Legolas. I'm already dead. I died the day our son took his last breath in my arms. The woman you fell in love with, she's long gone. The only way you can find any peace is by letting her go." Legolas remained quiet for a moment. Then he spoke up with strong tone of voice.

"Katherine you've already done what you wished to do. Now, it's my turn. Now, I'll do whatever my heart desires." Katherine did not like the sound of that but still she dared to ask.

"And what is it that your heart desires?"

"You remember, I promised to you that I'll always be with you. Together we'll avenge our son. And then together we will die." What Legolas said stunned Katherine but somehow she feared it would happen from beforehand. And the worst part is, Katherine knew she can't change his mind.

"Do you really love me so much?" Katherine couldn't help but ask.

"You'll never understand how much I really love you Katherine." Legolas said with assured tone of voice. Katherine sighed out heavily hearing that.

"What about your father?" Katherine asked.

"I believe my father would prefer to see me dead than broken" saying that Legolas walked away from there, leaving Katherine with her thoughts. Will she really let Legolas die? Only time can tell.

A few hours later, the company was set for departure from Rivendell. But of course with a new addition to the company. "Is he really coming with us?" Thorin asked Katherine with displeased tone of voice.

"Yes, he is. He has as much right to avenge Liam as I do" said Katherine maturely. Obviously they were talking about Legolas.

"But I will not trust him" stated Thorin at once.

"You don't have to" said Katherine and they ended their conversation there. It was obvious that the dwarfs weren't very happy about Legolas coming along with them. Truth to be told, neither was King Thranduil. But he knew better than to order Legolas to stay behind. Not only Legolas wouldn't listen to the king but also King Thranduil feels responsible for Liam's death. He would never admit it out loud what he has done but inwardly he felt guilty about it. He wanted to make up for it in anyway possible. He even accepted Katherine as the princess of Mirkwood but alas it's already too late. She's already lost.

"I cannot promise my return father. I hope you can forgive me for that" said Legolas very humbly.

"But I will never stop hoping to see you again" said king Thranduil. And he indeed hoped for his son to come back alive. Nothing more was said between father and son. Legolas walked away to join the others. Soon, they began their journey. Lord Elrond was kind enough to give horses to Katherine, Gandalf and Legolas and ponies for the dwarfs and Bilbo. Thanks to Katherine the dwarfs didn't have to sneak out of Rivendell this time. Their journey would be much easier this time. However not absolutely smooth. Speaking of Katherine, she was riding at the back. Legolas intentionally slowed down his horse so that he could ride next to her. Katherine noticed that but didn't say anything. She knew Legolas had things to ask her.

"You've grown more beautiful" said Legolas really meaning it. It brought a smile on Katherine's lips even though she wanted to stay unaffected. However her smile turned sad within seconds.

"Sometimes you look beautiful to hide your inner ugliness. Not every beauty is like elvish beauty, innocent and pure."

"I heard you drink blood. Is that true?" Legolas asked curiously. Katherine nodded her head.

"That's one of the ugliness of me."

"What if I still love you? What if I don't care about how dark you've become?" asked Legolas with intense tone of voice. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"Does it really matter? Our love story is gonna end with death, not happily ever after" said Katherine rather flatly. It was the truth after all.

"What if after killing Azog, we find a way to separate the power of the ring from you. Then we could live together. Create a family of our own" said Legolas very hopefully that Katherine would agree.

"Only there is no way to undo me anymore" stated Katherine with assured tone of voice.

"How can you be sure? Have you looked for a way?" Legolas asked with anxiousness in his voice. Katherine closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath.

"No, I haven't but I know there isn't. Besides, even if by some miracle we find a way to separate the power of the ring from me, have you forgotten that I'll become human again. How many years do you think I'll live?" Katherine breathed out an exasperated sigh before speaking up again. "Legolas sooner or later, you'll have to let me go. There is nothing you can do to change that."

After a moment of silence Katherine spoke up again. "I know you have two reasons to be on this quest. Avenging Liam and changing my mind about sacrificing myself. But I'm certain that eventually you'll start to see things my way." Saying that Katherine made her horse go faster so that she could be in the front of the trail. And be away from Legolas. Although she did hear Legolas saying-

"Or you'll want to be with me again."

Katherine understood that Legolas wouldn't give up hope until the end. The prince of Woodland realm could be very stubborn when he wants to be. Katherine inwardly shook her head to herself thinking that. She and Legolas didn't have any other interaction with each other for the rest of the way. Everyone else was aware of the tension between the couple but they stayed out of it. Then one point came in their journey, where they couldn't ride on horses or ponies anymore. The Misty Mountains lay ahead of them. The trail they have to cross was narrow and dangerous. Not to mention there was a fierce storm in the air, with lightening and rain all around. Everyone dismounted their horses and ponies.

"Is there no other way around?" Bilbo asked Gandalf hoping that they wouldn't have to go through such risky path.

"The other paths are more dangerous than this one and it would take a lot of time." Gandalf yelled over the thunders. Bilbo's face fell hearing that.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through" said Katherine with assured tone of voice to the little hobbit. "Not to mention, you might get to see something very fascinating."

"Like what?" Bilbo asked. He didn't like surprised very much. Katherine only smiled at him.

"I've heard of tales of stone giants living in these mountains" spoke up Legolas standing right beside Katherine.

"You shall find out soon whether the legends are true or not" said Katherine with mysterious tone of voice. Meanwhile Gandalf asked the dwarfs to set the ponies loose and let them return to Rivendell. They obviously knew their way back. Katherine was the first one to step inside the mountains. Legolas was right behind her. For a moment he was surprised to see how quickly Katherine moved. Not to mention elegantly as well. Legolas had to remind himself that his Katherine was no longer a mere human. She could possibly be the most powerful being walking the middle earth. However, one thing for certain, immortal or mortal, powerful or fragile, Legolas wouldn't give up on Katherine or their love.


	29. Chapter 29: One Missed Opportunity

**AN: Thanks to- windsongspringheart, Kittykawaii4, Duchess k, animagirl for your reviews. This is another chapter. Hope you like it. Please read and review. There will most probably be six more chapters. So have fun. Thank you.  
**

 **Chapter 29: One Missed Opportunity**

Thanks to Katherine, the company didn't get trapped in the Goblin town this time. Instead they found another safer place to halt at night. Katherine took the watch since she didn't require any sleep anymore. However, she wasn't alone. Legolas decided on his own to keep her company.

"May I sit with you?" Legolas asked. Katherine nodded her head without looking up at him. Legolas noticed how drenched she was from the rain.

"Aren't you feeling cold?" Legolas asked with both curiosity and concern in his voice. He furrowed his brows when Katherine sighed out heavily.

"I'll never feel anything so simple such as cold ever again Legolas. I'm the undead, shouldn't forget about it." Silence consumed them for a few moments before Katherine spoke up again.

"You would probably not believe me but you know why I try so hard not to feel anything? Because I'm always scared of getting hurt. But lately I've realized something. I've realized that in my fear of getting hurt, I'm causing pain to everyone who cares about me. And it makes me feel guilty. But instead of apologizing for it, I force myself more not to feel anything and be a selfish person. And I'm aware how wrong that is. I guess, what I'm trying to say is- I am sorry." Katherine apologized to Legolas.

"I know I hurt you when I left, I hurt you when we met again. And I'm still causing you pain. Truth to be told, I'm amazed to see that you still love me. And I don't understand, how could you? After everything that I have done-" Legolas silenced Katherine by putting a finger against her lips.

"Sshhh, say no more. My love for you has always been unconditional Katherine. I never said that I'll only love you if you never cause me any pain." Katherine removed his finger to speak up again.

"But I don't deserve it. I'm unworthy of it. And don't tell me otherwise. You should be with someone nice. Someone who'd cherish your companionship-" Katherine couldn't say more because Legolas cupped her face with one hand and pulled her closer to him. He was looking intensely into her eyes. It took Katherine's breath away. Legolas never looked so serious before.

"In my life and death, I shall be with no one else but you Katherine. I do not care how much pain you cause me, how terribly you hurt me. I've given my heart to you. And it will always belong to you." Saying that Legolas leaned in and pressed his lips against Katherine's. He kissed her, softly yet with so much love. Katherine wanted to close her eyes and kiss him back so much. Yet, she pulled away. She was suppose to make Legolas see that he could move on from her. Convince that he could start a new life with someone else. Instead Katherine found herself wanting to give into Legolas. That cannot happen. Not when there's no future for her. Katherine's fate is already sealed.

"I need to go hunt" said Katherine standing up abruptly. She didn't let Legolas say anything or follow her. Katherine started running away. However she did whisper one last time,

"I am sorry Legolas."

When the sun came up, everyone woke up but Katherine was still gone. Legolas started to feel that she should've returned already. He started to feel worried. "Where is Katherine?" Bilbo asked, noticing the only woman in the company missing.

"She must've gone to hunt" replied Bofur before Legolas could say anything.

"We can't wait any longer. Someone should go, bring her back. She must be around" said Thorin while he rushed his fellow companions to get up and get ready for the day.

"I'll go" said Legolas and before anyone could tell, he was gone.

"We should start walking" suggested Gandalf. "They will catch up with us."

"Of course, after all one is elf and the other one... um not quite sure" said Balin about Katherine. No one was sure what to call her. They doubted Katherine knew herself.

"I'd call her the lady of darkness. She does have great powers" stated Bilbo in a matter of fact tone of voice. On the other hand, Legolas was looking around for any sign of Katherine. But unfortunately as far as he could look, which is very far, Katherine was nowhere to be seen. Legolas wondered if she has run away again. Did he push her away with his action last night? Legolas hoped not. He can't loose her again. Loosing Liam was unimaginably hard. If it wasn't for Katherine, Legolas would've gone to the undying land right after his son died. But he forced himself to be strong enough. For Katherine. He was living to protect her and love her. Liam would've wanted his mother to live happily. When Legolas met Katherine again, and heard what she did, he doubted that he's already too late to save her. But after last night, Legolas found new hope that their love can be saved. The way Katherine regretted causing him pain, it proved that she still loves him and cares about him. And with a little effort, she would want to live with him again.

"Katherine!" Legolas called out for her but no one responded. He was ready to go further but then suddenly he heard something. Legolas sensed that someone was approaching. He hoped for it to be Katherine but then he heard a howl. A howl of a warg. And not only Legolas but the dwarfs and Gandalf heard it too. When Legolas looked through the trees of the woods, he spotted the one Orc he wanted to rip apart into pieces. Azog the defiler. Legolas immediately aimed and shot an arrow at the pale orc. He was glaring daggers at him as well. The arrow did hit Azog but it did nothing to him. He pulled out the arrow from his shoulder blade and threw it away. Azog asked the orcs to attack the elfling.

"Kill him!" The orcs were running towards Legolas. He was shooting arrows at a rapid speed. He did manage to shoot down two but it seemed that those orcs were greater in numbers than his arrows. When they were close enough, Legolas put down his bow and pulled out his sword instead. He was ready to fight and kill each one of the orcs. Specially Azog. However before the collision between Legolas and the Orc pack could happen, something knocked off the closest orc. It happened so fast that no one understood what happened. Not even Legolas. But then he looked up and found Katherine standing right beside him. And the orc she knocked off the warg was missing his head as well.

"You didn't think, I'm gonna let you kill them alone, did you?" Katherine asked with a smirk. Legolas only smirked back at her. Then they both focused back on the Orc pack. Katherine noticed Azog immediately and a growl escaped her breath. The pale orc too was looking at her. He looked confused. Most probably because of the strength Katherine just displayed. Katherine wanted to get to Azog right away but she couldn't leave Legolas to fight with the entire pack all alone. In rage, Katherine grabbed one warg and snapped it's neck. It dropped on the ground, resulting the orc riding it, fell off. Before it could stand up, someone shot it down. But it was neither Legolas nor Katherine. It was Killi. The dwarfs and Gandalf ran towards Legolas and Katherine to join the fight. It was time for the Orcs to be worried. When Thorin saw Azog alive it made his blood boil. Any doubt he had about Azog not being dead was gone. Thorin felt furious to think that he has killed Katherine's son and destroyed her life. The dwarf prince wanted to hack down his head.

On the other hand, Azog sniffed the air but didn't smell any fear. There was only anger and rage. He realized that the dwarfs and the elf and the time traveler aren't gonna surrender anytime soon. Not to mention, the time traveler seemed to have inhuman strength in her. Azog saw how easily she was slaughtering his pack. Soon, she is going to come after him. Azog understood that but he couldn't tell what Katherine was anymore. It scared the orc. Azog decided to run away and inform his master about the time traveler right away. He would know what to do with her. Without calling the other Orcs back, Azog started to run away.

"He's running away." Thorin yelled it out to Katherine. She looked up and saw the pale orc indeed running away like a coward. Katherine immediately prepared to go after him but something happened. While Thorin was distracted, a warg attacked him and injured him greatly. He was lying on the ground, about to black out when an orc came over to him. It was ready to cut off Thorin's head. However Bilbo acted fast and attacked the orc with his sting. But fighting against an orc wasn't very easy for a hobbit. Not to mention when another Orc was sneaking up behind him. Katherine saw that both Bilbo and Thorin are about to loose their lives. Everyone else was busy fighting the rest of the orcs. Katherine looked back at the path, Azog ran away. Getting to him was her life's purpose. All Katherine wanted to do was take revenge. How long she has waited for this day. Katherine should have gone after Azog in all right senses but she didn't.

Instead Katherine rushed over to Bilbo and Thorin to save them. She killed the orc in a blink of an eye that was going to strike Bilbo from behind. Then she ripped out the heart of the Orc, Bilbo was fighting with.

"Are you alright?" Katherine asked Bilbo who nodded his head vehemently.

"But I'm not sure about Thorin." He said. Katherine quickly checked Thorin to see if he was still alive. Hearing a heartbeat, Katherine sighed out in relief inwardly.

"He's hurt but he's going to be alright" said Katherine with assuring tone of voice. By that time, most of the orcs were dead and the remaining ones fled.

"What happened to him?" Dwalin asked as he and the others rushed over to Thorin.

"He's unconscious" said Katherine as she got up to her feet.

"We need to leave. Azog has escaped. He will come back for us, this time with an army. We must get to Erebor as fast as possible" said Katherine with worried tone of voice. She had a feeling that Azog is gonna go straight to the dark lord and inform him of what he witnessed. Katherine also feared that things are gonna be much worse than how she read about it.

"We have to carry him" saying that about Thorin, Katherine started walking. But Gandalf stood in her way.

"Why didn't you go after Azog?" Gandalf asked. Katherine looked him in the eye and said-

"Because I'll have another chance to take my revenge but I couldn't have brought Bilbo and Thorin back to life if they had died today." Katherine walked away saying that, leaving a pleased Gandalf behind.

"We were right in thinking that there's still hope for her" said Gandalf to Legolas who has heard and seen everything. Legolas looked at Gandalf with twinkle of hope in his eyes. He was glad to find out that Katherine wasn't as dark as she said she was.

"Gandalf I must ask, is there no way to separate the power of the ring from Katherine."

"I do not know young prince" replied Gandalf with regretful voice. "And if there isn't, she must be sacrificed. Otherwise the dark lord will rule middle earth and darkness will befall everyone."

Legolas didn't say anything but the light of hope was gone from his eyes. He understood that, even if he convinces Katherine not to sacrifice herself, the others won't let her live as long as she's one with the ring of Sauron. Gandalf noticed the sadness that suddenly consumed Legolas.

"The powers Katherine has came from evil but you must not forget my lord Legolas that love can conquer even the greatest of evil."


	30. Chapter 30: Friends Of Old (Part I)

**AN: Thanks to: animagirl, KittyKawaii4, Guest, MissKitty, Katkloss for your reviews.**

 **Chapter 30: Friends Of Old (Part I)  
**

Katherine stood at the top of the rocks while she scanned the surroundings very carefully. She was searching for any danger. "Have you found anything?" Legolas asked as he climbed up the rocks and stood beside Katherine.

"I don't see anything but I know an Orc pack is following us from afar. They seem to be keeping a distance from us" said Katherine. She was disappointed that Azog wasn't in that pack. It was led by someone different.

"I am sure you're the reason behind their fear" stated Legolas with a smile on his lips. Katherine glanced at him.

"You aren't any less frightening for the Orcs."

"Aye, but you kill them with bare hands unlike I who will never win against an Orc without a weapon" said Legolas and regretted immediately because a sad expression appeared on Katherine's face. She sighed out heavily.

"You'd think I revel in the strength I possess but my powers are not gifts. Specially when I think where it came from. Makes me feel like an abomination." Before Legolas could say anything, they both noticed a huge black bear. Whereas Legolas masked his face with a stoic expression, a smile appeared on Katherine's face.

"Beorn!" She whispered to herself.

Katherine and Legolas made their way down the rocks where others were waiting for them. They were awaiting their spy report.

"Is our road clear?" Thorin asked anxiously.

"I wouldn't say clear but it's definitely safe. There's a house not far from here. A friend of mine. We could take refuge there for the night" said Katherine. She glanced at Gandalf and he gave her a knowing look. Gandalf obviously knew about Beorn the skin changer. Trusting Katherine's words the dwarfs and Bilbo along with Gandalf started going towards the farm.

"Why didn't you tell them about the skin changer?" Legolas asked Katherine as he walked beside her.

"And let them miss having a surprise" said Katherine nonchalantly. Legolas rolled his eyes hearing that.

"I have a feeling they will be more shocked than surprised." Katherine only smirked at that and increased her pace of walking. As expected when they heard a roar of a bear, it frightened the dwarfs and Bilbo. They started looking around in alarm as if something deadly is going to come out of the darkness and attack them. Thorin looked at Katherine.

"I thought you said, we are safe." Thorin spoke with accusation in his voice making Katherine roll her eyes at him.

"You are, you just need to run very fast." Right then Bilbo noticed a huge black bear coming towards them. His eyes widened for a split second before he yelled.

"RUN!"

Except for Katherine, everyone else ran as fast as they could through the plains, across the streams. It seemed like forever when they finally spotted a house. "To the house, run!" Gandalf yelled. Bombur, the fattest dwarf, outran all the rest of them in his fear. The company ran through a gate in the hedge.

"Come on, get inside." Gandalf rushed everyone. However it was all very amusing to Katherine. After all she spent a long time with the very skin changer they were all running from in fear. The dwarfs ran to the front door of the house. But unfortunately it was closed. Bombur who reached the doors first, threw himself against it but fell flat on his back when the doors didn't budge. The rest of the dwarfs caught up and they started throwing themselves against the door, trying to open it. Gandalf looked back as the massive bear broke out from the edge of the forest and ran towards them.

"Open the door!" Gandalf urged anxiously.

"Quickly" came the command from Thorin. But the dwarfs were unable to open the doors. At last, Thorin pushed through the dwarfs pressed against the doors and managed to raise the exterior bolt. Thankfully opening the door in the process. The entire company except for Katherine and Legolas bolted inside the house and tried to slam the door shut. But the bear had already gotten it's head inside the doors. As the bear roared and tried to push the door open, the dwarfs strained to close it. Bilbo even pulled out his sword and pointed it unsteadily at the bear. Gandalf looked on with apparent amusement because like Katherine he too knew that Beorn was no enemy of them.

The dwarfs yelled loudly and they pressed against the door. "Come on, lads!" Dwalin shouted. With a final heave, the dwarfs managed to close the door and drop the bolt across it. They sighed in shock, fear and tiredness.

"What is that?" Exclaimed Ori.

"That is our host" said Gandalf. The dwarfs and Bilbo looked at him with bewilderment. "His name is Beorn. He's a skin-changer." While Gandalf explained to the company who exactly is Beorn, Bilbo noticed that Katherine was missing. She wasn't inside house along with them. Only if he knew what exactly she was doing.

"That wasn't very nice Beorn" said Katherine standing right behind the skin changer. Even though Legolas knew Katherine was perfectly safe but still he remained beside her side. Beorn turned around to look at Katherine. He was shocked to see her to say the least. It was visible in his eyes. For a moment, he couldn't even believe that he was actually seeing Katherine. Legolas seemed to understand his thoughts.

"Katherine has come back Beorn. Your eyes aren't cheated by any spells." Legolas said with his musical tone of voice. Beorn immediately turned away and ran into the woods. Katherine understood that he has gone to shift back to his human form. She took it upon herself to find some clothes for Beorn. Katherine left them near the edge of the woods. After a while Beorn walked out from behind the tress. He went straight to Katherine and hovered over her.

"Where have you been? Where in the Valar's name have you been? I thought you were dead. How could you just run off like that?" Legolas stood quietly nearby as Beorn practically yelled at Katherine. Even Katherine herself stood with a guilty expression on her face. She had nothing to say in her defense. However when Beorn ran out of words to say to Katherine, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too Beorn" said Katherine really meaning it. Beorn sighed out heavily and felt his anger leaving him. He embraced Katherine back.

"I missed you too Katherine. Many nights I dreamed of Liam, asking me to bring you back home" said Beorn with grieve sickened voice. They both heaved out a heavy sigh. Even Legolas felt tears gathering in his eyes. As if Katherine sensed his pain, she looked over her shoulder to glance at Legolas. Their eyes met and Legolas nodded to her, telling her that he was fine. Katherine slowly pulled away from Beorn.

"I'm sorry Beorn for I know I have put you through hell and I'm afraid, I've done things that you wouldn't be able to accept." Beorn looked at Katherine with confusion as she said that.

"What is it that you've done Katherine?" Beorn asked. Katherine sighed out sharply because she knew after her explanation, Beorn might not look at her the same way he did before.

 **Dol Guldur**

Azog walked onto the raised walkway in Dol Guldur. A gathering was happening there. He has left Bolg to keep an eye on the company and inform him of their activities from time to time. As Azog stood still, a darkness assumed to be the necromancer flied through the air and spread around Azog. It started to speak to him.

"Kulknej grow shal numbas. kulknej grow shal ukavrengavh. lat liwo urzg mausan armieuk. ( _We grow in numbers. We grow in strength. You will lead my armies_.)"

"Whaav ro oakenukhield? ( _What of Oakenshield?_ )" Azog asked in his hoarse tone of voice.

"War iuk comaumn. ( _War is coming._ )" The voice said.

"Lat promiukun alnej hiuk kok. ( _You promised me his head_.)" The darkness flew right through Azog. He turned around to face it.

"Deaavh liwo come avo gith. ( _Death will come to all_.)" The Necromancer promised the pale orc. Before the darkness could disappear again, Azog spoke up.

"Atigat iuk ukomeavhing, jiak wanavun avo avell lat. jiak've ukeen avhe avime avravelas again. lavor iuk ukavill alive agh- ( _There is something, I wanted to tell you. I've seen the time traveler again. She is still alive and_ -)"

"Agh whaav? conavinue. ( _And what? Continue_ -)" The darkness spoke with interest.

"Lavor iuk powerful, ukavrong auk um noav shara anymore. lavor iuk avravelaumn wiavh oakenukhield. ( _She is powerful, strong as if not human anymore. She is traveling with Oakenshield_.)" Azog couldn't even explain properly of what he saw. The darkness immediately hissed at him.

"Ayh lat avo avell alnej avhaav ukhe'uk uko ukavrong now avhaav lat couldn'av even capavure lav-li? ( _Are you to tell me that she's so strong now that you couldn't even capture her?_ )"

"Lavor ukeemun ukavrong enough avo drepa mausan enavire pack gith nalt includaumn alnej. ( _She seemed strong enough to kill my entire pack all alone including me_ )" said Azog angrily.

"Nalkren iuk avhaav poukukible? ( _How is that possible?_ )" The necromancer spoke angrily this time.

"Jiak do noav know buav jiak do bebefori lat ukhould look inavo avhiuk maavavas wiavh haukave. ( _I do not know but I do believe you should look into this matter with haste._ )" Azog advised his master.

"Lat muukav prepare avhe armieuk. mausan ring-wraiavhuk liwo hunav avhe avime avravelas. ( _You must prepare the armies. My ring-wraiths will hunt the time traveler._ )"

 **Beorn's Farm**

Katherine was sitting quietly in her cottage where she used to live with Liam. She was holding a tunic that belonged to Liam in her hands and she was breathing in it. The scent brought back all the memories of Liam. Each and every second since Liam opened his eyes for the first time till he closed them for the last time. When Katherine told Beorn about what she did in order to avenge her son, the skin changer was more than willing to accept Katherine however she was. He himself was thirty for revenge. Liam brought happiness in Beorn's life that had creased to exist. His death was hard to accept for the skin changer. Katherine was glad that Beorn didn't find her repulsive even though she was one with the ring of power.

Later, while everyone fell sleep, Katherine decided to spend some alone time in her cottage with Liam's memories. She inhaled a deep breath again. She couldn't help it when a sob escaped her breath. Katherine felt that the fate has wronged her very cruelly. She wasn't supposed to just hold onto Liam's clothes. He should have been in her arms, alive and happy. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. More sobs escaped Katherine's breath. Usually she doesn't let herself cry but this time she did. In hope that it would somehow lessen her pain. But only if that was so easy.

Katherine thought she was all alone. But a pair of clear blue eyes were watching her. They were filled with sadness as well. Legolas felt pain in his heart as he watched Katherine cry for their decreased son. He wanted to give her a moment alone but as he watched Katherine breaking down, Legolas couldn't stay away anymore. He walked over to Katherine and gathered her in his arms. She didn't fight him but held onto him tightly.

"I want him back Legolas. I want my boy back in my arms. I can't... I can't go on like this. It hurts so much." Katherine's body shook as she broke down into sobs in Legolas' arms.

"Keep i' awra kuila melath ten' lle shall anta ta a' avenge lye utinu. ( _Keep the pain alive my love for you shall need it to avenge our son_.)" Legolas spoke with soft tone of voice. He thought Katherine wouldn't understand him. He hoped that his voice will console her and give her a little bit of comfort even though Legolas himself was in great pain. However, Katherine did understand him.

"You are right" said Katherine in a whisper. Finally she was trying to get a hold on herself. "I should nurture the pain inside me so that when I shall deliver death to our son's killer, he will feel all of it."

When Katherine was calm enough, she realized how strongly she was holding onto Legolas and how tightly he had his arms wrapped around her. Katherine immediately grew uncomfortable. She slowly, feeling quite awkward, pulled away from Legolas. When Katherine looked at him, she saw that he looked surprised.

"What is it?" Katherine asked with a little frown of curiosity on her face.

"I see you've learned Elvish" stated Legolas however Katherine shook her head.

"Not exactly. When I absorbed the powers from the ring, I got this ability to understand any language in middle earth." Katherine explained to Legolas. She remembered the time when lady Galadriel asked her to put on the ring in Lothlorien and suddenly she was able to understand elvish. The power of the ring granted Katherine many advantages. Legolas nodded in understanding. Suddenly an awkward silence surrounded them. Legolas was content with simply staring at Katherine but it was unnerving for her. Not to mention the intensity in Legolas' eyes was doing rather strange things to her. So Katherine spoke up to break the silence between them.

"I have many good memories of this place. This is where Liam was born." Katherine wrapped her arms around herself so that she wouldn't fall apart.

"I was so surprised when I saw him for the first time and found that he looked anything like me but just like you-" Katherine couldn't speak more because Legolas had pulled her closer to him and captured her lips with his. Katherine was tempted to push Legolas away but then she felt unbearable pain in that kiss. Legolas was never one to show his emotions. For the first time, Katherine truly realized how much Legolas was suffering. It wasn't only her that fate had wronged. Fate was unfair to Legolas too. He lost his mother when he was only a little elfling. He didn't even have any memories of her. Then there is his father. Always cold and insensitive. Legolas pretty much grew up on his own burdened by duties of a prince. Then he had a shred of happiness in his life when Liam and Katherine had barged into his life. However it was ephemeral. Liam was killed and both their worlds turned upside down. Now that Katherine thought about it, she felt really selfish. She only thought about her pain, and made everything about her revenge. She never stopped to think about Legolas and his pain. Yet, this perfect being was willing to live and die with her. How could he love her so much?

In that moment Katherine felt so guilty that it took her breath away. She wanted to apologize very much even though she had already apologized to Legolas but it didn't feel like enough to Katherine at that time. For the lack of words, Katherine could only pull Legolas closer to her and deepen the kiss. Tears were flowing out of her eyes but she desperately continued kissing her husband. Legolas wanted to keep kissing Katherine but he had to pull away due to the amount of guilt he was tasting in that kiss. He wanted to know what Katherine was thinking.

"Katherine." Legolas whispered out her name. Katherine wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face in the curve of his neck.

"I'm so selfish, aren't I? I always think about my pain, not caring how much pain you must be enduring." Legolas stood quietly for a moment then said-

"Having you in my arms, lessens some of that pain. I wish we could be together like this for eternity." Legolas confessed his most wishful desire. Katherine looked at him and stared deeply into his eyes. She reached up his face and gently caressed his temple affectionately. In that moment, Katherine made a decision.

"I can't tell about eternity but I'll be in your arms tonight." Legolas understood what Katherine said and truth to be told, he was taken aback for a moment. But Legolas recovered quickly and immediately engaged Katherine into a passionate kiss. Katherine also poured out her love for him in that kiss. She parted her lips to have Legolas probe his tongue in her mouth. She moaned a little when Legolas traveled his hand up to her chest and cupped one of her breasts. Their passion grew with each passing seconds. Katherine soon found herself lying on the bed with Legolas on top of her. He was kissing her neck and jawline. Katherine was running her fingers through his soft locks. The passion was threatening to drive them both insane. Katherine felt Legolas tugging at her dress and pulling it down from her shoulders. It revealed more of her skin. Legolas didn't waste any time to kiss every inch of it. He only stopped when he had to pull away for a moment to take off his own tunic. Katherine sighed in containment, when Legolas started touching her again. She roamed her hands over his naked skin. She had forgotten how it felt like to touch something so flawless.

Legolas left a trail of hot kisses from her breasts down to her core. Katherine buckled up her back when Legolas kissed her most sensitive spots. When Katherine couldn't handle the passion anymore, she used her strength to turn them over so that she could be on top. Legolas looked into her eyes and found lust mingled with mischievousness. Katherine leaned forward and started showering Legolas with sensational kisses. Both of them couldn't get enough of each other. However were they able to stay away from each other for such a long time. Before either of them could realize, they were making love to each other in the most passionate, intimate and intense way possible. The thrusts Legolas gifted Katherine with showed how much he missed her, how much he needed her. It left Katherine simply breathless. So much love, passion, and longing were very overwhelming.

Katherine threw her head back in ecstasy when Legolas filled her womb with his essence. In her subconsciousness, Katherine almost hoped that she would conceive again and somehow have Liam back in her life. But she also knew that would never be possible. She wasn't a living being anymore. Liam was a one time miracle for her. Legolas while breathing heavily, collapsed on Katherine. She affectionately kept running her fingers of one hand through his hair. While her other hand simply held Legolas close to her. Katherine glanced at the window and looked outside. A smile appeared on her lips.

"It's almost dawn. Others will wake up soon." It appeared that they were making love all night long. Normally Katherine should've felt exhausted but due to her condition, she wasn't even sweating. However she was certainly feeling thirsty for certain kind of red liquid.

"Why the time always flies away fast when you're in my arms?" Legolas asked more to himself than to Katherine. He looked at Katherine and observed her face carefully.

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I imagine myself being a bit too much rough."

"Legolas the only thing that you made me feel is happiness, for the first time in a long time. I can never thank you enough for that. Besides, I don't mind you being a little rough." Legolas immediately captured her lips and kissed Katherine. The kiss was strong and short lived. When Legolas pulled away, he looked deeply into her eyes and said-

"Don't offend me meleth by thanking me because it is I who should be grateful to you that you granted me the happiness I was so desperately longing for." Katherine gave Legolas a soft smile and a quick peck on his lips before saying-

"But I can't imagine the dwarfs being too happy, if their journey is delayed because of us." Legolas rolled his eyes at that.

"Love, you do know I couldn't careless about the dwarfs and their happiness." Legolas said nonchalantly. Katherine gently pushed him off her so that she could get up.

"Which is incredibly mean of you" said Katherine, then suddenly she grew quiet. Legolas frowned in confusion seeing that. He sat up beside Katherine.

"What is it Katherine?" She only sighed out a little while shaking her head.

"Nothing, just realized that the dwarfs have suffered losses as well. It seems that everyone in middle earth has a history of pain and suffering." Legolas cupped Katherine's face and made her look at him.

"And the pain will not crease to exist as long as the evil exists in Arda. But I have hope now. Katherine I do have a strong feeling that you shall be the one to get rid of it for good." Katherine looked troubled as Legolas said that.

"But my goal was never that great Legolas. I am only seeking revenge here, not save middle earth." As Katherine said that, Legolas only smiled at her.

"Perhaps middle earth will be saved through your revenge."

Katherine didn't argue with Legolas and definitely didn't tell him how uncertain she felt about what Legolas was saying. Katherine was no savior. At least she didn't think she was. Because unlike heroes, who think of everyone, Katherine only cares about the people she loves and cares about. And she only fights for them. Katherine leaned into Legolas and let him hold her. Because she was well aware of the fact that they might never get a chance to share a moment with each other.


	31. Chapter 31: Friends Of Old (Part II)

**AN: Thank you Denpa-chu, serena83, Guest, KittyKawaii4 for your reviews. Four more chapters to go. I'm writing another 'LOTR' fic. It's called 'JOURNEY OF A NOBODY'. You're most welcome to check it out. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 31: Friends Of Old (Part II)**

While Beorn stood guard in his bear form, the company reached the gate of the elven road through Mirkwood. Beorn wanted to join the company, mostly to help Katherine get to Azog but Katherine convinced him to join them later once Erebor is reclaimed. Because she knew that once Erebor is taken from the dragon Smaug, they will be fighting a war. The dwarfs dismounted their ponies while Gandalf, Legolas and Katherine dismounted from their horses. They all looked at the forest. But of course no one knew that forest better than Legolas.

"Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master" said Gandalf. The dwarfs started taking their supplies off the ponies. Meanwhile Bilbo approached the forest on foot. It wasn't an enchanted forest like an elven realm should be.

"This forest feels... sick, as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?" Bilbo asked not liking the idea of going in that forest.

"Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south" said Gandalf crushing Bilbo's hope.

"Besides, with Legolas with us, we could reach the end of the forest fast. He knows these woods like the back of his hand" said Katherine glancing at Legolas from the corner of her eyes and giving him a soft smile. Legolas smiled back, pleased that finally Katherine was appreciating his being with them. After their time together, things have noticeably changed between them. Katherine was no longer trying to keep Legolas away from her. Though she was aware of her fate but Katherine has decided to spend remaining of her time alive, loving Legolas, not hurting him.

"It turns out bringing the elf along was a good idea after all" said Dwalin more to himself than to others. It was his way of saying thank you. Of course a dwarf would never thank an elf directly. While Legolas rolled his eyes to himself, Katherine only smirked hearing that.

"It would just kill you to say thank you wouldn't it Dwalin" said Katherine jesting the dwarf. Dwalin simply huffed grumpily before saying-

"I will thank him when we are safely on the other side of the forest."

On the other hand, Gandalf followed a path a few feet further into the shadows and approached a plant covered statue. Suddenly Galadriel spoke in Gandalf's mind. She was thought speaking to Gandalf from Rivendell.

" _Katherine was right. Our enemy has returned. Words have reached us, sightings of Nazgul's are no longer a rumor. They are searching for something, or perhaps someone. Beware of the undead."_

Hearing that Gandalf was shocked and became very worried. Being hunted by Orcs is one thing but ring wraiths are far worse. Katherine obviously noticed the look on Gandalf's face. She walked closer to him.

"What is it?" Katherine asked wanting to know what happened.

"Lady Galadriel just spoke to me. The Nazguls have returned. They are looking for something." Katherine understood right away what that meant.

"Not something, someone. It means Sauron has heard of me." Katherine glanced at Legolas and saw him turning pale. Obviously he heard what Gandalf just said. Legolas approached her and Gandalf, looking immensely worried.

"You are no longer safe." Legolas stated. Katherine nodded in agreement.

"We have to move fast. Sauron cannot know about me until Azog is dead" said Katherine.

"What about the Nazguls?" Legolas asked. Katherine exhaled deeply before speaking up again.

"We shall worry about that when they find me. Besides, I think I can take them." Legolas didn't like the plan. Actually it was no plan at all. Before Legolas could protest and ask Katherine to go somewhere safe with him, Gandalf spoke up.

"Perhaps I can distract them for a while. Give you and everyone else enough time to reach Erebor safely." Katherine immediately protested hearing that.

"Gandalf you can't face the Nazguls alone. They will kill you." Gandalf smiled seeing concern in Katherine's eyes for him.

"Do not worry yourself about me Katherine. I won't be alone" said Gandalf confidently, recalling the promise lady Galadriel made to him. That she will come if he needs her. Not to mention, Gandalf would tag Radagast along with him. Legolas didn't know what else to feel but grateful for Gandalf's help.

"I thank you Mithrandir. May the Valar watch over you" said Legolas humbly. As the decision was made, Gandalf stopped Nori from unsaddling his horse.

"Not my horse, I need it!" As Gandalf strides forward, the rest of the company looked up and started murmuring in surprise.

"You are not leaving us?" Bilbo asked with disbelieve in his voice.

"I would not do this unless I had to" replied Gandalf. Bilbo glanced at Katherine and realized that something must've happened to cause the sudden change of plan. Before Bilbo could ask anything, Gandalf said-

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the key and map safe. Do not enter the mountain without me." Gandalf looked back at everyone one last time before he mounted his horse and rode off.

"Come on we got to move" said Thorin breaking the silence that suddenly fell over them. He walked up to Legolas and said-

"Lead the way elf." Legolas didn't say anything and simply started walking on the road made by his people. However not before taking Katherine's hand in his and making her walk along with him. A soft giggle escaped Katherine's breath at that gesture. Legolas titled his head at her and gave her a confused look.

"What are you thinking?" Legolas asked in a low tone of voice that only Katherine could hear. His voice was full of affection. Katherine smiled at him before answering his question.

"Nothing, it's just I'm feeling younger again, walking through the woods while holding hands with a boy. I sometimes miss my carefree days." Legolas felt happy to see Katherine smiling. He could tell she was recalling some good memories of her childhood life. But then a sad look clouded her face which Legolas didn't like at all.

"I always wondered how many girls would chase Liam when he would be a grown up." Katherine didn't say anything else after saying that. She even let go of Legolas' hand and walked ahead. Legolas understood she needed a moment to herself. Katherine would never break down in front of everyone. Legolas inhaled a deep breath quietly, feeling sadness himself.

"She misses her son very much, doesn't she?" Bilbo spoke up gaining Legolas' attention. He only nodded his head. Realizing it was a very painful matter for the elf, Bilbo changed the topic.

"Why did Gandalf leave?" Bilbo asked.

"To protect us from something worse than Orcs" replied Legolas.

"What about the dangers of this forest?"

"I know more about the dangers of this forest than Gandalf. I shall try my best to keep everyone safe." Legolas assured Bilbo. The dwarfs were walking behind them. Paying no mind to their conversation. Though Thorin was secretly eavesdropping.

"I imagine these woods weren't always like this."

"No, the Greenwood of old was lively, enchanting but slowly darkness consumed this forest. Now the halls of the elven king are the only safe place to live here."

Legolas suddenly stopped, making Bilbo frown in confusion. Not only Legolas stopped walking but Katherine was standing still as well. "I hear something" said Katherine. She was hearing strange voices. They were talking about hunger, killing and meat. Though Legolas didn't hear those words but he sensed what was slowly surrounding them.

"Spiders!" Just as Legolas said that everyone grew alert. Spiders dwell deep in the forest and the company have ventured deep enough. They were about half way.

"Keep going, the spiders are not near us yet." Legolas said. Everyone started walking again however they stayed alert. Legolas started walking beside Katherine.

"Remember Legolas that I told you the power of the ring allowed me to understand many languages of middle earth. I think I just heard the spiders talking. They were talking about killing and meat" said Katherine sounding a bit amused actually.

"That sounds like spiders" responded Legolas.

"Do you think the king has returned from Rivendell yet?" Katherine asked curiously about king Thranduil.

"Knowing my father, I think he has" said Legolas. "Do you wish to visit the palace? Rest there for a couple of days." Legolas asked and Katherine shook her head.

"No, we should reach Erebor as fast as we can. Time is running out. Besides, I don't wanna displease your father. I'm quite certain he still doesn't like me." Katherine tried to humor Legolas but it didn't work.

"Katherine you are the princess of Mirkwood. Even my father can't deny that. He has no other choice but to accept you unless he wants to loose his son" said Legolas very seriously however Katherine wasn't pleased with what Legolas said.

"No Legolas, you should know how it feels like to loose your son. You father may be ill tempered and mean but he doesn't deserve such pain. Not to mention I'd hate to be the reason a father lost his son. Moreover you have a duty towards your people. They will look up to you after your father." Katherine tried to make Legolas understand that he shouldn't hurt his father not knowing what part King Thranduil played in Liam's death. Although it was never the king's intention to hurt Liam in anyway. His death was no less painful for King Thranduil.

"Katherine I am ready to comply with all of your wishes except for one-" Katherine looked into Legolas' eyes and he looked right back into hers. "I will not live without you."

"But-" Katherine immediately tried to protest but Legolas didn't let her.

"No, Katherine do not try to convince me otherwise." Katherine was ready to argue with Legolas but suddenly she sensed a presence nearby and soon a spider landed right in front of them. The dwarfs looked up and saw many spiders crawling down from the trees.

"They have found us" said Thorin, taking out his sword. Legolas immediately took out his bow and started shooting at the spiders. Katherine also jumped on the spider that just landed before them and killed it with little effort. The company engaged in sort of a battle with the spiders. The more they killed, the kept coming. Suddenly an arrow came out of nowhere and hit a spider. Legolas looked up and realized that the patrolling guards have arrived there. They started killing off the spiders along with the company.

Killi was fighting with one spider while another one approached him from behind that he did not notice. It was about to string him but Tauriel came there in time and jumped on it. Killi turned around and saw Tauriel killing the spider. She then threw her dagger and killed the one, Killi was fighting with. Tauriel looked at Killi who looked at her with amazement and realization as well that she just saved his life. All the spiders were dead. Tauriel walked away from him without saying anything and approached Legolas. However her eyes fell on Katherine and she looked shocked to say the least.

"Katherine!" Tauriel gasped out, not knowing whether to believe her own eyes or not.

"Good to see you again Tauriel" said Katherine with a smile. Then Tauriel did something unexpected. She hugged Katherine.

"Oh Valar, I thought we'd never see you again. Where have we not looked for you?" Tauriel pulled away from her and then said-

"But I somehow knew in my heart that you'd return to us. Legolas' love couldn't be so easily lost. It's too powerful." Katherine glanced at Legolas. He was looking at them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"I know Tauriel" said Katherine more to herself than to the she elf. Then Katherine looked back at Tauriel and apologized. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've cause you."

"None of that matters anymore" said Tauriel happily. "The important thing is you've come back to us."

Tauriel then looked at Legolas. "Lets go home _mellon_ (friend _)_."

"We cannot Tauriel. We must get to Erebor" said Legolas making Tauriel frown in confusion. She didn't know about their quest. So Legolas explained to her of their plan and how they wish to avenge Liam. After hearing out everything, Tauriel said what Legolas was kind of expecting her to say.

"I shall come with you."

"No Tauriel, you must stay. You are the captain of the guard" said Legolas.

"All the more reason I should go with you. It is my duty to keep my lord and the love of his life safe" reasoned Tauriel. While Legolas tried to make Tauriel understand, Katherine noticed how Killi was gawking at the she elf. Katherine had not forgotten about their unlikely love for each other that is yet to happen. Katherine smiled to herself a little then she spoke up.

"Legolas, I think Tauriel should come along with us. If we leave her behind, she will be tormented with worries for us." Legolas gave Katherine a look that said 'I wanna know what's going through your head'. Tauriel however beamed at Katherine as she supported her.

"But Katherine, you know of the danger we shall soon face in the near future" said Legolas.

"All the more reason we should be more in numbers" said Katherine making the matter look very easily.

"Besides, one elf is already traveling with us. I believe one more wouldn't cause any problem" said Killi trying very hard to hide the fact that he wanted Tauriel to come along with them. Tauriel looked at Killi very carefully this time.

"What do you say Thorin?" Katherine asked after all it was his company.

"I say that whatever you decide to do, do it quickly, I want to get out of this forest as fast as possible."

"Me too" said Dwalin.

"Alright, it's decided then, Tauriel is coming with us" exclaimed Katherine happily.

"Katherine-" Legolas began to protest but Katherine didn't let him.

"Thank you Katherine" said Tauriel. "I shall send others back to the palace. The king would want to know of your well being. Give me a moment." While Tauriel went to give orders to the other elves, Legolas stepped closer to Katherine.

"Katherine, what is it your doing here?" Legolas asked suspecting that there was a reason that Katherine wanted Tauriel to come along.

"Relax Legolas, I'm just trying to do something that couldn't happen before" said Katherine with a mysterious smile on her lips. Legolas immediately frowned at her while titling his head a little.

"What are you talking about?" But Katherine didn't answer that question.

"You'll know when it happens."

The other elf guards left and Tauriel returned to Legolas and Katherine. "I am ready to leave." She said.

"Start moving everyone" commanded Thorin.

"Oh I hope we wouldn't come across any more spiders" said Bilbo to himself.

"You and me both master Baggins" said Balin while walking along with Bilbo. Everyone thought that once they cross the forest, they will be relatively safe. Only if they knew what awaits them ahead. One thing for sure, the company wouldn't be safe till their enemies are defeated. All their enemies.


	32. Chapter 32: The Lake Town

**Chapter 32: The Lake Town**

The company was traveling by the river of Mirkwood. The dwarfs could finally breath properly since they were no longer breathing in the foul air of the woods. Tauriel was walking beside Katherine and Legolas. Not noticing the longing looks Killi was giving her. However, she will notice it soon. Tauriel was explained everything about the danger they were headed towards and also about the danger that was approaching them. After learning everything, Tauriel realized that she did the right thing by tagging along with the company.

"How are we going to cross the lake?" Bilbo asked to no one particular.

"By the end of the river, we should find a barge or a boat we could hire. It can take us to Lake Town" replied Tauriel. Mentioning of the lake and a barge reminded Katherine of Bard. She didn't know if he had heard of her going missing. Katherine thought of paying him a visit once they reach the town.

"It's time we should get rid of the Orc pack. We shouldn't lead them to lake town and put people's lives in danger" said Katherine thoughtfully.

"There must be at least forty Orcs in that pack" said Legolas thinking would they be able to take them all down.

"Katherine we don't have much time left. Engaging in a fight with the Orc pack would slow us down which we cannot afford" said Thorin but Katherine didn't agree.

"What if they decide to attack us. We won't have any other choice but to fight them then. It's better to get rid of them now when we have strength than let them attack us when we are vulnerable or occupied dealing with other evils."

"I think Katherine is right" said Tauriel. "Why should we let the Orcs have knowledge of our activities?"

"We should catch them off guard" said Legolas deciding to kill the orcs.

"Then we need a plan" said Bilbo.

Tauriel, Legolas and Katherine found out the Orc pack and the dwarfs slowly surrounded them. The attack was sudden. The Orcs were not hasty enough to defend themselves. The dwarfs started beheading them. Legolas and Tauriel joined in the fight whereas Bilbo stayed beside Katherine where it was most safe. A few Orcs spotted the hobbit and Katherine and they attacked them, not knowing who they were attacking. Katherine grabbed the throat of one Orc and looked right into his eyes. She looked merciless that time.

"I have always wondered. Do Orcs have nightmares? If not, you are about to get one" said Katherine as she snapped the orc's neck and killed it.

 **Dol Guldur**

Gandalf entered the abandon fortress along with Radagast. "Dol Guldur! The hill of sorcery" said Gandalf.

"I cannot believe we have been blind to his return for such a long time" said Radagast worriedly.

"A spell of concealment lies over this place, which means our enemy is not ready to reveal himself yet. He has not yet regained his full strength. But he will not remain hidden for long" said Gandalf confusing Radagast.

"What do you mean?" Radagast asked fearfully.

"I mean as soon as our enemy learns about Katherine, he will do everything within his power to take her. And I fear that a part of Katherine would wish to be with him. She is after all one with the ring of power and the ring wants to return to its master" said Gandalf worriedly but then after a moment he said- "Unless the mother in her is stronger than the darkness."

Gandalf hoped for it from the bottom of his heart. Because if Sauron is successful in making Katherine choose him and be at his side then, their world will burn and everything good will be destroyed. Suddenly, both wizards felt a warning in the air which was already very malice and evil. They looked around but didn't see anything at first. But then the spell of concealment lifted off. Gandalf sensed that something dangerous is about to happen. He looked at the brown wizard.

"Radagast, you must go and bring Lady Galadriel here. I will need help" said Gandalf knowing it to be inevitable. Radagast hesitated to leave but Gandalf forced him too. As the brown wizard flew away, Gandalf prepared himself to face the horror. Out of the shadows, they appeared, the undead. The Nazguls. Gandalf tried to strike them with his magic but it was no use. The ring wraiths were far more powerful. Four ring wraiths were surrounding Gandalf, watching him like a prey. Meanwhile, the leader of the Nazguls, the witch king of Angmar revealed himself in front of Gandalf. The wizard took a step back, knowing the power of the witch king and feared it as well.

"It is not you who we want wizard." The Nazgul hissed at Gandalf.

"Where is the time traveler? How did she possess so much power." The witch king was standing very close and Gandalf feared the darkness and torture he is about to face. But still gathering up all his courage, Gandalf said-

"You will never find her nor anything about her."

The witch king and other Nazguls gave out a high pitched scream and Gandalf was immediately attacked. Azog watched the scene unfold from a distance. Now that the Nazguls are looking for the time traveler, she will soon be in their clutches. And then he will enjoy taking her head off. Meanwhile, Azog must wait for his master's order. The war will soon began.

 **Woodland Realm**

The company was successful in killing most of the Orcs but a few managed to escape. Bolg being one of them. He would surely go back to Azog and report him of what happened. As the members of the company reached the lake, they noticed a barge standing there. Katherine recognized the barge immediately and a smile appeared on her face. Legolas noticed it and asked-

"What is it Katherine?"

"I think I'm going to meet a good friend of mine here" replied Katherine to Legolas. Then she called for the bowman.

"Bard!" Katherine looked around carefully. She could sense him nearby.

"Katherine?" They all heard a voice after a moment that sounded very shocked. Katherine looked up and it was indeed Bard who was standing there, looking completely stunned. Katherine smiled and approached him.

"Is it really you?" Bard couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Yes Bard, it's me" said Katherine and then looked at him carefully. "You haven't changed at all."

When Bard could overcome his shocked state, he smiled at Katherine and impulsively embraced her. Katherine embraced him back, making Legolas more interested in the man. Who is he? How important was he in Katherine's life? Did he have the luxury to be a part of Katherine's life when he didn't even know she existed? Legolas wondered all those things as he watched Katherine reunite with her friend Bard.

"How is Bain? How are Sigrid and Tilda doing?" Katherine asked about the children. With Liam gone, she understood the value of a child more.

"They are all fine. Sometimes they wonder about you. We had no idea where you disappeared to" said Bard and then his eyes fell on the others. He recognized Prince Legolas immediately.

"My lord, I did not expect to see you here" said Bard bowing his head a little.

"We need your help. Can you help us cross the lake?" Legolas asked stepping closer to Bard.

"Of course my lord. The master would be delighted to have you pay a visit to our town." Bard was not flattering Legolas when he said that. All the wealth of Lake Town came from the trades with Woodland Realm. The master of that town would indeed be pleased to welcome the prince in his humble home. Whereas Katherine didn't care about a grand welcome, she was certainly happy about not being smuggled into the town. It would be troublesome. Once everyone aboard the barge, Katherine began to catch up with Bard. She asked him about what was going on in his life and told Bard of what she has been through. The bargeman was shocked to learn about her fate. He felt sad for her. Katherine quickly dismissed the topic and started asking questions about the children. Katherine was really looking forward to meet the kids. Even though Katherine shared a lot of things with Bard however she didn't tell him anything about going to Erebor or waking up the dragon, knowing he will surely be against that.

"Are you and prince Legolas finally together?" Bard couldn't help but ask. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"For now, though I do not know for how long" said Katherine with sad tone of voice. She knew Legolas could hear her but it was nothing he wasn't aware of. Katherine saw Legolas glancing at her. His face was impassive but his eyes said a lot of things. They were sad and a little mad. Katherine walked up to Legolas. He was standing alone. Not even talking to Tauriel at the moment. Katherine put her hand on his shoulder as a gesture of console.

"Why are you feeling sad?" Katherine asked quietly with soft tone of voice. Legolas faced her before answering her question.

"Because you do not believe that we shall be together forever" said Legolas sounding miserable about it. Katherine sighed out heavily. She stood quietly for a while.

"You know Legolas, there is something I've learned after loosing Liam that when you are with your loved ones, you should make every moment count." Katherine looked right into Legolas' eyes and said- "Stop worrying about our future, my love and let us cherish all our moments together for they will always be very precious to both of us." Even though, they were surrounded by people, Legolas couldn't help but lean in and kiss Katherine. Neither cared about the glances they received from others.

"They really love each other, don't they?" Killi said to the she elf sitting right beside him. It was no coincident that Killi and Tauriel were sitting together. Killi had made sure that they would so that he could get a chance to talk to Tauriel.

"So much that I fear for them. Legolas can't live without Katherine and Katherine won't let Legolas follow her to her doom. In the end, I do not know what will become of them" said Tauriel, worry was evident in her voice. On the other hand, Dwalin stood next to Thorin. He had something to say to the prince.

"Do you think the wizard will come back to us on time?" Dwalin asked.

"That's what he said" said Thorin.

"What if he doesn't." Dwalin expressed his worry. "A dragon is not an orc pack. It would be much difficult to slay it. I don't even know if we can."

"I think we will. Katherine never showed any worries about the dragon" said Thorin surprisingly trusting Katherine that she would not let them astray.

"Because reclaiming Erebor is not her priority. She only wants Azog dead. What if she doesn't help us with the dragon?" Thorin looked at Dwalin as he said that.

"I want Azog dead too and I do trust that Katherine will keep her word to me." Before Dwalin could question Thorin's trust on Katherine, Balin gasped out loud. He looked at something in the distance, causing others to stand up and look as well. As the fog thinned out, everyone saw the lonely mountain standing proudly.

"Bless my beard" gasped out Gloin. How long the dwarfs have desired to see their home again.

"Erebor." Thorin said under his breath. Legolas and Katherine looked at each other. Both knowing what danger resides in that mountain. Katherine looked ahead of the river and saw men standing there.

"There are guards ahead" said Katherine. Legolas saw them too.

"Do not worry. They will not stop us" said Legolas knowing they don't have the power to stop the prince of woodland realm. Obviously Katherine realized that too.

"I've never appreciated your prince status more." Legolas mirthfully smirked at Katherine, making her smile in return. She pecked his lips before saying. "Thanks. You've made this journey a lot easier than it was supposed to."

"How was it supposed to happen?" Legolas asked curiously.

"Well, let's just say, if you weren't here right now, the dwarfs and Bilbo would be hiding inside barrels with raw fishes covering them and I would probably had to swim to Lake town" said Katherine crushing up her nose at the thought of swimming through the murky water of the lake. Legolas laughed quietly while wrapping his arms around Katherine and pulling her closer to him.

"Hey love birds, I don't think the guards ahead will appreciate your display of affection" said Bofur indirectly telling them to break apart their embrace.

"They wouldn't dare complain" said Legolas holding Katherine more tightly which in return made Katherine giggle. Just as Legolas said, no one tried to stop them once they glanced at the son of Thranduil. They bowed and made way for the barge. Words reached the master as well that the prince of Mirkwood was visiting his town. He stood at the gates of the town with a small group of guards to welcome him and his companions. The barge stopped at the doc in front of the master's mansion. Legolas and Tauriel got off the barge first.

"Welcome! Welcome to my humble home prince Legolas. We are honored to have you come here." The master welcomed Legolas with open arms. Legolas also showed him proper respect.

"I thank you for your welcome. Me and My companions have been traveling for a long time. We were hoping to find shelter and food in your lovely town for a couple of days."

"Of course! Of course! You may stay here for as long as you wish prince Legolas. My men will serve you well. They will not give you a chance to complain" said the master enthusiastically.

"You are more than kind master" said Legolas and he motioned for the others to get off the barge.

"Legolas!" Katherine called him. He went to her. "Legolas, you go ahead, I'll join you later."

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked not really liking the idea of having Katherine out of his sight.

"I wish to go visit Bard's children. I will be back soon. I promise." Legolas wasn't gonna stop Katherine since he could tell, she really wanted that.

"Come back quickly for I will start missing you as soon as you leave my sight" said Legolas and he give her a short kiss on her lips. While the others got off on the doc, Katherine left with Bard. Little did they know that their good time will be over soon and they will have to fight for their lives?

 **Dol Guldur**

Gandalf was locked up in a small cage. The Nazguls were torturing him. Azog the defiler was standing by and watched with great pleasure as the Nazguls tried to force Katherine's whereabouts from him. More importantly what she really is. They were certain that the wizard knew everything about her. But Gandalf wasn't easily breakable. He was merely buying time for lady Galadriel to come there. Also giving the company an opportunity to safely reach Erebor.

"You fool, you will loose your life trying to protect the time traveler." One of the Nazguls hissed at Gandalf.

"I will willing die trying to protect this world" said Gandalf enraging the Nazguls more.

"The wizard is useless. Let me kill him" said Azog getting impatient with the wizard.

"We shall decide his worth, do not interfere Orc." The witch king of Angmer snapped at the pale orc dangerously. Azog glared viciously at him but knew it not to be wise to provoke a ring wraith, particularly the witch king. Azog was about to turn around and leave, when Bolg came running in there. He only had a couple of Orcs behind him. Azog looked at him and knew immediately that he brought bad news.

"Tell me you killed the dwarfs and the time traveler." Azog approached Bolg with aggressive strides.

"No, they killed the entire pack. We are the only ones who survived. She- she was too strong." The Nazguls heard what Bolg said. They wanted to find out everything about the time traveler before attacking her but it seemed that they will have to force answers out of the girl since the wizard wasn't ready to cooperate. Not to mention, they didn't have much time to lose. Their master was growing impatient.

"Where is the time traveler?" The witch king asked the orc. Bolg looked at him and said-

"Lake town."


	33. Chapter 33: Changing Allegiance

**AN: Thanks to animagirl, kittykawaii4, Guests, Bella-Swan11, windsongspringheart for your reviews. Two more chapters to go. Hope you like this chapter. Please read and review. Thank you.**

 **Chapter 33: Changing Allegiance  
**

Katherine moaned with delight as Legolas passionately kissed her. The afterglow of their lovemaking was simply enchanting. The couple was immensely enjoying their time together. The dwarfs, Bilbo and Tauriel have gone to Bard's house. They preferred staying there rather than at the master's house. As Katherine lay in Legolas' arms, he affectionately kept their fingers intertwined. Legolas was kissing her hand now and then. Sometimes caressing her beautiful face, or brushing his thumb gently against her soft lips.

"Legolas-" Katherine spoke softly, in a low tone of voice. Almost like a whisper.

"What is it meleth nin (my love)?" Legolas asked after planting a kiss on the back of her hand. All the while looking into Katherine's eyes.

"I love you." Katherine had said that many a times before but this time, it was different. This time it was so intense that it took Legolas' breath away. Not to mention, instead of giving him pleasure like usual, it made Legolas feel fear. Fear that it was the last time, he would hear Katherine say that to him. And somehow Katherine felt that fear too. She was aware that soon things will start going downhills and then there would be no time for love. Katherine touched Legolas' face and lovingly started to caress his cheek.

"You are the first man I've loved Legolas. The first man I've ever loved. The father of my son, my husband. You must know that meeting you was the second best thing that ever happened to me. And no matter the fate of our love, in your heart, I will always be with you." Katherine raised up her head a little so that she could meet the prince's lips. Legolas kissed her back but pulled away to speak.

"I do not doubt that you will always be in my heart. But I fear what will happen to me if you are not by my side. When my mother died, her death destroyed my father. He never speaks of it but I know he still misses her. Everyone thought that my father would leave for Valinor but he remained because of me. The desire to see me grow up and become a king one day helped my father from fading away. After Liam's death, the hope of reuniting with you one day kept me alive but if you leave too, what shall I then hold onto? Tell me Katherine because I do not know the answer."

"Neither do I love but let me ask you something, if you were in my place, if you knew that your mere breathing could destroy middle earth including everyone you love and care about, what would you have done?" Legolas didn't answer that question instead he asked.

"And if you were in my place and you knew that the love of your life is going to die, going to sacrifice herself, what would you have done?" Katherine sighed out heavily as Legolas asked that question. She looked away from his eyes.

"Back where I started from." Katherine spoke rather sadly under her breath. Legolas made her look at him again.

"Katherine stop trying to convince me to live my life if you are not with me because I am not going to do that." Legolas stated firmly. The lovers kept talking about their future, unknown to the danger surrounding them fast. The ring wraiths have arrived in the town. They were closing in from every direction. None can escape them. Specially not the unfortunate men who mistakenly came across them. One of the ring wraiths stabbed a man and shrieked loudly. The screech was so unholy and loud that even a deaf man could hear them. Everyone including Legolas and Katherine got alert immediately.

"Nazguls" whispered Legolas with worry and fear in his voice. Because he knew that they were here for Katherine.

"No, how did they find me here?" Katherine asked with horror in her voice. Because as powerful as she maybe Katherine was not ready to face the dark lord yet. But if the Nazguls find her, they will know what she has done and so will the dark lord. And then he will come for her.

"Gandalf must have failed to keep them away. Katherine we must leave" said Legolas getting up from bed quickly. Katherine started getting dressed as well.

"And go where? They are already here" said Katherine.

"We can go back to Mirkwood" suggested Legolas. But Katherine shook her head.

"Then the Nazguls will follow me there and the lives of your people will be in danger." Legolas couldn't argue with that.

"But we cannot stay here either nor we could go towards Erebor whilst the dragon lives in the mountain." Katherine thought of something for a moment. Then she looked at Legolas.

"We must fight now Legolas. We can no longer run" said Katherine. Legolas too realized that there was no other option. He nodded his head.

"Then I shall fight along side with you." Katherine nodded her head.

"However there is something you must do first. Order the master to evacuate the town. I don't wish for innocent people to die in this battle. People of lake town must head towards the ruins of Dale. I'll go and find the dwarfs" said Katherine with urgency in her voice. They didn't have any time to loose.

"Be careful" said Legolas and Katherine nodded her head vehemently.

"You too." Katherine was about to leave but Legolas held her wrist and stopped her from walking away. He pulled her so close that she was pressed against his broad chest. Without saying a word, Legolas pressed his lips against hers. Katherine kissed him back too with all the love she felt for him. The kiss only lasted a moment but it meant a lot to both of them. Legolas abruptly pulled away knowing if he doesn't force himself he won't be able to let go of Katherine.

"Go!" It was difficult for Katherine as well to tear herself apart from Legolas but she did it anyway, having no other choice. Whilst Legolas went to talk to the master, Katherine ran outside of the mansion towards Bard's house. She was half way there when Katherine met with the rest of the company. They have heard the Nazguls as well, and Tauriel has even spotted one. They were coming to ask Katherine what should they do now.

"Katherine they are here." Tauriel spoke with horror in her voice.

"I know. I have heard them. Listen, you need to leave for Erebor now." Katherine said to Thorin.

"What about you?" Thorin asked.

"I have to stay here. If I go with you the Nazguls will follow."

"But we cannot face the dragon on our own. We don't even have Gandalf with us" said Fili worriedly. The other dwarfs agreed.

"You won't be facing the dragon alone. Just trust me on that" said Katherine with assured tone of voice. She looked at Tauriel. "Will you be going with them or stay here?"

"Of course I shall stay here. I will not let you and Legolas fight the Nazguls alone." Tauriel spoke with firm tone of voice but Katherine noticed her eyes flickering over to Killi. The dwarf looked conflicted as well. No wonder he both wanted to be with the company and with Tauriel. Katherine only nodded her head. She wasn't going to order Tauriel to leave or stay. It was her own choice.

"Alright then, help them get ready for departure. I must speak with Bard" said Katherine.

"He is back at his house" informed Bilbo. Katherine nodded her head. However before leaving Katherine leaned closer to Bilbo and whispered into his ear-

 _"Think twice before handing over the Arkenstone to it's owner."_

Bilbo looked confusedly at Katherine. He didn't understand what she meant but there was no time for explanation. Katherine left hurriedly. She was on her way towards Bard's. The master has yet to announce an evacuation. Katherine hoped that Legolas' prince status won't fail to work this time. Suddenly Katherine took a turn and found a Nazgul standing not twenty feet away from her. She quickly hid behind a house but the Nazgul sensed the presence of the ring. It started approaching Katherine. She didn't know herself what would happen if the ring wraiths find her. Will they become more powerful? Become more vicious? Will she be able to kill them? Will they capture her and take her to the dark lord? Or something worse will happen? As the Nazgul approached, Katherine tried to get away as soundlessly as possible. But unfortunately, she faced a dead end. Katherine either has to jump into the water or climb on the roof top. Both ways will reveal her whereabouts. The Nazgul was about to find Katherine when someone shot an arrow at it. The Nazgul screeched loudly. A few more arrows hit the tormented undead creature, forcing it to run away from there.

Katherine thought it was Legolas but when she looked up she found Bard, standing along with his son Bain with a bow in his hand. Katherine sighed out in relieve and made her way over to them. Bard looked very worried.

"Katherine what is going on?" The bowman asked anxiously. Katherine looked into Bard's eyes and spoke with compelling tone of voice.

"Bard, history is about to repeat itself. This is your chance to regain the honor of your family."

 **The Ruins of Dol Guldur**

Gandalf was languishing in his cage. The dark lord Sauron was able to capture the wizard. But Gandalf was not without hope yet. As if to prove him right, he heard a voice in his head. The voice of the lady Galadriel.

 _"You are not alone, Mithrandir!"_

Gandalf felt a spell trying to give him some strength so that he may hold on longer. Gandalf knew it was Radagast who was trying to help him. Gandalf himself started chanting spells. However he couldn't continue for long. An orc, who Azog had left behind before leaving the fortress, to watch over the wizard, approached like a predator. His sword was bared.

"Ukpelluk liwo noav ukave lat, kuu bur! ( _Spells will not save you, old man!_ )" The Orc threw Gandalf around, still in his cage. The wizard cried in pain. But he knew that light of hope was very near unlike the Orc.

"Lat have ukomeavhaumn mausan maukavas wanavuk. ( _You have something my master wants_.)" The Orc hissed at Gandalf.

"Nalkramal iuk iav? ( _Where is it?_ )"

"Ni ro avhe avhree paranzol ringuk. ( _One of the three elven rings._ )" Gandalf didn't answer despite feeling the unbearable pain. Instead he grabbed a length of thick chain and hit the Orc. But it did very little damage and infuriated the Orc more. He started throwing Gandalf around more violently. Not to mention, he found the ring as well.

"Avhe raumn ro zajar. nalkramal ayh avhe oavheruk? ( _The ring of fire. Where are the others?_ )" The Orc was about to cut off Gandalf's finger when a light shone upon them, vanquishing the darkness surrounding Gandalf. The wizard looked up and found Lady Galadriel standing there, looking powerful and regal. And she was indeed determined to save Gandalf.

"I come for Mithrandir." Lady Galadriel said to the Orc. Her voice should have made the Orc gallop away from there. But the vile creature stood still and growled at the lady of light.

"And I will leave with him" said Lady Galadriel most determinedly. The Orc let go of Gandalf but only so that he could attack the lady. Lady Galadriel remained calm as ever. She slowly started walking towards the Orc.

"If you try to stop me. I will destroy you." The lady of light said at once. The Orc tried to attack not heeding the warning. With a wave of her hand, Lady Galadriel destroyed the Orc. She couched down beside Gandalf in order to pick him up. Gandalf was barely conscious. Lady Galadriel started to leave with him when the foul air of that place, carried a voice to her ear.

"Shre nazg golugranu kilminudu. ( _Three rings for the elven kings under the sky._ )"

"Ombi kuzddurbagu gundumishi. ( _Seven for the dwarf lords in their halls of stone._ )"

"Nine for mortal men, doomed to die" spoke Lady Galadriel with shock and fear in her voice. She turned around and saw fire and shadow taking a form and approaching towards her. A whisper of fear escaped her lips.

"Sauron!"

 **The Lake Town**

Whereas Lady Galadriel was facing Sauron in the ruins of Dol Guldur, Legolas and Tauriel were trying to fight off the Nazguls. Trying to keep them from finding Katherine. The town was already in the process of evacuation. The dwarfs and Bilbo have already left for Erebor. Bard and Katherine were helping the people as much as they could on the other side of the town, far from the ring wraiths. The master however was only thinking of his own. He was escaping like a cowards with all his possessions, mostly gold. His deputy Alfred was no less selfish and greedy. The residents of lake town witnessed it all but everyone was too busy trying to save their own life to protest against the master's misdeed. Katherine heard another screech from one of the Nazguls.

"Legolas!" She whispered out worriedly. Katherine didn't like staying back but Legolas had made her promise that she won't face the Nazguls. What if they take her away to the dark lord? Katherine feared that as well. When the right time comes, she will face the dark lord once again but Katherine knew it in her heart that the right time hasn't come yet as Azog is still alive out there. What if she faces Sauron now and instead of fighting him, her corrupted heart desires to be with him. Katherine feared that very much. She has no wish to side with the dark lord and become his lady of darkness. Bard noticed the anxiousness in Katherine all too clearly.

"You wish to be there with him" stated Bard knowing it to be true. Katherine could only sigh out heavily.

"I cannot afford the Nazguls knowing about me so soon" said Katherine but on the other hand she grew more worried about Legolas and Tauriel as well.

"The dwarfs will reach Erebor and wake up the dragon. As you have said Smaug will come for this town. I do not think the ring wraiths will wish to face a dragon. They will flee then" said Bard hoping to provide Katherine some comfort in her mind.

"What if something unthinkable happens before the dragon strikes Lake town?" Katherine feared for the life of her husband, her prince. And her friend Tauriel. They may drove away the Nazguls for now but they will keep coming back. Something suddenly came into Bard's mind. He asked Katherine-

"Katherine why do the Nazguls answer only to the dark lord?"

"Because he is the master of the one ring" answered Katherine not understanding why Bard suddenly asked that.

"So the Nazguls are actually bound to the one ring" stated Bard and Katherine nodded her head and suddenly realization came to her.

"Katherine, you are the one ring. In that sense the Nazguls are bound to you" said Bard with a smile. Katherine couldn't help but be surprised at the revelation.

"Then perhaps I can command them as well" said Katherine more to herself than to Bard.

"Well there's certainly a possibility there."

Katherine didn't want to hide a moment longer and let Legolas and Tauriel fight the Nazguls alone. She looked at Bard. Feeling grateful to the bowman. "Thank you Bard. If you need me, just shout out my name and I will hear you."

Bard nodded his head. "Go now. He needs you."

Thanking Bard once again, Katherine fled from there and towards the Nazguls. It didn't take her long to reach there as she used her unnatural speed. When Katherine got there, she saw that Tauriel was greatly injured. She was lying on a wooden doc, barely conscious. Legolas on the other hand was still trying to fight off the Nazguls but they all had him surrounded. There was no way he is going to walk away from the fight alive. Katherine thanked any higher power that was listening to her for sending her to Legolas just in time. She rushed over to Legolas and pushed one of the Nazguls away from him with great force. It screeched loudly and the others screamed as well as they felt the power of the ring engulfing them, taunting and tormenting them.

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Legolas asked with horror in his voice. What is going to happen to Katherine now? The Nazguls have found her. Katherine didn't have the time to answer as the Nazguls surrounded her this time. Legolas was prepared to attack them but Katherine stopped him.

"No Legolas wait!" Katherine then closed her eyes and put her hand in front of her. It confused Legolas and he frowned at Katherine. What was she doing?

"Servanav ro darkneukuk ( _Servants of the darkness)_

lat ayh bound avo ni raumn ( _You are bound to one ring)_

lat ukerve avhe ni raumn ( _You serve the one ring_ )..."

A darkness started to spread from Katherine. She opened her eyes this time. They were completely black. The Nazguls screeched in fear but it was still terrifying. They started to drop to their knees. Legolas was shocked to witness the sight before him. On the other hand Tauriel felt confused to no limit as she gathered enough strength and forced herself to look up.

"Jiak kij avhe raumn ro powas ( _I am the ring of power_ )

jiak kij avhe ladausan ro darkneukuk _(I am the lady of darkness)_

lat ukhall ukerve alnej or jiak ukhall deukavroausan lat _(You shall serve me or I shall destroy you_ )."

The Nazguls prostrated as if to kiss Katherine's feet. They owe their allegiance to her now. Because Katherine was not only the wielder of one ring but one with the ring of power itself. They must answer to her if they don't wish to perish in the darkness forever. Katherine risked a glance at Legolas and saw the bewildered expression on his face. At that moment, Katherine didn't know whether to feel ashamed that she possesses such a dark heart and she has given that dark heart to someone so vibrant and pure like Legolas or feel grateful that Legolas after witnessing everything, still wasn't looking at her with despise in his eyes.

 **Dol Guldur**

Back in the ruins of Dol Guldur, Lady Galadriel was facing the deceiver alone. Gandalf was still unconscious and he was groaning in pain now and then. Although lady Galadriel was holding onto him protectively but she could do little to help him that moment.

"Lat cannoav fighav avhe ukhadow. even now lat fade. ni lighav nalt shal avhe darkneukuk. ( _You cannot fight the shadow. Even now you fade. One light alone in the darkness._ )" The fell voice whispered in the air. Galadriel looked up with a determined face.

"I am not alone."

Lord Elrond and Saruman strode out of the ruins. Lord Elrond was prepared to wield his sword and Saruman had his staff in his hand.

"Are you in need of assistance my lady?" Saruman asked but he didn't need an answer as both him and Lord Elrond saw the flame blazing before them.

"So it is true. We were deceived indeed. The soul of Sauron has survived" said Lord Elrond. He and Saruman looking at each other. The dark lord prepared to strike them. Both Saruman and Lord Elrond got ready to fight back even though they were no match for the void. However suddenly something happened. Something that stopped the dark lord. He even stumbled back.

"Thiuk cannoav be. nalkren iuk avhaav poukukible? ( _This cannot be. How is that possible?_ )"

Lord Elrond, Lady Galadriel and Saruman, the three of them heard the shadow whisper those words with utter disbelieve. What must have happened? That it shocked the dark lord himself. Before anyone could understand anything, Sauron disappeared from there. Lady Galadriel looked at Lord Elrond.

"Do you think he found out about Katherine?" Galadriel asked. Hoping against hope that it wasn't what startled the dark lord. Little did she know that Sauron was very close to finding out about Katherine. He has already felt the Nazguls breaking their allegiance with him. They have chosen someone else as their master. Sauron would do anything to find out what happened. It was only a matter of time now before Katherine and Sauron come face to face with each other once again.

"I fear that as well my lady. But I do not know for certain. We must warn Katherine" said Lord Elrond wisely. Lady Galadriel looked back at Gandalf.

"Mithrandir, come back. You have yet to fulfill your purpose."


	34. Chapter 34: Pieces Into Place

**Chapter 34: Pieces Into Place  
**

Smaug the magnificent is dead. Bard killed him as he was destined to. Unfortunately no one could save Lake town. It was burning down to ashes. People died and ones who remained alive, lost their home. But thanks to Katherine, residents of Lake town were warned and because of that the number of casualties was not too many. Bard was leading everyone to Dale. The master did not make it out of the town when Smaug attacked. Too much greed was his downfall. People of the Lake town were thinking that the bad time is over. The dragon Smaug is dead. All they have to do now is get to Dale and start over their lives. But Katherine knew better. She knew the bad time is far from over. Actually it is about to get worse.

"Katherine what you are thinking?" Legolas asked curiously. She glanced at him.

"I am thinking should we let the evil come to us or should we meet him instead. Azog must be on his way to take over the lonely mountain. He will have quite a huge army behind him. Many will die in this battle." Katherine knew that for certain.

"We will need help" stated Legolas. Katherine sighed out heavily.

"We will get help. I'm just not sure that will be enough. Something is approaching. I can feel it" said Katherine and she sounded a bit worried. Actually a lot worried. She felt terrified. Because the power that was drawing near, it was calling to her. Telling her that she is incomplete without joining that force. And Katherine would be lying if she denies that she didn't wish to go to that evil. And it was taking a lot of strength for Katherine not to. It also could be the fact that Legolas was holding her hand and their fingers were strongly intertwined with each other, that was stopping Katherine from giving into temptation of the evil.

"We shall defeat our enemies Katherine, together." Legolas promised himself that no evil will tear them apart. Suddenly a commotion nearby drew Katherine's attention. She looked and saw Bard trying to save Alfrid. She groaned inwardly.

"Now that is a face I wished never to see again" said Katherine to herself but Legolas obviously heard.

"Why is that?" Legolas asked sounding curious. He too was looking at the crowd now. Specially Alfrid.

"He used to hit on me every time I visited Lake town in the past" said Katherine and Legolas immediately narrowed his eyes at the human.

"I am certain he will regret doing that one day" said Legolas and Katherine felt that he would discipline Alfrid the first chance he gets. Something Alfrid would certainly deserve. Katherine then averted her eyes and looked at the lonely mountain.

"Do you know what is going on in that mountain right now?" Legolas asked Katherine who nodded her head.

"Well if Bilbo is doing what he is meant to do then Thorin is going crazy right now and he is certainly driving everyone else crazy too. There is a sickness lies on that treasure horde. It will change Thorin. To the point where no one will recognize him anymore" said Katherine which confused Legolas.

"Then why didn't you stop him from going?" The elf asked. Katherine slightly smiled at him.

"We all have to fight our own evil Legolas. Thorin must overcome his own, by himself" said Katherine.

 **Into The Forest**

Radagast brought Gandalf safely to Rhosgobel. Gandalf was still very weak. However it didn't stop him from standing up. "I need a horse" said the grey wizard.

"What? Gandalf where are you going?" Radagast knew Gandalf needed to rest, not head towards danger once again.

"To warn Katherine. Sauron is coming for her. Not to mention rank upon rank of Moria Orcs are following behind him. Radagast, you must summon our friends, bird and beast. The battle for the mountain and middle earth altogether is about to begin. Katherine will either save us all or doom us. I sure hope its the first one" said Gandalf and he started walking towards one of Radagast's horses. But the brown wizard stopped him.

"Wait!" Gandalf looked back.

"Take this." Radagast handed Gandalf his staff. "If what you say is true then you'll need it more than I."

"Thank you" said Gandalf feeling utterly grateful.

"A word of warning, eh? It can be a bit dicky sometimes. You just have to twiddle with the top. I expect you'll manage." Radagast said the last part more to himself. Gandalf mounted the horse. The grey wizard looked at the brown wizard.

"Hope this isn't the last time we are seeing each other."

 **The lonely Mountain**

Bilbo was sitting quietly on his own. He was thinking about Katherine. When she had said to him that he should think twice before giving Thorin the Arkenstone, Bilbo didn't quite understand what she meant. But he definitely does now. Thankfully Bilbo listened to Katherine and didn't give the stone to Thorin right away. Something has happened to the king of the mountain. He is going crazy. And after talking to Balin, the hobbit was certain that Thorin shouldn't have the stone. But what should he do with the stone now? Katherine didn't give him any advice about that. Perhaps he should take it to her. Perhaps Katherine would know how to help Thorin. Bilbo was thinking all that while he pulled out something out of his pocket. Thorin, standing nearby noticed that action.

"What is that?" Thorin strode rapidly towards Bilbo. The hobbit stood up from the stone bench.

"In your hand." Thorin demanded to see what was in Bilbo's hand.

"It's nothing" replied the hobbit. But Thorin didn't believe him.

"Show me."

"It..." Bilbo held out his hand and opened his fist. It turned out to be an acorn in his hand. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden" said Bilbo.

"You've carried it all this way" said Thorin finding that action sort of heartwarming. His anger began to fade away. He smiled fondly at Bilbo.

"I'm gonna plant it in my garden. In Bag End" said Bilbo.

"It's a poor price to take back to the Shire" said Thorin.

"One day it will grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened. The good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I made it home." They smiled at each other. That moment Bilbo started thinking that perhaps he should give Thorin the Arkenstone. Perhaps he will be able to overcome the sickness and get better. Bilbo prepared to speak.

"Thorin I..."

Suddenly Dwalin came there and interrupt Bilbo. "Thorin, survivors of Lake Town. They are streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them."

Thorin's smile faded and turned into a stern, uncompromising face. Bilbo immediately realized, he was about to make a mistake. "Call everyone to the gate."

Thorin strode off shouting. "TO THE GATE! NOW!"

Bilbo made up his mind that moment. He will go to Dale, find Katherine and give her the Arkenstone.

 **The City Of Dale**

Katherine stood on one of the city walls. She could see the flames of braziers at the gates of Erebor. Katherine could also see the dwarfs trying to block up the entrance that Smaug broke through.

"He is not going to give us anything, is he?" Bard asked Katherine. He sounded worried.

"Not a single coin. At least not as long as Thorin is affect by the dragon sickness" replied Katherine. Her true words made Bard more anxious.

"Katherine we need that gold in order to rebuild our homes" said Bard wishing Katherine would do something to help.

"I know but first you need to live through the battle. The gold in that mountain is not going anywhere."

Katherine looked towards another direction and sighed out heavily. Bard frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

"An army of elves" replied Katherine. They will be here soon. Bard immediately tensed up hearing that. Though he could not see them but he trusted Katherine's sensitive eye sight. "Don't worry. They are bringing supplies for the people here."

 _'And trouble as well. Specially for me._ ' Katherine thought to herself.

"I should tell Legolas and Tauriel that their king is coming" said Katherine and she left to find them. Both Legolas and Tauriel were helping the wounded with their elvish healing knowledge and power. The humans were very grateful for it. When Legolas saw Katherine, he went to her.

"Legolas, your father is coming" said Katherine. Legolas kept his face impassive.

"Not to help us with the war, I am certain of it" said Legolas knowing his father all too well.

"Oh he is coming to battle alright, just not to fight the Orcs but the dwarfs. Legolas if possible try to convince your father not to go to a war against dwarfs now. Elves, dwarfs, men, all need to join forces together otherwise there is no hope of winning against Azog's army" explained Katherine. Legolas inhaled a deep breath quietly.

"I shall try my best Katherine. But you know father. He is not easily persuadable."

"I know" said Katherine understandingly. She leaned in, and kissed Legolas' lips softly and quickly before walking away. Katherine could not trust king Thranduil to change his mind about going after the dwarfs. She must be prepared to stop a battle between elves and dwarfs. Many will die while fighting the enemies' army. No one should die prior to that in a silly battle over handful of gems. It didn't take long for King Thranduil and his army to reach the ruins of Dale. And they did indeed bring food, medicine and water.

"You have saved us my lord. I do not know how to thank you" said Bard gratefully.

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine" said King Thranduil with cold tone of voice. "Now I have heard that my son is here. Where is he?"

"I am here father" spoke up Legolas as he approached the king. King Thranduil looked up and saw that not only his son but his captain of the guard as well. Of course king Thranduil knew Tauriel was with Legolas. She decided to join the prince on the quest without asking for any permission from the king. King Thranduil found that outrageous enough to issue a banishment order for Tauriel but he refrained himself from doing such a thing. He and Legolas were already on fragile terms with each other. The elven king didn't wish to make it any worse. And he was quite surprised to not find Katherine clinging to Legolas. She obviously has Legolas wrapped around her fingers. King Thranduil didn't expect to see his son without that dark witch.

"Father, thank you for bringing aid. People here are suffering very much." King Thranduil only curtly gave a nod in response.

"Legolas, I need to have a word with you in private."

A tent for the king was set up quickly. King Thranduil and Legolas entered the tent to have their private conversation. "I believe you already know why I have come here" spoke up king Thranduil while pouring some wine in two goblets. He handed one to Legolas that the prince reluctantly accepted.

"You are here for the white gems in that mountain" stated Legolas.

"I do not believe Thorin will hand me over the heirloom of our people easily. It must be taken. If it comes to a war, which I am most certain it will, I want you to fight beside me." Legolas knew it was no request but an order from the king. Under normal circumstances Legolas would have obeyed without uttering a single word but the time was not to be obedient.

"Father I have fought many wars for you. But this time I must decline the proposal. Our greatest enemy is coming for us. We must prepare ourselves to fight them, not the dwarfs" said Legolas. King Thranduil's gaze was like icy daggers. Anyone but Legolas would have fled the tent already.

"What greatest enemy are you speaking of Legolas?" The elven king asked with stern tone of voice.

"Orcs father. An entire army of them" warned Legolas.

"And you know of this, how?" King Thranduil asked with ignorant tone of voice. Legolas inwardly dreaded his father's reaction to his answer even before he gave it to him.

"Katherine told me" said Legolas at once. King Thranduil was expected that answer.

"Of course, just as I expected. Legolas must you blindly trust everything she says." The king looked frustrated with his son and his blind love to say the least.

"Father Katherine knows the future and she wishes to destroy Azog more than any of us. I have no reason to doubt her information regarding that monster" argued Legolas. While they continued arguing, a horse gallops into town. Gandalf was riding the horse. The wizard has finally reached his destination.

"Let me through. Make way!" Gandalf yelled for the people to move aside. He reached the main courtyard and dismounted the horse. Gandalf looked stunned to see the army of elves. While he tried to figure out what was going on, Alfrid spotted him. He came up to Gandalf right away.

"No, no, no- oi! You- pointy hat!" Gandalf turned to look at Alfrid.

"Yes you, we don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse." Alfrid tried to shoo Gandalf away. But he had no intention of leaving.

"Who's in charge here?" Gandalf asked and Bard heard him. He walked up to Gandalf.

"Who is asking?"

"I am Gandalf the grey." Gandalf introduced himself. A knowing look immediately flashed across Bard's face.

"Katherine said you'd come. Please this way." Bard quickly led Gandalf to King Thranduil's tent. Tauriel who noticed Gandalf, came to him right away. The three of them entered the tent and interrupted what seemed to be a heated argument between father and son. The presence of Gandalf, forced both elves to calm down. Legolas was the first one to speak up.

"Gandalf, we were very worried about you. What news you have?" Legolas asked.

"News of grave danger I am afraid" said Gandalf making both Bard and Tauriel worried.

"If it is about Azog and his army then I am already aware of it" said Legolas. Unfortunately he was not prepared for what Gandalf said next.

"No, Legolas... the enemy I am speaking of is far more dangerous than the pale Orc. The dark lord himself is coming here. And you and I both know once the dark lord comes here, he will know what Katherine is and then there will be no stopping him from taking her." Legolas turned pale hearing that. Katherine must have not known otherwise she would have told him about it.

"I must speak with Katherine right away" said Gandalf.

"But she is not here." It was Bard who said that.

"Where did she go?" Legolas asked feeling greatly anxious and worried.

"To the lonely mountain. She went there to retrieve white gems. Katherine told me, that the only way to stop a war between elves and dwarfs is to give the gems to King Thranduil." Those weren't Katherine's exact words though. She muttered plenty of colorful adjectives before the elven king's name but Bard wasn't suicidal enough to mention them. Legolas glared at his father. His temper rising once again. Why the mighty king Thranduil has to be so difficult all the time? Without saying a word, Legolas started to leave.

"Where are you going?" King Thranduil asked instantly.

"To be with my wife" answered Legolas quite coldly. King Thranduil didn't want Legolas to leave. He knew it would not be safe for Legolas to go to the mountain. The dwarfs will see him as a threat. But King Thranduil also knew that Legolas will not listen to him. Thankfully Gandalf thought the same that Legolas shouldn't go to the mountain.

"Wait Legolas. I do not think it wise for you to go after Katherine if she is indeed going to the mountain. I'm afraid the dwarfs, specially Thorin isn't himself right now. You will only get into trouble there." Gandalf tried to change his mind.

"But I cannot let her be all by herself when the dark lord is coming for her" said Legolas feeling greatly worried.

"If the dark lord gets to her you will not be able to save her. Specially not by yourself." Gandalf spoke the harsh truth quite bluntly. Legolas couldn't argue with that. And it definitely made the prince more wary. Gandalf sighed out heavily. He didn't mean to be cruel with Legolas. But the prince needed to understand. It was not the time to be a hero.

"Let Katherine do what she has planned. Stopping a war between elves and dwarfs will do everyone good" said Gandalf.

"What about her life? Her protection?" Legolas asked sort of giving in to Gandalf's request.

"We will protect her, and we must do it together." Gandalf made himself believe that. He must believe that they can succeed. Otherwise there is no hope.

 **The Lonely Mountain**

Bilbo Baggins was walking over the walls quietly. He was trying to sneak out of Erebor. The hobbit was tying a knot with the rope. Suddenly someone spoke up.

"You should be inside. Out of the wind." It was Bofur who was on watch that time.

"No... I ah needed some air" stuttered Bilbo, feeling panicked as he got caught. "This place still stinks of dragon."

"The elves have been moving their archers into position. The battle will be over by tomorrow's eve. Though I doubt we will live to see it" said Bofur with calm tone of voice.

"No these are dark days" said Bilbo.

"Dark days indeed" agreed Bofur.

"Hmm."

"No one could blame a soul for wishing themselves elsewhere" said Bofur wisely which surprised Bilbo a little bit.

"Must be nearing midnight." Bofur suddenly said changing the previous topic.

"Bombur's get the next watch. It'll take a bit to wake him" said the dwarf. Was it his way of saying, he is not going to tell anyone about Bilbo sneaking out? Well it was indeed and Bilbo felt grateful for it.

"Bofur?" Bilbo stopped the dwarf. Bofur looked back at Bilbo.

"I will see you in the morning." The hobbit assured Bofur. But the dwarf didn't want that. He wanted Bilbo to stay somewhere safe in the morning. Bofur only smiled at Bilbo and said-

"Goodbye Bilbo." With that he walked away. Bilbo sighed out heavily. He went back to his sneaking out plan since there was no time to lose. Bilbo threw the rope over the edge of the wall. He was just checking whether the knot was properly tied when suddenly someone spoke up again.

"Are you really going to climb down this wall?" Bilbo looked up and saw Katherine standing only a few feet away from him. A smirk was playing on her lips. Bilbo sighed out in relief seeing her.

"Oh my goodness, Katherine. I was sneaking out of here to get to you... wait a minute what are you doing here?" Bilbo asked feeling both confused and curious.

"I know you wish to stop the war between dwarfs and elves. I'm here to help" said Katherine. Then a crooked smirk appeared on her lips.

"And I have an awesome plan."


	35. Chapter 35: End Of Tale

**Chapter 35: End Of Tale**

It was midnight. Bilbo sneaked past some of the Lake town guards. There was a sack over his shoulder. He was approaching the tent very quietly when someone suddenly spoke up near him. "Master burglar I am afraid you are not stealthy enough to sneak past an elf."

Bilbo looked up and found that it was Legolas. He sighed out in relief. "I must see king Thranduil" said Bilbo.

"He is expecting you" informed Legolas. It surprised Bilbo but he didn't say anything.

"Have you met Katherine?" Legolas asked as they started walking. He was hoping to hear that she is alright. Bilbo nodded his head in reply.

"Yes I've met Katherine and I also have a message from her. But before I deliver the message, I have something more important to deliver to the king" said Bilbo. Legolas quietly nodded his head even though he was feeling anxious to hear about Katherine. They both entered the tent. King Thranduil, Gandalf and Bard were inside. No one looked surprised to see Bilbo there.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf exclaimed happily to see the hobbit alive and well. Bilbo smiled back at him.

"Master Baggins, where is Katherine?" Bard asked worriedly.

"She's back in Erebor. I've come here on her behalf. I came to deliver this-" Bilbo put down the sack on the table and opened it. It was filled with white gems. King Thranduil knew of Katherine's plan but he still looked stunned. He didn't think that Katherine would actually manage to carry out her plan. But questioning her abilities was pointless, now that the white gems were lying right before his eyes. King Thranduil didn't think he'd get them so easily.

"Now you have got what you wanted father" said Legolas. He sounded angry knowing that his father would leave now. He wouldn't help them fight against the dark lord. Well at least that's what Legolas assumed. King Thranduil glanced at Legolas once but didn't say anything.

"There is something else I have to give to you" said Bilbo and he pulled out a package from inside his coat pocket. He put it on the table. When Bilbo unwrapped the package, it revealed the Arkenstone. Everyone looked surprised at that.

"The heart of the mountain. The king's jewel" said King Thranduil sounding quite shocked. He wasn't anticipating this. Both Gandalf and Bard approached to look at the stone in awe.

"Katherine asked me to give this to you." Bilbo said to Bard. "She knows that Thorin wouldn't give you anything to help rebuild the city on his own. But he would give anything for this stone. However Katherine has requested that you wait until the war is over. And who knows by the end of the war, Thorin might overcome the dragon sickness and then you wouldn't need to use this stone to get what you are owed."

"Did she give any message for me?" Legolas asked impatiently. He sounded hopeful. Bilbo sighed out heavily and nodded his head.

"In the morning, the Orc armies will attack Erebor. Katherine will be fighting with the dwarfs. But she wants you to stay here and protect these men. Also she doesn't want you to worry about her too much."

"I will not stay here and let her fight against Azog and the dark lord all alone" said Legolas with determination in his voice. He would head towards the mountain right away. Seeing Legolas ready to leave, Bilbo couldn't help but smile to himself. Because Katherine knew that Legolas wouldn't listen and told him so.

"Legolas you cannot fight against an entire army of Orcs" said King Thranduil.

"No I cannot" agreed Legolas. "But I have to be with Katherine" said the prince of Mirkwood.

"I know" said King Thranduil with rather soft tone of voice which surprised Legolas.

"I shall go with you" said King Thranduil. Legolas was speechless to say the least. He didn't expect such support from his father. King Thranduil sighed out quietly before speaking up again.

"Someone who is willing to die in order to protect innocent people, is worthy of becoming a princess of Mirkwood."

With those words King Thranduil indirectly declared that he is finally accepting Katherine as his daughter in law. No one knew for sure what was it that melted the cold king's heart. Was it those white gems? Or his son's unconditional love for her? Or Katherine's fierce love for his son? Whatever it was, Legolas couldn't be happier that finally his father has approved of Katherine. But that happiness was marred with fear. Katherine was in grave danger after all. The dark lord is coming for her. Not to mention if Thorin finds out what Katherine did, Eru knows what he would try to do to her. Therefore, at the first light when armies of elves and men marched towards the mountain, Legolas was most anxious to get there as fast as possible. Another elf was feeling quite anxious as well. It was Tauriel. She was worried about Killi.

It took a while for the armies to get to Erebor. Together they stood in front of the blocked gate of the mountain. Bilbo came along even though Gandalf was against the idea. He looked up and saw Thorin standing behind the blockade. Other dwarfs were standing along with him. Thorin was wearing the crown of the king. Gandalf intentionally stood in front of Bilbo so that Thorin wouldn't notice him. At least not right away. Suddenly the new king under the mountain drew his bow and shot an arrow at the ground directly in front of Thranduil, Legolas and Bard. They immediately halted in surprise. The dumb dwarf attacked without even knowing why they were there. Thorin's reckless and irrational action tempted the elves to draw their own bows and point arrows at him. But they stood still.

"Leave or I will put the next arrow between your eyes." Thorin threatened the elven king and really meant it. King Thranduil didn't hesitate to roll his eyes at Thorin.

"We have not come to fight you. We are here to fight our common enemy" said king Thranduil out loud. The dwarfs looked at each other. They obviously didn't know what was coming for them. Killi had his eyes fixed upon Tauriel and Legolas' eyes were searching everywhere for Katherine.

"What enemy are you speaking of?" Thorin asked with stern tone of voice.

"An army of Orcs will soon attack Erebor." It was Gandalf who said that. "And Sauron himself is coming."

The mention of the name made many gasp with horror. Also it made Katherine appear. She was hiding inside all along. Thorin and the other dwarfs were surprised to see Katherine there. They had no idea of her presence inside the mountain. Legolas on the other hand felt relieved to see Katherine alright.

"When did you come here?" Thorin asked with furrowed brows.

"Last night." Answered Katherine with distinctive tone of voice. Clearly she was thinking of something else very deeply. Not to mention looked quite worried.

"Last night? You have been hiding inside my kingdom all night" said Thorin more to himself than to Katherine. Suddenly Thorin started suspecting things. He looked at Katherine with narrowed eyes.

"Katherine, what have you done?" Thorin asked with stern tone of voice. A voice that anyone would have feared. But not Katherine. She focused her gaze on Thorin.

"Something that needed to be done." Katherine gave a very puzzling answer. Before Thorin could ask anything else, Katherine jumped off the blockade and ran towards Legolas in unnatural speed. She reached him within moments. Legolas also dismounted from his horse and embraced Katherine with all the love he felt for her. Katherine pulled away a little and looked into Legolas' eyes.

"Is it true? Sauron is coming here?" Katherine asked feeling anxious because she was still not ready yet to face the dark lord. She was supposed to get to Azog first.

"Yes he is coming here but we shall fight him together" said Legolas determinedly. Though it only made Katherine more worried.

"No, you are not facing him. He will kill you" said Katherine at once. But Legolas cupped her face with one hand and made Katherine look into his intense eyes.

"Remember what I promised you, we will be at each others' side no matter what." Katherine sighed out heavily knowing there was no point in arguing with Legolas. He would do what he said. Meanwhile Thorin noticed Bilbo and he put two and two together. He asked Dwalin to check if the white gems were still in the mountain. Dwalin came back with bad news. The gems were gone. No wonder why the elven king didn't wish to fight anymore. However the missing white gems didn't get Thorin worried. It was the missing Arkenstone that the dwarf king desired. What if Katherine has stolen that as well?

"You took the Arkenstone as well, didn't you?" Thorin yelled out loud from the blockade that made everyone look back at him. One look at Katherine and Thorin knew that he was right about it. All on a sudden Thorin was seeing red. He was on the verge of exploding.

"Curse you witch! Curse you!" In his temper, Thorin pointed an arrow at Katherine and shot at her. Katherine barely dodged the arrow. Not that it would have done any harm to her. After all she wasn't exactly human anymore. However it angered Legolas to no limit and he pointed his own arrow at Thorin. But Katherine put a hand on his shoulder and made him lower his bow. Thorin wasn't himself at the moment. He needed to be healed not punished.

"The Arkenstone is mine. Give it back you thief." Thorin yelled out. He was losing his mind.

"Katherine doesn't have the Arkenstone." It was Bard who spoke up. Thorin and the other dwarfs looked at him. Bard reached inside his robe and pulled out the Arkenstone. He held it above his head for the dwarfs to see.

"They really have the Arkenstone" said Killi with disbelieve in his voice. Then he got angry as well.

"That stone belongs to the king."

"And the king may have it- in our good will" said Bard while putting the stone back in his robe. "But first he must pay for the damage his quest brought upon these people."

"I will not be blackmailed like this. Why should I buy back what is rightfully mine? NO! I will take back the stone. Even if I have to kill each and everyone of you." Thorin barked out loud. Gandalf closed his eyes and sighed out hopelessly. How changed Thorin was! Katherine shook her head to herself. The dark forces were coming. It was not the time to argue over gold and a stone.

"I say you keep the stone, sell it" said King Thranduil seeing that Thorin has no wish to make a deal. "Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it."

"I will kill you! Curse you all! Curse YOU!" Thorin shouted at the top of his lungs while he paced restlessly. The dwarf king was waiting for something. Even though Bard held the Arkenstone but Thorin didn't look helpless. He wasn't going to surrender. He will take back that stone, no matter what.

"Thorin it is no time to declare a war against elves and men. They are not your enemies." Gandalf tried to reason with Thorin but it didn't help at all.

"This is all your fault wizard! You are the one who forced that burglar and witch into my company! You will pay for it."

"Thorin is this gold more important than the lives of your kin?" Gandalf asked, trying one last time to get through to Thorin. "Give them what they are asking for and let there be peace among us. Don't let this treasure be your downfall. We have an old evil to fight against. And we cannot win if we don't fight together." Thorin heard every word Gandalf just said but he couldn't careless about fighting a war along with elves and men. All he wanted was the Arkenstone and protect his gold from being taken. Thorin looked worried for a moment. After all the dwarfs were outnumbered by many. But suddenly, a large raven flew up to the ramparts and perched beside Thorin. The king and the raven stared at each other. A smile appeared on Thorin's lips. He was no longer alone.

"There will be no peace today. Be prepared for war!" Thorin declared out loud. Soon a rambling was heard in the distance.

"Ironfoot is here" said Katherine to Legolas.

"This is going to turn into a bloodbath, isn't it?" Legolas asked with impassive tone of voice but Katherine could tell that he was inwardly very worried.

"They must be stopped." Katherine whispered to herself. She along with the armies of men and elves, looked up to see the ridge being covered by troops of heavily armored dwarfs. The army was led by a huge dwarf riding a battle pig. Obviously he was none other than Ironfoot. The Erebor dwarfs began cheering and screaming as they saw their backup arriving.

" _Ribo i thangail!_ (Rush the shield fence!)" King Thranduil ordered his army. He realized that even though he already got the gems and had no wish to fight the dwarfs but there was no escaping a war with the dwarfs. King Thranduil rode through his army. The elves and the Lake town people turned away from the gates of Erebor and began marching quickly towards the oncoming Iron hills dwarfs. Gandalf strode along with them while Bilbo rushed to keep up.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked. "He doesn't look very happy."

"Not at all. Dain is one crazy dwarf for sure" said Katherine who has reached Bilbo and Gandalf along with Legolas. Tauriel was walking along with them as well.

"Dain is the lord of Iron Hills- Thorin's cousin" informed Gandalf.

"Are they alike?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"I always found Thorin more reasonable of the two" said Gandalf.

"If these dwarfs start a war with us, the Orcs may win this battle without even fighting" said Legolas worriedly.

"Is there no other way to stop this war?" Tauriel asked sounding desperate. It forced Katherine to think for a way in haste. Suddenly an idea came into her mind.

"Actually there is." Katherine said that more to herself than to others.

On the other hand, the two armies halted a short distance from each other. Dain rode his pig onto a rocky overlook to address the men and elves. "Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider... just sodding off! All of you- right now!"

The townspeople stepped back in fear while the elves pulled out their swords and stepped forward.

"Stand fest!" Bard said to his men. Gandalf strode forward hoping to knock some sense into Dain but his attempts were futile. Both the elves and dwarfs were prepared to fight. Right then Katherine started walking forward.

"Katherine what are you doing?" Legolas asked panicking a little bit.

"I'm going to delay this battle" said Katherine without turning towards Legolas. She walked off and stood in between two armies.

"It seems your army is very eager to fight Lord Dain" said Katherine. Lord Dain kept staring at her, not knowing who she was. "-so why don't you fight my army first!"

Lord Dain sniggered hearing that. "Your army? And what army is that?"

"This army" whispered Katherine and immediately the Nazguls appeared right behind her. Many men, elves and dwarfs gasped out loud. They looked terrified. The dark deeds of Nazguls and their powers weren't unheard of. On the other hand, Katherine knew that summoning the Nazguls would only ensure the dark lord finding her sooner rather than later but since he is coming for her anyway, let it be sooner rather than later. Besides if fighting the Nazguls meant that the dwarfs and the elves won't kill each other then so be it.

"What do you say Lord Dain? Are you still willing to fight or you wish to stand down now?" Katherine asked knowing that the dwarfs would choose to fight. They are stubborn like that.

"Sons of Durin! Prepare for battle. The servants of the dark lord are upon us!" The dwarfs immediately prepared to fight. They charged against the Nazguls. Katherine had ordered them not to kill any dwarf but to keep them occupied only. Soon the dwarfs and the Nazguls collided with each other. They started fighting. Since the Nazguls were undead, they simply appeared and disappeared, making the dwarfs frustrated and exhausted. The elves and men stood back and watched. But this didn't go on for long. Suddenly a dark cloud started approaching the battlefield. Tauriel was the first one who noticed it.

"What is that?" She asked out loud. Gandalf, Bilbo and Legolas all looked up at the sky.

"Is that smoke?" Bilbo asked. His eye sight not as sensitive as the elves.

"No it is coming towards us" said Legolas and he immediately started getting worried. He looked at Gandalf.

"I think he is here."

If the black cloud didn't draw everyone's attention, the rumbling at the base of a spur of the mountain, sure did. The dwarf army stopped and grew silent as they turned to look. Gandalf whispered to himself-

"Were-worms!"

" _Savop!_ (Stop!)" Katherine ordered the Nazguls to stop as well.

At the spur of the mountain where the rumbling was coming from, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick broke through the rocks. Their mouths were like drill machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws. The humans, elves and dwarf armies looked on in shock.

"Oh come on!" Lord Dain exclaimed loudly.

The worms suddenly retreat back into the tunnels they made. On the other hand atop a hill, Azog stood with a few other Orcs. Behind them were several massive contraptions made of wood, rope and cloth meant as signaling devices.

" _Come foravh mausan armieuk!_ (Come forth my armies!)" As Azog gave the order, a horn sounded immediately and soon enough legions of orcs began pouring out of the were-worm tunnels. Katherine looked towards the hill and saw Azog. Her eyes narrowed immediately. Memories of Liam dying in her arms filled her mind. Without thinking anything, Katherine started running towards the Raven Hill.

"Katherine!" Legolas called after her but Katherine didn't stop. But her speed didn't get her very far. Suddenly the black smoke gained speed and it surrounded Katherine. The Orc armies halted and bowed their heads in fear. The men, elves and the dwarfs on the other hand looked worried and scared as expected. The black smoke slowly started to take a form. And soon the dark lord himself was standing in front of Katherine. Legolas turned pale. He started going towards Katherine but it seemed she was very difficult to reach at the moment. An invisible force was keeping him from getting to her.

On the other hand the dark lord was observing Katherine very carefully. He was circling her like a predator. Katherine however was more worried than frightened. Azog was right before her eyes but he was still breathing. Every fiber in Katherine screamed at her to end Azog. But fate had other plans, as usual.

" _So avime avraveler, kulknej meeav aav laukav!_ (So time traveler, we meet at last!)" Katherine remained silent.

" _Kulknej ayh no ordinarausan shara, ayh lat? someone nalkriuk saib urdan avhe nazguluk cannoav be ordinarausan._ (You are no ordinary human, are you? Someone who can command the Nazguls cannot be ordinary.)" The dark lord continued talking.

" _Buav beaumn near lat nauk-minduk alnej ro avhe powas jiak uukun avo feel nalkruska jiak had mausan raumn_. (But being near you reminds me of the power I used to feel when I had my ring.)"

Suddenly the dark lord put his corporeal hands on both sides of Katherine's head. It burned her skin. Sauron muttered some spells that allowed him to look into Katherine's past. He saw how Katherine became one with the ring by sacrificing her magic. Before the dark lord could look further back in Katherine's memory, she used her strength and freed herself away from him. Everyone witnessing the scenario had their breath held back. There was pin drop silence for a moment. But then the dark lord spoke up again.

" _Lat ayh avhe raumn now! lat ayh mausan ring!_ (You are the ring now! You are my ring!)" Sauron whispered out menacingly.

" _Your place iuk afar mausan ukide mausan lady!_ (Your place is by my side my lady!)"

" _Come wiavh alnej_! (Come with me!)" The dark lord extended his hand towards Katherine. She felt so tempted to take that hand. Katherine even raised her hand a little bit. Gandalf on the other hand hoped against hope that Katherine was strong enough to resist the temptation. If she chooses Sauron everything will be destroyed. Legolas however believed in Katherine. He believed in their love. Their love was strong. Katherine could never forsake it. She will fight. And Katherine was indeed fighting with herself. Because a part of her wanted nothing else but to be with Sauron and rule the world along with him. Unfortunately it seemed that the part was quite strong. Katherine was about to give her hand to Sauron but suddenly she felt as if someone called her. A faint voice.

 _"Mum!... mum!..."_

Katherine looked around and suddenly she saw Liam. Their eyes met and Liam smiled at her. Then he turned around and started running. Katherine was about to go after him but Liam suddenly stopped and fell on the ground. Blood appeared on his shirt. Azog came into Katherine's sight once again. It shook her in the core. She remembered her revenge. She remembered her love for Liam and Legolas. She remembered her pain of losing Liam. Katherine was no longer in the trance. She remembered her goal. She remembered her promise of avenging Liam. Katherine looked back at Sauron. No longer tempted to join him. Sauron too noticed that change and attacked Katherine. She dodged the attack and fought back. On the other hand, Azog commanded his armies to attack.

"Kill them! Kill them all!" Azog yelled from atop the hill.

Before anyone could realize it, everyone was engaged in the battle. Katherine summoned the Nazguls and unleashed them upon Sauron. But he fought them off easily. Legolas was trying to reach Katherine but armies of orcs and the invisible force were keeping them apart. On the other hand Thorin ordered his company to stand down. Something that shocked those dwarfs very much. Killi looked over the blockade and saw Tauriel fighting the Orcs. He wanted to join her, fight by her side but Killi didn't want to disobey his king either. It trapped Killi and the rest of the company in emotional turmoil.

Back in the battle field, Sauron was trying to force Katherine to submit to him. As Katherine was one with the ring of power, she was undoubtedly his possession. But Katherine was no object but a person and she was not easy to win over. Katherine kept fighting the dark lord but it seemed that this battle would continue forever. Because the dark lord would only be destroyed if Katherine falls. But she has yet to kill Azog. Speaking of the pale Orc, he was witnessing all the deaths in the battlefield with great pleasure. Also it seemed that his armies were winning.

"Attack the city!" Azog commanded with his signaling devices. The Orcs and the war beasts started running towards Dale.

"Azog- he's trying to cut us off" said Gandalf to himself.

"All of you fall back to Dale, Now!" Bard commanded the fishermen. They started going towards the city. On the other hand Legolas and Tauriel were fighting side by side. Killing as many orcs as possible. Legolas was glancing at Katherine every now and then. He really wished to fight the dark lord along with Katherine but he couldn't. It was making him enraged. The dark lord was able to grip Katherine's throat somehow. He was strangling the life out of her.

" _Submiav avo alnej! Submiav avo alnej!_ (Submit to me! Submit to ME!)"

Before Katherine could free herself and fight back, a force hit Sauron and threw him off of Katherine. She looked up to see Lord Saruman standing there. It surprised Katherine very much because he wasn't supposed to be in Erebor. Katherine had no time to inquire about anything as the dark lord attacked again. This time both Katherine and Saruman fought him together. Katherine with her strength and Saruman with his magical powers. But still they couldn't corner Sauron. At last Katherine did something she didn't want to do. She pushed her own hand in her chest and gripped her heart. It wasn't going to kill her but it inflected great pain in her body. Katherine looked up at the dark lord and saw that he was quivering in pain as well. She used their connection against him. Katherine squeezed her heart a little more. Sauron wasn't strong enough in the first place therefore he couldn't take the pain. Also he feared that if Katherine dies, so would he. Finally the dark lord decided to flee.

" _Jiak liwo come kurrauz._ (I will come back.)" Turning into black smoke again, the dark lord fled. However during that time someone finally decided to join the fight. Another rank of Orcs and Trolls were marching forward, suddenly a trumpet is heard. It was Bombur, atop the wall. The Orcs stopped in confusion. Everyone else heard the sound as well and looked surprised. However Katherine only smiled.

"It's about time." She said to herself. Meanwhile Legolas got to Katherine as fast as possible and embraced her tightly. Together they watched the barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly smashed outwards as it was hit from inside by a golden statue that the dwarfs had hung up like a bell. The rocks fell forward and made a rough bridge across the moat. Thorin and his dwarfs rushed out and met with the dwarfs of Iron Hills. Thorin had finally overcome the dragon sickness as he was supposed to. Dain began shouting to his troops-

"To the king! To the king!"

Azog was shocked to see Thorin joining the battle and the dwarfs rallying, but he overcame the shocked state and immediately ordered the Orcs to go after Thorin. Katherine saw this and she looked back at Legolas.

"Legolas, it's time to avenge our son." Legolas glanced at Azog and nodded his head. Both of them started running towards Raven Hill. Azog obviously noticed that.

"She is coming" said Azog with fear and anger in his voice.

"Abandon this post. Now! We'll strike again when Bolg gets here with another army" said Azog to the other Orcs. Little did he know that the army Bolg had been leading was already under attack. They are never going to reach Erebor. Katherine had warned everyone about the second army many days ago. Gandalf sent a message to Radagast who led an army of birds and beasts against those Orcs. Beorn had joined that army along with the eagles.

Katherine reached the hill top sooner than Legolas. She looked around but Azog was nowhere to be seen. He was obviously hiding somewhere. Katherine scanned every inch of her surrounding. Legolas reached the hill and found it abandoned like Katherine.

"He has escaped" growled out Legolas with anger in his voice.

"We have to find him. Azog must not get away this time" said Katherine with ferocity in her voice. They were about to split and look for Azog when they found Tauriel, Killi, Fili, Dwalin and Thorin approaching them.

"We have company; goblin mercenaries; no more than a hundred" informed Dwalin.

"We will take care of them" said Tauriel gesturing towards herself and Killi.

"You must go find Azog." Tauriel said to Katherine.

"And we would like to help. Azog is our enemy too" said Thorin. He looked at Katherine and his gaze said that he was sorry for his behavior towards her while he was infected with the dragon sickness. As Thorin silently apologized, Katherine silently accepted it. She nodded her head.

"Let's split up but be careful. You were all supposed to die here. I wish for it to change this time" said Katherine, really meaning it. Thorin gave her a smile.

"It will. We have you this time."

On the other hand, Azog was indeed hiding in one of the towers. He was waiting for Bolg to arrive with the army. Bolg arrived alright but there was no army behind him. " _Ul ushtar iuk defeaavun_! (The army is defeated!)"

"NO!" Azog exclaimed out loud. He looked outside and saw Thorin looking for him.

" _Kulknej cannoav fighav avhe avime avravelas_. (We cannot fight the time traveler!)" Saying that Azog decided to flee. Bolg nodded and they started to leave, only to find their way blocked.

"Going somewhere?" Katherine was standing in front of them. Before Azog could do anything, Katherine attacked him. She pushed him so hard that Azog broke through the wall of the tower and landed on the frozen river. The ice underneath cracked a little bit. Bolg tried to attack Katherine but Legolas appeared there on time and blocked that attack. He engaged the Orc in a fight while Katherine rushed over to Azog. Katherine was not going to simply rip his head off. She wanted Azog to suffer first. And Thorin was more than happy to help. Together they fought with Azog. The pale Orc fought back as much as he could. But he could only last for so long against Thorin and the time traveler. Before Azog could realize it, Katherine had her hand plunged inside his chest and her fingers were wrapped around his black heart. Katherine looked into Azog's eyes. She was glad to see the fear of death in them.

Suddenly Azog leaned closer and whispered something in Katherine's ear. It shocked her to no limit but enraged Katherine as well. She ripped out Azog's heart and Thorin hacked down his head with his sword. Thorin saw the look on Katherine's face and frown in confusion. She looked stunned for some reason.

"What happened?" Thorin asked but Katherine didn't say anything for a moment.

"It seems I haven't avenged my son yet" said Katherine more to herself than to Thorin. The dwarf king didn't understand it. Azog was already dead. Without saying another word, Katherine quietly left Raven Hill.

On the other hand, Legolas came looking for Katherine after he killed Bolg. "Where is Katherine?" Legolas asked Thorin.

"I do not know. She just left" said Thorin. Legolas' heart started beating faster. He feared that Katherine has left for Mount Doom. Azog was dead. Her purpose was fulfilled. What if she decided that it was time for her to end herself? The thought crushed Legolas. He broke down on his knees. Tauriel appeared there with Killi, Fili and Dwalin. Seeing Legolas so devastated, Tauriel rushed to him. She couched down beside him.

"Legolas what happened?" Tauriel asked worriedly.

"She left" said Legolas with low tone of voice. Tauriel gasped hearing that. She knew what Legolas was talking about. It filled her eyes with tears as well. The dwarfs became upset too. Little did they know, Katherine still had unfinished business?

King Thranduil was in his tent. He was drinking wine while mourning the lives lost at the battle. He was worrying about his son as well. King Thranduil was hoping, now that he has accepted Katherine, the relation between him and his son would get better. Speaking of Katherine, the elven king was surprised when she entered the tent. Not to mention alone. Where was Legolas? For a moment, King Thranduil became worried.

"Katherine, what are you doing here? Where is Legolas?" The elven king asked as he walked closer to Katherine.

"Azog is dead" said Katherine with kind of emotionless tone of voice. Also she wasn't looking in his eyes. It confused King Thranduil but he didn't say anything.

"Finally our Liam is avenged" said the king, feeling glad about it.

"No he isn't" said Katherine making king Thranduil frown at her with confusion. Finally Katherine looked up and their eyes met. "When Liam died I swore to myself that I will kill everyone responsible for his death."

In a blink of an eye, Katherine unsheathe a knife she had on her and pressed it against King Thranduil's throat. The blade didn't cut his skin but it easily could. King Thranduil didn't look shocked though. It seemed as if he knew why this was happening and he indeed knew.

"Do you know what Azog said to me right before I killed him?" Katherine spoke up again.

"He said- No one can wonder in your kingdom without your permission." A moment of silence consumed them. King Thranduil couldn't look into Katherine's eyes anymore. He lowered his gaze.

"You let that orc pack in. Why? Why would you kill Liam? He loved you so much!" Katherine's voice shook as she spoke up this time.

"I loved Liam too. He was my grandson. I could never think about killing him." Even though feeling ashamed of himself King Thranduil spoke up. Realization flashed across Katherine's face.

"You wanted to get rid of me" stated Katherine. King Thranduil didn't say anything. Silence consumed them once again. Katherine slowly lowered the knife from the king's neck.

"Well then you don't have to wait for long now to get rid of me" said Katherine and she turned to leave. King Thranduil panicked hearing that.

"No, you cannot leave my son. He'd die without you. Don't punish Legolas for my deeds. Kill me if you want but don't leave him." Katherine turned around to look at the king again.

"I am not going to kill you. Liam loved you. He would want me to forgive you" said Katherine and she sighed out heavily before speaking up again.

"And I won't tell Legolas anything either. He would never forgive you. It will make him lonely. I cannot be with him even if I want to. It is your responsibility now to take care of him. Give him the strength to live without me."

With those last words Katherine walked out of the tent. Once outside, she came face to face with Legolas. Seeing Katherine the prince sighed out in relief. He immediately pulled Katherine into an embrace. "I thought you left me!"

"Not today Legolas. Tonight I wish to be in your arms!"

 _'For one last time.'_ Katherine thought to herself.

The war had exhausted everyone and made them wary. The number of wounded people were many. The dwarfs were gathering in Erebor. Men and elves were resting in Dale. All the conflicts between these three races have resolved for the time being. But a little far away from all the chaos, two lovers were enjoying some precious moments together. Katherine sighed out feeling content as she was in Legolas' arms. They were looking deeply into each others' eyes. Legolas leaned forward and pressed his lips against Katherine's. She kissed him back. After they pulled away, Katherine smiled at him.

"I wish to sleep for a while" said Katherine which was very unlikely because she wasn't supposed to fell sleepy. However Legolas didn't find it strange. He only smiled at her.

"I shall enjoy watching you all night" said Legolas and he kissed her forehead. Katherine could say no more and closed her eyes.

 **Back In The Real World**

A soft moan escaped Katherine's breath before she slowly opened her eyes. She expected to see Legolas smiling at her but instead Katherine found herself alone. Most importantly in a bed. Not to mention in a room that was quite familiar. Katherine jolted up in a sitting position at once. She pinched herself but it was no dream. Katherine looked around and found that she was indeed back in her bedroom in the real world.

Katherine quickly got up from the bed and ran downstairs. She saw her grandmother sitting at the table, ready to have breakfast. Lily saw Katherine and smiled at her. "Good morning Katherine! Come have breakfast with me!"

Feeling absolutely clueless about what was going on, Katherine walked up to the table. Her mind had stopped working. She couldn't think of anything. Katherine sat down across from her grandmother at the table.

"How did you sleep last night?" Lily asked Katherine.

"I- um had a dream. A very strange one" said Katherine. What else could she possibly say?

"What was it about?" Lily asked with serious curiosity.

"I was- um dreaming about the lord of the rings. Everything was so real." Katherine said the last part more to herself than to her grandmother. Lily smiled to herself. A smile that promised many secrets.

"Then it must be quite a dream. I myself have dreamed many a times about middle earth. Everything must be very magical there" said Lily making Katherine smile a little.

"Yes it was." Katherine agreed. But she couldn't accept that everything was just a dream. A dream couldn't make someone feel like a changed person. Because Katherine no longer felt cold or emotionless. She knew love and kindness, loss and pain, justice and forgiveness as well. Not to mention everything was so real. Katherine had to find out what really happened.

"Grandma, may I be excused? I have something very important to do. I'll join you for lunch." Lily nodded her head.

"Alright dear but I'm looking forward to have lunch with you."

"Of course grandma" said Katherine. She got up from the table and got to the library hastily. Katherine found the lord of the rings trilogy quickly. Holding her breath she opened the first book and started reading it. But soon she realized that the story was unchanged. There was no mention of her. Or any of the events she was involved in. At that point even Katherine started to believe that she was indeed dreaming. Though a part of her didn't wish to believe that. It was unnecessary to go through all the books. Sighing out heavily, Katherine started putting the books back in the shelf but from one book a piece of parchment fell on the floor.

Katherine picked it up and unfolded it. It said-

' _A dream can be as magical as you wish them to be! Believe in magic! Believe in your dream!'_

 **The End  
**


End file.
